Bruised Peach
by unknownsound
Summary: A memoir of the life and times of Hatsumomo. Based solely upon the book.
1. Chapter 1

_**My original intention was to have this be a oneshot, but, in the middle, I realized that this was going to be a **__**very**__** long piece. So I chopped it into pieces. Enjoy.**_

Bruised Peach

I should have been a star.

It was my right, my destiny to be much more. I was supposed to be immortal!

Then she came. That little whore came and stole everything.

Now look at me – wasting away in a dingy little joru-ya on the outskirts of Tokyo. I'm living in the worst conditions imaginable, servicing these disgusting peasants. Every once in a while a businessman comes, either to laugh or to live out a long held fantasy. They're all the same; symbols of what I've become, of what she made me. I was born to be a star, lived as a star, and now I'm dying a whore.

My life has always been this way – an unimaginable mess. I've done nothing, and here's where I end up. I suppose it's the spirit of my mother at work.

She always got in my way, even long after she died. But, she was famous; the great Akimitsu. She was a beautiful woman, and had the best of everything. She lived in the wealthiest _okiya_ in Gion, was their principal earner, and her _danna_ was a member of the royal family. She could've ridden her wave of good fortune until she died, if she hadn't been such a fool. In the spring of 1909, she did something that people in Gion would hail for years afterward as one of the dumbest things a geisha has ever done; she had me.

Plenty of geisha have children – many often encourage it, to give an air of prestige and to ensure future geisha. But only a fool of a woman would have one before she was retired, and Akimitsu was only twenty-nine. She didn't even know who the father was – her _danna_ or an illicit boyfriend of hers.

It should've ruined her, foolish woman. Thankfully, the mistress of her _okiya_ was a lot more clever and passed me off as the child of one of the maids. My name back then was Chihiro. Because I technically had no father and no mother (that anyone would acknowledge), I had no family name – just Chihiro. It caused a bit of a stir that she allowed a maid to get pregnant in the first place, let alone have the child, but it was still nowhere near the tsunami of a scandal that would've taken place had it been known that I was Akimitsu's.

I only wish someone had told me.

I grew up for the first few years of my life truly believing that I was born a maid. That is, until the day came when everything changed.

At age 8, I still had no clue that the biggest star in Gion was my mother. All I knew was that she was the empress of our _okiya_, and everyone was expected to treat her as such. I remember her giving no hints that she was my mother; she was cold and very distant, like she was to the other maids. But I was drawn to her, drawn to what she stood for – a life of ease and celebrity.

I have a memory of myself back then. One of the maids tried to tease me by asking me what I wanted to be growing up. I looked her right in the eye and said "I want to be like Akimitsu". The old crones laughed so hard they cried. For years after becoming a geisha, I replayed that memory in my head while looking in the mirror just before I went out for the night. For years after becoming a geisha, I left the _okiya_ with a smile.

Then, it happened. I have no idea who he was, but it was rumored that her _danna_ loved the water. I don't know if it was true or not, but he was acquainted with it enough to invite her and a few others to a boating excursion that summer. That day, she looked exquisite as always – delicate features placed upon a tall and willowy body. She was wrapped in a beige kimono with embroidered blue waves at the hem and sleeves, paired with an obi of flame-red with swirls in orange laqured thread. I knew I would have been reprimanded for staring, but I couldn't stop; everytime I saw her preparing to leave in those beautiful silk robes, it steeled my determination to become just like her. But, I never wanted to meet her end.

The excursion had lasted all afternoon. Later that evening, just as the sky began to darken, the drunken fools decided to shoot some fireworks off of the boat. It seemed a marvelous way to end the day, until they managed to set fire to the boat. On a wooden pleasure boat filled with sake, it took no time for it to go up in flames. Out of the seven or so people on the boat, three died. One of them was Akimitsu – she had drowned trying to swim to shore. So had her _danna_. Believe it or not, I mourned more for the loss of that beautiful kimono than for the death of my idol.

Arrangements for a rather humble ceremony had been made. I thought it odd that a woman so popular and beloved as Akimitsu had received such a plain and somber funeral, until I realized that the mistress had done so to avoid out-performing the funeral of a member of the royal family.

For weeks afterward we resumed life as usual, but minus our empress. Our other geisha were all popular and successful, but could never measure up to her, so I kept her image alive in my head, swearing to her spirit that I would take her place at the top of Gion.

Early January, we welcomed the New Year with guests from all over, many of them coming simply out of respect for my dead mother's memory. Then, one night, a week after New Years' day, a geisha named Hanayo came. I remembered her because she came to the _okiya_ often, as she was one of Akimitsu's closest friends. I was coming back from the privy, and would have walked right past if I hadn't noticed her kimono. It looked like something Akimitsu would wear; a blue-gray piece with pure white snow banks reaching the hip, tied together with a black obi with a forest of dark evergreen trees. Little did I know, but it was Akimitsu's; she had given it to Hanayo as a gift. If it weren't for Hanayo's smaller, shapeless figure, I would have imagined that Akimitsu had risen from the dead.

She never took any notice of me before, but today, her eyes flashed with alarm and recognition when she saw me, though I couldn't imagine why. Whatever I made of it, it made no difference – the mistress shooed me away and swept her guest into her office.

Hours later, I had forgotten the experience and was preparing for bed, when the mistress called me in. I was immediately alarmed when I saw her – she was pale and she looked like she had just gained her composure after a fit of some sort.

"What's wrong, miss?"

"Just get in here child. Stop wasting time!" The old woman's tone rubbed me the wrong way, but I still went, curious as to what could've rattled our usually dignified mistress. In her office, I didn't see anything out of the ordinary, just a letter on the desk, and a mass of used tobacco in the ashtray. After she seated herself, she took up the letter, read it one more time, looked at me, and sighed.

"Chihiro, what do you know of yourself?"

"Only that I am a maid. It's all I've ever known."

"Has Akimitsu ever said anything unusual to you? You remember Akimitsu, don't you?"

"I remember her quite well, miss. But, she's never said anything to me at all, unless it was an order."

"So you wouldn't know anything about a will?"

"Excuse me, but, what is a 'will'?" At this she sighed and glanced at the letter one last time.

"Can you read and write well yet, Chihiro?"

"Yes, very well." She shoved the paper into my hands and commanded me to read it. It was a short letter written in a flowing hand – undoubtedly a woman of class, most likely a geisha. I unfolded it and read it very carefully. I was shocked that it was addressed to me, and my astonishment only grew as I read on. It said:

Dear Chihiro,

I'm very sorry, but if you are reading this, it means that I have passed. I can  
only hope that Hanayo didn't wait too long to get this to you. I'm sorry that  
I had to treat you so coldly when I was alive, but I couldn't afford any  
suspicion. The truth is I am your mother. You are my daughter, and as such  
it is your right to be a geisha. I have the details all written out in my will, which  
is with the mistress. Rest assured that all was for the best and still is.

Your mother,  
Akimitsu

That not only was the greatest geisha in Gion – and my idol – my mother, but that she meant for me to be a geisha also! I was shell-shocked. No wonder the mistress looked so devastated; if her having a child was enough of a scandal to ruin her star geisha, this would bring the whole _okiya_ down! This was so unheard of that it was sure to rock all of Gion to its foundation. But I didn't know this back then, nor would I have cared; all I knew was that I was going to be a geisha. Or so I thought. No sooner than had I stopped reading, the mistress yanked the letter out of my hands.

"Idiot girl! Does she know what she's done?! This will be the death of us all. And don't even think anything she said in that letter is true! You will never become a geisha. If I can help it, no one will ever hear of this again! I've already paid off Hanayo. But you, child…" Here she rose up and grabbed the front of my robe. "You will never speak of this again, do you hear me? If you ever want to see the light of day, speak a word of this to no one! Don't even act like you've heard of it, for Heaven's sake. The only reason I'm showing you this is because it's your right to know who your mother was. But I never want to hear the word 'will' come out of your mouth! Is that clear?"

All I could say was a hurried "yes, miss". What else could I have said? When she was satisfied that she had thoroughly terrified me, she let me go and sent me to the maids' room. I was so flustered that I nearly passed it altogether. As I hid under the covers, my fear gave way to sadness for my dead mother. But soon, my sadness gave way to anger. How dare she! Dozens of geisha have given birth to daughters who had no problem becoming geisha themselves. Why was I to be excluded?

That night, I made a vow to myself, almost as solemn as the one to follow in Akimitsu's footsteps; I was going to become a geisha, no matter what. The life she lead – one of carefree extravagance, leisure, and celebrity – that life could only be attained by becoming a geisha. It was my birthright. I didn't care how bad of a scandal it would've caused; that will contained my right as Chihiro, daughter of Akimitsu, to be a geisha. And no one was going to take it from me.

_**If you enjoyed that – and you enjoy anime- please read some of my other pieces. Chapter 2 will be up shortly. Please review! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for your reviews! I needed them. At last, I've had time to write! Here it is. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 2**

I meant what I said, but it was easier said than done. The mistress kept the letter under strict lock and key; even if I could get my hands on it, I no idea what to do with it. As a result, I had to suffer for several months under constant frustration. Then, one sultry night in the beginning of summer, something finally happened – Nitta Kayoko came calling.

She had been away since the spring on a business venture that hadn't turned out the way she'd liked. Due to her long absence, she decided to make a courtesy visit. That in and of itself was nothing spectacular – Kayoko was the cousin of my mistress and came over once a month for mahjongg, anyway. I had seen her plenty of times before and never considered her of any consequence – in fact, I regarded her as rather repulsive. To this day I cannot understand how the two were related; our mistress was a geisha in her younger days and still quite beautiful – Kayoko looked like a sick dog, sounded like rusted metal, and smelled like the inside of a chimney. It disgusted me to no end to think of those beautiful robes wasted on that walking atrocity. Even so, the moment I heard her that night, I knew in an instant what I had to do.

That week, I finished my chores early and "convinced" one of the younger maids to let me run her errands for her. The moment I had the list, I was out and headed straight for the Nitta okiya.

It was a well known fact that she and our mistress were quite possibly the two most intelligent businesswomen in Gion, but it was also known that Nitta was by far the greediest. The only reason that she wasn't as rich as her cousin was because she wasn't so fortunate as to have a beautiful or talented geisha like we did. Ever since Akimitsu died, she and our mistress had been in a politely fierce battle to find the next big star. Little did she assume that the next big star was going to find her instead.

* * *

Seated inside of her room, I wasn't nervous. I didn't even lie and say I was there on behalf of my mistress – I just demanded to see Nitta. However, when a half-hour passed, I began to feel uneasy. How long before I would be missed? What if the mistress already figured out, and was on her way here? Thankfully, I didn't have much more time to dwell on those thoughts – the door suddenly slipped open, and in she came.

"Well, well, one of my dear cousin's maids, eh? What on Earth does Shizue want now?" Shizue was the name of our mistress.

"My mistress has nothing to do with my being here, miss. I'm here for myself." I know my frankness was out of protocol, but at that point, I didn't care. The whole visit was improper, anyway.

She looked at me for a moment before she said, "For yourself? What could you possibly have that would interest me in the slightest? Not trying to find work, I hope; if I wanted another maid, I could find a better one than you on the street."

"I do not want to be a maid, miss. I want you to take me on as a geisha." At this point, she was seated and preparing a pipe, but when I said that, she nearly dropped it. She stared at me slack-jawed for a moment, then set it back down.

"Little girl… do have any idea what you have just said?"

"Yes; I want to become a geisha." Like a fool, I was almost proud of myself. I thought that I was almost sure to get what I wanted – I've learned long ago that life doesn't work that way. And I was about to learn it then. In a flash, she had my earlobe in a vice-grip and yanked me across the table.

"You impudent little wench! How dare you come into my home and make such a ridiculous request? You are lucky that I don't phone your mistress right now, and have you beaten within an inch of your life! What in the name of all of the gods would possibly make you think that I would waste one sen on a little whelp like you?" I had to muster what was left of my senses to answer.

"I - I'm the daughter of Akimitsu!" I gasped. "She left a will. She wants me to become a geisha!"

If she were anyone else, she would have called me a liar and made good on her threats to have me thrown out. But this was Nitta Kayoko; desperate money-grubber and the most astute businesswoman in Gion. She knew very well that if my claim had an inch of truth, my popularity was assured simply because I had Akimitsu's name attached.

She paused for a moment, let go of my ear, and settled back down as I scrambled back to my place. She picked up her pipe and chuckled, her eyes never leaving me for a second.

"So, that's what Shizue spent so much time and money trying to hide – her little star was not only foolish enough to get pregnant, but she even left a crazy demand like that behind." She snorted and took a drag off of her pipe. "I've been looking for some new talent. Fine, then. I'll tell you what, little girl – I'll give you three days. If you can get me this will by then, I'll arrange for you to begin your lessons. If you do not, I'll make sure

that Shizue hears of this little visit personally."

* * *

Life can be so unfair sometimes, can't it? I went through so much trouble to open one door just to find and equally challenging one behind it. Our mistress never left the okiya except for special occasions. Even on the rare occasion that she did leave, there was always the risk that one of the nosy crows would spot me and tell her. What was I to do?

I spent the first day fitfully. I used every spare moment waiting and praying for an opportunity, but in the end it was hopeless. The morning of the second day was much the same – so desperate was I to get my hands on it, I had to stop myself from running into the room whenever she left. Patience was never one of my strong suits, you see.

Luckily for me, I wouldn't need it.

That afternoon, I was near tears with despair. I had to retrieve the letter and give it to Nitta by tomorrow afternoon, or my only chance would be gone. I was out of ideas. None of them would have worked, anyway. Stumped and helpless, I was caught by surprise to hear the sizzle of fire coming from the entry hall. I ran out, thinking that something was wrong, and found the mistress lighting an incense stick in front of the okiya's alter.

Being a devout Bhuddist, our mistress made it a ritual to burn three incense a day. Dumbstruck, I stood there like a fool, watching the match burn and smoke rise into the rafters. That's when I had it; the most marvelous of ideas! It appears that my own Bhoddstiva was working in my favor.

I quickly composed myself and walked calmly toward her. In my most innocent voice, I asked, "May I take that back to the kitchen, miss?" While she still didn't fully trust me, she still underestimated me. Busy with her prayers, she waved me off like an insect. She didn't know it, but she was going to come to deeply regret that move. I took the matchbox and placed it in the cupboard. It was such a mundane activity, that no one noticed that I had snuck one into my robe. If you cannot open a door, why not burn it down?

* * *

Hours later, as I prepared for bed, I still had the match tucked into my robe. I laid down, and waited. They blew out the candles, and finally, all was quiet. Mustering all the patience I had, I waited until I heard the clock in mistress' room chime midnight.

I got up, calmly put my sandals on, and walked out toward the privy. There, I put my plan into effect. Using a couple of empty barrels as a foothold, I climbed up and over the fence, and dropped into the alleyway behind our okiya. I ran out into the streets as quietly as I could, and dashed to the front of the okiya a few houses down. I took my match, and held it up. Staring at it, I couldn't help but to think that this was the key to my destiny.

It was truer than I realized at the time.

I listened for any signs of life. Hearing none, I lit the match against the pavestones, and set fire to a piece of trash I grabbed along the way. Having my torch ready, achieving my goal was as simple as dropping it into the entranceway. I stood there and watched as the door began to burn. Like the fire that torches this door, I vowed, I would shine into the night.

Broken out of my reverie by the sound of voices inside, I turned and ran as fast as my legs would carry me back to the alleyway, over the fence, and into the maids room.

It didn't take long.

A few minutes later, we were all awakened by someone banging at the door. Everyone jumped up and was out of the room, including the mistress. She threw open the door to find a maid from next door, disheveled and panicked.

"What is going on?!" she demanded.

"It's the Sanri okiya, miss. It's on fire!"

"Gather as many valubles as you can carry! Get them outside!" she shouted to us. With that she ran out to asses the damage.

In the resulting chaos, no one noticed when I slipped in mistress' room and found the letter hidden inside one of her account books. And certainly no one noticed when I slipped it into my robe, put my shoes on, and ran out into the night.

_**There you go. And if the format looks different, sorry about that. I'm using an older form of Word than the last chapter, and this site doesn't recognize asterisks. Chapter 3 coming soon (please review)!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ta-da! Here's chapter 3! I'm on a roll and nothing can stop me! Enjoy.**_

**Chapter 3**

What a wonderful night that was! The first time I truly took charge of my own destiny, and it worked out beautifully. And I didn't even use an almanac. (Although, I was careful to consult one in the future.)

After I slipped away from the others, I ran down the same road I had traveled a few days earlier. In less than twenty minutes, I was once again in front of the Nitta _okiya_, banging on their door. Thankfully, news travels fast, and everyone was up by the time I got there. This time, Kayoko herself answered the door.

"If you're here to tell me about the fire, you're too late. Now, unless you've got something else to say, I suggest you go back." Without a word, I grabbed the letter and held it in front of her. Peering at me for a second, she snatched it out of my hand, grabbed my wrist and dragged me inside.

When we reached her room, she shut the door behind us, and sat down to read. Then, she set the letter down and stared at me for a long while, puffing at her pipe.

"What is your name, little girl?"

"Chihiro, miss."

"Go back to your _okiya_, Chihiro. Do not speak a word of this meeting to anyone and do not come back here until I send for you. If you do either, you can just forget about this little deal of ours."

This was my sign to bow and leave, which was exactly what I did.

* * *

Luckily, the fire was caught early enough to avoid it from spreading to any other _okiya_. No one died, but the front of the _okiya_ was totaled, forcing them to close. I suppose I should have felt guilty, but rather than wasting tears, I just saw it as someone's sacrifice for my gain. First of many.

Since the evidence burned up with the _okiya_, I was never caught. And no one saw me, thank heavens. Still, that didn't keep a shadow of doubt from plaguing me. I knew I hadn't misjudged Kayoko, but I still wondered if she would turn me in. It turns out that I had nothing to worry about.

Almost a full week later, I was doing my chores when I heard her at the door, asking to speak with the mistress. There was absolutely no way that I was going to miss this. I finished cleaning as fast as I could, and tried to walk calmly toward the side of the building. There I could sit and eavesdrop for as long as I wanted – I used to go there to listen in on the mistress' conversations with Akimitsu when I was young and had nothing better to do. I got there just in time – they were already through with the customary chit-chat.

"So what really brings you here today, dear cousin? I know that the state of our possessions couldn't possibly interest you."

"How astute, Shizue. I am not here for a quaint little visit, I'm afraid. I came to talk business."

"And what kind of business could I have with you?"

"I came about one of your maids – it seems that I believe I've found the perfect candidate for my opening."

"Well, this is unusual. Since when have you a need for a new maid?"

"I have no such need, and you know it. I came looking for a girl who I think would be perfect as an apprentice." At this, I heard the mistress stiffen. She was looking, but knew that the only maid she had of apprenticeship age was me. Not that she would dare admit it.

"An apprentice? My goodness, if I had such a girl under my care she'd be at the school as we speak!"

"Perhaps you do, dear cousin."

"No, I'm quite sure I do not." she snapped. "Now, if we are through -"

"Akimitsu's daughter, Shizue."

At this point, I could actually hear the blood draining from the mistresses face. I heard her stand up and knock over a stack of account books – she was literally reeling.

"How do know about that?" she rasped. "Who told you?"

"That is not important, cousin. What is important is that you have her here in the _okiya_ with you, don't you?"

She couldn't respond. All I could here was her strained breathing.

"Well, well; such a surprise! A legacy like that should hardly be wasting away as a maid! But that's hardly my decision, now isn't it? She's your maid – what do you say we do with her?"

Even I could see what she was doing. She was giving her cousin an ultimatum; give me the girl, or I go public. Either way, it's your _okiya_.

"I say we lock her in the cellar! Either way, you have no proof of what you say. Now, kindly leave." She had regained her composure and was sitting down.

"I'm sorry to hear you say that, cousin, since we have many important things to talk about."

As she said this, I heard a piece of paper sliding across the table. I knew it was the letter.

"Such interesting news was brought to my attention recently. What do you think about it, Shizue?"

There was nothing she could say. The evidence was clear – she was defeated. One word of that letter to the right person, and everyone in Gion would know by morning. I strained to hear her response, but she remained silent.

"This must be so distressing for you! As a fellow businesswoman, I know how harmful this is. I would leave you to do what you think is best, but how could I – we are family, after all! What would you like me to do?"

"What do you want?" she whispered, beaten.

"If it pleases, you, I would take the girl. In return, I'll give you the letter. You are free to do what you want with it. Eat it if you like." She stopped to laugh at her own joke. The mistress found it far from funny.

"I don't care. Do what you will. Now get out."

"I would love to, dear cousin, but now we need to discuss the wardrobe. I'm afraid that my poor collection of _kimono_ would never suit an apperentice! If you would permit it, I could use her mothers. Heaven knows they haven't been worn in almost a year."

This was completely unheard of; not only was she demanding to acquire me, but she was asking for all of Akimitsu's _kimono_, too – a small fortune in and of itself. It was a shameless display of blackmail, but it was Kayoko. At first, the mistress tried to protest, but when she was reminded of what was at stake – her reputation and the memory of her star geisha – she reluctantly gave in.

"All right, fine. Anything else you would like to rob me of?"

"Who is robbing you, dearest Shizue? I know it must be hard to let her go, but think of what you're gaining in the process – a chance to start over. Forget Akimitsu's foolishness, and retire. Who knows; maybe you'll grow to see that it was better this way."

* * *

I stayed frozen to that spot long after Kayoko finally left and the mistress called for a glass of sake. I was in shock; my dreams were finally coming true! Not only was I going to be a geisha, but I was going to have my mother's robes – those beautiful silk masterpieces I had always loved. I couldn't even believe it. I stayed until I heard her summon me.

As I walked to her room, I felt prouder than I had been in my life thus far. Never had I felt so empowered. But as I stepped inside, that feeling was dreadfully cut short. She was drunk; she never could hold her liquor. She had also apparently been crying. Unfortunately for me, that sadness had melted away into rage. She had been robbed of her money and her pride, and apparently, I was going to be the one who would pay. I took two steps in and managed to close the door before she slapped me as hard as she could.

"You little whore! You did this didn't you – you arranged this whole thing!" Her voice shook with such a fury that I wouldn't have been surprised if she had hit me again. "I fed you and gave you a place to stay, and this is how you repay me? I should have had you thrown into a well when you were a baby. No, a sewer! Anything would have been better than having you around today you – you, monster!"

"I – I didn't…" I started, but it wasn't any use – she knew it was me. Even if I was innocent, it nothing would have stopped her. She slapped me again and pick me up by the collar.

"Shut up you little demon whore! If that's how you want it, than fine, go! I hope you destroy each other." With that, she threw me down, and ordered me out.

* * *

That was the last time I saw her. Early that morning, after I had finished breakfast, a messenger appeared and handed me a letter from Nitta. It told me to pack my things and be there by mid-morning – I had to leave immediately. The mistress had drunken herself to sleep the night before, and wasn't awake to see me off. I doubt she would have wanted to anyway.

Because I didn't have any belongings, I was free to leave right then. When I got to the _okiya_, Kayoko was waiting for me. She was sitting down, going over her accounts, and listening to the radio. When she saw me, she waved me in and shut off the radio, but kept her book open.

"Well, little girl, I hope you appreciate the cost of what it took to acquire you."

"What do you mean? I heard you; it didn't cost you a single sen!"

"If you want to live here, you're going to speak to me more politely than that. Anyway, I had to break off a very promising business engagement to make that little visit with your former mistress. Unless you want to be on the street, you'd better be worth it. I know your mothers _kimono_ will be." she cackled. "That little chat with Shizue turned out to be very profitable, indeed! I wasn't sure she would go along with it."

"What will happen now?" I asked. As if I didn't know.

"What will happen now is that you will live here from now on. After I'm done with you, go and introduce yourself to Granny and Auntie, across the hall." I had seen Granny and Auntie before; Granny was a sour-faced old skeleton, too old and mean to even entertain anymore, and Auntie was a cripple. I couldn't even begin to imagine why she treated them to any measure of respect. "I've decided that you will begin your apprenticeship two months from now, in August. For now, you will resume your duties as a maid and live in the maids' quarters, moving to the main room upstairs when you begin your classes. Also, from now on, you are to call me Mother. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mother." I bowed. I didn't care what I had to call her – I was going to be a geisha, and that's the only thing that mattered.

Once she was certain that I was clear on the rules, she waved me out of the room and resumed listening to the radio.

_**That's the end of it. Just a thought, but why don't they make a free website for people with original short stories? Just a thought. Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here we go again! Enjoy your read.**_

Chapter 4

I didn't see Mother for a while after that. Because I entered the _okiya_ on such a short notice, she had roughly three months to find a geisha willing to act as my older sister – a much more difficult task than it sounds. I wouldn't be eligible to be debut for years, so it may seem odd that Mother was so frantic to find a geisha to act as my older sister, but, really, the sooner she found one the better. An older sister can oversee a girls training, mediate issues, and it prevents the problem of having a girl ready to debut and no one to lead her.

Quite frankly, she could've stayed in there for the rest of her days as far as I was concerned. In two months, I was to begin formal training to become geisha. I was almost trembling with excitement; that world I had always dreamed of was coming closer.

A few might think that I would have been better off without it. I would like to take those people and strangle them. If I didn't become a geisha, I probably would have ended up here from the very start. Instead, I ended up becoming exactly what I wanted; I traveled the world, received gifts from royalty, and became the envy of every woman in Gion. I have no regrets. Well, I do have one.

Mameha.

* * *

The first month crawled by. The day I was to be taken to the Gion Registry Office was the most exhilarating and nerve racking event I had ever experienced until that point. I had expected a castle or some other luxuriously adorned place. Instead it looked more like an old, neglected inn. There were no other geisha in the _okiya_ (after investing in me, she sold the other two to lesser _okiya_), so Auntie had to take me. Back then, Awajiumi was still struggling along as a sumo wrestler, so the man in charge was a shriveled old prune. Stooped and sharp fingered, geisha called him "Crane" to his face, but, behind his back, he was known as "Vulture". Years of having to pander to spoiled and catty women left him with an obvious distaste for most geisha, so he didn't bother to try to look pleased when Auntie announced that I was to be registered.

"Another one? When will people learn that a pretty face on a girl doesn't make her any kind of an artist! A spoiled little harassment is what she'll be. What's your name little girl?" Indignant, I had no choice but to answer him.

"Chihiro, sir." I growled.

"Well, Chihiro, if you don't want to become one of these hellcats," here he gestured around to the few geisha in the room, "I suggest you follow Mametsuki. Now _she_ is an artist. I expect big things from that soon-to-be apprentice of hers; everyone does."

I had no intention of following any advice of his, but I was still interested. I had no chance to ask him what he meant, however, as Auntie hurried him along.

A month later came the day I was finally to be formally inducted into the school. Auntie dressed me in a blue cotton kimono and sent me to meet Haru, a girl from an _okiya_ down the street. It was early dawn when we set out, but I was completely alert and full of energy.

When we arrived, I placed my shoes at the very top and followed her to the classes I was to take. I was surprised at how boring some of them seemed, and the girls seemed to be hardly qualified to be geisha. All throughout that day, I saw nothing but girls who were talentless, ugly, or both. Very few actually seemed worthwhile, my Haru being one of them. I was just beginning to question myself, when I realized something very important; I was the star. I was already attractive for my age, and I knew that I could easily out perform any of them. So long as everyone was underneath me, I was the one who was shining front and center. In higher spirits, I followed my escort back from lunch to the last class of the day; dance.

Having attended to Akimitsu now and then during her dance recitals, I was already a fan of dance. One of the few things that I wholeheartedly enjoyed, I was ecstatic to finally learn the art of dance. That is, until I met her.

There in the room, seated by herself near the window, was Mameha.

Of course, that wouldn't be her name until she became an apprentice years later – back then, her name was Mayu. The daughter of a very well-off _okiya_, from the very start, she had the best of everything. She was even pledged to become the younger sister of the most illustrious geisha in all of Japan at the time – Mametsuki. She owed the mistress a favor from the past, you see, and when Mayu was born, she decided to repay it by volunteering to become her older sister. However, I didn't know all of this back then. Since the teacher was late coming back, I decided that it would be in my best interest to try to make friends.

I casually walked away from my escort, who was doing her best to ignore me anyway. Slinking up to her, I automatically took stock – she was a year younger than me, but almost as tall, with an oval face and classic features. Simply from the way she carried herself, there was no doubt in anyone's mind that she was going to become a very successful geisha. I hated her at once – yet I was drawn to her. I'm attracted to success, I guess.

"Hello. Is this your first day, too?"

"I've been training for over a year now." She said calmly, as if it were perfectly routine to be familiarly addressed by a perfect stranger. "Who is asking?"

"My name is Chihiro; at least, until I become an apprentice. I wonder who my big sister will be?"

"I already know mine. Her name is Mametsuki."

So this is the girl that Mr. Crane was talking about, I thought. He said that everyone expected great things from her; at once I could see why. It seemed that she was born to become a top geisha.

At that point, the teacher came in, and I sat in the back to watch the proceedings. As I watched the class, I begged time and time again for her to slip up, to make any mistake that would in any way humanize her – I didn't see one. Repeatedly, the teacher called her to the front of the class to act as a model for how things were done properly. She was perfect and I hated her all the more.

That evening, as I reported my day to Auntie, I resolved to beat her. Mayu was a girl who had the best of everything and was raised to be simply the best. If I didn't outdo her, she was sure to surpass me, and perhaps eclipse me altogether. If I was to reach the stature of my mother, I had to let no one even be compared to me. The next day, I officially began my classes – and thus started my campaign to surpass Mayu.

I never got close.

While I did quickly rise through the ranks to become one of the top dancers in my class, Mayu remained at the very top and stayed there. Meanwhile, I began to grow into my looks. I was only nine but I still looked mature enough to illicit looks from old men on the street. Anybody could tell that I was going to become a beauty, so I was pushed into a career of dance, shortening my music classes to give me more time to practice. With this new development, I soon became the top dancer just under Mayu.

Several years passed by in this fashion, and soon, I was one of the best dancers in the school. I was 13 and dancing solo roles with the adults. So was Mayu.

While all of this was going on, Mother was still holed up in her room desperately trying to balance managing the _okiya_ and finding an older sister for me, with little success. Since acquiring Akimitsu's entire collection of kimono, the Nitta _okiya_'s wealth increased considerably, but no one ever made a business decision in Gion based solely upon money, not even Mother. Without a good reputation to back up the cash, no one besides the low level geisha would be willing to take me on. To have invested as much on me as she did, that was unacceptable.

Everyone knew this, even me. The worry was contagious, and even I began to become concerned. It seemed that if we could find a suitable older sister, this business gamble was failed. The _okiya_ would have to sell the kimono and close, and I would be sold to some other _okiya_ as a maid, if anyone would take me. I was a year from being ready to be debut – time was running out.

That was one of the first times I felt utterly helpless.

* * *

The autumn of 1922 was when I would overcome my last obstacle to becoming a geisha.

Our dance teacher was Ms. Hiromi, and she had been a very popular geisha in her day. However, she loved to dance much more than she loved to entertain, and retired early to teach it. Over the span of her career, she made many friends among geisha and the older ones often came by to visit. We were used to this, and so I paid no mind when I overheard her talking on the phone in the office to plan an engagement. It was the end of the day, and I was halfway out of earshot, when I had the most brilliant idea.

I turned straight around and stood by a small crack in the door. As I eavesdropped on her conversation, I was delighted to discover the name of who she was talking to – Tomihatsu.

Tomihatsu was a rather old geisha who was still quite beautiful and talented, even becoming one of the few geisha to gain her independence. If she already weren't so old, she could have been a match even for the great Mametsuki. I also happened to know that she hadn't yet retired.

Tomihatsu would be by to see Ms. Hiromi during lunch, so I let Auntie know ahead of time that I would not be back. I spent the whole morning scanning the rooms looking for someone who might be willing to help me. They had to be talented enough so that they wouldn't make me look bad, but still plain enough so that I would standout. Eventually, I decided on the only one with whom I had any kind of history with – my ex-guide, Haru. I bribed her with a diamond brooch that I had "borrowed" from my ex-mistress years ago. I told her to wait for me by the pond out front, immediately after the school let out for lunch, and to bring her shamisen.

Everything went perfectly.

Haru got there sooner than I did, but less than five minutes after I arrived, Tomihatsu appeared down the road and strode up to the stone bench in front of the school. The moment she was seated, I struck a pose, and began my performance. I chose a simple solo piece that we had done in class, and that I often received much praise for. A few even said that I did it better than the ever-so-perfect Mayu.

I didn't have to open my eyes throughout the piece – I knew exactly how I looked. A beautiful young girl dancing in front of a still pond on a clear autumn day; there was no way I could have been anything but stunning.

After I was done, I gently bowed once to my accomplice, and once to my very surprised audience. After that, I gestured to Haru that we were done here, and walked gracefully into the school.

I was very pleased to see Tomihatsu in my dance class when the bell rang. She had asked the teacher if she couldn't watch the final class for the day, as she suddenly had an afternoon free. As usual, the teacher called up Mayu and myself time and time again to provide examples for the class. I was also happy to notice that Tomihatsu's eyes never once left me for the whole period. I was puzzled when she excused herself and left partway through the lesson, but I chose to ignore it. I went home that evening with the same sense of satisfaction I always experienced when I enacted another genius idea.

A week passed without a word, and had just began to doubt weather my plan worked, when I was pulled out of my orchestra classes to meet an important guest in an unused classroom. I was thrilled to find that the guest was Tomihatsu. I entered the room and bowed as gracefully as I could, at once entering my geisha mindset. There was tea on the small table she was seated at, and a teapot, but only one overturned cup.

"Come, come. Now then, what might be your name young one?"

"My name is Chihiro, miss."

"Chihiro… Might you want to tell me why you were dancing in the middle of the courtyard a week ago?"

"I was practicing, miss. I was told that I'm to be a dancer when I debut, so I must practice constantly."

"Doesn't your older sister help you? And why practice outside, for Heaven's sake?"

"I like to perform outside, as it's easier to concentrate. As for my older sister, I do not yet have one." She nodded her understanding, and flipped her teacup, which was my signal to pour her tea.

After years of tea ceremony classes, doing such menial tasks as a geisha would was second nature, and I knew it would show. She took a few sips and asked me a few other polite questions, asking after Mother, asking my age, so on and so forth. As the bell rang for lunch, she finally gave me my cue to leave, which I did as gracefully as I entered.

I felt almost smug as I walked out of the room, and barely noticed when my little accomplice walked into the room I had just exited. She must want her to ask more questions about me, I thought.

* * *

Another two weeks would pass before I heard anything else from my scheme. I was out in the courtyard practicing my dancing, when a maid came out and told me that Mother was wanting to see me. It was the first summons she had made in almost a year.

Mother had literally locked herself into her room for years, and it showed; previously new screens and tatami had gone yellow with constant smoke exposure; piles upon piles of books and papers were massed everywhere; and cobwebs were curled into just about every corner in the room. Also, and I never thought it could be possible, but she seemed to look and sound even worse than I had ever seen her.

"You wanted to see me, Mother?" I asked, as I sat at the cluttered table.

"Yes, I did." she rasped, rubbing her eyes. "I just got a call in today from the Hinari." Hinari was the name of the _okiya_ where Tomihatsu lived before she gained her independence. "It seems that Tomihatsu has expressed an interest in taking you on as her younger sister."

"Why Mother, that's wonderful!" I exclaimed, feigning surprise, but genuinely feeling delight.

"Yes, it is. So here's why I called; any chance you might you might be able to tell me what brought on this surprise decision?"

"Why no, Mother. Why would I?"

At this point in my life, I still tried to keep my little exploits secret – it's hardly proper for any young girl, let alone a geisha-in-training, to display such behavior. Also, it's not exactly easy to get ahead once everyone knows how manipulative you are. Mother was no fool, however, and figured me out on the first day. Thankfully, Mother was so happy to finally be freed from the burden of finding my older sister that she was in a very good mood.

"You'll have to do better than that." she laughed. "You can't wriggle your way out of this one by playing innocent. No one on Earth would suddenly take charge some girl out of the blue, let alone one they've never met." She paused to take a drag on her pipe. "You did something to influence this 'sudden decision', so tell me, what was it?" As she said, I had no choice but to drop my act.

"I overheard Ms. Hiromi talking on the phone and knew she was coming. I danced for her in front of the pond, and a week later she gave me an interview." For a ling while, Mother just stared at me, smoke filtering out of her pipe.

"So that's how you operate, hmm?" she said quietly. "Well, you might like to think of yourself as clever, but if I ever catch you pulling a little stunt like that again, you're going to face the consequences. And trust me; you will not like what I have in mind."

As if on cue, a wail could be heard from outside; Granny was beating a maid for stealing. I already heard the story of what Granny did to Auntie, and an involuntary shudder flew up my spine. She wouldn't dare, would she?

"Now that we're clear on the subject," she chuckled, "Tomihatsu will be visiting in one month to go over the final accounts. If we can reach an agreement, she will decide whether you are ready to be debut next year. I suggest you work on your skills as much as possible before then. You may go."

_**There you go. Now review! Review, I said!!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you so much for your reviews! Apparently it helps to have read the book 5 times ( I was afraid I was getting a little obsessed).

**Chapter 5**

I could hardly believe it. After so long, all of my dreams were finally coming true – in a years' time, I was going to officially become an apprentice geisha. For years, I had watched every night as geisha of every age and standing traveled the streets in their lives of glamour and excitement. Now I would be one of them.

Luckily for me, after some deliberation, Tomihatsu and Mother finally reached an agreement. Since there was no Depression back then for Mother to use to avoid spending money, she had no choice but to give Tomihatsu the traditional fees an okiya pays to an older sister of her caliber. She even managed to squeeze a bit more out of Mother – she knew that there was no chance Mother was going to let her walk out of that door without an agreement, so she used her desperation to negotiate an up-front fee. Mother hated to part with the money, but parting with the opportunity was completely unthinkable.

As for the test, Tomihatsu decided to forgo it. She was satisfied with what she saw during her impromptu interview with me and decided to go straight to her fortuneteller, Haki-san.

* * *

Rather than call me to her apartment, in which she permitted no one unless it was an emergency, she came over to see me in the okiya. I had just come back to the okiya for lunch, but I was told by Auntie to go straight to Mother's room. As I bowed, I wasn't exactly surprised to see her there, but I was slightly alarmed.

"There she is." Mother said. "Come in, child. Let's not keep our guest waiting." Ever since being forced to pay an exorbitant amount of money to her, Mother was less than pleased to have to spend more time with her than necessary. Tomihatsu knew this and would have spent every afternoon there for the rest of her life if she could.

"Now, now, Nitta-san; let's not rush. This has got to be one of the most pleasant few months I have experienced in years."

"My, my; may I have the pleasure of asking how many?" Tomihatsu chose to ignore this particular snipe, and turned her attention to me.

"I came with good news, Chiyo. I regret that we haven't had the chance to talk more, but that will soon change. I have been consulting with Haki-san, and we've decided that the 29th of April will be a wonderful time for your debut."

After she said this, I was in such a state that I barely heard anything else she said. I was so stunned that several moments passed by before I realized that she was done and was waiting for me. I bowed and expressed my gratitude, but it was automatic – I really couldn't think for a moment. Of course I knew that I was going to become an apprentice, but its one thing to know something, and quite another to have it told you. It's sort of like a man on death row finally seeing the noose that will end his life.

I was to go to the hairdressers that weekend with Tomihatsu. I thought she was going to stay with me and talk to me about the impending ceremony, but she said that she needed to take another girl to the hairdresser. She inclined her head and left, telling me to say hello to Mother for her.

I had honestly never had a more exhausting weekend. It was still early winter, so I had several months to go – I was almost crazy with the waiting.

The only thing I enjoyed about it was that, every afternoon, Auntie dressed me up in a different kimono from my mother's collection and allowed me parade up and down the upstairs hallway. It was the only thing that I was truly enthusiastic about, other than my dancing. My favorite was a jet black robe that contained a pattern of rich green grass around the hem and real gold stars clustered around the top. The obi was a powdery lavender color and showed bright green luna moths fluttering around. Auntie allowed me to wear it for my first official night as an apprentice.

Even though I couldn't stand the wait, I was surprised at how fast the months flew by. Before I knew it, I was dressed in a formal kimono and on my way out to meet Tomihatsu at her principal teahouse, the Mizuki.

'This is what I've always wanted' I thought as I walked down the main avenue with Mother and Auntie. It was considered very high class and made sure it looked the part. The only geisha who to entertain here regularly were considered the best (or, at the very least, popular). It was what I had always wanted; the Mizuki teahouse was as luxurious as you could get in all of Kyoto. I had always wanted to get here, to gain what my mother had. Still, I couldn't stop an unsettling feeling of sadness and fear from enveloping me. I suppose that it was my mother's spirit trying to warn me. Even so, nothing could've stopped me from going into that building and going through with this, not even if Akimitsu herself appeared before me. Even if I didn't want to, it was far too late by then. I was becoming a geisha whether I wanted to or not, and I did.

The ceremony was a simple one, Tomihatsu and the proprieteress of the Mizuki met us there and lead us to the location of the ceremony. Since it was a beautiful spring day and there weren't any guests, we were allowed to have it outside in an enclosure in the back of the garden. A bright red _torii_ gate housed a smallish shrine to a geisha from centuries ago, said to have founded the Mizuki teahouse. (I believe she's a myth – it's an unspoken truth that the mistress is alerted to any money that a geisha can trick a man into throwing in.)

The mistress – on old woman in her sixties – kept repeating that Heaven was smiling upon us because the single cherry tree in the garden chose last night to finally bloom.

We were all seated on several pieces of tatami brought out to accomodate both us and the guests. We were placed on opposing sides of a small, black laquered table set with a traditional Japanese tea set. There we conducted the ceremony to bind us as sisters.

After we were officially declared sisters I experienced none of the sadness and fear I did on my way in.

I never felt that; Chihro did.

She was the one who was afraid. She was the one who acknowledged her early life in servitude. She was the one so desperate as to commit arson.

From that moment on, I was someone much better than Chihiro; I was the geisha Hatsumomo.

* * *

After we introduce ourselves to all the teahouses to which she had a relationship – no more than about ten or so – she sent me home and told me to be ready to leave that Saturday afternoon. She told me that a mysterious "she" would be by to pick me up and walk with me to the Mizuki.

On the arranged day, I dressed in my favorite kimono, put on my make-up, and waited. When the maid finally called for me, I got up and strode as regally toward the door as possible. I was expecting Tomihatsu's assistant, whom I had met before, but that wasn't her. Instead, it was another apprentice who was a few years older than me.

She bowed and introduced herself as Hatsuoki, Tomihatsu's younger sister. Confused, I was about to demand that she explain herself, when she rose and faced me. I realized with horror that I knew exactly who she was; it was Haru.

_**Review please.**_


	6. Chapter 6

I apologize for the long wait; things kept getting in the way. But I love your reviews! Keep 'em coming!

**Chapter 6**

I couldn't believe it; my own plan backfired. To this day, it's astounding. If I was able to get away with burning a building, for Heaven's sake, how could I fail to orchestrate my own apprenticeship?

As it turned out, during that performance at the pond, I wasn't the only one Tomihatsu was looking at. While it's true that I was the star, little Haru wasn't exactly as forgettable as I thought she would be. To this day, I cannot fathom why Tomihatsu kept her a secret from me until know – perhaps she secretly knew about me and my history. She certainly wouldn't be the first to do some digging into the backgrounds of potential apprentices. In any case, there's no way that she could be our older sister separately, so I was going to have to share her. That was completely out of the question.

I also couldn't wrap my head around how she was chosen at all. Hatsuoki was attractive enough; she had the hourglass figure that foreigners like, and she was tall for her age. However, she was somewhat clumsy, and was so horrendous at dance that she was forced to practice the shamisen, instead.

All in all, I couldn't stand her.

She was also dressed up in her full regalia; make-up that stood out on her face like lipstick on a boy, and some spring-themed getup painted in garish colors. I'm sure some thought that she was beautiful, but personally, I could help but think of how much she looked like a whore.

I thought about all of this as I we walked up the street to the Mizuki. When we arrived I'm afraid that my emotions must have been evident on my face, for Tomihatsu paused on her way to greet us.

"Why Hatsumomo, such a face you're making! Is it really such a surprise that you have another sister? I'm sure Hatsuoki here has told you about our meetings."

"I'm sorry to say that I have neglected my duty, miss." she bowed.

"Well, Hatsuoki, I forgive you this time, but please be careful to avoid such awful mistakes." It most certainly would not be her last mistake. "Well Hatsumomo, I might as well tell you. That day at the pond, it seemed to me that you've both would be better taken in as a pair. I hope to see you both blossom under each others' care." With this, she motioned that we follow her to the party.

My first party was to be a quiet little get-together between members of Tokyo University alumni. There was to be nothing childish or loud going on, but rather quiet conversation between intellectuals. In fact, the only reason geisha were there at all were to pour the sake.

It may seem that a party of this level of sophistication would be more my style, but really, I tried my best to avoid them. These parties are almost always between older men who just sit and bemoan the disappearance of traditional values. Really, if I wanted to listen to a sob story, I would stay at the okiya and rub Granny's chicken-neck.

The "event" lasted no more than two or three hours, so we rushed to Tomihatsu's next appointment in Pontocho. We were traveling by rickshaw when we passed a geisha and her apprentice hailing an idle one. I twisted around to get a better look at the girl, but I was swiftly rapped on the back by Tomihatsu's folding fan.

"Face forward, Hatsumomo. Keep straight and face forward."

"Yes, miss." I replied, but my mind was back with the girl. It couldn't have been her could it…?

The party at the Komi teahouse (less glamorous than the Mizuki, but not bad) was one of the childish ones. After we were introduced, almost immediately we were assaulted with requests to tell some silly story about another geisha. Left alone, I was free to continue to seethe about having to share the fruits of my genius. However, my mood began to improve when I began to notice that I was soliciting looks from almost every man in the room, while Hatsuoki received not one. Not even some of the adult geisha received as many admiring looks as my obvious beauty did. Perhaps my career was salvageable, after all.

After all the stories were done, someone suggested that we have a drinking game. The guest of honor was a director for a small theatre and very impulsive. Without even asking our ages, he insisted that we two apprentices participate, also. Tomihatsu had a remarkable gift for judging the peoples' temperament after spending just short time with them, so she knew better than to set him off by trying to refuse. Instead, she just handed us each a small cup, and whispered "Drink no more than one or two cups. If I see you reaching for any more than that, we will be having a _very_ serious talk afterward. Understand?" Then she flashed us a look that said that we shouldn't dare disobey.

When the signal was given, we both started to drink, careful to do it as delicately as possible – no one expects a geisha to seriously compete, anyway. I took my first sip, and it was like throwing water on a fire. Cold and vaguely sweet, it beautifully counteracted the unseasonably warm weather, and I had been very hot under my robe. I fell in love instantly, and wasted no time in taking my second cup.

One can argue that this is the point at which my downfall was set, but I disagree. Alcohol is a drink to be enjoyed, not a demon that takes over your life. I do admit that it has caused me to do some silly things, the worst being getting myself thrown out. However, I blame those actions on myself. It was through some mistake that I made that got me here, and I know exactly what it was; not eliminating that fishing-village whore when I could.

After I was finally able to restrain myself and put the cup down, I looked up and noticed Tomihatsu was giving me a long, hard look. I gave her a smile to show that I was alright, but she didn't reciprocate.

On our way to her next engagement, Tomihatsu suddenly turned around and gazed on us with a strange look in her eyes.

"Now girls, I know you may think that its okay for you to drink, but it is not. As an apprentice, it's your job to appear delicate, childlike, and innocent, not a hard-drinking harlot. When you turn your collar, it's perfectly normal to get drunk at a party every now and then, but do not make a habit out of it. And most certainly do not get too enthralled with it. I've seen untold numbers of beautiful and talented geisha drink themselves to ruin in my career, and I most certainly do not want that happening to you girls, or any of the other ones to come under my tutelage. Have I made myself clear?"

Throughout her speech, she looked almost entirely at me. I took this as an affront at the time, I can see now that she called herself attempting to save me. While it didn't stem my appetite for sake, I appreciate that she tried to "rescue" me, misguided as it was. She was one of the few who ever cared enough to try.

* * *

We were told on the way that this was to be our last party of the evening, a fact for which I was very grateful; it was near midnight and I was beginning to sweat. Even though this was to be an outdoor affair, I still prayed that my make-up would hold.

We finally arrived at the park to find that the party was already under full sway. It was an open-air cherry blossom viewing party involving only a small group of people; three or four men and two other geisha. It's quite odd that they were having a cherry viewing party at night, but the host was an eccentric who had a strange sense of beauty. He often said flowers at night were much lovelier than during the day; I can't say that I agree.

We slipped off our shoes and glided onto the large blanket set up underneath a great, old cherry tree, the blushing pink petals raining down upon us with every breath of wind. There was a full moon hiked high above us, and an eternity of stars littered the velvet sky. Electric lights had not yet become common in Gion, so a bright red Chinese lantern provided the only light, like a firey spirit come to participate.

All of this beauty, however, was lost on me. There was one other apprentice present who had her back to me, but I was captivated by her kimono. It was a soft lavender color, like my obi, but hers was adorned by deep violet wisteria flowers outlined in threads of real gold; in between each bloom snaked a rich green vine and the occasional gold-veined leaf. The whole thing wound itself around the body, finally ending a spring-green collar. The obi was deepest black and showcased lilies constructed of cream-colored thread. The whole thing was made of a weave finer than spider's silk and undoubtedly the most expensive thing on the block. Paired with her painted skin, she looked like an ancient courtesan. Even worse, the low lighting gave her entire body an almost supernatural glow. I knew perfectly reasonable girls who would chop off an arm to receive beauty half as astounding.

I was suddenly struck by a startling realization; this was the girl that I had seen on the street corner. But it couldn't be _her_! It would have been too much if this was her. Still, I had to know; no one minds if apprentices talk amongst themselves, so I cleared my throat and addressed her.

"Um, excuse me? That's a lovely kimono you're wearing."

"Thank you." she responded in that infuriatingly calm voice. Mameha. Once again, she outshined me. She outshined every geisha there; she truly did have the best of everything. I was hoping that it was just jealous gossip from rivals, but immediately, I was forced to realize that it was true.

"You're looking well...Mayu." I finally managed to choke out her name. I was literally being strangled by bitterness and envy.

"Oh, you are that girl from the academy. Chihiro, wasn't it?" she questioned politely. She seemed to be completely unaware of the effect she was having on the others; one geisha was so jealous, she couldn't bring herself to look in her general direction. It made my bitterness increase tenfold.

"Of course it was Chihiro, Mayu-chan." I was pleased to see her begin to bristle under my informal use of her previous name. "But I've changed it, you know; I am an apprentice now, after all. My new name is Hatsumomo."

"So it is. And I must also correct you, Hatsumomo-san, for my name is now Mameha. My apprenticeship started earlier last month, as you'll recall."

"How clumsy of me; I seem to have forgotten. Of course, when one sees you in so many nice things, one just can't begin tell when you've changed, can you? I dare say you haven't changed at all!" This was a snipe at her figure – while I had begun to take on the curves of a woman, she had remained very much a little girl.

"Who says things must be different, Hatsumomo-san? I must say that there would be no point in changing what has already done very well for itself. I find that things that change constantly tend to be...poorly suited, don't you think?"

"Okay, that's enough conversation for the two of you." Tomihatsu cut in. She had been listening in on our exchange to make sure that no one said anything too out of line, and decided that we had reached our limit.

It was just as well; one more remark and I would've had no choice but to pour the rest of the sake on her. Mameha was looking as if she might do the same.

"Why don't you give Hatsuoki a chance to introduce herself and go pour for some of the men over there?" She motioned toward a group across the rug. On my way up, she discreetly grabbed my sleeve and pulled me down so she could whisper in my ear.

"You are here to entertain, not to bicker. Say one more word to her and you will be sent home right now!" She waved me on.

For the rest of the party, I sat on the other end of the mat, pouring sake and conversing with the other guests who appreciated real beauty when they saw it. I was disgusted to find that Hatsuoki and Mameha seemed to be becoming the best of friends.

How sweet.

The party ended later than scheduled; apparently Tomihatsu and Mametsuki were such great conversationalists, no one wanted to go home. I, for one, was very eager to get to bed – it was half past one and I still had to go to school in the morning.

Tomihatsu called a rickshaw and we set off to go back to Gion. It was a silent ride the whole way and the streets were largely empty, until we got back to the city center. We dropped Hatsuoki off first; after we bid her goodbye we rode another block down to mine. She got out after me, and gazed at me for a while before she spoke.

"Now, Hatsumomo. I'm sure that you've been told many times that you're a beautiful girl, and you are. You have the makings of a fine geisha if you work at it. However, beauty alone won't get you there. You're a diamond in the rough; you need honing. Discipline and self-control are what you need to turn yourself into a true jewel. That and experience. I will teach you, but only if you promise to put in the same amount of effort."

"Yes, miss. I would love nothing more."

"Good. Now I don't want to see another repeat of tonight. I don't care if we have engagements with Mametsuki and her apprentice all week; you are to say nothing but polite things to her, if anything at all."

"Yes, miss."

"The face you present in front of guests, especially men, is the face that everyone will associate you with. Make sure it's the one you want them to have." As she spoke, she took out a small gold pocket watch. Glancing at it, she sighed. "It's late. Be sure to think carefully about what I've said. Good night."

"Good night, big sister."

I went inside and went to bed.

_**See you next time!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I apologize for the long wait – last month, I lost my flash drive and only just recently got it back. Thankfully a Good Samaritan at the library found it and – instead of stealing it – turned it in. (Thank God…)**_

**Chapter 7**

Unfortunately, that night in the park wasn't the only time I would be graced with the sight of my two biggest rivals in friendship. It was if they were glued together by their kimono. How I hated them both; that over-pampered princess Mameha and her royal lapdog Hatsuoki!

Meanwhile, Tomihatsu took care to monitor me and my habits more closely. I bristled at the fact that I wasn't the teenaged lush that she thought I was, but perhaps it worked to my eventual benefit. I hated the thought of having a Hatsuoki leeching off of Tomihatsu and myself, and spent every free moment trying to devise ways to get rid of her. I couldn't resort to the lowly tactics I did when I was I maid – I was an apprentice now and had a reputation to keep in mind. Plus, Tomihatsu wasn't like Mother; she would not turn a blind eye to any mischief, no matter how much either of us might benefit. So how do I get rid of her?

Sometime in the October of the following year, I was finishing my make-up when the maid came in and told me that I had a visitor.

"Show her in." I said carelessly, not even pausing from my work. Imagine my surprise – and disdain – when Hatsuoki walked in.

"Forgive me for intruding, sister" she bowed, "but I need your help." I had thought something looked extra pathetic on her that day; she was worried.

"Why what is the matter? Mameha is well isn't she?"

"She's fine, why do you ask?" Fool.

"Never mind. Anyway, what could you possibly need my counsel for?"

"Well… Tomihatsu seems to be so interested in you, always calling you and checking up on you. I know I should be going to her for this, but every time I ask her what I can do to improve myself, she just smiles and says that I'm doing fine. But I know she really favors you! Please help me." she begged.

I barely suppressed the urge to turn right around and throw the nearest jar at her empty head! Doesn't she know a rival when she sees one?! I was just about to tell her off and throw her out, when I had it. I slowly turned in my seat and smiled as sweetly as I could.

"Why, of course I'll help you! We are sisters after all. I'll talk to Tomihatsu tonight and see what I can do. I'll make sure everything works out perfectly; don't you worry."

I knew exactly what I was going to do. After some squabbling with Auntie, I finally got the foolish old woman to change my kimono. I slipped on a pair of red zori and was off to our engagement and the Mizuki. I tried to keep focused on my task, but I also decided to take the time to enjoy the admiring stares from both men and passing geisha. When I got there, it didn't matter that I was almost a half-hour late – the more to witness my entrance, the better.

And I was glad to see that I chose the right robe; I walked into the party wearing an autumn weight robe of shimmering silk the color of the setting sun with brilliant red maple leaves outlined in solid gold. An evergreen obi depicted waterfall in brilliant blue thread and water ripples crafted of pearl thread. Not a soul in the room could take their eyes off of it, but Hatsuoki had to scrape her jaw off the floor before she could be concerned with her eyes. Tomihatsu, of course, had seen many an exquisite robe in her day and was more concerned with the ungainly way her other apprentice was behaving.

I must admit, I took a gamble when I chose that kimono. It was obviously a very sumptuous and elegant item – much too ostentatious for a simple days' work. I passed no more than a moment on the thought, however, and spent the rest of the party as the absolute center of attention. Geisha would steal glances at my robe, while men flat out stared at me; it was the most excellent feeling in the world. Too bad one gets used to it so quickly.

I, on the other hand, spent the rest of the night watching poor Hatsuoki trying to get someone to respond to her futile efforts. By the end of the night, she had given up and was brooded alone at the edge of the table.

I carried this pattern on throughout the whole night; I, appearing beautiful and spectacular while Hatsuoki appeared ugly and plain. The best part of the evening was when I was asked to perform a dance, which I did wonderfully, as always. But my work was still not done. I had to put a few more tricks to work before the night was through.

After our last party was through, Hatsuoki was near tears from jealousy and despair. We stood in front of her okiya as she bid us a sullen good-night, when I suddenly walked up and bent towards her.

"Don't worry, I promise I'll talk to her!" I whispered. This was completely out of protocol and momentarily shocked them both senseless, which was just what I was hoping for. In my purse, I had a very ornate fan that had been given to me from our dance teacher as a gift celebrating my apprenticeship. It was a lovely thing made in red silk and had my new name engraved on the side in real gold. I hated to part with it, but it had a bigger purpose to fulfill.

I knew Hatsuoki was completely careless with her things, and never checked her handbags, no matter what the occasion. She was constantly forgetting things and would never notice if she walked away with someone else's things.

In one motion, I took it out of my bag and dropped it into hers. No one noticed my little trick, not even Hatsuoki. As we walked up the street to my okiya, I got a stern talking to about my impulsiveness, but I didn't care. I was thinking about my last performance of the night.

In front of the okiya, I bid good-night to my teacher, staying in the bowing position until she was out of sight as custom dictated. When she finally rounded the corner, I straightened up and walked inside.

An hour later, I was out of my kimono and make-up and into my sleeping robe, waiting in the dark. The maids were fast asleep, but I still had to wait until I was sure Auntie was finally done putting the robe away to be cleaned. Finally, I heard her blow out her lantern, and close the door to her room. I hopped up, stripped off my robe, and threw on a spare maids' outfit I managed to steal from the closet that afternoon while Auntie's back was turned. I used an old piece of cloth as a hood to hide my hairstyle, a dead giveaway. Making sure that it properly obscured my features, I gave myself a once over in the full length mirror – I looked quite a bit suspicious, but no one could possibly recognize me a geisha.

Slipping out of my room, I stole down the hallway, and, quietly as a cat, opened the door to the room where the kept my other kimono. Taking the robe I had worn that evening, I flew down the steps, slipped on a pair of sandals and was out the front door.

Walking down Nihonbashi avenue, you might ask what I was doing dressed as a hooded maid carrying an exquisite kimono down a crowded in the street in the middle of the night, but the plan was quite simple really. I hoped to use the kimono to attract the attention of some drunken fool and tell them anything I could think of about a certain geisha named Hatsuoki. I knew that they certainly wouldn't remember a simple maid, but if the story itself was scandalous enough, it was sure to stick.

After walking along Shirakawa stream for a good 10 minutes, I finally found just the one; a geisha who I knew to be quite popular, though a little stupid. She was good-hearted, but had a head like sieve; gossip came into her ear and left her mouth just as freely. She was staggering down the street, weaving her way home when I passed by her, making sure that the gold on the obi was catching enough light. The result was spectacular.

"Why what a beautiful kimono! Say little girl would you care to give a free robe to a pretty lady?"

"Why miss, if only it were mine to give. It belongs to my mistress a geisha also – an apprentice named Hatsuoki. But if you want it, you're more than welcome to talk to her."

"Well, well; Hatsuoki you say? Maybe I will if it will get me that exquisite robe. But why does that name sound familiar?"

"If you are wondering, miss, she is the younger sister to Tomihatsu; her other sister is Hatsumomo. Perhaps you've heard of her?"

"Why yes, the little rising star of Gion! But how did she get such a thing and not that sister of hers?"

"Well, there's actually an interesting story about that. But I'm not sure if I should tell; I would hate to get my mistress in trouble. It's such a lovely robe and all; surely he couldn't buy another…" Always hungry for more gossip, she leaned in closer.

"Why who? If it would get me a dress like that let me know who I have to impress! Your secret would be safe with me."

"Well, there is a young man she meets in the alleyways at night. I can't say for sure what they do, I do remember that she came home once with her obi all mussed up. A week later, this beautiful robe was delivered to our okiya. Oh, but please don't tell anyone! I would hate for my Hatsuoki to get in trouble."

The poor thing had eyes the size of saucers by the time I finished weaving my tale. Struck speechless, I bid her a goodnight and couldn't help but notice that she was considerably more sober as she walked away. Smiling, I turned away and began the search for my next target.

I came across several people that night, and told them each a different story. An old man came away with the idea that Hatsuoki had a horrible disease that left her splotched and scabbed like a calico; another geisha left with the story that she was secretly working as a prostitute, sleeping with random men for extra money; I left an entire group with the tale that she was in truth a horrible drunkard, sometimes relieving herself in the street. In all I was thoroughly enjoying myself, telling tale after tale until I reached Pontocho bridge.

I kept at this until I heard the clock strike 2 o'clock. I knew that the later I stayed out, the more likely someone was going to recognize me, so I decided to make my way home. Rather than risk being caught going through the front door, I took a few discarded ice boxes and stacked them up against the wall of the okiya at the end of the block. Walking along the top, robe and all, I got to the back of my okiya and dropped down next to the privy.

I walked back into the okiya through the back door and shut it behind me. I didn't hear a single soul, so I figured that my mischief had gone on undetected. Unfortunately, when I got to my room after putting the kimono back into the closet, I found out that I was wrong. Still in costume, I had just slid the door to my room closed when I heard the last person I hoped to meet; Mother.

"What were you doing outside of the okiya?" I don't know how she discovered my mischief, but she looked the picture of controlled anger at that moment. Still in her night gown, she was standing in the center of the room with her arms crossed. I don't know how I could have missed her. And here I was dressed like a maid at 2:30 in the morning.

"I…was just out for a walk."

"Hmph! In the middle of the night? I suppose you decided to do some tidying up first!" she sneered, gesturing at my disguise. "Any other lies you wish to tell me before I go?"

There was nothing I could say; I was already in trouble. If I so much as uttered a breath I would just dig myself deeper, and there was no possible way I would risk my plans falling apart.

Brushing past me, she made her way to the door to finally retire for the night. "I'm going to bed, as you should have hours ago. I don't want to hear a sound out of this room for the rest of the night. You, meanwhile, had better get as much sleep as you can before school."

And with that, she closed the door.

I didn't bother going to sleep. Instead, I spent the next two hours praying in front of the small wooden altar in the back of my room. 'Please', I prayed, 'I don't care what happens; I don't even care if I get beaten. Just please don't let her restrict me to the okiya. For my plan succeed, I must be able to entertain.'

I was glad to find that the god of fortune agreed with me. The moment I walked in that afternoon, one of the maids told me that Mother wanted me immediately. Upon entering the room, I was at once dismayed and relieved to see Granny was in the room.

"There the little she-devil is!" she crowed. "Where's my cane?! I'll make sure she won't walk anywhere for a month!"

'At least I won't be restricted', I thought mournfully.

Thankfully, Mother spoke up instead. "Now, now Granny; I won't have your hip flaring up. Sit down and have some tea." As the old witch settled down, Mother lit her pipe, a sure sign that this was going to be a long talk.

"Now then, you might be expecting me to ask you to explain yourself, but I will not. I do not want to know what you were doing out of the okiya, I merely want you to know this; if I find evidence that you were doing anything improper that would reflect badly upon the okiya, you will find yourself in more trouble than your sharp little mind could possibly imagine. And trust me, I will be checking. How old are you Hatsumomo?"

"I am fifteen now, miss."

"You will turn your collar in three years – I suggest you try to stay out of trouble until then. Now, as for your punishment, I've decided that it would be impractical to totally restrict you. Instead, you are to be banned from your classes until further notice. You may not go anywhere, you may not receive visitors, and you may not talk to anyone save Granny, Auntie, or myself. The only way you may leave the property is to entertain in the evenings."

I didn't hear anything else after this. All that mattered was that I would be able to entertain. My plan had not been thwarted! I didn't care about my punishment – in fact I was grateful. The extra time allowed me to practice my dancing, and to figure out what steps to take next in my plot to expel that parasite Hatsuoki.

It also gave me another gem; the knowledge that I was virtually untouchable. For now, I was only an apprentice and no real asset to the okiya, but I was still the only geisha they had – if it weren't for me, the Nitta okiya would be doomed. When I turned my collar, I would be the sole earner, making everyone in that building completely dependant on me. After that, I could smother Granny in her sleep if the mood struck me; I was completely invincible.

The greatest discovery of my life was when I finally realized that I could not be touched. But I was still not satisfied; I may have been the empress of the okiya, but my true goal was to rule Gion itself.


	8. Chapter 8

_**I just wanted to thank you for all of your reviews! They make me feel so warm and fuzzy inside…**_

Chapter 8

As it turned out, Mother didn't restrict me for more than a few weeks. It was a good thing, too; any longer and I would have begun to fall behind in my lessons. While it was nice to be able to do something besides sit around the okiya and practice, I was too busy brooding to be excited. I hadn't been summoned to entertain since Mother caught me sneaking back in weeks before. Not only was it maddeningly dull sitting around that place, but I also wanted to see the fruits of my labor. I eventually grew so desperate that I began to spend my nights sitting by the open window in my room, trying in vain to hear the conversations of the people below.

While leaving was a small consolation, the real prize was regaining the ability to go back to school, the headquarters of the Gion rumor mill. Imagine my surprise when I walked into class to find that Hatsuoki was nowhere to be seen. Could it be? Had my scheme worked better than even I had imagined? I just had to find out, so who better to ask then her owner, Mameha.

"Why, Mameha-san, how good to see you! But it appears that your little friend isn't here. It's such a shame, too; when you're together, she looks so much more attractive by comparison."

"How nice to see you back, Hatsumomo-san. I was beginning to worry that you were ill – I'm sure Nitta-san must be so relieved to finally be rid of you."

"I only hope you can entertain better than you can insult, Mameha, or else you'd be better off having Nadoka as your older sister."

Nadoka was the latest geisha-turned-prostitute in Gion, moving to Miyagawa-cho when her okiya burned down months earlier. Electricity had not yet become popular in Gion, so her story was still a rather common one. While Miss Prissy was busy glowering at me, I decided to broach the subject.

"Speaking of which, where is little Hatsuoki? I was getting used to seeing her tagging along her masters' heels."

"How should I know; she's your sister, not mine." she huffed. "She hasn't been to school since you have. I simply assumed that Tomihatsu-san took you out of town. Perhaps they left and didn't take you along – I certainly wouldn't be surprised."

I was about to answer to this little remark when the teacher walked in and forced me to return to my seat. First I cease to be summoned to entertain in the evenings, now I find that Hatsuoki had not been coming to classes either. Could it be true; did they go off and leave me behind?

I made a trip to the Gion Registry Office on the way back to the okiya for lunch and, after a short lecture on nosiness by the Vulture, managed to receive the records for both Hatsuoki and Tomihatsu. Apparently, neither one had had an engagement in weeks – what was going on?

There was no other way; I had to contact Tomihatsu directly. The moment I got back to the okiya, I went upstairs and penned a letter asking her permission to meet, and ordered a maid to take it straight to her apartment. A few days later, Auntie handed me an envelope, telling me it had been delivered only a few hours earlier. The envelope was blank and she didn't sign it, but I recognized her handwriting. It said that she wanted to meet me in her apartment as soon as possible and not to tell anyone.

Tomihatsu's apartment was as spacious and elegant as Mameha's, but she preferred the quiet of Maruyama Park to the noise and activity of the Shirakawa. Her apartment had a main room, a bedroom, and storage room where she kept her robes from her apprenticeship and working days. Since she was technically retired (although she still earned money), she wore darker, age-appropriate robes over the bright, magnificent ones we did. She no longer even had her hair styled, but kept it in a tightly coiled bun.

When her maid finally opened the door, I was a little afraid of what I would find – I had no idea what I would do if something were to happen to her. There is no protocol for the death of a mentor, so it's generally assumed that the girl will just have to find another. As hard as it was the first time, I didn't relish the thought of having to find a replacement.

Thankfully, I walked into the entryway to find a perfectly healthy Tomihastu waiting for me at the table by the window. She was dressed for the evening, but her demeanor suggested that she wouldn't be going anywhere for a while. She waved me up from my bow calmly enough, but on closer inspection, I noticed dark circles forming under her eyes.

"Come in, child; have a seat. You know, I was about to ignore your request. Then I thought about it and decided that it was fair for you to know, too."

"Forgive me, Tomihatsu-san, but I have not heard about anything. I seem to have fallen out of your graces, since you haven't called on me to entertain in several weeks."

"Yes, that was my choice. And I want you to know that I'm very disappointed in you for being restricted. I can't believe you would do such a thing." So she knew. For a moment, I was afraid; if she could trace the rumor back to me, I would be the one banished from Gion. "Really, I don't know what came over you; fighting has to be the least attractive trait for a girl! You're only lucky you didn't injure yourself or the other girl."

As it turned out, Mother wanted no one to know what I did until she figured out exactly what damage had been done first. She had to tell my older sister why I had been restricted so she concocted another lie; I had had a spat with another apprentice and it came to blows.

While I revile the idea that I would do anything so undignified in public, it was still better than potentially being found out. Besides, there were more pressing things to worry about.

"I'm very sorry for disappointing you, miss."

"You very well should be – to yourself more than anyone else. If that girl tells anyone else what happened, you may very well have seriously crippled yourself. As if I don't have enough problems…"

"What are you referring to, miss?" She looked at me a long while and finally sighed in recognition.

"While I'm highly reluctant to let this spread farther than the minimum amount of people, I suppose I have no choice but to tell you – after all, the could affect your career as well. The truth is that there is a salacious rumor around town that could be highly destructive for all of us." I could hardly believe it; could this be true? I could barely contain my delight at hearing this.

Keeping my voice as steady as I could, I asked "What kind of rumor? About who?"

"Well… as I've already mentioned, I decided that it would be best for you to remain at your okiya for your transgression, even though Nitta-san made more than perfectly clear that you were allowed to entertain. I only meant for you to stay home no more than a week, but something came to my attention. A few days after your little spat, I was leaving an engagement – without Hatsuoki, thank Heavens – when I heard someone mention her name. One can never be too careful about the impression her charges are making, so I stopped to listen in. Unfortunately, it was the very worst thing a geisha could ever hear." She didn't seem inclined to keep going by herself, so I egged her on.

"Why, what could it be? I can't imagine anyone saying anything bad about either of us. What is it about?"

"You might want to curb your enthusiasm; this the very worst thing that could happen to the most seasoned geisha, let alone a simple apprentice." She paused and looked at me before continuing. "There is a rumor spreading like wildfire that Hatsuoki was caught in a compromising position in an alleyway with a young policeman."

Oh, this was too much fun! I would have been thrilled if any of my stories found their way into circulation, but somehow they all melted together into a tale sure to wreck the career of the most established geisha. I really should have saved it for Mameha.

"Could it be true…?" I whispered. I didn't mean to say it aloud, but mercifully Tomihatsu misinterpreted it.

"Pray that it's not! I've been doing some checking around and I haven't found anything so far. But one can never know, can they?" So that explained her bags; it's hard and time-consuming work trying to track a geisha's every move. "A false rumor can be massively harmful and hard to dispel, but if it turns out to be true, Hatsuoki's career is over!" Pausing, she sighed and rubbed her eyes. "That's why I decided that it would be best for the both of you to lie low for a while; the better to control any further damage. As bad as this is, one can only hope that at least it will prove to be a learning experience for you. No matter what, never let your reputation come under question; rumors have destroyed the best geisha."

She didn't need to tell me; look who my mother was. Not that she knew any better – even though she left town, Mother kept her promise to her cousin and never mentioned my family history to anyone. Calmer now, I was free to focus on the rest of my questions.

"Oh, my… How has she taken it? She isn't suffering is she? Oh, can't anything be done?"

"She doesn't know, thank Heavens. The poor creature would have a fit if she knew, as would any girl. I'm working trying to restore order and dispel this nasty story once and for all, but it's not that simple. Once a girls' reputation comes under fire, the damage is permanent. Her future is seriously under question; this is the worst possible thing that could happen to her!" Giving one last sigh, she glanced at the clock on her mantle. "It's getting late; hurry back to your okiya before you miss dinner."

"Miss, if I may… How long before we can entertain again?"

"I don't know; to tell the truth, both of your futures are affected by this. Even though you might not have done anything, your association with her puts your history under a lens as well. You could end up just as bad off as her if you have anything to hide. Even I might be forced into permanent retirement."

At this, I decided that it might be prudent to excuse myself and leave.

* * *

When I started out, I knew I might damage myself in the process, but it was a risk I was willing to take. Even so, it was far too late to turn back, anyway. I had already damaged Hatsuoki's reputation, possibly beyond repair, so I had no choice but to continue as planned.

I know I should have headed straight back, but instead I took a detour and found myself standing in front of Hatsuoki's okiya. I went on a total whim, but while I was there I figured it might be a good idea to gauge just how much she really knew. I introduced myself to the maid as Hatsuoki's sister and asked to see her. On my way in, she excused herself to go attend to an emergency in the kitchen and asked me remain in the entryway for a moment.

Rather than stand and wait, I kicked my shoes off myself stepped into the house. Fuming, I was about to march right up the stairs and show myself to her room, when the mention of a certain name stopped me.

"…what to do about Hatsuoki; she was doing fine up until that rumor came about."

It was the okiya mistress, probably on the phone with a friend. Knowing that this could be riddled with valuable information, I looked around and crept closer to the door.

"…I don't know where it came from – it just flew up out of the blue. I do hope Tomihatsu-san will be able to do something about it. I just don't know what I would do if she were forced to stop being a geisha. …Times are getting hard for all of us. If things get worse, I don't think I'll be able to stay in business. …I was thinking about having a talk with my sister – she runs an okiya in Tokyo, you know. Maybe I can convince her to take her in. …Well, she does have a young maid that looks ripe for training; she looks like she would be a classic beauty in a few years. I was considering buying her, but maybe a trade would work out better. …Oh, but I would just hate to have to get rid of poor Hatsuoki! I've been like a mother to her all these years. She's such a sweet girl, and I know she would make a fine geisha! …I don't know, maybe a fresh start somewhere else would be better for her. I'll wait a few more months; if I have any more trouble from her, I guess I'll give Maki a call."

I would have liked to listen in some more, but the maid finally came back and I was forced to step away from the door. I heard everything I wanted to hear, so I didn't need to see Hatsuoki; I could barely contain my grin, anyway. I told the maid that I had changed my mind and headed out the door. Rushing back to the okiya, I was absolutely delighted. If her troubles increase in any way, rather than watch her be ruined, her mistress will have no choice but to give her precious "daughter" away to an okiya across the country! I don't know how much "trouble" it would take to put her on the train to Tokyo, but I knew how much I was willing to throw her way.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

While I was restricted, a maid was stationed outside of my door at night to make sure that I didn't try to sneak off again. After I was cleared by Mother, she was since removed leaving me free to move around at night again. This worked in my favor perfectly.

I wasn't planning on leaving again, but I knew exactly what I needed to do. After everyone had gone to bed, I waited in the dark an extra hour, and snuck out of the room. In my nightgown and socks, I crept down the stairs and walked into the kitchen.

I wasn't accustomed to being in there; only the maids were allowed in during the day, and no one was permitted there at night. For a very good reason, apparently – the last thing Mother would tolerate was a drunk, and the kitchen was where the okiyas' entire supply of alcohol was stored. Sake, beer, and even some foreign concoctions were all stored somewhere in the kitchen. All I needed was one.

Silently as ever, I slid the door open just enough to let me in, and slid it back behind me. I had no idea where she kept this supposed liquor cabinet, but I was determined to find it I it took me all night. Luckily, it only took a half hour or so; after dismantling the entire kitchen, I found it in the very back, hidden by a barrel of salt. Upon opening, I found a rather large enclave containing two shelves packed with bottles of various sizes, shapes, and colors.

There was beer, bottles of foreign wines, imported liquors, and an entire shelf devoted to sake. After sniffing and sampling a few, I settled on a bottle of scotch and gently put the others back. After a little more searching, I found a good-sized porcelain flask and filled it with liquor. After sealing the flask and replacing the bottle where it came from, I slipped it into my sleeping robe and crept out of the kitchen.

I tried to walk back up the stairs undetected, but fate conspired against me. The moment I put my foot on the first step, the door to Mothers' room slid open and she stepped out into the hallway.

"Going out for another walk, Hatsumomo?"

"I was just making my way back from the bathroom, Mother. I don't jump the wall every time I leave."

"We'll see about that. I want you in my room first thing in the morning." With that, she walked back into the room and shut the door. Of all the horrid things to happen! There was no way I could afford being restricted again; not only would it reflect badly on me, but I had to be free or else my plan would fail. I could only wait and see what would happen.

* * *

I slept very little that night, listening to the remaining crickets chirp outside. Eventually I gave up and threw the window open, preferring to watch the sun rise rather than lie in the dark with my thoughts and fears; it's a habit I keep to this day. Thanks to our nocturnal profession, you can always tell a successful geisha because she will never sleep well at night.

A while later, I heard the alarm clock in the Mother's room ring, the signal that it was time for me to get dressed and face her. Before I left the room, I took the vial from its hiding place in the back of my closet. I glued the cap down using a bit of my face paint, then slipped it into my robe and walked downstairs.

Mother woke up even before the maids, so I didn't bother announcing who it was; I just slid the door open and let myself in.

"So now you've become too important to knock, hmm?" Even first thing in the morning, she had her pipe lit and her abacus out. "You may be the okiyas' sole earner, but you're still nowhere near valuable enough to be above punishment, so I suggest you improve that attitude of yours."

"Excuse me for my impertinence, Mother. I understand you wanted to speak to me about my bathroom usage."

"I also wanted to speak to you about a great deal of other things as well, namely your habit of sneaking off at all hours of the night. I've been doing some investigating and found no evidence that you were doing anything inappropriate the first time you left. Be that as it may, if I find so much as a hint to the contrary, the consequences for you will be dire. I'm willing to believe you on last nights little adventure, but if I catch you out of your room in the middle of the night under suspicious circumstances again, you will answer for it." She took a drag off of her pipe. "Now that we've covered that, it's about time for you to get ready."

"Get ready for what? There is no school on Sundays."

"Tomihatsu called here last night. It appears that she has a last-minute engagement in Shizuoka and wants the both of you to attend. You'll only be gone overnight, so you won't need to take anything besides your make-up; just be dressed and ready to go in an hour. She wants you both to meet her in front of Kyoto station by 7 o'clock. Mr. Bekku is on his way now, so I suggest you'd better hurry."

The fact that I wasn't going to be punished was good news already, but that I was going to be able to entertain again after so long just made my week. Because the bath house wasn't open yet, Auntie had to fill a wooden tub with water and heat it over a brazier. I already had the first half of my make-up on before Bekku finally came. Tomihatsu's dresser, Ota-san, would be accompanying us to the station, so he didn't need to come, a fact for which I was very grateful; quite frankly, he gave me the creeps. The Bekku family has been associated with the Nitta okiya since even before Granny was an apprentice, so it was no accident – and certainly not my choice – that he became my dresser.

I decided that I was going to dress especially well for the occasion, not only for posterity, but also as a safeguard; the better I looked, the less any aftershocks of my plan would affect me. I chose a silk kimono in jet black that featured the main keep of Nagoya Castle in brown and stone-gray rising from the hem. The obi was a pattern of 4-pointed stars in silver and gold. I admit that it was rather understated for an apprentice even in early winter, but I didn't care; I may not have sparkled like a diamond, but I knew that I gleamed like a magnificent black pearl.

I filled my little black lacquered box with my make-up and snuck the flask into my sleeve. A few minutes later, Ota-san appeared at the door with Hatsuoki in tow. While in the rickshaw to the train station, I took the opportunity to look over at her; compared to her old and loudly colored robes I looked like a member of the royal family, but otherwise, she looked just as happy as I was to be going out again. It was just as Tomihatsu said – she didn't suspect a thing. Normally, I would be disgusted by this show of ignorance, but the fact that she was so unassuming served my purposes perfectly.

The train ride to Shizuoka was hours long and deathly boring, even though our host paid for us to travel in first-class. I had neglected to bring anything to read, so I had nothing to do but sit and watch the city fade away into countryside. We were told that it was an event being held by the owner of a successful tea company and that we were all to stay at a popular hot spring resort close to Mt. Fuji.

Our rooms were very nice and the view of the mountain was beautiful, but I hardly noticed – it was almost time for me to act. As it turned out, the owner and Tomihatsu were friends, explaining why we were invited to such an upscale soiree. While she went to go and say hello, I decided that there was no better time than now. While she was in the bathroom getting ready, I snuck and called for room service to bring us two mugs of tea. Soon after she left, the maid arrived with our tea.

"Oh, Hatsuoki won't you join me for tea? We haven't been able to see each other in so long, and I've missed being able to talk with you." Like a pig to slaughter, she was more than happy to oblige. "I know that it was a very long time ago, but please tell me, has my talk with our teacher helped you any?"

"I'm not sure but things seem to have been worse. I heard you got into trouble and couldn't entertain for a while; a few days after that, Tomihatsu-san called my okiya and told me to stay inside for a while. I didn't hear from her again until just yesterday."

"Well, of course. You really don't think that it would have been wise for us to be paraded around town the way things are, do you?"

"What do you mean 'the way things are'? Is something going on?" Her cup was a third empty.

"Whatever do you mean? Every teahouse in Gion is talking about it. I can't believe you haven't heard; it's about you after all! But of course she probably didn't tell you for a reason. I'm sure that it's all for the best."

"About me? What could anyone be saying about me?" She was beginning to panic a little, but at least she was still drinking.

"I'm afraid that if our own teacher didn't tell you the story, then I'm sure that it must be for your own good. Now let's forget about it and finish our tea." It was almost time; her cup was only a quarter full. I slowly slid the vial out of my sleeve and set it on the floor.

"Please Hatsumomo," she begged "if people are spreading stories about me, I need to know. I know that Tomihatsu-san doesn't trust me, but please don't let me be the only one who doesn't know."

"Alright, I'll tell you, but only because I'm your sister and I care about you. There is a popular story in Gion that you were caught in an alley doing something very…inappropriate with a police officer." She couldn't have been any more shocked if I showed her pictures of it; her jaw dropped and her eyes opened so wide that I could clearly see the veins in her eyes. All of the color drained out of her so that her hairline was almost as pale the rest of her face.

"It's…I can't believe it! It's not true! Please believe me – it's not true! Tell me no one believes it!"

"I'm sorry, but if no one believed it then it wouldn't be so popular, now would it?" At that, she grew so agitated that she abruptly rose from the table and paced the room with her face in her hands. There would be no better opportunity; I twisted the cap free and emptied the entire thing – over half a glass worth of undiluted scotch – into her tea mug.

"Now calm down, Hatsuoki! Just about every geisha in Gion has had a rumor about her; I'm sure even Tomihatsu has had a few. As long as she's been in Gion, I'm sure she's an expert in dispelling rumors by now. Just trust in our teacher and I'm sure everything will be fine." I took the crying fool by the arm and led her back to the table.

"Now come and finish your tea – it will calm you down. We have to get down to the party soon, so let's fix ourselves up; you wouldn't want the guests to see you so upset, would you?"

"No! I'm not going; what if they know, too? It would be too humiliating."

"Oh, I doubt any of our guests have been to Gion in years. The entire country wouldn't care about one apprentice living miles away, would they?"

"I suppose you're right." she sniffed. "I guess it won't be so bad. I think I'll go re-do my make-up now."

"Don't forget to drink the rest of your tea, or you'll be sorry that you didn't! There's nothing like a good drink to get over a shock." I had no idea at the time how true that was.

I don't know if she was too upset to notice that her previously empty mug was now full of alcohol, or if she just didn't care; in either case, she simply nodded and drained her cup in one swallow.

A few minutes later, Tomihatsu came in and led us around the _onsen_ to a small dining room in the back that overlooked a nearby spring though a huge plate glass window. We quietly arranged ourselves in a corner while the maids finished laying out the trays of food and jars of sake. The entire time, I kept a discreet eye on little Hatsuoki; she still looked upset, but she was otherwise fine.

If you haven't figured it out already, I spiked her drink because she was a very poor drunk. Even those two little cups of sake she had almost two years ago threatened to topple her before the end of the night. If the poor fool nearly passed out after a few sips of cheap sake, then a full glass of hard liquor would surely be catastrophic.

A few minutes of waiting and the men came in for dinner. We geisha would eat later, so our job was basically to pour sake and chat. These are usually very quiet and boring affairs, but apparently Tomihatsu was well acquainted with the guests as Hatsuoki was the quietest one in the room. Not that it came as any surprise; I learned from the older geisha that Tomihatsu was born in Shizuoka and was sold to an okiya in Kyoto as a girl. I have to admit that sometimes I wonder if my life would have turned out differently if I had been born outside of Kyoto. For my entire life, Gion was the nexus of my world; if I had memories from other places, perhaps I would be different. It seemed to work well for my mentor and that fishing-village whore.

A few hours later, the conversation somehow turned to the subject of dance. Before long, Tomihatsu and our host got into a stern argument with the other guests about the virtues of the Inoue school; they believed it to be the only form to be learned, while the other guests preferred the school in Pontocho.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing!" our host complained. "How can anyone possibly compare the beauty and tradition of the Inoue school with that trash from Pontocho? I abhor the thought of the two being taught next to each other."

"Ha! I suppose you're right." one of the other men snorted. "Kyoto is much too elegant a place to have to bear that stylized posturing you call dance. Perhaps we could take the Inoue school and put it in a museum with the other relics."

Tomihatsu could sense the mood shifting in a dangerous direction, so she devised a way to end the debate quickly. It's just as well; I was getting tired of jealous admirers telling me to take sides.

"Calm down, everyone! I think I know of a way to settle this; Hatsuoki here is highly skilled at the shamisen and Hatsumomo is almost a master at dance. If I'm not mistaken, she's proficient in both schools and they would be happy to perform. Wouldn't you, girls?"

"Very much so, miss." I bowed, eager for a chance at the spotlight. "While I would hate to see this fascinating conversation end, it would still be a pleasure to present my skills for your consideration." Hatsuoki didn't even dare to open her mouth – she just nodded along. Was it just my hopeful imagination, or was she looking a little pale beneath her make-up?

With everyone in assent, a maid was sent to fetch a shamisen and we took our positions by the window. I asked permission to fetch my dancing fan from the room, and was off down the hall, my next move already planned out. When I stepped through the doors of our room, I headed straight for the table underneath which the decanter still sat unnoticed.

'Good; the maids haven't been here yet.' Tucking it carefully into one sleeve, I hurried out of the room and down the hall to the restroom. Using warm water, I carefully wiped the decanter clean, making sure that no traces of the red paint remained. Returning to the room, I slipped it back under the table, but made sure that it was conspicuous enough to be easily discovered. With that done, I slipped my fan into my sleeves, and calmly went back to the party.

Upon entry, I found that the argument had been reignited, with Tomihatsu trying to soothe them. Catching sight of me, she left the table and hurried me into the center of the room in front of Hatsuoki.

"Goodness, Hatsumomo, where were you?" Tomihatsu hissed. "The maid could have brought us three shamisen by now."

"Forgive me, miss. I took the opportunity to freshen up on the way back."

"That's all right, but try not to stay gone for so long again; especially when you have guests waiting." She swept to the table and whispered something to our host, who immediately clapped his hands for attention.

"Alright, now that our little dancer is back, we can finally end this debate. Enough talk, let's finally see which school is better. Now, what do you have in store for us, Hatsumomo-san?"

"If you have any requests, I'm sure we'll perform them to the best of our ability." I bowed graciously, but spoke with girlish embarrassment. Hatsuoki merely nodded weakly. One looked told me all that I needed to know; as the evening went on, Hatsuoki was definitely the worse for wear. All at once, men started to shout their choices, but the host cut in on them again.

"As the biggest fan of the Inoue dances, I'll make the decision. That is, if that's alright with you, Tomihatsu."

"It's perfectly alright, Saito. Go ahead girls."

After he told us his favorite, Hatsuoki struck up the opening chords as I took my position. No matter when or where, I always show my best face when dancing. I danced through the war, and I dance today. It's probably the only thing that keeps me sane now. That and fantasies of revenge.

After I finished, I peeked behind me one last time to check on my prey; Hatsuoki looked positively green under her make-up! I may be mistaken, but the vibrations from playing the shamisen looked to be having an effect on her stomach. It was then that I decided to up the ante. After the applause died down, I made a deep bow and returned the look of girlish innocence.

"Forgive me if I offend you gentlemen, but I myself enjoy a few pieces from Pontocho and would like to make a request myself." Another deep, embarrassed bow. Tomihatsu frowned at this show of unapprentice-like behavior, but I knew by their faces that the rest of my audience was hooked.

"Hatsumomo, really, you shouldn't – " she started, but the Interrupting Tea Merchant spoke again.

"Come now, Tomihatsu, how could we resist a request from such a charming young girl. One song wouldn't hurt, now would it?" If it were anyone else, she would have rebuked him in an instant, but since he was a paying customer – and an old friend – she relented. "Now, then – Hatsumomo, was it? – what did you have in mind?"

"A favorite of mine happens to be a _kagura_." At the mention of this, poor Hatsuoki nearly fainted. A _kagura_ is a very fast dance often done kabuki by women. If the vibrations from playing an Inoue song could make her sick, she'd have to be carried back to the room after this! I announced my choice and the men seemed to agree. I'm sure she would have protested, but I don't think the trusted her stomach enough to open her mouth.

I took up my starting position as she tuned the shamisen behind me. The moment she begun to play, I began to dance. I'm not as versed in Pontocho styles as I am in Inoue – in reality, we teach them simply as a courtesy to our neighbors. While a Gion geisha is occasionally a master in Inoue dance, even the best will only have a basic education in any other styles unless she goes elsewhere and pays for lessons herself. I never managed to do this although I would have liked to.

Just as I was beginning to get into the spirit of the dance, I heard it; this awful gurgling coming from behind me. I knew something must be going on with Hatsuoki, but I pretended not to notice and kept dancing. The sound came and went until finally Hatsuoki suddenly stopped playing. We all froze in surprise and stared at her. For a moment she looked like she was about to cry, and then she abruptly spewed vomit all over the floor. Pandemonium instantly ensued; the men jumped up from the table, unsure of what to do; Tomihatsu instantly rushed to Hatsuoki's side, taking care to avoid the growing pool of filth; even I was taken by surprise and had to pirouette away to avoid it from hitting my robe.

Chaos controlled the room for a short while, until Tomihatsu took control.

"Oh no, she's unconscious! Someone help me get her to the room. Hatsumomo, go to the mistress and tell her to call a doctor. Hurry for Heavens' sake!" I bolted out of the room, panicking a little. I was beginning to become afraid that I'd actually killed her; sabotage, blackmail, even arson was one thing, but murder was another matter altogether! I stopped just long enough to calm down and ordered myself to think. What should I do now? It didn't take long before I happened upon an idea. I immediately headed to the nearest bathroom, sniffling as if I were crying. Once inside, I wet my hands and poured a small amount of warm water beneath each eyelid, taking care to make it look natural. With that accomplished, I headed straight for the owners room, sobbing the whole way. It was the off-season, so the place was almost completely devoid of guests, but you never know when a maid makes a good witness.

Knocking on the mistress' door, I adjusted my "tears" one last time before I slid open the door. We had been introduced when we first arrived, and I could tell she liked me, so it was no surprise to me that she acted with such concern over my phony crying.

"Why child, what's the matter? Has something gone wrong?"

"Oh, please you must help us! My sister has collapsed, vomiting terribly in the dining room! Please call a doctor; I'm so afraid she might be dying!" We were lucky enough to be in a place wealthy enough to afford a reliable telephone – the only other ones in town were in the nearby hospital and the police station. She walked out of the room and ordered two eavesdropping maids to go to the dining room and clean up the mess. She found a third and ordered her to go to our room and do anything they needed. That task completed, she dialed the hospital and told them to send a doctor right away. The whole time, I made sure to keep up my crying, shedding real tears now (a trick I learned from watching a very good actress in a play). My little deception must have been very effective, because the moment she got off the phone, the mistress came to sit beside me to comfort me. She truly was a sweet woman, one of the few people that I've ever met that I truly liked.

I gradually tapered off the act until I decided that a believable amount of time passed for me to stop completely. After assuring the mistress that I was quite alright, I thanked her for kindness and exited the room. Making sure to sniffle occasionally, I walked back to our room and knocked. At once Tomihatsu slid the door back, clearly disappointed that I wasn't the doctor. Then she noticed my fake tears and ruined make-up.

"Good heavens, Hatsumomo, what's wrong? Have you been crying?" Normally it would be much harder to fool Tomihatsu, but I suppose the tension and panic of the situation dulled her sharp senses. I disliked tricking her this way, but it was much easier than explaining the act I had just pulled on the proprietress.

"Of course I've been crying, Tomihatsu-san. How could I not when Hatsuoki is possibly dying?"

"Hush, child. No one is dying today." she snapped, with more conviction than she apparently felt. She turned into the room and came back with my make-up case. "Here, go to the restroom and fix your make-up. The men are waiting in another room and I'm sure you wouldn't want them to see you like this, would you? Come back when you're done – perhaps we can put you to some use until the doctor finally gets here."

I bowed and did as she ordered, washing my face clean and carefully reapplying my make-up. Midway through, someone entered through the front door and was immediately rushed down the hall; the doctor was here. I came into our room shortly after and saw that I was right. A middle-aged man sat next to Hatsuoki's comatose body with his arms stuck out like a crab. His black, bristly mustache still had a half-eaten grain of rice in it, filling me with instant revulsion. I'm sure you've heard much about him from Little Miss Stupid, so I won't waste any more time describing him.

"Is she alright doctor? She isn't sick?" Tomihatsu queried, sitting nearby. I continued standing, waiting for someone to notice the flask under the table.

"Hmm… Whether she is sick or not depends on her symptoms and any testing we do on her. I may have to take her back to the hospital and do some blood work." As satisfying as it would have been to entertain free of Hatsuoki, I couldn't wait that long. I immediately seated myself by the table, taking care to bump the flask with my foot as I did.

"Why, what's this?" I grabbed it from under the table and held it up. "Tomihatsu-san, is this yours?"

"What are talking about, Hatsumomo? Give that here." She snatched it from my hand and peered at it, even though she knew exactly what it was. Then, suddenly, a look of horror began to envelop her features as she began to comprehend the situation. Her inner-revelation did not escape the doctor, who had been watching us the whole time. Stroking his mustache, he looked from the decanter to Hatsuoki, to me. Finally he cleared his throat.

"Excuse me – Hatsumomo-san, was it? How long has Hatsuoki here been your sister?"

"They've been together since their debut earlier this year." Tomihatsu answered for me. It looked as though she had switched from concern to damage control.

"Yes, yes. Were you together this evening, before the party?"

"Yes, sir. We were supposed to be roommates." I answered for myself, determined that the full story should get out.

"What were you doing in here before you left?"

"We were drinking tea, doctor. We were just having a conversation when she told me that she suspected something was going on back home in Gion. I felt so sorry for her that I broke down and told her that someone was spreading a rumor around the teahouses that she was caught acting…well… very _inappropriately_."

"It isn't true, of course." she rushed to add. "There isn't a grain of truth in it, but you know how people love those kinds of stories, anyway. But because of that, poor Hatsuoki's reputation has suffered terribly."

The doctor nodded in a way that I suppose was meant to be sympathetic. "I can imagine." he mumbled. "How did she react?"

"She was upset, of course. She was so distraught that she began to cry and pace the room. I calmed her down as best I could and left to do my make-up for the party." Here, they both perked up.

"You left you said? For how long?"

"I was only gone for a few minutes, but when I got back, her mug was empty and she was calm again." The doctor sat and thought awhile as Tomihatsu stared bleakly at the floor.

A few minutes later, he stood up and began to gather his things. "I believe I have my diagnosis now." he said. "The cause is obviously drunkenness. I'll send you the bill and a package of medicine for hangover in the morning." With that as a farewell, he bowed and left.

A very awkward silence followed his departure as we sat and stared at Hatsuoki, now ruled a drunk. Tomihatsu could not have looked more ashamed while I positively brimmed with joy at how well my plan worked. But I knew that I had to say something to her, or else I might look suspicious. Mustering all of my humility, I turned and bowed low to my mentor.

"I'm terribly sorry for the damage I've caused." I whispered, trying to seem as shamed as she was. "If I had stayed quiet like you said, this probably never would have happened. I should have kept a closer watch on my sister." This show lady-like modesty must have brought her back to her senses, for Tomihatsu simply sighed and rose from her seat.

"Be that as it may, Hatsumomo, in the end we are all responsible for our own actions. My only fear is that Hatsuoki's may have cost her dearly." By the look on her face I knew at once what she meant; Hatsuoki's reputation – and her career – was destroyed. After today's embarrassment, if her okiya didn't kick her out then Tomihatsu would certainly never take her out in public again. "I'm going back out to reassure the men of her safety. I want this to stay between the both of us, understood?" That last word was a direct threat to me and immediately took the hint. As I nodded my assent, she left.

Now that it was clear that Hatsuoki's career was over no matter what, I decided not to overdo it and crept over to her side of the room. She only had one purse, the one I slipped my red and gold fan into all those weeks ago. She was too careless to check inside of it, so I knew that she was unaware of its presence the whole time. Upon retrieving it, I walked to the center of the room and stood there.

Lowering my head, I decided to blow off steam by dancing the piece I never got to finish. As I spun and glided about, my fan glittering behind me like a beautifully gilded butterfly, I felt a mix of emotions build up inside me. When I finally finished my routine, I didn't know whether to laugh out loud or fall to the ground and weep.

Either way, the battle was over and I had emerged victorious.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I was left alone in the room with Hatsuoki until nightfall, when Tomihatsu came back and informed me of her plan for tomorrow. I was to sleep in here tonight and accompany the men on a tour of our hosts' sake factory, an event from which she had already excused herself. When we arrived back here, we would all take a soak in the onsen with me being put in a separate bath due to my age. When I got out, I was instructed to pack my things and be ready to leave by lunchtime. She also told me that she lied about Hatsuoki's condition and told them that she had eaten something spoiled on the train ride here. I was to keep them under that impression or else share in Hatsuoki's fate, whatever it may be.

'That sounds perfectly dull.' I thought as I lied in bed, later on. 'A tour of a sake factory, a bath, and another long trip home; I'd rather be on restriction back at the okiya. At least then I could practice my dancing!' But as I thought about it more, I realized that she never mentioned Hatsuoki. Was she going to stay here? What if these trips were all just diversions to get us out of the onsen long enough for Hatsuoki to be punished?

Eventually, I surrendered the idea of sleep and crept out of the room. Easing through the halls, I reached the door to the back garden and walked out. The late autumn chill wasn't unpleasant and the chirping of the crickets was soothing to my nerves, but no matter how much I tried, I couldn't shake Hatsuoki from my mind. It wasn't regret I was feeling, or even joy, but something deeper. As I sat down on a nearby stone bench, I mulled over my feelings and let the conclusion wash over me like a wave. I wasn't grieved by remorse; it was the shock at seeing the girls' career derailed so easily. One stubborn rumor and spiked drink was all it took to potentially exterminate her existence in Gion. It was at this moment that I realized the fragility of a geisha's career. If I were to ever meet anyone as cunning and determined as I, I could find myself ruined just like I ruined Hatsuoki.

For a moment I imagined myself as the one who had been duped, facing dismissal by my older sister and ready to be traded away to some far away city. In a panic I began to pace the garden, desperate to shake off the feeling of fear and shame I felt right then. Fed up with nature, I immediately returned to my room and sat by the window. As was my routine, I watched the moon crest over the night sky and eventually begin to lower, the sky lightening as it went. As dawn approached, the feeling stayed trapped in my head even as I tried to reject it. As I heard the first chorus of birdsong, I rose up from my seat, grabbed a stationary kit from the rooms' chest, prepared the ink, and wrote.

"I will not be overthrown." I penned. "No one in Gion is as cunning, beautiful, and determined to succeed as I. Not even Miss Perfect (Mameha). I will rule Gion unopposed and never suffer Hatsuoki's fate."

If I had known then what the future would hold, I would have returned to Gion and promptly slit Mameha's throat.

* * *

The trip to the sake distillery was as dull as I'd feared. The only perk was that I got to have a cup myself at the end when the men decided to have a drink. Tomihatsu stayed behind with Hatsuoki, who woke up just before I left. She was horrifically hung-over and that package the doctor sent was put to use immediately. We had to make our guests wait for me to mix it in with her tea, but at least it saved me the trouble of having to be polite.

When we got back, I went back to the room to change into the simple robe guests used for the baths, but Ota-san wasn't there to remove my kimono. Neither was Hatsuoki. Tomihatsu was left with the task, but when I questioned about it, she was evasive.

"Just focus on getting through the day, Hatsumomo." she sighed. "We'll talk about it when we get back home."

I pondered on what this might have meant, but the truth was Hatsuoki was already on her way back to Gion. Ota-san went with her to make sure she didn't get into any more trouble on the train ride back. She didn't know it, but the plans for her departure to Tokyo had already been made.

In the onsen, I simply tried my best to relax and put it out of my head. 'In another few hours, I will be back to my life in Gion, fighting with Mameha during the day, entertaining men at night, and dancing in between.' I told myself. 'But this time, no Hatsuoki.'

I got out of the bath early as instructed and had a quick lunch of rice and sashimi. While Tomihatsu and the men ate their lunch at a more leisurely pace, I went back to the room and began to pack my things. As I did so, I glanced over at the table and saw that my note protruded out from under Tomihatsu's traveling trunk, it's designated hiding spot. Reading it one more time, I nodded and folded it into the bottom of my make up case. I never found the little decanter again; I assume Tomihatsu either had it destroyed, or simply threw it away. I'm not sure I would have wanted it back, anyway.

An hour later, we were standing in front of the onsen, bidding goodbye to our hosts and the proprietress. Tomihatsu gratefully accepted gifts of friendship, while I received a box of _wagashi_ from the owner. "To take your mind off your poor sister." she said.

The train ride was uneventful, but awkwardly quiet. Tomihatsu gazed sullenly out of the window while I quietly read a book one of my new fans had given me at the onsen. I knew she was thinking about Hatsuoki, but I didn't dare say a word. We arrived back in Gion just as the sun was starting to set and took a rickshaw – surprisingly – to her apartment. When we entered, her luggage was already there, stacked neatly by the door with a note from Ota-san attached. She told me to sit down as a maid set out cups of hot tea. We drank it in silence, until she set her cup down and sighed.

"Hatsumomo, do you know what is meant by the word 'unsuitable'?" I had no idea how to answer this.

"I… I'm sorry, ma'am, but I don't know what you mean." I murmured

"The Gion Registry Office keeps track of the whereabouts of every geisha in Gion, does it not?" I nodded. "Well, it also keeps track of all the girls that have been banned from Gion. The ones that have to leave are inked out of the registry and their names are filed away as 'Unsuitable'. It means unfortunate, an embarrassment, or simply a failure. This list is, unfortunately, now where Hatsuoki sits."

I feigned shock and horror. "Oh, Tomihatsu-san! You can't mean…"

"Yes; as of tomorrow, Hatsuoki is officially banned from Gion." That was it. The words I had waited for months to hear were laid out plainly. Why was I not elated? Something seemed amiss. Even so, I pretended to reel in horror.

"Her entire career is over…? How is this possible?"

"Now, now, Hatsumomo, don't be so dramatic. Her career hasn't ended completely. But her reputation is severely damaged. The owner of her okiya and her sister has reached some sort of agreement. In any case, Hatsuoki will still become a geisha, but she will have to move to Tokyo to do it." So my eavesdropping proved correct. "After further research, I've determined that you had nothing to do with Hatsuoki's… _unfortunate_ actions that night. You will face no punishment, but you will apprentice alone from now on." That was it; I was getting away with it. My problem was that, for the first time in my life, I was feeling guilt. I had destroyed someone's career, and I was getting off scot-free.

After I few more trivialities, I was sent on my way to go back to the okiya escorted by her maid. The feeling dogged me the whole way home, no matter how many times I tried to relieve it. 'It's too late to feel remorse now.' I told myself on the rickshaw ride home. 'What's done is done. She'll probably be better off in Tokyo – Heaven knows she wasn't cut out to be Kyoto geisha.' But still, I failed to relieve my own suffering. Upon my arrival, I immediately reported to Mother's room and told her what happened.

"Humph! Miserable girl…" she snorted. "I hope you took a good lesson from that; nothing good ever comes from being a drunk. Don't let me ever catch you doing such a thing, not while you're an apprentice anyway. I will not have you shame the entire okiya the way she did hers." This just made the guilt grow even worse.

After my kimono was removed and put away for washing, I followed Auntie to our regular bathhouse where I washed quickly and took a long soak in the tub, ignoring the envious glances from the older women. I turned over the situation again and again in my mind, trying desperately to think of a solution. That's when it hit me – the only way I could possibly atone for the situation. I quickly got out of the bath and told Auntie that I would go back ahead of her. I almost ran back, the steam from the bath still rising from my skin.

When I returned, panting, I ran into my room and immediately threw open my almanac. I didn't check it as often as I should have back then, but this was a matter that I wanted to be absolutely sure of. I searched for my sign and the date – year of the Tiger, November 1924 – and read the description with satisfaction; _mixed blessings abound today; a good day for business, giving loans, and making promises._

Having found what I needed to know, I walked back downstairs, and knelt in front the family altar. Lighting a stick of incense, I clapped three times and prayed.

'I swear upon whoever's listening, that I will make up for what I did to Hatsuoki.' I vowed. 'She's being traded to Tokyo and a young girl is coming in her place. I promise that as soon as she's ready to debut, I will take her on as my first apprentice and make her into a success.' With that weight lifted, I walked back upstairs and slept as best I could.

* * *

The next morning, I slipped on my school robe and was downstairs waiting before even the cook woke up. The sun still had not risen and as I sat in the candlelit room, I pondered how the rest of my apprenticeship would go now that Hatsuoki was gone. Suddenly, the sounds of someone weeping came faintly, as if out of thin air. The okiya a few houses down was unusually noisy for so early, I thought. Then I realized that it was coming from Hatsuoki's okiya. I flew to the front door as fast as I could, and opened it just wide enough to allow me to exit. Peering onto the street from the entryway, I saw two adults standing as silhouettes, one of them weeping into handkerchief. They were positioned around a much younger shadow that I could tell was Hatsuoki. In a minute, a rickshaw came around the corner and stopped in front of them.

The silent shadow lifted the luggage onto the rickshaw and climbed in herself, as Hatsuoki and the crying woman – whom I assumed to be the okiya owner – clung to each other, sobbing pitifully. When they finally parted, they said a few brief words to each other that I couldn't make out, and the woman in the rickshaw ordered the driver to go. As he pulled off I finally understood the meaning behind this early morning scene; the earlier she went, the less people around to sit and gawk at the spectacle of a disgraced geisha. I shook my head sadly as I crept back inside, reminding myself of the promise I had made. A scraping sound behind me startled me out of my musings – Mother was up and had been watching the scene from her bedroom window. A meaningful look passed between us before she nodded, a sign that I should leave for school.

I left on an alternate route, so as not to pass by their okiya – as the sole survivor of the incident, I was sure to be an unwelcome sight. It took me slightly longer than usual to get to the school, but I was still one of the first girls to arrive into the building. Shortly after I walked into the building and began putting my shoes up, Mameha flew through the open door. She looked as unlike herself as I would ever see her – her unmade face was red as if she had run the whole way to school; her hair was almost in disarray, ornaments sitting askew; and her elegantly stoic features were contorted in a look of indignation. The image was so out of place for the usually perfect and refined Mameha, that it was almost frightening. But I would never let her know that.

"Why what's the matter Mameha? You look like you slept in a brothel. But that can't possibly be true; prostitutes have to see too many customers to sleep!"

"You did it." she whispered, her voice shaking as she spoke. It was so menacing that for a moment, I forgot to be sarcastic.

"I did what? What on Earth are you talking about, you silly fool?"

"Don't play dumb!" she raged, screaming now. "Mametsuki-san told me that Hatsuoki had been banished! I know that you have something to do with it, you demon!" For a moment, I was tempted to scream right back, but what good would that do? She was right; I was responsible. I calmed myself down before I did anything rash that would implicate myself.

"Mameha, I know the loss of a pet is distressing, but really, throwing accusations around really doesn't become you. Or maybe it does; those theatrics of yours would make you a stunning actress. At least that way you wouldn't have to rely on looks you don't have."

"I know you did this, Hatsumomo." she growled. "Hatsuoki would never do what any of those rumors suggest. She's been thrown out of Gion because of you. You can't stand anyone more popular than you!" That little barb, while misguided, still wounded me. Hatsuoki was worlds below me; to suggest that I was jealous of that pathetic little creature was an insult. I strode right up to her, standing close enough that I could clearly smell the perfume in her hair.

"Jealous, Mameha?" I hissed. "Listen; Hatsuoki was a fool. She deserved everything she got when she decided to cross paths with me. That ugly dog didn't deserve to perform in all of Kyoto, let alone compete with me in the teahouses of Gion. And neither do you. Now, if you aren't careful where you stick that little snub nose of yours, Mameha, one of your little retainers might be standing here saying the same thing about you. If you're right and I am the one who got rid of Hatsuoki, you can bet that I have a lot more tricks up my sleeve to get rid of you."

She drew back as if I had struck her.

"Are you threatening me?" she gasped. I just stood back and gave her a smile, one that would fool anyone else into thinking that we were sharing a private joke. But to her, I'm sure it felt like pure venom.

Then, quick as lightning, Mameha slapped me clean across the face. More out of surprise than pain, I cried out as I hit the wall, the impact sending random shoes onto the floor. I collapsed into a sit, holding my stinging cheek as Mameha stood over me, looking shocked and horrified. At that exact moment, rapid footsteps filled the hall as the headmistress and several teachers rounded the corner. I had no idea where they had come from, but I was sure they were alerted by Mameha's screaming.

Instantly, I felt panic envelop me – fighting was one of the worst things an apprentice could do, besides getting caught with a boyfriend. What just transpired Mameha and me could get us both expelled. Our careers would be over in an instant. Judging from the horrified expression on her face, Mameha knew it too.

Without meaning to, I suddenly burst into tears. All of the things that I had done, all the chances I had worked for, and it would all end over some silly argument with Miss Perfect. The fact that she would be taken down too wasn't even a consolation. 'It's not fair' I thought miserably. 'All I had to do to get rid of Hatsuoki, just to get expelled the very next day! I might be fair to her, but it's not fair to me.' I might have gone on that way for hours if not for the headmistress.

"What's going on out here! Hatsumomo, stop all that crying. I want you both in my office, now." She turned on her heel and stormed back up the hallway. By now, we had a small crowd of girls standing outside the building whispering to each other, so I was eager to escape. I shakily stood up and scampered after her, wiping my eyes as I went. I heard Mameha run after me, doing the same.

The headmistress was a bull of a woman; much like Mother, just without the hanging jowls. She was never successful as a geisha and was rarely invited anywhere in her working days. As a result, she devoted herself to her studies and became a master in all the arts a geisha was expected to learn. That, and her vast experience as a teacher, was what allowed her to become the headmistress. Her office was a rather small room that contained two desks; a large one made of rosewood that was placed by the only window and a smaller, plainer desk by the wall. This one belonged to her assistant, Tsukiko. A woman of around thirty, Tsukiko was a geisha who lived in an okiya that housed some of the best adult geisha of the day. Unfortunately, she was not one of them. Somber and unsmiling, Tsukiko was considered too morose to be a success, so she decided to teach dance to the advanced students. This was a job usually reserved for the headmistress, but she was too old and fat for the job.

The headmistress strode into the room and plopped down behind her desk as Tsukiko left to go fetch a tray of tea. We entered the room last and sat quietly a respectful distance away. We both waited in silence, shamefaced as calmly packed a brass pipe and lit it. She stared at us and smoked a long while, look first at Mameha, then me. Finally, she pipe down and folded her hands.

"I see before me two of Gions' most promising geisha. Two apprentices led by two legendary women who have brought you up to act in the most mature and elegant of ways, I'm sure. Now might one of you please explain to me why I've just seen both of these girls fight like two alley cats over garbage? Speak!"

Mameha, unaccustomed to receiving anything but praise and adulation, flinched at this and bit her lip. I, on the other hand, was already searching for a way to spin this in my favor.

"I – I beg permission to speak, ma'am." I whispered demurely. When she nodded, I wiped my nose and sighed. "This morning, I heard that Hatsuoki had left Gion because she had been acting… inappropriately. Of course I was very upset to her this, but the mistress of my okiya told me to come to school anyway. When I arrived, Mameha ran after me and started screaming that I had had something to do with Hatsuoki's dismissal. Then she struck me. Please believe me, ma'am." The headmistress nodded her head somberly at this while Mameha couldn't have looked more horrified.

"You did have something to do with it!" she exclaimed. Ignoring the headmistress' withering glare, she leaned forward eagerly. "Please, headmistress, allow me to speak! Hatsuoki and I were friends. She would never do what those rumors suggest! Hatsumomo has always hated Hatsuoki, so she's the one who drove her away! I beg you to believe me, miss!"

She looked as if she were about to say more, but when the headmistress drew herself up, she immediately backed down. Just then, Tsukiko returned with the tea. As the headmistress took a sip, she regarded the both of us over the rim of her cup. When she set the cup back down, she removed two pieces of paper, an inkwell, and a brush. As she wet it and began to write, she passed down her verdict.

"As I've said before, fighting is an inexcusable offense in this school. Normally, I would throw you both out without a moments thought; such behavior would lend a bad name to the entire city, let alone everyone associated with you. But, considering the circumstances, I'm willing to look the other way this time. It's always a blow when a girl is forced to leave, and seeing how she was close to the both of you, I can see how you'd be upset. This does not, however, excuse your actions. Thus, I'm sending a letter to your okiya's detailing the incident. They can deal with you as you see fit."

While I didn't relish the idea of possibly being put on restriction again, we were both forced to bow and thank her.

"While I can understand how upset you must be, Mameha, you must accept that bad things occur to seemingly good people. It's foolish to think that one girl could simply drive another out of Gion. Now, I want you both to go home. You will not be expelled or suspended, but you are both dismissed for the rest of the day." That was our cue to leave.

We walked outside in silence, keeping our eyes averted from each other. I expected it to last until we crossed the bridge and went our separate ways, but the moment we got outside, she turned to me.

"Hatsumomo… you're the worst." I stopped and stared straight back at her; she looked like a chastened child on the verge of tears.

"No, Mameha – I'm the best. Unlike your little Hatsuoki, I'm one of the most popular geisha around, and I'm going to make sure that things stay that way for a very long time. I may have gotten rid of her first, but don't think you're not on my list, Mameha." She looked at me, awestruck.

"You're a monster." she hissed, furious now that she had been proven right.

"It's like I told you. And I'm not going to forget the little exchange we had this morning." I said, touching my cheek. "I'm going to pay you back for this real soon, Mameha, so I suggest you not forget it either."

I spun around and calmly walked over the bridge and down the street, leaving Mameha behind me.

* * *

The letter arrived the day after the incident in the school house. After hearing my side of things and reading the letter herself, Mother determined that the fault lied with Mameha and I would not be punished. While I would have been satisfied with this victory, the situation turned doubly in my favor as news of the incident spread through the school. Without any intervention from me, people began saying that Mameha attacked me unprovoked, crazed with grief over Hatsuoki. After being lorded over by her haughty, traditional ways, I suppose everyone was ready to listen to an instance where Miss Perfect had acted like a hoodlum.

Later that week, I sat in the okiya, waiting for Mother to arrive back from a visit to her friends' house. Mother rarely left the okiya during the day, so I was caught by surprise at her absence. She finally returned an hour later and immediately holed herself back up in her room. I threw on a cotton robe, and walked down the stairs and to her office. The door was already open a crack, so I saved myself the trouble of knocking and simply walked in. Mother looked slightly annoyed by the intrusion, but none too surprised; barging in was a habit of mine that I had no interest in changing.

"What do you want Hatsumomo?" she growled, stripping off her coat and laying it on the stand. "It's too early to be in trouble, so I trust that it's important."

"That depends, Mother. I have a request for you."

"What are you talking about 'that depends'? It either is or it isn't! Now, what do you want?"

"I was wondering if I might pay a visit Hatsuoki's old okiya, Mother. It's been a week since her unfortunate departure, so I decided that now might be the perfect time to visit and express my deep condolences over the matter." Mother took a moment to light her pipe before she responded.

"Now? You want to go now? It's been a week Hatsumomo. All a visit from you is likely to do is open old wounds. If you had done this a few days ago, maybe it would turn out better, but now…"

"I would have liked to have visited them earlier, yes, but my almanac had proclaimed every other day this month unsuitable for such a venture. All I ask is to take some gifts over to them and express regret over the way things turned out." She regarded me for a bit, continuing to smoke. Then she put the pipe down and looked me in my eyes.

"Hatsumomo, I may be old, but I certainly am not stupid. You're up to something – I can see it. Now tell me what it is, or else you can watch your little plans fail." We stared at each other, trying to force the other to back down. But, Mother was still the owner of the okiya, and not even her sole earner could change that. Besides, I needed to get over there today.

"All right, Mother, you win. I want to get over there to find out what became of the disgraced Hatsuoki. I heard that she was sent to Tokyo; maybe she found a nice policeman there."

"That's enough of that, Hatsumomo." She had resumed smoking, a sign that she was satisfied. "Fine, you can go. But anything you buy is added to your debt, and I want you back here by lunch. I don't need you over there interrupting their meal and making us appear rude."

I bowed and left, relieved that my true motives were safely kept secret. The fact that I wanted to find news of Hatsumomo was only half the truth; while I was curious about the fate of my old adversary, my main objective was to check out her replacement. If I planned on mentoring her in the future, then I should at least know what I was up against.

I told the nearest idle maid to go out and fetch a box of sweets and a package of fine tea from an expensive shop I was fond of, and went upstairs to dress. A big part of this visit was to make a good impression on the okiyas' mistress so she would be more receptive to the idea of me as an older sister later on, so I had to look my best.

Standing in my closet, I contemplated which robe would evoke the right mood. Too bright, and they would think that I was trying to make light of the situation; too somber, and it would look like I was paying respects to the dead. Eventually, I settled on something in-between; a robe made of heavy orange silk that featured a giant wave sweeping up from the hem to the thigh woven from sapphire and ivory threads. The dangling obi was a deep violet that had a koi woven in gold swimming up the back. It was, of course, my mother's. Even though I had amassed a fair amount of fine kimono of my own – certainly more than any other apprentice – I was still heavily reliant on my mother's collection. Not that it bothered me any; considering that these were the robes my mother had worn on her legendary rise to fame, I considered them a talisman of success.

I gave orders to fetch Mr. Bekku. I had an appointment with Tomihatsu afterward, so I sat down to put on my make-up as I waited. 10 minutes later, both the dresser and the snacks arrived, right on time. Dressing took longer than I had anticipated, so I was already in a rush by the time I slipped on my okubo and left.

Hatsuoki's okiya was much poorer than our own, even though it was just down the street. This was due to the fact they had been damaged by a fire years before, and still hadn't quite recouped their losses. Add that to the fact that they had sunk a good deal of money in Hatsuoki, and they were certainly hurting for cash. If things were really that dire, I had to proceed with caution – admiration can quickly turn into envy and animosity, if one goes about it the wrong way. If I wanted them to consider me as this new girls' older sister, I'd have to be all sweetness and charm, as well as rich and popular.

Taking a deep breath, I knocked on the door and waited.

At first there was no answer. After a few tries, a young girl finally answered the door and hastily bowed. Her hair was all over the place and she was dressed as if she was in the middle of cleaning – evidently, they only had a very few maids. I was shown in politely by one, who kept her head down and eyes averted the whole time. The wood paneled floors were obviously new and gave the fragrant odor of fresh-cut wood, but the rest of the place couldn't have been shabbier. The walls were painted a stark white and craggy, suggesting that any chips were simply painted over; the paper on the doors were heavily stained in spots, but still an overall shade of off-white; and, peeping inside the rooms, I could easily tell that the tatami there was perhaps years old and weren't lined with any kind of fabric.

I couldn't possibly live in such conditions, and it just went to show how poorly suited Hatsuoki really was to her profession. Geisha usually stay in the same position they were raised in – only the exceptionally beautiful and talented could hope to rise above such conditions, and Hatsuoki certainly was neither. Hopefully my target was, or there wouldn't be much hope for her either.

I reflected upon this as I sat in the reception room, waiting to be seen by my host. I didn't have to wait long; within a few minutes, the owner stepped in wearing what was undoubtedly her best dress, and a young girl stood quietly behind her.

"We are terribly sorry to make you wait." the woman flustered, bowing almost too low. "My name is Inoue Kanoko. You must be Hatsumomo-san, yes? Our Hatsuoki has told us much about you." I murmured something equally polite to her, but my eyes remained focused on the girl. She looked to be about twelve of thirteen, but she still didn't have her _momoware _hairstyle, yet. She was wearing some cotton thing in almost neon colors that looked completely ridiculous. As discouraging as this was, her face told me something quite different; while she wasn't a classic beauty like me or Mameha, but she was certainly much prettier than her predecessor. I would certainly have my work cut out for me, but I knew at once that I could still turn her into successful geisha.

"I just wanted to stop over and express my condolences to you on the loss of Hatsuoki. It was a blow to all of us, of course, but she's told me many times about the bond she shared with you, Inoue-_san_. I couldn't begin to imagine how hard it must be for you." At the mention of my ousted rival, her eyes immediately began to mist up.

"Yes, the past few weeks have been especially hard. She was like a daughter to me. I can only hope that we achieve as much with Yuka here." Remembering the girl next to her, she immediately straightened up and the tears left her eyes. "Of course! Where are my manners – I've completely forgotten to introduce you two!" She beckoned the girl to come forward and bow. "This is Yuka, from my sister in Tokyo. I couldn't bear to sell Hatsuoki as if she were an animal, so we reached an agreement; I would send Hatsuoki up to Tokyo for a fresh start, if she sent Yuka down here to come and stay with us. I couldn't believe it when she told me that she didn't think she could make much of her there – these modern people just don't appreciate classic beauty anymore, do they?"

"I would say not, if she couldn't make a star of her. But perhaps it was for the best; a girl like that would probably do better here than languishing away with soldiers and foreigners. She looks much too refined for that!" I probably shouldn't have laid the compliments on so thick, but as the mistress was nodding vigorously at this, I suppose it was the right thing to say.

We spent a few more minutes chatting then I paid her goodbye. The mistress saw me to the door, an unconventional move at best. But it gave me a chance to drop the biggest hint of the evening.

"You know she really is quite lovely, Yuka is." I sighed. "If I was to ever take a younger sister, she would be my first choice! I hope you continue to encourage her in her apprenticeship."

With those words hanging in the air, I bid her goodbye.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Sorry for taking so long! As thanks for your patience, here's two chapters!_

The next few years passed rather quickly now that Hatsuoki was gone. I continued to entertain every evening, and was even the first in my age group to perform on my own. The summer after my sixteenth birthday was when Mameha's little travel debut began, and I began seeing her everywhere. For a time, she even stole my spot as the most popular apprentice in Gion. Of course I was sick with jealousy; I almost struck her when she took my first lead part in the 'Dances of the Old Capital'. These normally went to older girls, but if an apprentice was extraordinarily popular or talented, she was allowed to lead. This was me before Mameha came along.

Tomihatsu was as upset as I was, but she didn't show it. Ever since the incident in Shizuoka, Tomihatsu had been pouring much of her time and resources into me, determined to make some good out of her recent tragedy. Obviously, we couldn't top her in terms of notoriety for the moment, so one day Tomihatsu called and told me that her and Mother had decided that it was time for my mizuage. Mother was as agitated as an earthquake the whole of the ordeal, excited at the idea of the money I could generate. Even though Mameha was top dog at the time, I was still a close second, so quite a number of men bidded for my mizuage at the beginning. The mistress of the Mizuki nearly drove herself sick, trying to encourage this man or that one more than the others. So long as the price was high, I didn't care who won. That is, until I caught wind that one of the leaders – and winner-apparent – was that disgusting doctor from Shizuoka.

The thought of him violating me was more than I could bear; I grabbed a jade bracelet I owned and bribed a maid to call him and tell him that the bidding was over and he had lost. Thankfully, my little trick worked; he withdrew from the race and disaster was averted. A week later the true winner was crowned; a banker from Osaka that I had met recently. He was rather young to own a bank – only in his early thirties – but he wasn't ugly and had acceptable manners.

Regardless, I thought the whole affair to be in bad taste, so I'll just skim over it. Since he was unable to come down to Gion, I was put on a train with Mother, Granny, Auntie, and Bekku to Osaka. The hotel we stayed in was rather nice, although not flashy. The next morning, we went to a respectable teahouse where we completed the mizuage ceremony. That night, the owner of the hotel set aside an empty room, and there we consummated the agreement. Afterward, he went to a separate room and I sat by the window to watch the night go by.

Next day, I sat drinking tea meant to discourage pregnancy while waiting for our train to go home. A few hours later, the five of us bid good-bye to my mizuage patron and we were driven to the train station. In all, he paid ¥5,000 for the experience, plus our travel expenses. I only hoped that it was worth it on his part, because to me, it was more trouble than it was worth. The moment I got home, Tomihatsu was there waiting to take me to the hairdresser. With the new red strip of silk in my hair, the ordeal was complete, and I was ready to put it behind me.

The price was quite high, certainly enough to keep Mother satisfied for a while. But six weeks later, we received news that the doctor paid 8,000 for someone else's. I didn't stay to hear who, because I already knew; Mameha. I couldn't even tease her about it. It was my failure completely. Rather than sit and sulk, I decided to pay her back. I made a short trip to the Gion Registry Office and found the first party she would be attending that night – a little afternoon get-together at the Ichiriki teahouse. It cost me a 15-minute lecture by the Vulture, but it came in handy. As luck would have it, it was hosted by a good friend of Tomihatsu's who wouldn't mind my dropping in.

The moment I got home, I changed into an orange silk kimono featuring a giant wave arching from the hem to the upper thigh in pale blues and creamy ivories. The obi was forest green and showed two giant koi swimming upstream in gold thread. Walking to the engagement, I was stared at the whole way. Some people even stopped on bikes to sit and gaze. Finally, I arrived at the party and kneeled to open the door. The moment I did, every eye in the room flew to me and stayed there. With satisfaction, I noted that one of them was a decidedly unhappy Mameha. She was sitting by the host of the party, so I glided over to them, saying hello to various acquaintances along the way.

"Why, hello, sir! I'm sorry to drop in so unexpectedly, but Tomihatsu begged me to stop over and say hello since, unfortunately, she's quite busy and unable to do it herself."

"Why that's quite alright, young lady. While I'm sorry to hear my good friend is too busy to see me, at least I have a beauty like you to console me!"

"I'm so relieved! I was afraid that you might be unhappy with me at the news."

"Nonsense! I've always said, if a man doesn't like the sight of a beautiful young woman, he's either crazy or dead!" He began to laugh heartily at his own joke. I blushed and giggled as well. Mameha just glared.

"If that's true, then being surrounded by all of these beautiful geisha must make you the sanest man in all of Japan!"

"I suppose that's true. I've never felt more alive, either!" He laughed again. Mameha was too upset to even fake it; she simply sipped her tea and glowered. Another ten minutes of listening to us ignore her, and she stiffly stood up and excused herself to the bathroom. The moment the door closed behind her, I turned to the host and shook my head.

"So sullen that girl! Just like that other one…"

"What other one?" an adult geisha cut in. "I don't think I've heard her compared to anyone else before."

"Oh, she's not so different." another quipped. "The only really remarkable thing about her is Mametsuki." I suppressed a smile; it was nice to hear that Mameha had her detractors even among the adults.

"If only her friend had the same standing," I sighed. "Her friend was that girl who was banished last year. What was her name?" It might look like that I was committing social suicide, but the benefits of losing status was that fewer people knew who you were. To be sure, no one here knew my name. Tomihatsu's had so many apprentices over the years, even the host probably figured me for one of them.

"Hatsuoki! Oh, I'd never forget a story like that. I still use her to discipline my younger sisters. She was friends with Mameha, you say."

"Yes, I knew them both from the school. They were two ends of the same string. And so many secrets! Who knew what they whispered about every day." At that moment, Mameha came back. It pleased me to the core to see the cold reception she was getting. If you haven't already guessed, I planted the idea that Mameha was sleeping around along with Hatsuoki, or at least knew about it. Either way was highly reprehensible, not to mention disgraceful.

Mameha was cold-shouldered the rest of the party, which only deteriorated her mood further. An hour later and the party was almost over. As apprentices, we were obliged to leave first so we bowed out at least fifteen minutes early. We walked to the entrance in complete silence; myself glowing with confidence and mischief, and Mameha looking sullen and thoroughly upset. When got a good distance from the door, Mameha stopped and glared at me.

"What did you tell them, Hatsumomo?" she hissed.

"Whatever are you talking about Mameha-san? We were conversing so much that I couldn't possibly tell you about it all."

"When I went to the bathroom… You told another lie to make them dislike me. Things were fine before you showed up!"

"Oh, that!" I sing-songed, reveling in her ignorance and indignation. "I just pointed out an interesting coincidence. I'm not responsible for how they react. You might want to pick better friends next time though."

"So that's it; you used Hatsuoki to get at me. I can't believe you."

"Then you must not believe in beauty and genius. Come here and I'll tell you something else." I purred. She strode right up to me, suppressed fury written all over her face. Quick as lightning, I drew my hand back and slapped her. She reeled for a moment before she finally landed straight on her bottom, hand to her cheek and shock written on her face. Smirking, I bent down as close as I dared and stared straight into her eyes.

"The next time you decide to one-up me, remember who you're dealing with." I stood up, turned on my heel, and walked out.

* * *

The morning after found me on my way to school, still feeling the effects of my little victory over Empress Mameha. The route I took was usually rather deserted this time of the morning, so imagine my surprise when I heard footsteps rushing up behind me, and a little voice calling my name.

"Hey, wait! Hatsumomo-san, wait up!" I turned to face them, and was somewhat surprised to find another apprentice. She was the size of a full-grown woman, minus the shape, but there was no mistaking her _wareshinobu_ hairstyle; it was no one but Korin. She belonged to an okiya of mediocre proportions, and was perpetually tall, even when she first began her schooling. She actually used to be petite - her owner has the pictures to prove it - but when she hit puberty, she shot up like rocket, prompting some of the other girls to start calling her Miss Stick. Personally, I paid her no mind; she was clumsy and graceless in dance, and her only real skill was in playing the shamisen, where it paid to be tall. She was far from a threat to me, so what did I care what others thought? Even as she ran - or rather, wobbled - up to me, I could see that she still had little control over where her overgrown limbs went.

"Oh, you're Korin-san," I smiled uncertainly. "I didn't know you took this way to school." It took awhile for her to catch her breath after running so much.

"I usually pass through a bit earlier," she managed to get out. "But I decided to stay behind to catch you. I just wanted to say that, well, I saw you last night. You know, at the Ichiriki."

'Oh, God,' I thought. 'She saw me. That was the only time I've been to the Ichiriki in months. She had to have seen me slapping Mameha. This is it; I'm being blackmailed.'

"Whatever you saw last night, I'll have you know that no one will ever believe you." I huffed. "So whatever you want out of me, you're just going to have to come up with something more incriminating than last night if you want to take it."

"No, no, that's not it at all!" she sputtered. "I wanted to say that I liked it. I'm glad you did it. I already know that all the other girls call me 'Stick' and a giant behind my back, but I don't care. They don't know that some guys actually like taller girls. But Mameha - she's the worst. The lady who runs my okiya, she keeps trying to get me to make nice with her, seeing as how her big sister is Mametsuki and all. But every time I even say hi to her, she completely brushes me off! On a good day, she'll nod to me, but mostly, I'm too unpopular for her. She makes me sick, lording over everyone just because the Travel Bureau used her as a model. If it wasn't for her rich okiya and Mametsuki, she wouldn't even be there!" Here, she stopped to take a breath after her little tirade. Frankly, I was astounded; I hadn't heard Korin say two words before, if it wasn't to the teacher. Now it seemed like I had just witnessed years of emotion spilling out.

Then it dawned on me. 'This girl,' I marveled, 'could be useful.' An apprentice who no one pays any attention to and is obviously desperate for a friend makes for a perfect tool. Plus, our mutual hatred for Mameha would make her a willing tool; the very best kind for the job. It may seem cruel, my intending to use her as a pawn, but Korin wasn't entirely innocent either. The poor girl may have been unattractive and unpopular among her peers, but she was far from stupid – she knew me and my history, yet she still put herself in the path of the storm. I would even go so far as to say that she wanted to be used; she may hate Mameha, but she knew full well that it would be impossible for someone like her to even touch her. If you want someone gone, why not enlist the person who can get the job done? In essence, our friendship was based solely on a tit-for-tat basis; I yank out the mutual thorn in our sides known as Mameha, and she acts as my loyal second-in-command to help.

We understood this about each other even back then, but I don't think we could guess just how beneficial we would be to each other.

* * *

After weeks of disagreements, planning and re-planning, Mother and Tomihatsu finally agreed on late September of 1927 to be the day I turned my collar. As late as August, maids were busy putting away apprentice robes, bringing out trunks of regular, seasonable kimono, cleaning the okiya, preparing food and for well-wishers, and so on. To honor the occasion, Mother purchased a telephone to better manage my arrangements, which were liable to triple now that my apprenticeship was over. But, rather than do it herself, she had it installed in the spare room adjacent to hers and hired Yoko to handle the thing.

While everyone else was busy doing this or that, I myself had to do surprisingly little. After I had my hair done in the style of an adult geisha, I threw away anything I didn't think I needed anymore, and put the rest in the storehouse with my old kimono. For some reason, I couldn't bring myself to sell any of the jewelry I had collected, even though they were mostly too flashy for me to wear anymore, so I found a plain pinewood box, threw them in there, and secretly hid it in the storehouse as well. With my role done, I often found myself sitting at Tomihatsu or Korins' place with nothing else to do but chat and drink chilled tea (tradition forbid me from entertaining until I officially turned my collar).

Finally, after all was said and done, the allotted day came and I was dressed in a formal black kimono showing a glittering gold and red phoenix spreading her wings across my entire body. Mother and Granny were coming with me to Gion Temple, carrying an offering of some rice cakes and a bottle of very expensive sake. As I slipped on a pair of ivory lacquered zori instead of my okubo, the realization of what was happening hit me with full force. For a while, it felt very strange, but when I began noticing the looks I was getting – the same lustful, adoring, envious looks – I began to feel as at home as a fish in the ocean. We all did the ring-and-clap ritual before praying that the gods smile upon me in my adulthood as they had my youth. I'm sure they were laughing up a storm at our ignorance. With that over with, the three of them left to go take their offerings to the priest themselves, but I opted to stay behind and take a walk around the grounds. When they were well out of sight, I grabbed a spare coin and a slip of paper, and said my own private prayer.

'To whoever is listening, I haven't forgotten my promise. Please, please let my next plan become as successful as my last. And I beg you to let no one, not even Mameha, stand in my way.'

I opened my eyes and unfolded the paper; a small square of white rice paper with the crest of the Inoue okiya painted onto it, a symbol my fortune teller – the only person I ever told about Hatsuoki – told me was my sign for atonement. I placed the coin in the middle, refolded it, and threw it into the box. I could only hope whoever was up there got the message.

* * *

I had been watching Yuka since I first noticed her presence at the school, about a week after my little visit to her okiya. She had grown into a rather attractive girl and I didn't notice any behaviors that would work to her disadvantage. Following the advice of Tomihatsu – the only one I had confided my plans to – I waited a full month after I turned my collar to begin inquiring on her lessons. The news I heard was good; for all intents and purposes, Yuka was a clever, dutiful, attentive, and somewhat talented student. That is, until I got too her dance teacher.

"Well, Yuka is a sweet girl and has lots of potential, no doubt about that. But…"

"But what? Is she problematic somehow?"

"No, no; it's just that she doesn't apply herself. It's not a surprise either. She comes from the Inoue okiya, yes? Well, it seems that they have a proud tradition of being shamisen players. It seems that they're encouraging her to do the same. It's a shame, too – she could be quite talented if they'd let her."

So that was the problem. Not only was poor, stupid Hatsuoki ill-suited to be a geisha in the first place, but she was set up to fail by her own "family"! I'm sure there have been many popular shamisen players out there, but none will ever know the success of a dancer. That's because any girl can become a singer or an instrument player, but only a girl with true beauty and grace can become a dancer. That was one pitfall I was determined that any apprentice of mine should never fall into.

These interviews were all well and good, but I couldn't just show up at their okiya and demand to tutor Yuka. And Mother… well, I know she wouldn't be too thrilled at the idea of me apprenticing some girl from a near third-rate okiya. I spent weeks mulling over how to approach the both of them with the idea, but, as it turned out, fate did it for me.

That winter was a particularly cold and snowy one, so it came as no surprise when Mr. Vulture contracted a cold. Well into his seventies, a hired aide had been sitting in for him more often than not, so he wasn't exactly missed. What did come as a surprise, however, was when the news came that he suddenly died. As the story goes, his cold quickly turned into pneumonia. When the aide came to his house one day and tried to wake him, he never responded. His death was ruled natural causes.

The funeral was held in late December, a massive inconvenience since every soul in Gion was unimaginably busy preparing for New Year's celebrations. It was held at his home, a large and stately building near the upstream of the Kamo River – a nice enough place, but sorely neglected. Mother volunteered a few of her own maids to help clean and decorate the place, but that still couldn't hide the signs of neglect.

I planned to spend only a short while there, expressing condolences to his nephew (and successor), but fate had other ideas. Just about every geisha, apprentice, teacher, and okiya owner – with the exception of Mother, who was sick herself – in Gion was packed into that house, so I have no idea how I found her, but I did. No sooner was I shown into the waiting room than I spotted Inoue Kotoko. She was sitting alone by a window, so I decided to take a chance.

"Why, hello, Inoue-san!" I said, seating myself next to her. "It's been years since I last saw you. How are you and Yuka-chan doing?"

"Oh, we've been doing fine for ourselves I suppose." A polite lie – we knew their finances had been shaky for years, but now they were on their last legs. "But what about you, Hatsumomo-san? Such a beautiful woman you've grown up to be! And successful I've heard."

"We've been lucky so far, yes. By the way, have you heard from Hatsuoki over the years? I've been dreadfully curious about her, but whenever I ask, Tomihatsu-san tells me nothing."

"Oh, Hatsuoki's gotten along just fine in Tokyo. My sister turned her into one of those modern geisha, you know. All they wear is Western clothes and they barely even perform anymore! But she's doing well, just the same."

At that moment, a maid came in and summoned her to pay her dues to the new registry clerk. The entire time she was gone, I began to reconsider the whole idea. By having Hatsuoki kicked out of Gion, it seemed that I had actually done her a huge favor. What was the point in atoning for a sin I hadn't actually committed? I shook those thoughts loose.

'Do it for Yuka if not for yourself,' I urged. 'You heard the teachers; the girl has all the potential Hatsuoki never did. Don't let Inoue waste it!' When the maid came in to summon me as well, I strode into the hallway just as Inoue was preparing to leave.

"Oh, Inoue-san? I would like to continue this conversation later on. To be honest, I have something very important to discuss with you. Shall we meet in an hour?" With her in agreement, I left to make my impression on the Vulture's nephew, Awajiumi. His voice was horribly mangled back then, and his neck still bandaged from his most recent loss. He wasted no time in flirting with me; apparently he learned the benefits of his station quite quickly. I wasted no time in getting away.

I caught a rickshaw home and, after spending a few moments to re-apply my make-up and put on something much less formal, I once again found myself in front of the Inoue okiya. This time, Inoue herself answered the door showed me into her room. We exchange pleasantries about the funeral as the sole maid brought in cups of watery tea, but I ignored the obvious poverty and got somewhat to the point (we geisha are never direct).

"You know, it's such a shame he never had a protégé – his nephew will have to be trained from the very beginning before he can assume his post! Speaking of which, I wanted to talk to you about Yuka."

"Yuka? What about her? She hasn't been causing you trouble has she?"

"No, no; nothing like that. I've heard nothing but praise from her teachers. Some are even confident that she could be the next Mameha! I was just curious as to who you have planned to train her. Surely she must be talented to train a girl such as your Yuka."

"Unfortunately, no one has offered to train her." she sighed. "Nor has any of my inquiries come to anything."

"Really? With the lack of truly talented girls out there, I would imagine that people would be banging down your door to train such a gifted and pretty girl."

"If only we could be so lucky!" Inoue-san burst. "But I really am becoming worried. Yuka-chan turned fifteen this summer. If no one agrees to take her on soon, it may be too late to debut her…" A spell of silence followed.

"Alright, I've decided!" I announced. "This may seem forward of me Inoue-san, but I would like to ask your permission to take Yuka on as my apprentice." She sat in stunned silence for a few moments, before standing up and pacing the room.

"Are you sure about this, Hatsumomo-san?" she breathed, sitting back down. "I'm sorry, but I'm not sure I could afford your rates."

"Why, Inoue-san! Do you think for a moment that I'm so heartless as to charge my old sisters' okiya full price for anything? I would do it for as low as a quarter of my normal fees. Why I might even do it for free!" Inoue sat and thought in silence for a while longer. Then she sighed and walked to the window.

"Forgive me if I sound rude," she started slowly, staring out at nothing in particular, "but I have to ask; why are you doing this? You owe us nothing and no geisha is this generous. You could have an apprentice from any okiya in all of Gion. Why are you helping us so?"

"I'm doing this for Hatsuoki," I responded quietly. "She was practically thrown out of Gion, and all because of a stupid rumor. Being a geisha can be risky business. I may be too late to save Hatsuoki, but at least I can make up for it by protecting her replacement."

This little speech would've brought tears to anyone's eyes, but Kotoko just stood there and watched the falling snow. After a while, I thought it best to leave.

"I'll give you time to think about it," I said, rising from my seat. "But please, think of Yuka." I gave a deep bow, then left.

Time would only tell what Inoue-san would decide, but I was pretty certain things would go my way. When a top tier geisha comes in and offers to train a girl from your third-rate okiya, only a crazy woman would say no. With that battle behind me, I steeled myself for the chat with Mother that was to follow. Almost immediately after coming in the door, I knocked on Mother's door. As I said before, she had contracted a cold herself, thus the entire first floor reeked of medicinal herbs worse than an apothecaries' shop. Sliding the door open, the stench intensified to the point where I almost gagged. 'How can she live like this?' I wondered.

Very well, apparently; when I entered, she was sitting at her desk, going over accounts as usual. She didn't look up when I first came in, but as I crept closer, she motioned for me to stop.

"That's close enough," she said, her rasp much worse than usual. "I may be on the mend, but I'm not totally healthy. Now, what is it that you want?"

"Well, Mother, since you put things so nicely I'll tell you. Since it's been quite a few months since I turned my collar, I've been thinking that it's about time for me to take on an apprentice of my own. And I know just the one – I've been scoping her out for a while." A pause – I took it as a good sign that I hadn't been interrupted yet. "Well? Aren't you going to ask me who the lucky girl is?"

"Either you'll tell me or you won't."

"Fine – her name is Yuka, the girl from the Inoue okiya down the street." This is where Mother laughed.

"Don't be ridiculous Hatsumomo. They could never afford your fees and you know it. They can barely afford to keep their last maid."

I know that. That's why I offered to do it at a 75% reduction." Mother almost dropped her pipe.

"You _what_? You had no right to make that offer Hatsumomo! What in Heaven's name were you thinking?"

"That it's the okiya of my previous sister, Mother."

"The _ex_-okiya of your _ex_-sister who was thrown out years earlier."

"Nevertheless, it would've been indecent to charge them full price. Besides, they may be poor, but they have their assets."

"Hmph, such as? They don't have a single object of value left."

"That's where you're wrong Mother. I don't know if you've seen this girl, but she's very attractive. She has all the potential Hatsuoki never did."

"So? What has that to do with anything?"

"So, after I'm done with her, I can promise she'll walk away a first rate geisha. Perhaps even better than Mameha…" 'Fat chance' her eyes seemed to say, but at least she was listening. "If I'm right and she does succeed, what we lose in cash we'll certainly gain in prestige. Even if she doesn't, I'll the extra parties make up for the lost amount – I'll make sure of it."

Mother just sat and puffed her pipe for a while. She sat so long that I began to get nervous. Finally, she took the pipe out of her mouth and looked me straight in the eyes.

"What's your game, Hatsumomo? Why have you taken such an interest in this Yuka girl?"

"Just what I told you, Mother; she may be poorer than the other girls, but she has a lot more potential. Either way, we both benefit."

"Hatsumomo, do you really take me for a fool? I haven't lived with you this long without knowing that you always have something up your sleeve. I won't press any further – I'm sure I'll find out the truth later on." Here she broke into a coughing fit. After taking a few gulps of tea, she continued. "I'll give the offer consideration. But don't get your hopes up; I'm still tempted to throw the whole thing out. You'll have my answer when you come home from lessons tomorrow. You'd better pay attention, too, because it'll be my final answer." I bowed my assent and left.

I immediately ran upstairs and threw open my almanac. Checking the signs and maps, I found my fortune for tomorrow. It read, "With time and effort, a rock can become a jewel. Use it well."

* * *

After a long night, I loathed the idea of having to go to the academy so early in the morning, but I did. Cold and tired, I knew my mood was less than pleasant but I somehow managed to make it to the highlight of my day; dance class. Every lesson was my time to shine forth like the star I was and with no Mameha in sight (Miss Prissy didn't attend dance lessons since she turned collar a month before – her okiya hired a private dance tutor).

Finally feeling better as I took my stance, I started the first few steps of new piece before a young student stepped in and informed me that I had a visitor. Resisting the urge to throw my fan at her head, I sulkily followed her down the hall and into a reception room near the entrance. Inside, I was somewhat pleased to find Inoue-san waiting for me.

"Why, hello, Inoue-san! But something must be wrong for you to come all the way up here. Are you well?"

"Yes, yes; I'm quite fine. But I wanted to talk to you about your offer. I've thought about it long and hard, and I believe I've done the right thing. That is why, Hatsumomo-san, I humbly accept your offer to train Yuka." I was satisfied, rather than thrilled, when I calmly bowed to her in thanks.

"Thank you for your kind decision, Inoue-san. But I have to ask. You said that you desperately needed an older sister for Yuka, but you seemed reluctant to accept my offer. Why?" She stiffened, but didn't seem otherwise surprised.

"Well… I don't mean to offend you, but I didn't think you could help. The truth is, no one wanted to train Yuka because of her associations with Hatsuoki. Plus, with her ex-sister as a mentor…I'm sure you can understand." She let out a long sigh. "To be honest, I was seriously considering selling her to an okiya in Osaka and retiring."

"Let's be thankful you didn't!" To think that I had almost missed my chance! "Inoue-san, I can assure you that I am the only geisha in all of Gion that can promise you that when Yuka-chan makes her debut, her reputation will be as clean as new silk. You have my word."

We went over a few more particulars – Mother being the main one – before she took her leave. Having missed my dance class, I went through the rest of the day in a kind of haze that cleared up the moment I heard the last bell. I ran through every possible situation that could happen as I walked home. When I entered the okiya, a maid informed me that Mother wanted me in her office immediately. This time, I was more than happy to oblige.

She was evidently feeling much better, since she took her time to finish what she was doing before setting the books aside and folding her hands upon the desk.

"Hatsumomo, do you know of the Katsuraga okiya?"

"What? Of course I have; they're the wealthiest in Gion. Plus their geisha are some of the most popular in Gion, after me, of course."

"After you and Mameha, you mean. Anyway, it seems that they've made some bad investments over the years. While it hasn't affected their standing, their finances aren't what they used to be."

"So? What has this got to do with me?"

"In a minute, Hatsumomo, I'm just getting to that." She took a drag off of her pipe and released it. "I heard from a very reliable source that they found a lovely girl a few years back with whom they wish to redeem themselves. I've recently heard that she is finally old enough to be apprenticed." Suddenly, her meaning hit me like a brick.

"You want me to train this little brat over Yuka, don't you?" I hissed, my blood beginning to boil.

"While that would be the outcome that I would prefer to see happen, no. Since I know that you'd sooner hang yourself than not get your way, I'm issuing a compromise; agree to train the Katsuraga girl, and I'll let you have your Yuka as well." I was stunned; not by the audacity of the suggestion, but by the fact that Mother had compromised. It was something that I had never seen her do before or since. Eventually, I found my humor and began to chuckle.

"Well, Mother, you asked of me, so now I'm asking it of you; what's your game?"

"The same as yours. An alliance with the Katsuraga okiya would be profitable as well as advantageous, don't you think?" My first instinct was to refuse, until I saw the futility in it.

"It seems I don't have a choice in the matter, do I?" I sighed. "All right, I'll agree to your compromise." Mother sat back, satisfied.

"Now that we have that out of the way, I leave the rest to you. Her name is Natsu – she's a lovely girl, you'll see. She might grow to be as beautiful as you."

"We'll see about that. Do the Katsuraga's know about this?"

"Of course. You were originally meant to be her older sister to begin with. I paid them a little visit this morning, and they agree that now would be an excellent time for her apprenticeship to begin. They've assured me of her full cooperation."

"Good enough for me. I'll pay them both a visit tomorrow to see just what I'm getting into. In the meantime, let's hope they get along; Heaven knows the sort of chaos that can occur when girls fight."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_Here's your second chapter, as promised._

I had an all night engagement, so I decided to skip school and get some sleep. Despite the fact that I really could've benefited from an all-day nap, I told Auntie to wake me at the stroke of eleven. Sending a maid to fetch three boxed lunches from a vendor, I peeled off my sleeping robe and donned a pale blue silk robe with a featureless, peach-pink obi. It was plainer than the types I usually wore, but since it was a personal call, I didn't need to be fancy. The moment the maid returned with the boxes, I slipped my shoes on and left.

Even in my street clothes, I still elicited enough looks to make stand a little higher and feel even more confident about my task. I arrived at the school and was shown into the headmistress' office. Normally, my request to yank them out of class would've been refused, but because I was now their older sister, I could yank them out of class whenever I wanted. Shown into the same room as before, I arranged myself at the head of the table as a maid placed the boxes.

A few minutes later and the girls walked in. I instantly recognized Yuka, who had grown taller and developed a more womanly figure since I'd last saw her. She was certainly pretty, with almond eyes and a little mouth. I wanted to train her all the more – to force this girl into a life mediocrity and shamisen-playing would have been a sin. The other girl, whom I took to be Natsu, was just as lovely but had a certain defiant gleam in her eye that I recognized instantly. Even the way they carried themselves was different; where Natsu had a regal, erect bearing (no doubt from years of spoiling), Yuka's low status left her with all the regality of a maid. I knew immediately that they would get along like fire and water.

As they bowed and seated themselves, I felt the both of them size me up, but I didn't let it bug me. I simply cleared my treat and began.

"Well, since I'm sure that you've already been notified of the situation, I'll skip the introductions. But as your older sister, it's my job to inform you of my rules. They are simple; if I tell you to do something, you say 'yes ma'am' and do it; and under no circumstances do you ever keep secrets from me. If you disobey me in anyway, you can find yourself a new older sister. I agreed to take you on under the agreement that I turn you both into beautiful, successful geisha – I can and will. But you will have to work hard as well. Do you understand?" They assented they did. So far, so good. "Now, this meeting may cut into your lunch hour, so I brought you something to eat. You may open them."

What I brought wasn't much – just rice with a few pieces of grilled fish on the side – but it gave me time to illustrate my point. As we ate, I corrected them both on things like posture, table manners, and slew of other things; otherwise, we ate in silence. If it sounds a identical what that little bitch told you Mameha did the day of her debut, that's because it is; it's a common practice for an older sister to asses what she's dealing with by observing future apprentices at the table. After we were done, a maid reentered and took the boxes away.

"There are a few things I must discuss about the both of you," I continued after she had left. "The first is this; although your official debuts are awhile away, your training starts now. From the moment you leave this room, you must be careful how you present yourselves to others, so if you have any bad habits, get rid of them now. Second of all – Yuka," she jolted to attention, "I've heard that you're okiya is raising you to be a shamisen player. Is that true?"

"Yes, ma'am. Auntie Kotoko wanted me to follow my predecessor and the okiya tradition."

"And you will follow them straight out of Gion. Unacceptable; you will play no one's second fiddle and you may tell her as such. If you look in all the history of Gion, not a single star has ever played an instrument – they were all dancers. Thus, you too will be dancers. That is why, starting tomorrow, I want the both of you to report to me daily after school for dance lessons, Sundays included. And Natsu?" She straightened up and raised her head. "You have a good pedigree but I've heard stories of you being rude to other girls. That has got to stop. You may have heard it said that Gion revolves around men. We rely on their money and patronage to live, true, but to a geisha it is other women who truly matter. Only other geisha can help make your career – or destroy it, if they so choose. Make any amends you need to. Just remember; I may be raising you to be better than the other girls, but that doesn't mean you can act like it. Understand?"

They both bowed, Natsu looking visibly irritated at having been scolded and Yuka looking relieved to not being the only one. Satisfied, I dismissed them and left to go take care of other business.

* * *

Several hours and countless trips later, I sat in my room waiting to be dressed, not feeling any better after my nap. I had spent hours at the fortune tellers', thinking up and discarding names, dates, ideas, and places for everything from the debut itself to the trip to the hairdressers'. I also had to buy an entire set of makeup and an almanac for Yuka, who had neither. Plus, Mother, Inoue-san, and myself came to the conclusion that my apprentice robes would have to be taken back out for Yuka to use; there was no way that any sister of mine was going outside in those sorry excuse for kimono Hatsuoki wore.

Finally Mr. Bekku arrived and I stepped out of the door just in time. My first party that night was a banquet – I knew I wouldn't get much done there, so I held off. I gave one or two performances, chatted for a bit, and took off a little early. The next engagement was much more casual, so it was a good place to start. Some man had finished a story about his brother in the army when I cut in.

"Such a bond you two share; it's heartwarming really. I only hope that my sisters will come to connect with me like that."

"Hatsumomo-san, you don't have any sisters!" another geisha cried.

"Oh, but I will! I've just agreed to take on two lovely young girls as my apprentices."

"Any apprentices of yours must be very beautiful, Hatsumomo-san," a guest chuckled. "Could they be as beautiful as you?"

"You'll have to wait and see!" I teased. "You wouldn't peek at a gift before you're allowed to open it would you?"

"That depends; if it's a regular box, no; but if the gift is a pretty girl, how could I not?" The men howled at this crude joke, as I laughed and pretended to blush.

If this tactic had worked to destroy Hatsuoki's career, then I would make it would work to help create Yuka's and Natsu's. With any luck, by the time I finished every teahouse and okiya in Gion would be buzzing with news about the famous Hatsumomo's new younger sisters. But I knew I had a little while to grab their; it was mid-winter and Gion's rumor-mill had been slow, but it was only a matter of time before something else came along.

Unfortunately, something did; sometime in February, a geisha named Harukami got herself pregnant from an illicit affair and decided to keep the baby. Her okiya forgave her when she delivered a pretty-looking girl, but her danna dropped her and she was forced to retire despite her popularity. It was a good lesson to teach the girls, but nevertheless, I was peeved. Rather than appear desperate for attention, I let it run on for another month. Then, weeks before their debut, I concocted an excellent plan; I decided to leak the goods.

Weeks before the big day, I told them to dress in their costumes – make-up and all – and to meet me at my okiya. They had already gotten their _momoware_ hairstyles and mastered the raised pillows, as well as doing their own make-up, so we were now working on getting them used to walking around in the full apprentice costume. Until now, they had been walking around indoors, but the pretense was that I wanted to get them used to moving around outside. I myself dressed in a beautiful kimono, but neglected the make-up.

I walked them around the block and through Maruyama park before taking them to Tomihatsu's apartment to rest. She fawned over them both like an old grandmother, but several times I caught her looking somewhat sadly at Yuka, whom I had already told her was Hatsuoki's replacement.

As we prepared to leave, she took me aside and whispered to me: "Watched over them like a hawk. Don't let either one of them make the same mistakes Hatsuoki did." She wouldn't let me go until I promised her that I wouldn't.

At least a dozen people – mostly geisha – asked me about them before I finally escorted Yuka and Natsu back to their respective okiya. For now, only time would tell if my plan was a success. I considered it to be a done deal, until we got to the Katsuraga okiya. Just as we got within sight of it, Natsu stopped and looked directly at me.

"Well, aren't you coming?" I asked.

"Hatsumomo-san… today had nothing to do with our robes, did it? You were trying to get us noticed, weren't you?" I wasn't angry that Natsu had found me out; in fact I had been expecting it. She had proved herself time and again to be naturally astute (as did Yuka, but she was more prone to keep her observations to herself).

"You are half-right. It is important for you to learn how to travel around a city in your new clothes, but you are correct the motive. You see, before a geisha is an entertainer, she is a product. If you don't advertise that product, no one will want to buy it. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." they answered politely. I bid Natsu a good night and continued down the road with Yuka. I didn't want to admit it, but as we walked, I could no longer deny it. In my two wards, I saw Hatsuoki and myself. I saw the triumph of one and the destruction of the other. And in the middle, I saw myself as Tomihatsu, burdened with the shame of it all. Without warning, I yanked a startled Yuka into the nearest alleyway and ordered her to look me in the eyes.

"Yuka, have you had any problems with your sister? Tell me the truth!"

"No ma'am, everything's fine. I promise!"

"Are you sure? You haven't had any suspicious?" She shook her head again. "Has Natsu offered to help you when I'm not around?"

"No ma'am. Why? She's my sister, right?"

"Yuka, that is only title. When a geisha believes that her career is in jeopardy , anyone is fair game for sabotage.." I stopped and sighed, calming myself. "Yuka, listen to me – you're a very smart girl and you're becoming very talented, but trust me when I say that Natsu is the type of girl who would fight Heaven itself to become a successful geisha. If she chooses, she'll think nothing of destroying you to build herself up. And she's not alone; there are countless other apprentices out there who would snatch you down to give themselves an edge. These girls are cunning, so you must be devious."

"I can't just get them to leave me alone?" she moaned.

"Of course not! They'll follow you throughout your career. You must outwit them – trust only those you can control and watch whoever you cannot. As for Natsu – don't trust her one bit, especially if she tries to help you. She won't try anything so long as I'm around, but when you're alone, watch her close. Is that clear?"

She said that it was. We walked the rest of the way in silence until we reached our street. I bid her goodnight before walking back home.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_Next chapter is up!_

The day of the debut, I awoke at the crack of dawn. It was looking to be a warm April day – an idyllic start of the cherry blossom viewing season. I stayed in my room only another hour before going downstairs to eat breakfast, which was already laid out. It was five in the morning – the ceremony wasn't to begin until eight, but I decided that the earlier I got started, the better. After eating, I dressed in a plain white cotton robe and made my way to my usual bathhouse. Sitting shoulder deep in the steaming water, I felt myself starting to relax. Over the past few weeks, my fears had been proven to be futile – Natsu and Yuka had little contact with each other outside of my presence. I don't know if my talk with Yuka had its intended effect, or if they simply preferred to avoid each other rather than go to war, but either way it meant more peace for me. Back at the okiya, I found Mother up and already in her underrobe.

"Don't take baths so early in the morning." she rasped. "It wouldn't do for you to get sick in your peak season. You owe me enough already without adding doctors bills on top of it."

"Good morning to you too, Mother. But why are you half-dressed? Surely you don't plan to go to the ceremony; there's no need."

"There may be no formal need for me to go, true, but business always has a need." I understood her meaning perfectly; she was going to go in order to kiss up with the mistress of the Katsuraga. I was almost done dressing when Mr. Bekku came in. I had Auntie pull out my formal black kimono while he dressed Mother first, and tied on my underrobe. She took so long demanding that this be pulled tighter or that be yanked in such a way, that it was almost time for the girls to arrive before he finally made it to me. Sure enough, just as I was putting the finishing touches on my make-up, I glanced out the window and saw Yuka and Natsu making their way up the street. I hurried downstairs just in time to arrange myself pleasantly in front of the door before we heard a knock.

They glided gracefully into the okiya, both of them wearing the hair and make-up of a novice geisha, as well as the traditional kimono of their okiya. As they bowed and pledged to honor and respect me, I began to feel unexpectedly proud of them. I had taken two girls – one whose talent and looks were being wasted in an inferior okiya, the other a spoiled princess whose okiya's future depended on her – and turned them into clever, graceful beings who danced more skillfully than their much older peers. I had turned them into excellent apprentices. But they weren't true geisha, yet.

We left a bit before schedule, so we took our time walking to Gion shrine in order to give Mother and the others time to make it to the Mizuki. We made our offerings before bowing our heads and announcing our intentions to the gods; after thanking them for the opportunity, I begged their assistance in keeping them both safe from harm.

Since we were a fair distance from the Mizuki teahouse, I hailed a rickshaw to take us the rest of the way – they'd have to walk plenty later, anyway. As soon as we dismounted, we were met by a maid who led us to the ceremony. We were having the actual ceremony inside rather than outside, as mine had been, in order accommodate Granny's allergies. She had become house-bound lately, with the result that I spent a lot of time out. Our room was lovely and overlooked the garden I had begun my apprenticeship in. Waiting for us besides Mother and the other okiya mistresses, were the mistress of the Mizuki and Tomihatsu. Even though it was only because I invited her, I was glad she came – I was starting to have second thoughts. If the same fate that Hatsuoki suffered befell one of my apprentices, I don't think my career could have taken it. Even Tomihatsu, who was established as a geisha could get, decided to retire shortly after I turned my collar.

We sat in a triangular pattern in front of the guests as a maid brought in the tray and poured the sake. As I watched them drink from the last cup, I hoped to the Heavens' that I had made the right choice. It was too late for second thoughts, anyway – they had finished the ceremony and bowed to me, already transformed. Yuka, the unfortunate replacement, Natsu, the spoiled princess, no longer existed; now they were Sakura and Kohaku, respectively. No longer girls, but apprentice geisha.

I thought that the fortune-teller and I had made a good choice with the names. We both already knew that anything that would assosciate them with Hatsuoki was out of the question, but I still would have liked them to take after me. Unfortunately, all variations of my name were inauspicious as well. Finally, we settled on names that would suit their individual natures. Sharp, spirited Sana became Kohaku, meaning "amber" – beautiful but tough – while sweet, gentle Yuka turned into Sakura, after the delicate and transitory cherry blossom. I had already informed them of this beforehand and they seemed delighted, as were their mistresses'. Mother couldn't have cared less, but sure enough, she was gushing over them mercilessly, especially Kohaku.

"Such a lovely name, and appropriate, too." I heard her say to Katsuraga-san. "Of course, it's sure to be a testament to a long-lived career." The conversation would have gone on like this for quite a while longer, but it was high time for the guests to leave. After we bid good-bye to the last of them, the girls and I went into a room where we ate a light lunch.

"When we get through with the introduction ritual, go home and get some rest. You've already mastered using the _takamakura_, correct?" They assured me that they had. "Good. Be sure to be up and dressed appropriately by late afternoon. I want you both to be waiting for me in my okiya by six. If either one of you are late, don't even bother coming back; your apprenticeship with me is over. That goes for the rest of your time with me, as well."

"Yes, ma'am," they chorused. I noticed a gleam of irritation in Kohaku's eyes, and with good reason; Sakura's okiya may have been just down the street from mine, but Kohaku lived nearly clear across town.

"Your first few parties may be informal, but don't forget to be very careful about your appearance and behavior. You must be beautiful, girlish, and, since you are novices, quiet. Do not speak unless spoken to."

"Hatsumomo-san," Kohaku chirped, "I thought you said that the job of a geisha is to be clever and appealing. How can we do that if we're not allowed to speak?"

"Precisely – that is the job of a geisha. You two are appretices, novice ones at that. Until you exit you novitate, your only job is to sit and look pretty while I introduce you. After a month or so in Gion, then you may start to display intelligence and wit. Just remember to remain modest."

"When do we get to entertain on our own?" Sakura asked, in an uncommon display of eagerness. I placed my chopsticks down on the bowl and nodded at the maid who took them.

"Most girls don't start out on their own until after their _mizuage_. I plan to have you doing so much sooner, but that's all I'll tell you." Another maid came in and took the girls' empty dishes. "That's enough for now. If you're finished, let's get on with this ritual. We have lots of places to go and we have to hurry if you're to get any rest."

We visited no less than twenty different okiya, teahouses, and other establishments with which I had some sort of business association. It was unseasonably hot to be spring and the girls more or less staggered home when it was over. Still, I managed to squeeze in a few personal calls as well. I made the last one to Korin's okiya. It was in a poorer neighborhood than my own, of course, but the establishment alone wasn't doing too bad for itself.

The outside was drab and somewhat worn to blend in with its neighbors, but once we were seated inside by a maid, the place was almost as well furnished as our own. The mistress, obviously pleased that Korin had made such a popular and well-off friend, allowed us the dining room for privacy. We exchanged pleasantries and she fussed over the girls, before getting to what I really came for. I stood and excused myself to use the bathroom, when Korin waved the maid away and offered to escort me herself. The moment we got outside, she broke out into a silly-looking grin.

"This is perfect, just perfect!" she squealed, practically glowing with excitement.

"What is? Out with it!"

"Well… You know Tsuruhime, right?"

"Of course, I do. We're stuck together for this years 'Dances of the Old Capital', you know that."

"Well, she's debuted her new younger sister just last week. She's even going to most of your parties tonight."

"Korin, how is that good news?" I sighed. "The last thing I need right now is competition."

"That's because you haven't seen her. Tsuruhime stopped by with her as part of the introduction ritual."

"Is she ugly?" I asked eagerly.

"Not exactly, but she isn't a beauty either. Plus, I heard that she's completely clumsy. Next to her, those two are going to look absolutely divine!"

"You're right, that is good news. Not only do I get to disgrace a rival, but Sakura and Kohaku get a much-needed boost. Thanks." I was about to lead the way back inside, when she pulled me back.

"Now, here's the bad news; Mameha has little apprentices, too."

"Wonderful, that's just what I needed; little Mameha's running around Gion. Where did you hear this?"

"One of her groupies let it slip after I mentioned your new sisters at a party. She was all, 'Well, Hatsumomo had better give up now because Mameha's apprentices will run those little beggars out of town!' I knew right then that they were probably special."

"Of course they are – they'd have to be to afford Miss Perfect as a mentor. Who are they?"

"No one knows; it's all a big secret. But rumor has it that they'll debut next month."

"Next month?" I laughed. "Mameha always was slow – the peak season will be over by then. Thanks for the heads up."

"You're very welcome. But what are you going to do?"

"Don't worry. I have a month to think of something." We walked back in and found the girls waiting for me.

* * *

Six-thirty saw me in the bath for the second time that day. Thankfully, Mother had the decency to reserve that afternoon for me so I could freshen up. I would have liked to stay longer, but I had to hurry.

After what Korin had told me, I immediately knew that I had exactly one month to make Sakura and Kohaku as popular as possible. But how? A novice geisha is expected to act as her older sisters' shadow; silently sitting and watching in hopes of learning by example. How could I make them popular without breaking protocol and seeming desperate? Halfway home from Korins' place, it hit me.

Thankfully, I still had my girls with me, so I dragged them into the nearest alley.

"This is important and I want you to listen very carefully. I learned something today at Korin-san's okiya."

"We've already heard. You're talking about Tsuruhime, right?" Kohaku blurted. I considered scolding her about eavesdropping, but decided that it could wait; besides, it would save me the trouble of having to explain.

"No, I'm talking about Mameha." They looked at each other and shrugged. "Do you know who Mameha is?"

"Of course; everyone knows you are rivals. Even the men."

"Then you know that her having younger sisters is bad news for you. She's sure to try to use them to upstage me and make sure that your careers never take off."

"Will she suceed?" Sakura worried.

"Well, lucky for you, it seems that they don't debut until a month from now. That means that you have one month to get as much popularity as you can."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Kohaku whined. "You said that we can't even speak."

"Wrong; I said that you may not speak unless spoken to. If someone talks to you first, then you may start a conversation or say something clever."

"What if they don't?"

"You make them." I said pointedly, leaning very close. "You may not use your words, so you must use your other assets to lure them in."

"Our assets?" Sakura questioned.

"Body language can be a geisha's greatest tool, provided that it's done right. Let tonight be your first test. If you can make the guests pay more attention to you than to anyone else, you pass. But, if they ignore you like you're just another novice, you fail. Understood?"

They both nodded, seemingly eager for the challenge. We left the alley and continued on in silence, so as to give them time to think. After we arrived at my okiya, I reminded them both of their challenge and bid them a breif good-bye.

Now, sitting in front of the mirror in my room, I debated on my own challenge; should I remain striking as usual, or allow them the spotlight for their debut? It was a common problem in Gion - some young geisha built their apprentices up too much and endangered their careers in the process, while other did so little that people hardly remembered that she'd even had sisters at all. It was difficult to find the middle road, but not impossible.

After going through my closet several times, I settled on a powdery lavender robe showing a garden of violets in striking greens and dark purples. The rose-pink obi had pure white chrysanthemums scattered around. I was in the hallway with Bekku, when Auntie hobbled upstairs.

"Your apprentices are here, Hatusmomo. I suggest you hurry before you're the one who's late."

"Well, Auntie, I'd ask you to help, but I thought that the flowers would just make you angry, seeing as how they can stand up straight and all."

"What would we do without your charm, Hatusmomo?" she grimaced.

"Starve." I shrugged as he finished tying my obi. A few minutes later, I grabbed my bag and walked down to see how my apprentices had handled the first part of their challenge. My biggest worry was Sakura; years of managing a lesser okiya had left her meddling mistress with a warped sense of elegance. Part of our agreement was that she give no fashion input, but I worried that she might break her promise. Sure enough, I immediately noticed a big, red paper flower pushed into the base of her pincushion bun, right in front.

Otherwise, she did well for herself; a light pink robe featuring a coral-colored sunset behind a gold-lined waves and a navy-colored obi dotted with gold studs. Kohaku opted for a bright blue robe displaying vines of wisteria, with an emerald colored obi hosting a shower of pink gladiola blossoms. I was largely satisfied, but I still turned and went right back upstairs to grap a silver hairpin holding a spray of small, white flowers.

"Excuse me for the interruption, but let's get going." We set out after Auntie sparked my back and made our way down Nakano-cho to the Mizuki for our first party together. When we got within sight of the building, I stopped Sakura on a bridge, yanked out that awful flower and threw it overboard. Placing the floral spray in its place.

"Remember;" I said, "to make an impression, appearance is everything." She bowed to me, sheepishly silent, and we made our way to the teahouse.

We finally walked into the party nearly late nearly late because the mistress wanted pictures of all of us. Isuzu-san was an older woman who was starting to show her age, but, as with all of her best clientle, we got along well. It's a shame that she took the news about her nephew and me so badly, but I digress. Arriving at the room, I immediately noticed Tsuruhime sitting there with an apprentice who had to be her younger sister. She was attractive enough, nothing special, but her vacant eyes betrayed the fact that she was far from bright. I made the usual rounds saying hello and introducing my new sisters, making sure to keep an eye on their actions. So far, what I saw was good.

"I beg you to induldge me with your attentions," they chanted. Where a novice would usually keep her eyes glued properly to the ground, Kohaku boldly looked the men in the eyes and smiled as suggestively as a fifteen year old knew how. Sakura was much more subtle; she managed to flick her eyes shyly upward before lowering them again in a show of pure, youthful innocence that may or may not have been faked. I gave a slight nod as a sign of my approval. The men responded as well.

"Well, well, Hatsumomo-san; I suppose these lovely young girls are the apprentices you've been so secretive about."

"Why, of course. The best things in life are worth waiting for, don't you think?"

"In this case I'd have to agree with you. It's rare to see beauty in ones so young these days." He probably meant both of them, but I noticed that his eyes almost never left Kohaku. As we made our way around the room, I noticed how the men would compliment both, but become obviously taken with one or the other. Eventually, it gave me a brilliant idea; tradition dictates that a girl must be silent and unobtrusive during her novitate, but I decided to break the rules for now and give the men what they were looking for. I took note of who seemed to like which girl and, whenever their cups were empty, I sent their favorite out to fill it rather than going myself. In no time, the girls were chatting and flirting like geisha, playing their roles perfectly. Obviously, the women were none too pleased, but no one so much as Tsuruhime.

No sooner did she glanced up from her conversation, than a look of obvious disapproving contempt darken her face. "Disgraceful", she snorted to another geisha as Sakura giggled and blushed like a school-girl at a joke from one of the men. Bowing out of a converation, I glided my way to Tsuruhime's side; she had to be taken care of before she contaminated the rest of the party.

"Hello, Tsuruhime-san. It's been so long hasn't it? And this must be your new sister! To think I almost thought she was a wall fixture. I don't think we've been introduced."

"There's no need to introduce a mere apprentice to one such as yourself, Hatusmomo-san," she nearly hissed."After all, she's not the only one here, although you wouldn't know it by looking."

"Whatever do you mean?" I could sense the mood getting dangerous; even a verbal fight could ruin this whole night.

"Oh, I don't mean to offend, but seeing two girls entertain on their debut seems improper, don't you think?" she whispered. "When I was a girl, things like tradition and propriety were held in much higher regard."

"Well, Tsuruhime-san, I don't mean to offend either, but your apprenticeship was so long ago, many things have lost standing since then. Besides, what makes a better geisha; ones who start early and make an impression, or others who sit in the back like a made-up _jizo_?" It may seem low, but a jab at her most recent abortion got the desired result; rather than fire back and risk making herself seem like a fool, Tsuruhime simply pursed her lips until they turned white, stood up, and abruptly left the room, her poor, dull apprentice hurrying after her.

Looking back at the table, I noticed a few other geisha trying to hide the fact that they had been listening intently. Our little conversation was sure to make the rounds tommorrow, but no matter; now that they knew who they were dealing with, they would give my girls a wide berth.

Hopefully, their friends would learn to do the same.

We continued on like this for the rest of the night, Sakura and Kohaku charming the men into conversation as I dispensed advice between parties and tended to my own admirers. We didn't see Tsuruhime again that night – more than likely, she went home to sulk. That suited me just fine.

As we stood by the Shirakawa ready to hail a rickshaw, I told them what happened.

"Does this mean that we're doing something wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Absolutely not. Keep doing what you're doing; you need all the attention you can get. But it does mean that you need to be more mindful of your behavior in front of the women. Men's impression of you are imporatant, yes, but your fellow geisha are even more vital to your career. I'll explain it to you in greater detail, but that's for another time. Come, let's get you home."

After locating an idle rickshaw driver and givng him directions to the Katsuraga okiya, I continued to correct them on this or that whie telling them about the plan for tommorrow. Finally, we sat back in silence, watching people go by as we neared our first destination. We turned to a dark and empty avenue that emptied out into the better part of town. The Katsuraga was the last house on this street. He stopped right in front, next to a maid who was stationed by the door. Severe-looking and impeccably clean, she bowed to me first before turning to Kohaku and escorting her to the door. As custom dictated, they both bowed low to me as I gave the signal for the driver to continue.

He finally stopped at the Inoue okiya as a clock somewhere struck one. We both alighted after I paid the man and we walked to the door. I expected her to say good-night and bow, but instead she took out the hairpin I had given her and held it out to me.

"Thank you for allowing me to wear this, Hatusmomo-san."

"Oh go ahead an keep it. I have twenty more, probably. Besides, it was made for an apprentice to wear."

"Thank you very much, Hatusmomo-san, but what will I tell my aunt? She really wanted me to wear that flower." Unlike in our okiya, Sakura called Inoue-san "aunt".

"Oh, I don't know. Tell her someone got drunk at a party and accidentally ruined it. If she doesn't believe you, tell her to call me." I replaced the pin in her hair and told and she finally bid me good-night. After walking home and finding the maid asleep on the floor, I decided to punish her by sending her out to purchase me a bowl of noodles. I saw her off and retired to the kitchen to have a drink in peace.

The girls' first day in Gion had gone well. I hoped they could keep it up.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_Next chapter is here! We're almost crossing paths with the book now._

April quickly gave way to May, the appointed month in which Mameha was supposed to unveil her new jewels, with no word. Sakura and Kohaku advanced quickly as apprentices under my care, sometimes entertaining men for entire nights without need of my advice. During our downtime, I had also been teaching them how to read body language in order to charm women, the result being that quite a few apprentices and geisha were beginning to fall under their spell as well. I felt confident that they could hold their own in Gion, no matter who Mameha brought out.

We spent that whole month holding our breath, but in vain. Finally, as May began to fade into June, I gave the girls a day off and walked up to Korin's to pick her brain.

"I don't know what's going on either," she sighed over tea. "Everyone was sure she'd debut them soon after you did. I even know a girl who lost money over it."

"You shamisen players are always losing money over something. But, I'm beginning to wonder if the whole thing was just a rumor. After all, Miss Prissy is making too much to bother with an apprentice right now."

"No way!" Korin shook her head vehemently. "Even the headmistress knows it; Mameha is definitely getting new sisters. Some people probably even know who they are, but I doubt they'd tell anyone."

"If they do, it's probably just Mameha's groupies" I snorted. "But I'm definitely asking around; if she does have sisters, she has to debut them sometime. Maybe we can derail them before they start."

Unfortunately, Korin was right; I asked around for weeks, to no avail. I even enlisted the girls to ply the apprentices, but they didn't find anything either. If anyone knew the identities of Mameha's new apprentices, they weren't telling. Not that it mattered - summer was just about ending before any of us finally caught word. It was mid-September when I got the news.

I had just been called to the headmistress' office because Kohaku had been sent there for disrespecting her dance instructor. I was just about to receive Kohaku's account on the story, when I noticed Korin standing in the doorway trying desperately to get my attention. I had to excuse myself, before she got all three of us in trouble.

"Might you want to explain to me why you're in the hallway, flapping your arms like a goose?" I demanded after we got a safe distance from the door.

"Oh, you aren't going to believe it!" she squealed, positively giddy. "This goose has just found the best piece of information you'll ever hear!"

"Well, what is it? I have to get back to my disrespectful apprentice."

"I can't tell you now! By the time we're done, it'll be time to go home. Come over this afternoon and I'll tell you everything. But I will tell you this - it involves your Kohaku." She gave me the time to come visit and left.

I already knew that it had to do with Mameha's apprentices - it was all we talked about in those days - but I was shocked to hear that Kohaku might be involved. My usual punishment for bad behavior in an apprentice was one day's confinement, but I decided to reconsider until I knew what was what. I hurried back to the office and apologized for the interruption before pretending to hear Kohaku's apology.

"Showing disrespect to any an elder is totally reprehensible and certainly nothing I taught you. I fully agree with the headmistress' decision to send you home and I want you to stay there until I can think of a suitable punishment. Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am." She bowed humbly enough, but I still caught the curious gleam in her eye. She knew something was up and was dying to know what. So was the headmistress, but it would be improper for either of them to ask.

Hours later, the little bell tolled the end of class and wasted no time in getting my shoes and getting out. I didn't even dare go home first, but immediately took a street car to Korin's neighborhood. Most geisha didn't ride the streetcar (myself especially), even though it was faster and cheaper than a rickshaw. They say it's because of how unsophisticated they would appear in one, but it was really because of the number of perverts who could get away copping a feel in the overcrowded booths. Mercifully, school let out in the middle of the business day, so the car was nowhere near full enough for anyone to try that and get away with it.

I stopped to get a parcel of tea in order to give her time to get home first, then walked around the corner to her okiya. Leaving the tea with the maid who opened the door, I showed myself into the sitting room. A moment later, Korin walked in carrying a bottle of beer, followed by another maid who carried two glasses on a tray.

"Oh, no; you're here early!" she cried. " Whatever, it doesn't matter." After getting the glasses set up, and the beer poured, she sat down and dismissed the maid.

"Now will you tell me what the big deal is? I'm going to have to answer to Mother about this, you know."

"Alright, but you won't believe me. Last night, I was at a party with Natsumi and she got herself drunk."

"Well, of course; everyone knows she's the biggest lush in Gion. The only reason she's invited anywhere is to make other geisha look good."

"Listen, listen! She's also the biggest Mameha groupie, from what I've heard, and she decided to show it. We were outside when she staggered over to me and started talking. 'You're friends with that horrible Hatsumomo, aren't you?'" she said, mimicking a drunken Natsumi. "I told her 'That's none of your business' and tried to get away. Then she said, 'Well, I'll have you know that Mameha's apprentice will blow her two little whores out of the water!' I kept walking because we were still at the party, but she blocked my path. 'You're drunk again,' I said. 'Now get away with that nonsense - no one knows who Mameha's precious little angels are.' "

"This story is very entertaining," I cut in, "but is there a point? I was under the impression that Kohaku was involved?"

"I was just getting to that! That's when Natsumi said to me, 'Well, I do! Let's see that bitch get a Katsuraga thrown out.' " I nearly choked on my beer.

"Wait, wait; are you saying that Mameha's new sister is from the same okiya as Kohaku!"

"That's what Natsumi said." Korin nodded somberly. This was incomprehensible for people like the Katsuraga. A business in Gion was free to make as many alliances as it wished, but no one would dare come between two rival businesses, especially without telling either one. In doing that, it risks losing both as allies and gaining them back as enemies. This was especially true when the businesses in question were as powerful and wealthy as ours. Perhaps they thought that their prestige would protect them, but a name only goes so far when there's no money to back it up. With this information, I would be completely justified in dropping Kohaku as my apprentice (not that I would) and so would Mameha. The Katsuraga's little game became even more mystifying when you added in the fact that, for one girl to succeed, the other would have to be destroyed.

"Are you sure? Natsumi isn't the best source of information, especially when she's been hitting the sake."

"It's true! It has to be; not even a drunk could make that up."

"Hmm... If it is true, then what are the Katsuraga's playing at?"

"Chie-san, my mistress, she thinks that the Katsuraga might want to pit them against each other later and drive their mizuage prices up."

"That still doesn't make sense; the girls are likelier to just get dumped. They can't keep that secret for long, not in this town."

Korin shrugged. "Maybe they're just that desperate. Everyone knows that they're having money problems - it could be worse than we all think."

"Well, before we speculate too much, let's figure out what can be done first. Of course, that's if it's even true. What else did Natsumi say?"

"Nothing; I was about to ask her if it was true, when Sadoka came up and dragged her home." She gave a deep sigh. "How are you going to confirm it? It's not like you can ask around."

"I can't, but I think I know someone who can." I wouldn't say anything else, no matter how Korin pressed, but simply finished my beverage, thanked her, and left.

As soon as I got back to the okiya, I went back to my room to take a nap. I woke an hour later and summoned a maid to run down to the Katsuraga okiya and tell Kohaku that I wanted to see her immediately. She arrived just as Mr. Bekku came up to dress me.

"Go wait in my room." I said, disregarding her formal greeting. When I came in a few minutes later, she sat at the window, obviously prepared for trouble. "Now, I'm sure you know why you're here, don't you?"

"To learn my punishment for disobeying my teacher." she sighed.

"Yes, that's right. But I know how Teacher Rump hates me and takes it out on you girls, so I've decided to be lenient with you. You punishment is to do an errand for me."

She visibly perked up. "An errand? What kind?"

"It's simple, really. Do you know of any other girls in your okiya who are eligible for apprenticeship?"

"Well, sure. There's Yuya, Mayu, and Kisa-chan."

"Are there any whose debuts have been stalled or postponed? Maybe even cancelled?"

"Oh, that'd be Kisa," she said with a dramatic eye roll. "She's the daughter of the okiya. Our mistress, Haru-san, adopted her the year I was sold there, back when she was three. She's acted like a spoiled princess ever since." I wasn't surprised in the least. The daughter of any okiya is usually spoiled rotten - only in the poorest of okiya is she treated like the other geisha - but it was worse in the more prestigious houses, like the Katsuraga. "You should have seen her parading around the okiya when she got her first _momoware_ hairstyle; she tore it out an hour later when she tried to take a nap and got it flattened out."

"Does she have an older sister picked out?" I grimaced; whoever the poor wretch was, she had quite a job ahead of her.

"Yeah, there was a big fuss about it earlier in the year. They said that Haru-san negotiated for months to get it through. But something happened; Kisa's debut has been postponed and neither of them are too happy. Why?" Suddenly, her eyes became shrewd. "You want me to snoop, don't you?" I nodded.

"I want you to find out as much as you can about this Kisa girl; what she's like, her habits, and, above all, who her sister is and why her debut is stalled."

"Oh, the first part's easy - Kisa's a little brat. She gets all the best food, all the best gifts, and, now that she's an apprentice, all the best silk kimono. Haru even gave her an entire set of new, hand-crafted hair ornaments commissioned for the party we threw her. It's kind of a waste, if you ask me."

"Now, why is that? As the daughter of the okiya, it's her right to be spoiled silly, especially if she's expected to become the principal geisha."

"Not that she'll make a very good one," Kohaku snorted derisively. "Excuse me, Hatsumomo-san, but Kisa is so lazy and careless, it's a wonder that Haru is willing to be seen out in public with her anymore. I know I'm not! Not only that, but she ate like a pig until Haru told us to stop feeding her without her permission. She still does, if you let her - she's like a vacuum with sweets. Once, when Haru-san's boyfriend was over, he called her pudgy. She got so mad that she stood up and dumped the whole pot of tea on his lap."

"My goodness! It wasn't hot, was it?"

"No, this happened in the summer so it was cold. The unfair thing about it is, even though he broke up with Haru on the spot, I was the one who got whipped for laughing so hard. She said that it was my fault, while Kisa just got sent to bed early - with dinner, I might add."

"While all of this is entertaining enough, it doesn't tell me what I really need to know. Do you know anything about her sister or her debut?" She shook her head in the negative. "Well, there you go - your assignment is to find out."

"That's going to be difficult - Haru-san doesn't like gossip, especially about her precious Kisa. What's this about?"

"You never mind that right now. As for Katsuraga-san, just make sure that she doesn't know. Ask the maids and other geisha in your okiya, even her classmates. Just make sure to avoid anyone who could get you in trouble. Whenever you find anything new, I want you to commit it to memory. Write it down if you have to." I got up and fetched a stack of paper and an envelope. "You're banned from coming with me to entertain for two days starting tonight. Use your time wisely. Bribe, blackmail, whatever you must, just remember to _be discreet_."

"How am I supposed to give this to you if I can't go out? Haru has me restricted to the okiya, you know."

"Correction; you are restricted to the okiya unless I call you. She can't refuse a request to see my own apprentice, can she? But you never mind that - you just fish around for information and I'll handle the details." After making sure she understood, I told her she could leave.

As she bowed and left, taking the papers with her, I hoped her budding skills in information-gathering wouldn't disappoint.

* * *

Two days later, I was sitting by the window, putting the finishing touches on my make-up as late afternoon faded away into evening. In the past few days, I hadn't seen Kohaku at all except for occasionally at school. As we agreed, we said nothing more to each other than a nod or a formal greeting; judging by her looks, things were going well. Katsuraga-san, however, was none too thrilled that Kohaku would have to sit out for a few days and miss making money, but I was sure that the gifts Kohaku's more devoted fans sent her were enough to placate the tyrant.

For the past two days, Kohaku had been out on intelligence gathering, and today was the day her results were due. I had sent a maid out almost a half-hour before bearing a message to Katsuraga-san to release Kohaku immediately. I was growing worried as time went on; what was keeping that fool of a maid so long? Finally, just as I had thought about going down there myself, I heard footsteps on the stairs and Auntie call, "Kohaku-chan is here, Hatsumomo."

"Don't just stand there, show her up!" I called out, unbearably relieved. Katsuraga-san might have seriously breached propriety by refusing my request, but she had already proven that she considered herself above the rules; now, I wasn't sure what she might do. By the time Kohaku came up the steps and admitted herself into the room, I could have torn my hair out in anticipation.

"Hatsumomo-san," she started, once she had finished her greetings, "I'm not sure what's going on, but I think I know why you were so interested." She always was sharp.

"It will all be revealed in time, Kohaku. But now I want you to tell me what you found. It's very important, so if you please..."

"Oh, right," she exclaimed, pulling a sheet of paper out of her cotton robe. "I asked everyone I knew, but either no one knew, or no one wanted to tell me. But then I caught one of our senior geisha talking about how she stole one of Kisa's hair ornaments and threw it in the Kamo River for tattling on her about something. Anyway, the moment I saw her alone, I told her that I would tell Haru and get her kicked out if she didn't tell me everything." I couldn't help shaking my head.

"I hope you learned from that - if you act out foolishly, you'll leave yourself open to be taken advantage of. You can take all the revenge you want, just don't brag about it like a fool."

"Yes, ma'am. But at least something came out of it: it turns out she did know what was going on. I couldn't believe it when she told me; Mameha-san was supposed to be Kisa's older sister!" So it was true; the Katsuraga were trying to play both sides of the fence. As it turned out, Mameha was supposed to take the girl on as an apprentice to absolve her okiya of a debt, but something happened - weeks before the ceremony, Mameha backed out, with the full support of her okiya.

"If I had to guess," I broke in, "Mameha was forced to go along with the deal blindly but managed to learn about her would-be apprentice, in the end. If all you said about her was true, they would have fought it to the ends of the Earth."

"It's true, all right. I'm telling you, Kisa is a failure before she even began!" Kohaku insisted.

"No wonder, then, that Katsuraga-san would be so determined to keep Mameha in the dark. With such bad manners and a temper, training her would be a worthless venture - nothing more than a blot on their perfect record." I couldn't help smiling; if a simple rumor could tear down a geisha's career, an unruly apprentice could bring it down faster. Could this be the break I needed to finally be rid of Miss Perfect? As excited as I was, something still bugged me. "What was the debt, I wonder? What could they owe that's so massive - or massively important - that it could trap someone like Mameha into risking her career training someone like..."

"You can say it, Hatsumomo-san," Kohaku laughed. "A little toad."

"Not the term, I would have used, but yes." I smiled. "Ah well, it's not important. Was there anything else?"

"Oh, yeah; Mameha and her okiya owner came by to visit over awhile ago. No one knows what they talked to Haru-san about, but they're expected to answer back later on in the fall." It was almost October now. This was to be over any day now, then. I nodded in satisfaction.

"Very good, Kohaku. Your errand is done, but now that you know what's going on, I want you to remain open to any news you might hear. At home, keep yourself in areas where you might find out anything more. And if you hear that Mameha is coming over, do and say what you must, just make sure that you are there and you catch every word. Is that understood?" When she assured me that she would obey, I told her that her punishment was up and that she was to report to me tomorrow morning, ready to entertain.

"One last thing," I caught her on her way out. "I already know that I don't have to tell you to keep this a secret, but what about your source? She must not appreciate being taken advantage of like that; are you sure she won't tell your mistress that you now know?"

"Don't worry about her, Hatsumomo-san; I told her that if she told anyone about this, then I'd tell Haru about the time she poured ink on Kisa's food as a joke. Then she would really be kicked out."

* * *

Later on, I was still chuckling at the cunning of my apprentice, when I heard Sakura arrive. It was precisely seven o'clock when we finally departed for the evening. She seemed happy enough when I told her that her sister would be rejoining her the next day, but I couldn't help noticing a sort of nervousness in her demeanor. She was hiding something, and in these uncertain times, I had to know what. I grabbed her by her arm and pulled her into the nearest empty side-street.

"All right, what is it?" I sighed. "I know you're hiding something from me, so don't even try to hide it anymore." She could have lied, but she knew when she was caught.

"Kohaku-san told me," she said, shame-faced. "She told me about Mameha and the little girl who's the daughter of her okiya. But I didn't tell anyone," she was quick to add. "I knew it was probably a big deal, so I didn't tell a soul." Even though I probably should have felt more exasperated than I did, I knew it wasn't all that bad.

"That's all right, then. Since you're sisters and in both of your best interests' to know about this, there's no harm done, especially since you didn't tell anyone else. Now I just hope that I can say the same for Kohaku." While I knew Kohaku was smart enough not to leak this information to anyone who could harm us with it, I would have still preferred for this to stay between as few people as possible. With her conscious obviously cleared, we set back out into the night.

The parties that night were all at the Mizuki, a fact for which we were both grateful; it had been a particularly wet and humid night. Our last engagement was to have been a boat outing, but it was postponed due to bad weather, so I called it an early night. We collected our tips from the host and prepared to leave, when the mistress stopped us at the door.

"Hatsumomo-san, I'm glad to have caught you. Why don't you and Sakura-chan step in my office for tea? It's such a sour night, you two would benefit from the warmth, I'm sure." It was plenty warm enough, but we couldn't refuse the owner of our principle teahouse – I had no choice but to follow her inside. I wish I hadn't.

As soon as she opened the door to admit us, the first thing I noticed was the man sitting at a table for four. There wasn't anything striking about him, just that he was simply there – men were never allowed into her office, not even the head chef, who was rumored to be her lover. She started the introductions as soon as the door was closed.

"Hatsumomo-san, this is my nephew, Yonro. Yonro-kun, this is Hatsumomo and her lovely apprentice, Sakura." We bowed and murmured our greetings, then sat down as a maid poured tea. The next few minutes were some of the most awkward of my life. For the next almost half-hour, we both sat in silence as Isuzu-san talked animatedly about nothing in particular. I sat there, politely sipping my tea and wondering what the purpose of all of this was, when it hit me; she was intending for her nephew to become my danna.

The thought of it was audacious enough to be considered insulting. It was one thing for the mistress of a teahouse to act as a go-between, but it was quite another to attempt to push a relative in a patron. I had to get out of there, before this went on any further,

"Oh, Isuzu-san, would you happen to have the time?"

"Of course, of course… it's one in the morning."

"Is that right? Then we're terribly late for our next appointment. I only hope the party isn't over. I'm afraid I'll have to thank you for your hospitality and bid you good-night. And you as well, Yonro-san." They mumbled their own sullen goodbyes as I bowed a hasty retreat, Sakura close behind.

Walking through the fine drizzle, I was heavily tempted to forget about the whole affair and never mention it again, but I knew I couldn't; if Isuzu-san was willing to take things this far, then she was serious. Since she was determined to force her nephew on me, I had no choice but to inform Mother. That was a conversation I was not looking forward to.

I was so deep in thought about the whole debacle, that I hadn't noticed that we'd reached the end of our street. Sakura bowed goodbye under her umbrella, looking as if something was weighing heavily on her mind – about what she had seen at the teahouse, no doubt. I nodded curtly and reminded her to be on time tomorrow, then left her in the doorway.

I may have been able to explain away the melancholy look in my apprentice's eyes, but I couldn't possibly have known how I blind I was at that moment. Whether it was Isuzu-san's fault for thinking of it or mine for not seeing it, either way, the wheel of my demise started to turn that night. I might not have known it, but I was on my way to taking my first step off the pedestal.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_Thanks for your kind reviews! They always make my day. Sorry it took so long – next chapter is up!_

I don't know why I put it off for so long. I suppose it was fear; fear of an issue I'd been dodging since I turned my collar. It was mid-October, and I still hadn't told Mother about the incident at the Mizuki. At first, I'd told myself that it was because no days on my almanac looked auspicious enough. But, eventually, I had to face the truth; I didn't want a _danna_.

When a geisha takes a _danna_, she is essentially married. She can entertain and flirt all she wants, but when he calls, she must come running. I wasn't ready to give up my freedom, especially for someone as sullen as Yonro. A part of me even feared that Mother might even be in on the whole thing. But if that were true, then why the clandestine meeting? Finally, I decided to talk to her, no matter what. I hoped that luck was on my side, but fate had other ideas.

My almanac entry for the appointed day was bleak, at best: "Like the moon in a starless night, a slice of good fortune glows in an otherwise dark day," it read. "It would be best to stay inside."

It was a dark day, indeed. Before the sun even rose, the rumble of thunder could be heard on my way to school. Throughout all of my classes, I was so off that my dance instructor even stopped the lesson and asked if I was ill. When the school bell rang for lunch, I walked out to find a storm out in full force and that someone had made off with my umbrella. To top it all off, I tore my school robe all the way to the waist, walking to the office to phone the okiya. By the time I made it home, I was wet, cold, embarrassed, and furious.

"Send my lunch up to my room," I barked at the first maid I saw. "And you, don't even think of drying off yet – you're about to go back out." I climbed the steps and ripped my sopping clothes off, throwing it outside for Auntie to pick up. Thankfully, it was my time of the month, so I wrote a note complaining of illness, addressed it to the headmistress, and marched back downstairs.

"Here," I snapped at the shivering wretch. "Take this back to the school. And it had better get there dry!" Out of nowhere, the door to Mother's room slid open.

"Hatsumomo!" she barked. "Why are you stomping around, screaming at everyone? You're even worse than usual today!"

"Good to see you, as well, Mother. To tell you the truth, I feel horribly ill. I just want to make sure that my letter gets to the headmistress safely."

"The only thing sick about you is your attitude…" she growled.

"Furthermore," I continued, decided to ignore her comment, "there is an issue that requires your immediate attention." I was alluding, of course, to Isuzu-san's little plot.

"Well, it's just going to have to wait." Mother snapped. "I'm on the phone with an important client. I'll call you when I'm ready."

"Fair enough." As I walked back upstairs, Mother withdrew back into her room. She had been on the phone quite a bit recently, an unusual occurance since hiring Yoko. I was curious as to what she was doing, but I shrugged it off; whatever it was, it couldn't have anything to do with me.

About an hour after lunch, a maid walked in on my reading to tell me Mother was ready to see me. I was a bit worried as to how she would react, but I had to tell her – if I ever hoped to overcome whatever Isuzu-san was plotting, I was going to need Mother's help before anyone else's. Upon entering her room, I noticed that her desk was more cluttered than usual, but I ignored it. She didn't look up when I closed the door, but simply moved a few articles off the desk and grabbed her pipe.

"Now then, Hatsumomo," she began, digging through her tobacco pouch. "Tell me, what's so important that you had to skip school and terrorize the maids?"

"It's not 'what' that's important, Mother, it's 'who'. You see, the mistress of the Mizuki is attempting to decide something that I think you should hear."

"Oh, really? And what's that?"

"My _danna_." Before, Mother was only half-listening, expecting to hear something silly, I suppose. But at the sound of something so important – and lucrative – as a danna, her pipe stopped en route to her mouth. Then, slowly, she resumed her pace.

"Hatsumomo, I'm sure even you know that the mistress of you principle teahouse can recommend suitors."

"Recommend, yes; decide, no. As I recall, the final word on that matter belongs to you." Now I was just stroking her ego, hoping she'd see things my way.

"That is true, yes, but who said she decided anything? She probably just thought you might be interested in him as a potential _danna_. Really, Hatsumomo, you should be thankful; few people rarely care about a geisha's opinion about her _danna_. Of course, not that there's much wrong with that…"

"You weren't there Mother!" I insisted. "We could've had the ceremony right there, if she could've. Besides, he's her nephew; don't you think she has a personal stake in this?"

"What are you talking about? Of course she does – he's family. Personally, I wouldn't be too against it, either. Heaven knows you need the connections."

"In that case, you have to investigate!" I leaned forward eagerly. "Any potential suitor must be thoroughly researched, right? He could be poor or in trouble for all we know. Since she owns my principle teahouse, she might even expect a discount." Mother waved those ideas away, but still she sighed in concession.

"Fine, fine; I'll call a friend to… _look into_ this young man. But I'm telling you right now, it'll be added to your debts. I want to see his holdings as well; he might be a good match, if you weren't so stubborn."

"Thank you for the kind words, Mother. But I can guarantee that you'll find something fishy about this." I had gotten my wish – Mother would look into Yonro person and uncover Isuzu-san's plot. Whatever it was, I knew it couldn't be good (not for me, anyway). Otherwise, I was pleased – just as my almanac had said, my one piece of good luck had sparked, and now I was ready to go upstairs and enjoy my day off (for which I would pay, of course).

But fate wasn't done with me, yet, it seemed. After a few minutes of small talk with Mother, a maid came in with a note from Yoko. She had just gotten a call from Shizuoka – Tomihatsu had died.

* * *

Tomihatsu-san had retired back to her hometown almost immediately following my own apprentices' debut. She gave a few of her grander pieces of kimono to her younger sisters and sold the rest, along with her apartment. I myself received a lovely robe in pastel blue and lavender, showing a glass-like lake reflecting an early dawn. Water reeds and cattails surrounded the lake, some reaching up to the bright, sunrise-orange and gold obi. I would've loved to have worn it to the funeral, but it would've been considered flippant of me.

She used her money and bought a lovely house just off the center of town, since she had no family home to go to. Or family, for that matter – the funeral was being held by her old okiya and a few wealthy friends. I decided to take Sakura and Kohaku with me, seeing as how their success branched from her turning me into one. In a rare act of generosity, Mother booked the train tickets almost immediately after hearing, and at no cost to myself. But, true to form, food and lodgings was all on me. (Not that it mattered; as a close friend of Tomihatsu's, the proprietor of a local hotel allowed everyone attending the funeral to stay for free.)

We left two days later, the day before the service. We were all silent the whole trip, in proper mourning. I wasn't particularly sad to hear of her loss, or even surprised; you have to recall that she was already an elderly woman when I debuted, years earlier. To tell the truth, I was somewhat afraid that she would die halfway through my apprenticeship. When I heard that she was officially retiring, I knew that this wouldn't be far behind.

We checked into our hotel (thankfully _not_ the onsen from last time) and went up into our room to rest before visiting the house where she laid in state. Kohaku and Sakura got along well enough, but their interests generally differed, so it came as a surprise when they asked permission to take a walk together. My mind preoccupied with other things, I simply waved them along and told them to be back by lunch.

Having nothing else to do, I ordered tea and a snack before turning on the radio. As the sounds of American jazz filled the room, I began to relax a little. I even considered taking a nap, until Sakura came back in.

"Where's Kohaku?" I asked.

"She went to the restroom, ma'am. Um, may I speak to you for a minute?" she queried, taking a seat across from me.

"Of course. Whatever is the matter?"

"Nothing, it's just… Well, Auntie Kotoko talked to me a few weeks ago and… she's decided to adopt me." Well, this was news.

"Well, that's wonderful news. But why would you wait this long to tell me?"

"I'm sorry ma'am. I wanted to tell you, but after that incident at the Mizuki, you looked so distresses that I didn't want to say anything."

"Well, that's thoughtful of you, I suppose. But next time, tell me when something happens – especially when it's that important! Is that understood?"

She told me that it was, so I decided to let it go. After some more questioning, she told me that although she was to gain daughter-of-the-okiya status, the actual adoption wouldn't take place until after her mizuage. Normally, I didn't let my apprentices drink, but I decided that this was a special occasion so, after Kohaku returned, I ordered a small flask of sake and let them drink a small toast to the success of her sister.

My debt was paid.

END


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_Next chapter! We're almost to the book now!_

The funeral was a rather large one, what with Tomihatsu's numerous friends and associates. Since she had no family to speak of, her house was willed to an older couple who were friends of hers. She was kind enough to give each of her previous apprentices something, as well – a jewel from a stash that she kept for nostalgia. I myself received a tortoiseshell hairpin lined at the base with silk flowers. I made a mental note to place it in front of the family altar back home.

The train ride home was as decorously silent as the ride there. Exhausted and stiff, we finally rolled into Gion just as the street lights flickered on. I told Mr. Bekku to escort Kohaku home, and hired a rickshaw for Sakura and myself. I had asked Mother beforehand to cancel the nights' first appointment in order to give me a moments' rest, but I soon learned that there was no such thing – the moment I got in the door, a maid told me that Mother wanted me _now_. Infuriated, I didn't even bother to knock, but simply stormed to her door and tore it open.

"Hatsumomo, I know I told you to leave your luggage with the porters, but I didn't tell you to leave your sense with it!"

"I'm sorry, Mother. I seem to have lost my manners during the three hour train trip home." I slid the door back into place, my smile closing with it. "I hope this is important, Mother; I only have an hour to rest before I have to be back on the streets and into the teahouses."

"Hmph. After the way you just talked to me, I shouldn't even tell you. But it's too important for petty arguments." She closed her account books and pulled out a large envelope from under her desk. "It didn't take long for my friend to get back to me about this Yonro person. Unfortunately, you were right; they are up to something." She slid a few pieces of paper out from the envelope and began to read aloud.

"'Yonro Suginuma, 38 yrs. old, born in the Shibuya district of Tokyo in 1890. At age 15, he was adopted into the Suginuma family in order to become heir to the family paper-making business – a minor company he now owns. He has no close friends or family to speak of, save for his aunt, the mistress of the Mizuki. His wife of six years is rumored to be barren, a malady that afflicts him greatly.'" She said the last part with emphasis, even though I caught the message the moment I heard the word "barren".

"Are you saying that he's trolling Gion for a mistress because he wants an heir?" I breathed, incredulous. This wasn't an uncommon arrangement and many geisha were completely fine with it, but I wasn't one of them. "Absolutely not! What were those bastards thinking, trying to treat me like a brood sow? I ought to tell them both off!" I was up and pacing the room, ready to breathe fire.

"I have a better idea, and this one doesn't involve making a fool of yourself." She motioned for me to sit down; I had to oblige. "Ever since obtaining this information, I've been trying to find a way to stop this plot. I, too, take offense to my principle earner being considered a 'brood-sow', as you put it. Besides, he doesn't make nearly enough for me to even consider him as your _danna_. The only way that I can see to put this matter to rest with any grace is for you to choose someone else as your _danna_." At this, I had to give a chuckle.

"You don't have to cover for yourself, Mother. I know you've been waiting for the perfect time to force me to take a _danna_."

"Yes, that's true," she laughed. "But I originally wanted to wait until your apprentices were a bit older and less time consuming. Necessity is necessity, I suppose." She unfolded another sheet of paper, this one containing a list written in her hand. "This is a list of your wealthiest and most loyal patrons. I suggest you arrange a meeting with a few of them and let them know the position is open. Because I don't see the mistress of the Mizuki helping us undermine her nephew, I had some special business cards printed; I want you to give it to them. Just remember that this must be done discreetly, or we risk sabotage. Understand?"

"I understand, Mother," I responded sweetly, my smile pasted back on. "As much as I enjoy my freedoms, I have to agree that it is time for me to take the plunge. Now, if you'll excuse me, you've eaten up much of my rest time and I only have half of it left." I bowed and left, shoving the list into my obi. I would deal with it later. In my room, I threw it to the floor and stripped off my kimono. Halfway into a plain cotton robe I wore to the bathhouse, I noticed a blue-and-yellow block on my desk. I walked over realizing that they were the cards. Yellow sunflowers on a baby-blue background stood behind black characters on the front and back. The front screamed "Hatsumomo" with "Nitta okiya" in much smaller print beneath it; flipped over, the back held only a phone number – ours.

* * *

Several weeks later, I stumbled into my room, feeling troubled and hopeful all at once. After a long and hectic night, I simply wanted to get some much deserved sleep, but I knew that I had to go over that list. I ordered the half-dead maid to get me a drink and a snack before finally slipping into my sleeping robe. After I'd gotten my food, I grabbed the list from its hiding place on the floor and began to read.

Some of the names on the list I was very familiar with, but others I had barely spoken to. If they were loyal patrons of mine, I didn't know it. A few minutes after the clock struck two, I had the list figured out; I left names of the people who I could stand on top of me alone, and drew a line through the people I had ruled out. Now, the only challenge was to get them interested enough to take my card.

I spent the next few weeks plying Awaji-san and the other clerks for the men's whereabouts so that I could drop in on them whenever they came back to Gion. I found almost all of them, but only a few took the bait. Some weren't as interested as we thought, or already had geisha mistresses. A few had fibbed about their incomes, to Mother's obvious disgust. All the while, it was getting harder to duck Isuzu-san.

Since the Mizuki was my principle teahouse, I couldn't very well avoid her. Instead, I paid a few of the maids to help me. From then on, every time I came or left and Isuzu-san tried to stop me, one of them would divert her attention long enough for me to get away. Occasionally, I was even obliging enough to help them think of something – one night, when they were short-staffed, I convinced two stubborn men at a party to engage in a drinking game. The game didn't end until both of them, unwilling to admit defeat, threw up inside and outside before promptly passing out. I chose that moment to say my good-byes before notifying the maids. It took them the whole night to clean it up, Isuzu-san included, leaving me free to work in peace.

Things went on like this for the remainder of summer, until, one day in mid-September, I finally struck gold. There was a judge from Osaka by the name of Daisuke Hiyama, who also happened to be making quite a bit in the stock market. He spent most of his time at home due to his judicial duties, but often came to Gion to relax. The very next time he did so, I had a maid help me arrange a meeting with him in a spare room. Fortunately, Isuzu-san was out of town that week, greatly reducing my risk.

That evening, I had Auntie drag out a pale yellow robe displaying a richly colored pine forest and a plain obi in deep violet. After making sure that everything from my hair to my kimono was perfect, I finally left for the Mizuki. I decided that it would be best to go alone, so I sent Kohaku and Sakura on to a party elsewhere, and would join them when my task was done. I had been rehearsing what I was going to say all day, but now that it was almost time to perform, my brain had gone fuzzy.

If I seemed unusually keyed up for this, I was; he was my last hope. I had gone through every other name on that list, and they'd all either refused or been ruled out. If things didn't go well tonight, I'd be stuck bearing Yonro's illegitimate children. My almanac wasn't that encouraging, but he would only be in town for one night. At the very least, it said that most of my luck lied in the direction of the snake, so I reserved a private room facing that way. It wasn't much, I know, but it was something.

I waited in our room for almost a half-hour before I heard a maid ushering someone down the hall. It wasn't hard for me to guess who it was; Hiyama-san had a distinct limp from a bad accident in his youth. That, coupled with his fair-sized girth, made for a very unique gait. Sure enough, the maid pulled back the door to show a man wider than the frame with two watery-looking eyes. His white hair was slicked back into the fashion of the day as a smile grew above an equally white beard.

"Ah, Hatsumomo-san; I knew good fortune was in my stars today." That was another thing about him – no matter how superstitious a person you thought you were, Judge Hiyama could easily top it. He didn't just look at an almanac every day; he had a personal fortune-teller in his employ. As excessive as this might have been, he was still a very generous patron, so it was in my best interest to shut up and play along.

"Why Hiyama-san, I haven't even said anything to you yet. I'm sure you have more good luck than that in store for you." He chuckled amiably at this as he struggled to seat himself at the table. We continued to chat along this way as the maid came back with a tray of sake that I had ordered. When she finally left, I decided that it was to time to broach the subject. But, to my great surprise, he brought it up first.

"You know, Hatsumomo-san, I've often wondered how a beauty such as yourself doesn't have a _danna_. Surely men must be throwing themselves at you." Fortune was on my side that night. Men rarely knew – or cared – about the personal lives of geisha; the only way Judge Hiyama could have known that I didn't have a _danna_ was if he'd been making inquiries.

"A geisha's life may be exciting, but I get no more requests than any other. It appears as if no one's in the mood for a mistress."

"Ridiculous! A man doesn't need to be in the mood to be around beauty. Men today are simply blind. Do you know I saw the most exquisite kimono in a shop the other day? I went in to buy it, and the shopkeeper told me that I was the first person to look at it in months. It was so unpopular, he was about to give it away!"

"It was very fortunate that you happened by. I'm sure that if you say it was lovely, Hiyama-san, then it must be something special. If only finding a _danna_ could be so easy for me."

"Oh, ho!" he chuckled slyly. "Does that mean that the famous Hatsumomo is in the market for a _danna_?"

"Perhaps it does," I laughed, being equally coy. "Should I take your curiosity to mean that Hiyama-san has someone in mind who is interested?" Here, the judge couldn't help laughing.

"Perhaps, perhaps," he winked, and then helped himself to another glass of sake. Even though this was going very well, I decided to not push the subject. It would be best if he thought it was all his decision to propose himself as my _danna_. Meanwhile, I just kept the sake and pleasant chatter going. He had great fun during our little private party, but I had to call it quits after a while. He was quite tipsy by then, so I had to help him to his feet and escort him from the room. Once, in the hallway, I bowed and politely presented him with one of the altered cards, praying that he wasn't too drunk to remember what it was for.

A week later, I remember reading in the news that a major business deal between two Japanese silk dealers – both of whom were involved with Judge Hiyama – went successfully. Flirtatious as he was, I found out shortly afterward that he had been intending to propose himself as my _danna_ for a while, but decided to wait until the deal came through, ensuring that he would be able to afford it for quite some time to come.

A few days after that, one of his aides came to the okiya on his behalf, and announced to Mother the Hiyama-san's intention of becoming my _danna_. As a gesture of goodwill, the aide came bearing a gift – it was an absolutely lovely kimono in dark green silk with a snarling tiger in blazing orange- and ebony-lacquered threads curling from the chest to the hem. The obi was an understated jet with intricate designs in gold. "The rescued kimono", a note that came with it said. If his story was at all true, I couldn't help thinking, there was a shopkeeper who was the biggest fool in all of Kyoto!

Fortunately, the negotiations between Judge Hiyama and Mother went very well, and in our favor. In exchange for rescuing me from Isuzu-san's plot and an occasional lay, Hiyama-san had to pay all of my lesson fees and living expenses, as well as a certain amount in monthly spending money. As a rare sign of thankfulness and generosity, Mother spared him having to pay extra in my hourly fees – in fact she even gave him a small discount. He thought that the arrangement was just fine, and by the end of September, Judge Hiyama was set to become my official _danna_.

That same day, I decided to thank him by dropping in on a party I knew he would be attending while wearing the kimono he gave me. The party went well and Hiyama-san was obviously proud to have such a beautiful robe – and a beautiful new mistress – associated with him. I was actually starting to enjoy myself, when a maid came in to tell me that a message was waiting for me at the front desk.

As I made my way down the hallway, preening at how the evening sun illuminated the lovely oranges and golds of my robe, I caught sight of a figure that I would've probably given up that robe to avoid. I was about to turn right on my heel and escape back into the safety of the party, but unfortunately, I was spotted.

"Ah, Hatsumomo-san!" Isuzu-san called. "It's been so long since we last talked – how do we keep missing each other? And where did you get that stunning robe! Honestly, we must go back to my office and chat." And before I could stop her, Isuzu-san grabbed me by the arm and steered me straight into her office.

She may have put on a good front for her patrons and staff, but she couldn't fool me; she intended to confront me. As the mistress of the Mizuki, she had to have heard about Judge Hiyama, possibly even from him directly. I didn't know what she intended to do, but I knew that it wasn't going to be pleasant.

Sure enough, the moment we got into the confines of her office, she shut the door and took a deep breath.

"I haven't seen you since our last visit here," she said coldly, her smile gone. "I'm curious as to what you've been up to since then; Yonro-kun has, too."

I wanted to answer back, but I couldn't; I was shocked to find that I had been quilted speechless. I almost lowered my head in shame, when I suddenly remembered who I was. Why was I the one to be reprimanded? For once, I was actually the victim in someone else's plot, and here I was being chided by the villain! Suddenly, I was full of righteous anger and indignation. I had an arsenal of words for her at that moment, and she was going to hear a few choice ones!

"Excuse me, Isuzu-san," I hissed, struggling to keep my voice level, "but since you and Suginuma-san last honored me with your company, I have obtained a _danna_. This lovely robe was a gift from him, to celebrate our upcoming union." At this, she stiffened. She seemed as if she was ready to start screaming, but years of propriety kept it in.

"Is that so?" she asked, her voice equally tremulous. "I thought you and Yonro-kun were getting along rather well. You know, he's expressed to me his interest in becoming your _danna_ many times. But when he phoned your okiya, he was told you were unavailable. Don't tell me that you've forgotten _our_ kindness so soon?"

"Not at all. I was unavailable – to him. I was never open to the idea of Suginuma-san as my _danna_ or to becoming his barren wife's surrogate. For that, you'll have to find him some other geisha, preferably one he can actually afford."

That did it; Isuzu-san was so scandalized that I had dared to insult her family in such a way, that her face turned dead pale. I thought that she might even try to slap me, but instead she stormed over to the door, tore it open, and strode out. Even though I was still steaming, I went after her just to make sure that she wasn't out to ruin things with Hiyama-san. I got lucky in that respect; Isuzu-san simply walked into the back garden, to try to calm down before she did something we'd both regret.

While I was glad to see her as angry as I was at the time, had I the ability to see the future, I would have cursed my stupidity and done anything to court her forgiveness. You might not be able to see it now, but I had just hammered in the first nail of my own coffin. You see, no matter what occurred between me and Little Miss Stupid later on, I could have possibly saved myself by acquiring another wealthy _danna_. No matter how poorly I acted, had I been able to generate enough income to keep Mother happy, she would have never thrown me out. Instead, Isuzu-san spent the rest of her life ensuring that if I wouldn't have her precious nephew as a _danna_, then I would never again have one at all. Unwittingly, I had just made a powerful enemy, one in some ways worse than Mameha.

END


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_Sorry for leaving you so long - had to deal with graduation & whatnot. Anyway, Pumpkin finally arrives!_

Even though I ended up drinking myself to sleep that night, I got over it with time. Isuzu-san and I never spoke again, but my new relationship with Judge Hiyama more than made up for it. He turned out to be a very generous and beneficial danna – even though he could only visit once or twice a month, he always came bearing a gift of some sort. I eventually told Mother about the blow-up, but she was surprisingly nonplussed.

"I'm disappointed that you didn't have the sense to know better, Hatsumomo. But no real harm done, I suppose; let's not forget that she was out to destroy you. All things considered, this whole unsavory business ended quite well for us."

I had to agree – if Isuzu-san had never pulled her little stunt, I would have never felt the need to find a danna in the first place. And as distasteful as our nights together were, I had acquired more jewelry, kimono, and art under Hiyama-san than at any other point in my career. He even went so far as to host a couple of dance recitals at the Kaburenjo Theater in Gion, with the promise of more on the way. I didn't know it, but I was at the height of my career then – there was no place for me to go but down.

It began in February of 1929, just as I was getting ready for my first engagement of the day. I had my make-up on and was ready to be dressed, but when I stepped out on the landing, the man waiting for me was not Mr. Bekku. He was younger, with salty gray hair slicked back into kind of a ponytail. Bekku rarely missed a day of work, but whenever he did, this man filled the void.

"Where is Bekku-san today?" I asked, taking my position in front of the mirror.

"Out," was his simple and gruff reply. It might seem rude to speak to me that way, but friendlier discourse was discouraged; believe me when I say that more than one illicit romance occurred between a geisha and her dresser.

"'Out'? Out where; he looked just fine yesterday!"

"He went to Sapporo," he sighed, getting to work on the obi. "He'll be back in three days." Whatever was going on, I knew at once Mother was behind it; dressers never took time off, and Bekku certainly didn't know anyone in Sapporo, of all places. She was the only one with the power to send him anywhere.

The moment he finished, I immediately went downstairs to find out what she was up to – if she couldn't tell me about it, then I was certain that it couldn't be for my benefit. I found her at her desk, clicking away at her abacus even more energetically than ever. She was definately up to something.

"Good morning, Mother," I walked in sweetly. "I couldn't help but notice that Mr. Bekku was absent today. Imagine my shock when his replacement told me that he was spending the next three days in Sapporo! Might you know anything about it?"

"What are you getting at, Hatsumomo?" she mumbled, not missing a beat. "What makes you think that I know anything about Sapporo?" She might as well have been reading from a script; she obviously wanted to keep something from me.

"Don't lie, Mother," I sighed. "Really, we're both adults here; why don't you tell me the truth? Why is Bekku really in Sapporo?" At this, Mother looked up and laughed.

"We may both be adults now, Hatsumomo, but I'm the one who makes the decisions around here. If you want to know where your dresser has gone, you'll have to find out in three days, won't you?"

I was disappointed that Mother wouldn't tell me what I wanted to know, but I couldn't very well force it out of her. So I went over her head. When I got back to the okiya, long after everyone was asleep, I walked into Yoko's room.

"Good evening, Yoko-san," I cooed. "I would so hate to bother you, but Mother asked that I send some papers for her to Mr. Bekku in Sapporo, but I seem to have forgotten the name of the man who was to receive them! If it's no trouble, could you tell me about any long distance calls you've received lately?" Yoko looked unconvinced, but still opened her massive ledger to look.

"We've had twelve calls from Sapporo last month," she pointed out. "Most are from a Mr. Hideki Aida, but some are from his lawyer." Neither names rung a bell, but I thanked hert anyway and left.

I was about ready to give up, when I heard that I had the good fortune to entertain a group of businessmen from - where else? - Sapporo. The moment I found out, I let a surprised smile cross my face.

"Sapporo? Why, what luck! Surely you must have heard of a friend of mine, a Mr. Hideki Aida?" It was a desperate stretch, but I could hope.

"Aida? Sure I've heard of him the poor devil. He was one of our suppliers until he went bankrupt last year."

"Last I heard, he was taking care of his dead brothers' daughter, too," another one chipped in. "Now he has to send her away."

"Oh, how sad!" I sighed, before moving the conversation to lighter matters. I didn't have to hear another word after this; I knew exactly where the castaway niece was going to end up - Mother. The only question was why.

Since my debut, the okiya prospered on my earnings. Between the parties, my danna's payments, and various other things, the Nitta okiya had more than made up for its past bad investements. And while I could understand Mother wanting to put her eggs in more than one basket, I couldn't understand why she wanted to do it now. Mother wasn't the type to rock the boat before she had to, and I was only 19 - far from being out of my prime. That left only one other reason for her wanting another geisha in the okiya; adoption.

While I was immensely pleased at the idea of my apprentices' upcoming adoption, the subject of my own had never even crossed my mind - as the okiya's sole earner, I was the heir in all but name only. But, apparently, Mother had been thinking about it. You might wonder why a shrewd businesswoman like Mother, who went through so much trouble to acquire me and build me into the star I was, wouldn't just go ahead and adopt me. Well, many emotions were held between Mother and I, but trust wasn't one of them; Mother no more trusted me with the future of the okiya than I trusted her to not look like a dog. Besides, even if she did offer to adopt me, I'm not sure I would have said yes. As the mistress of an okiya, I would be chained to the account books like Mother, no longer free to entertain or do whatever else I wanted. Instead, planned to ride Hiyama-san's wave of fortune as far as it would go. I hoped that I would acquire enough kimono under him to buy my independance, like Mameha would do two years later (but I'll get to that another time).

Regardless of her motives, something had to be done. New meat in the okiya was a threat to my supremacy, a lifestyle which I had grown quite used to - if I refused to be lorded over by the great Mameha, what makes you think I'll let some brat do it? If Mother wanted to battle for control of the okiya, then I'd give her a war.

On the day they were supposed to arrive, a surprise frost blanketed Gion. It came so quickly that a lot of businesses had to close, appointments were postponed or even canceled, and travel in or out of the city ground almost to a halt. I had heard that they were expected early that morning, but it was almost sunset by the time Yoko contacted me, as I asked, and told me that they had arrived.

The moment I got the message, I excused myself from the party and made my way back to the okiya, where Mother and Granny were already beginning the walk to the courtyard. The moment I drew open the door, Mothers face drew into a scowl.

"Hatsumomo! Why are you back here and not entertaining?" she demanded, obviously not expecting to see me.

"Really, Mother, is it so wrong for me to want to meet my future maid? I wouldn't miss this for the world." Her face looked even more sour at this but rather than order me out, she swept down the hallway as I followed. The moment we got outside, for the first time, I laid eyes on my intended competition.

With a jolt of surprise, I realized that there were two of them; Mother had hedged her bets and found two potential overthrowers. No matter - they were only children, after all. The first one was a pretty girl with liquid black hair and eyes. She looked sharp and wary, two signs that she might grow to be some real competition. She would be the first to go. But the second girl, on the other hand, was... well, Pumpkin. Although her name was really Ayumu back then - if I was going to give Sayuri credit for anything, it would be for calling her the useless vegetable that she was. Her marshmallow face was already so scrunched up from worry and fear that I knew she wouldn't make much of herself. I had more to think about from the other girl.

"Ah, they've finally arrived! But I heard that Aida-san had one niece, not two," I said, savoring Mother's surprised glare. "Which is which, I wonder?" Before Mother could say anything, the pretty one spoke out from her kneeling pose.

"I am Aida Natsuko, his daughter. This is my cousin, Ayumu."

"Quiet!" Granny snapped. "No one was talking to you!"

"Correction, Granny," I broke in firmly. "I was the one who addressed them."

"That's enough, Hatsumomo." Mother stepped in. "There's no need for you to ask them anything. And you," she turned beck to the girls, "are to talk only to me or Auntie. Now, do you have any lice?"

"No, ma'am," they both responded. While Pumpkin stumbled over her words, Natsuko answered in a near perfect Kyoto accent. She had obviously been prepped for this and possibly even knew why she was here. She was evidently the one intended to succeed. I just had to destroy her.

My mind made up, I said that I had seen what I came for before excusing myself. On my way to the next engagement, I began to formulate a plan. I couldn't do anything to attack little Natsuko overtly; now that Mother knew that I had uncovered her plot, she was sure to protect her investment at all costs. But, what if I could get the little brat to sabotage herself? I smiled as I strolled down the street, almost eager to start the battle.

The very next morning, I began to stake out my "rival"; since I was away most of the day, I ordered one of the younger maids to watch her carefully and take note of every little thing she did. What I found didn't disappoint; Natsuko was twice the slithery brat I had ever been. She took things when she thought she could get away with it, attempted to order people around, and treated her dull-witted cousin as her personal servant. When Pumpkin wasn't taking orders from the other maids, she was taking them from Natsuko, sometimes even taking on her chores while she went off to laze around.

After the second week, I had seen enough to build a decent coffin. Now I just had to get her to nail it shut. Since little Natsuko seemed to have a penchant for taking whatever she liked, I decided to throw something her way that she was sure to find irresistable; it was a solid silver hairpin topped with cluster of diamonds, one of Hiyama-san's gifts. I made a point to conspicuously leave it out on my dresser and to leave the door open before I went out for the night, one of the times when she liked best to snatch things. I counted the minutes until it was time for the maids to retire, then waited an extra half-hour before I doubled back to the okiya. Sure enough, the little brat wasn't stationed at the door when I arrived.

I hurried up the steps to find her out on the landing, readjusting her robe to hide the pin outlined against the cloth. I couldn't help but to smile.

"Well, if it isn't the little thief herself," I said, before swooping up the steps and dragging her back into the room. I closed the door behind us, grabbed her by the top of her head, and pulled her up from the floor by her hair, letting her struggle and flail in pain.

"Let me go!" she cried. "I'll tell-"

"Oh, quiet!" I snapped. "You're in no position to be telling on anyone, you thieving brat."

"I didn't steal anything," she insisted, clawing at my hands. "Now let me go!"

"Really? Then, might you want to explain what this hairpin is doing stuffed in your robe?" Here I reached into her robe and yanked out the glittering bait. Rather than keep it away from her, though, I shoved the pointed end in her face, letting the faint light from the street run from the shaft to the tip. She immediately stopped moving. "I don't think you understand your place here. You are a maggot; a stupid, spoiled, thieving brat of a maggot. I should squash you once and for all!"

"You're just mad because I'm going to become a geisha and replace you," she gasped, her bravado returning. "And when that happens, you'll just be another ugly, old hag."

"Oh, really? I wouldn't bet on it, little Natsuko. You're here to scrub toilets, clean tatami, and nothing else. But the idea of you ever being a geisha really is laughable. As thanks for making me smile, keep the pin – it's the closest you're ever going to get." I spun it around in my hand so that the diamond-studded end now faced her, and tucked it back into the folds of her robe before flinging her back onto the floor.

She glared up at me, clutching the top of her head in pain before muttering, "You're a liar…"

"Am I now? Then why don't you check the resident files under Mother's desk? I bet you'll be listed with all the other maids, along with your dim-wit cousin." I let my words sink in before walking to the door and throwing it open. "Now get out, before I really hurt you."

Like a dog with her tail between her legs, she slowly got up and walked out. Even though I could no longer see her face in the dim light, I could tell she was thinking about what I said. With one half of the plan already in place, it was about time to drag the other half in.

* * *

The very next morning, since I had an engagement, I woke up earlier than usual before preparing to go to the bathhouse. Usually Auntie packed my belongings while I got myself together, but before she got the chance I ordered Pumpkin to do it. It was the first time I had bothered to speak to her, so of course she looked very nervous (when does she not?). It was all the same to me, of course – a nervous enemy can't think, and I needed her to be especially pliable today.

The way Auntie would do it would be to grab the toiletries from storage and pack them on the landing, but instead, I dragged Pumpkin into my room and shut the door.

"Ayumu-chan, do you know why you're here? At the okiya, I mean."

"I – I'm supposed to be a geisha…?" she stammered, visibly trembling. "Am I in trouble?"

"No, you aren't," I responded, already exasperated. "But you will be if you don't speak the truth. Now, tell; where does you cousin keep her… _belongings_?"

"We don't have any belongings ma'am," she mumbled, beginning to shift and fidget. I knew at once she was lying.

"What did I say about lying?" I barked. "If you don't tell me right now, I'll call Granny up here." It was a solid threat – her first week here, Pumpkin had succeeded in getting her first beating from Granny. From that point on, the she became that old crone's favorite victim.

"No, please don't, Hatsumomo-san! It's just- "

"I don't care what it is," I broke in. "Either tell me your cousin's little hiding spot, or I'll find it myself and get you both thrown out! What will become of you then?" Slowly, she realized that she was trapped – for the first time in her life, she had to choose between her cousin and herself. Fortunately, she made the right choice.

"Pillow…" she murmured, hanging her head.

"What's that?"

"It's in my pillow…" I ordered her to go downstairs and bring it to me. She was gone so long I began to worry that she would run back to her stupid cousin and ruin all of my planning, but she finally did come back. She was clutching one of the maid's pillows, but the stitching on one end had obviously been undone.

"Show me," I commanded. Reluctantly, she undid a few dress pins that held the frayed end together. Inside, several items were obviously placed here and there within the meager padding: spools of silk thread; a jade bracelet Mother owned; a wooden comb Granny wore on special occasions; and, of course, the silver hairpin. Satisfied, I told her to close it.

"Now, I want you to put this back and tell no one that we had this little talk. Not Mother, not Natsuko – _no one_. I'm going to give a signal soon, and when I do, I want you to take this and show it to Mother."

"But I can't - !" she started, panic-stricken.

"You can and you will," I insisted. "I'll explain everything to her when the time comes. Don't worry; you won't get in trouble."

"What about Natusko-chan?"

"What about her? You want to get out from under her thumb sometime, don't you? Look, you may not know this but you're here to become a geisha, like me. And so long as your cousin is here ordering you around like her personal maid, how do you think that will happen? Whose pillow

is that?"

"Mine..."

"See? She's already begun selling you up the river! A thief is always found out at some point, and when she is, do you really think that she'll take the blame for herself and save you? Why else would she choose to hide them in your pillow, and not hers?"

She didn't look happy – in fact, she appeared more distressed than ever – but she finally mumbled, "What do I have to do?"

"Exactly what I just said; when I tell you, take this to Mother and say 'I was trying to repair Natsuko's pillow when I found these, Mother. Where did they come from?' Don't say anything else, understood?"

"Yes, ma'am…"

"And when you're done, never mention this day to anyone, ever. You'll see what I'm capable of soon, little Ayumu; believe me when I say that you don't want to get me angry."

"I – I promise, Hatsumomo-san. I won't tell anyone."

"I'm certain you won't." And I was – after she saw what I had in store, she would never breathe a stray word to me. After getting the pillow back in its place, Pumpkin finally got my bag packed and I was on my way, albeit almost ten minutes late.

* * *

That evening, we had a break in-between engagements, so I invited Sakura and Kohaku back to the okiya for a late dinner. The moment we arrived at my block, however, we immediately noticed a woman leaving dressed in a kimono of grays and browns - it was Mother. Judging by her kimono, she was on her way to another mahjongg night with her friends, and wouldn't come back for quite some time. I couldn't help but to grin.

The door to her room was closed when I found it, but I opened it as wide as it would go, pretending to be interested in whether she was really gone or not. I did the same with the dining room, but only left it cracked this time. Less than five minutes into our meal, I saw her; little Natsuko making her way down the hall. I waited about a minute before excusing myself and following her route straight to the entranceway. As I had hoped, Mother's door was closed. I rushed straight to Auntie's room and found her there, mending a torn kimono.

"Oh, Auntie," I cried, "come quickly! I think there's a mouse or something in Mother's room I heard it rustling around in there."

"Why don't you go in and make sure you aren't hearing things before bothering people, Hatsumomo?" she scowled.

"Do you honestly expect me to go in there with that thing? I do believe that's your job." She looked like she wanted to tell me off, but the old cripple knew she had to obey. Rather than give me further trouble, she grabbed a mallet she kept and hobbled after me to Mother's room. I could only pray we weren't too late.

I was right; the door was still closed and the noises had only gotten louder. With a mischevious gleam in my eye, I threw the door open to reveal Natsuko, both hands in Mother's desk and obviously not expecting company. When she tried to get up, Auntie ordered a few maids who were standing by out of curiosity to grab her. Just like that, Natsuko found herself bound by her wrists and held up against the nearest wall.

"What are you doing in here?" Auntie ordered, livid that this should happen on her watch. "You're already getting a beating just for being here, so you might as well tell me if you don't want to get thrown out!" Still, she didn't answer but simply glared at me, already realizing that she had been tricked somehow. Meanwhile, I glided over to the open desk and knelt there.

"Well, Auntie, I think it's safe to assume that her being here might have something to do with this." And I pulled it out. You might have guessed by now that there was no residency list. But there was a money box. Mother never trusted the banks much, you see, a habit that paid off when the Depression hit later that year. In any case, she made it a point to keep a certain amount of the okiya's total earnings with her at all times, in a black steel box sealed shut with no less than a half-dozen different locks.

To see that box now in my hands and realizing that what I said was logically true, Auntie's man-face twisted into such an expression of pure rage before she slapped Natsuko with all her might. While she had the maids drag her outside to be beaten, I slipped into Yoko's room and suggested very kindly that it would be a good idea to phone Mother.

Triumphant, I returned to the meal and quieted my apprentices' questions about the commotion. As they left, I told them to go to our engagement without me and tell the host that I'd have to be a bit late; there's no way I'd miss this. Just as I heard a rickshaw pull up to the door a few minutes later, I grabbed Pumpkin and dragged her into the maids' room.

"When Mother comes in, I want you to wait in here for exactly five minutes, do you hear me? Exactly _five minutes_." I hissed. "That's when I want you to come in and show her the pillowcase. Do you remember what I told you to say?"

"But Hatsumomo-san, what about- "

"What did I say?" I snapped. "What did I tell you about your cousin? So long as she's here, you'll never be a geisha; if she doesn't get rid of you, I will. Is that understood?" Before she could answer, I heard Mother walk into the entranceway. I could only hurry from the room and hope that Pumpkin wouldn't disappoint me. I made it to the hallway just in time for Mother to storm through the door.

"Does anyone here mind explaining to me why I just received a call telling me to come back to the okiya?" she demanded, more than unhappy. "I was close to winning a nice sum of money from Fukida-san."

"Well, Mother, it appears that someone has made an attempt on the okiya's savings box," I said, gliding towards her. "Let's hope that your mahjongg skills would've good enough to replace it." I've seen a lot of faces in my life, but the look on hers was certainly one of the best; her jaw stuck so far out from sheer anger, I could've easily stationed an alter on it.

"Who was it?" she growled. "Who would dare steal from this okiya?"

"I'll tell Auntie to bring in the criminal." I practically skipped down the hallway to the outer courtyard, where Granny was resting from giving Natsuko a sound beating.

"What do you want, fool?" she grumbled. "Get out of my face before I swing at you next."

"Don't do that, Granny. Unlike you, I still have to entertain. Besides," I said, ignoring her scathing glare, "Mother is here; she wants Auntie to bring in the condemned."

"If that's all you had to say, Hatsumomo, you should have just said it," Auntie sighed, awkwardly rising from her sitting position. She grabbed the girl by her collar and dragged her to her feet, covered in dirt and tears. "I hope you know that this is the end for you," she berated.

"Now, Auntie, how could it be the end when there was never a beginning?" I allowed myself a triumphant smile at her, while Natsuko glared at me as freely as she wished. I turned and led the way into Mother's room where I seated myself at the table. For a moment, Mother looked shocked that her prized new investment was the culprit but she quickly buried it.

"Well? We both know why you're here – what do you have to say for yourself?" She remained stubbornly silent, eyes on the mat. Natsuko may have just been a stupid child, but she was smart enough to realize when she was beat; her words were totally useless to save her.

"It appears that she refuses to confess, Mother," I shrugged.

"Lock her in the spare room for tonight," she told Auntie. "I'll make my decision in the morning." As Auntie dragged her out of the room, Mother lit her pipe and took a drag.

"What do you plan to do?" I asked. "If she doesn't confess…"

"We don't need her confession," Mother stated simply. "We have you, Auntie, and at least four other maids as witnesses. That's proof enough for me: the girl is guilty."

I let my eyes flick to the clock on the mantle – it had been more than five minutes. Although Mother said she was convinced of Natsuko's guilt, I still wanted to make sure that she saw just how unsuitable her investment really was. If Pumpkin didn't come through for me, I thought, I'd use that pillow to get her thrown out next. Sometimes, I wonder if it would have been better if I had done so, anyway. In any case, it didn't come to that; she was late, but I finally did hear Pumpkin knock to come in. She looked sick with worry, but still shuffled up to the table.

"I found these… Natsuko's pillow…" she mumbled pitifully. I frowned at her lousy performance, but Mother didn't seem to care. Instead, she grabbed the pillow and saw the makeshift hem. Undoing the pins, she dumped the contents onto the table – instantly, all eyes were on my diamond hairpin.

"Why, I thought I'd lost that!" I gasped. "I must have left it out one evening. I was worried about it; Hiyama-san want me to wear it when he comes to town next week." Mother said nothing. She simply picked up Granny's hair ornament and sat for a long while, turning it in her hands silently.

"Leave," she finally said, "both of you." I would have rather stayed, but the look on her face told me to do otherwise. I took me hair ornament as we both bowed and left, but I wasn't through yet. The moment I shut the door behind us, I grabbed Pumpkin by the collar and led her to the entranceway.

"Well, I can't say that I'm happy with your performance back there. But it's alright, I suppose; it was more believable. Anyway, how does it feel to be out from under that cousin of yours?" As an answer, Pumpkin just stared at the floor and gave a sniffle. "Oh, stop it. You should be grateful – with Natsuko gone, you actually have a chance of becoming something." I left to go gather my things for my belated engagement, triumphant.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_We have now arrived to the point where "Bruised Peach" starts tying directly into "Memoirs"! Since I will now be having to rip some (slightly modified) parts straight from the book, I will also be reinstating the disclaimer from now until almost the end._

**Disclaimer** - _I do not, do not, do NOT own any ideas, characters, places, or scenarios from the original "Memoirs of a Geisha" book or movie. Please don't sue me._

As I had hoped, Mother did get rid of Natsuko. I thought about letting her send the brat back to Sapporo, but I had a better idea. I cut a deal with her; I convinced Mother to not banish her from Gion if Natsuko would be willing to keep the whole affair secret. It took a week of convincing, but Mother agreed to sell her to Korin's okiya. Natsuko didn't need convincing; she had enough sense to know that her reputation would do better if her time here was blacked out. She was gone by the end of the month.

Pumpkin, who everyone thought would be lost without her controlling cousin, actually seemed to be relieved of the burden. She even managed to gain some weight, now that she wasn't forced to relinquish half of her portions to her. It was be the last time I saw her thrive in anything, however.

As for Mother, one would think she would give up her futile attempts to oust me after the whole debacle the first time, but she didn't. Later that spring, she began to hole herself up in her room again, a sure sign that something was up. I should have been worried, but I wasn't. It was just a stupid little girl; what could she do?

That May, the warm weather came early, prompting the number of boating excursions and outdoor parties to explode. I enjoy warm weather like anyone else, but boating engagements always made me nervous, considering my mothers' fate. Since I couldn't very well refuse to ever attend one, I simply didn't drink too much, with the result being that these were usually very boring parties.

One such event, hosted by my own danna, had us in a very large and grand party boat, sailing up the Kamo River. The trip was all the way from Pontocho to his friend Baron Matsunaga Tsuneyoshi's mansion and back, an excursion which was sure to last all night. After several hours of drinking games, loud conversations, and bawdy jokes, I had to withdraw onto the deck for a moments' peace.

Since most of the party was indoors. I expected to be alone, but a smaller, quieter group was huddled up near the boats' prow. An elderly woman was at the center, leading the conversation that included my two apprentices. As a matter of fact, the whole group were either apprentices' or young geisha. I decided that they couldn't possibly be talking about anything too important, giggling as they were, so I withdrew to the other end of the boat.

Just as we came within sight of our destination, I decided that it was time to go back to the party and finish my obligation. I started building myself up to it, when I heard footsteps behind me. It was the old woman, whom I recognized as Hiyama-san's private fortune-teller. I had always thought of her as just another of his hired yes-men, but in the nearly six months I'd been in their company, I soon realized that she was a hired yes-man with some true talent.

"I thought I saw you earlier," she said warmly, coming towards me.

"Just getting some air, Fujiko-san. How is the party going?"

"Winding down a bit, but as lively as ever. It's past midnight and they're still partying away; I just can't keep up with you young people anymore."

"Speaking of youths, I couldn't help but notice your conference with the apprentices. What were you talking about so intently?"

"Oh, that," she chuckled. "A few of the young ones had heard about my skill and decided that they wanted a reading. Before I knew it, I was surrounded."

"I apologize for my apprentices', if they caused you any problems. You must have had to go through a lot of trouble."

"Nonsense, it's nice to give readings to other people for a change. Speaking of which," she said, suddenly turning serious, "I got a strange reading on you, Hatsumomo-san, the last time we met. Jude Hiyama was present, however, and I was unable to tell it to you. You might want to look over it with your own fortune-teller." She reached into her purse and pulled out a piece of folded paper. I thanked her and made my way back to the party, without even opening the letter. Whatever it was, I couldn't afford to have it throw me off just then.

Then again… I walked to the other side of the ship, out of sight from everyone, and tore it open. It wasn't easy reading her tiny handwriting in the minimal light of a paper lantern, but eventually I made it out. It read: "A wildfire has nothing to fear but lack of fuel, until the sudden tsunami sweeps it away, leaving only embers behind."

It read like a bad poem and was just as overdramatic. I thought about tossing it overboard, but the superstitious geisha in me told me to play it safe and keep it. I might take it to my fortune-teller, if I had the time.

* * *

Months passed peacefully by, with almost no turbulence at all. I ended up completely forgetting the universe's warning, and instead concentrated on training my apprentices, keeping my danna happy, and entertaining. My life was exactly as it should be – busy, but perfect. Mother, on the other hand, was hopeless as ever. Her frantic search for an apprentice was coming up empty, and I wouldn't have had it any other way. But that was all to change.

One day, just when the maids were finishing putting the spring robes away and bringing out the summer things, Mother's phone rang. She was out with Granny at the time, and I normally didn't touch the phones, but I had a free moment and decided to spy. Before anyone else heard, I shut the door and picked up the receiver.

"Hello, Nitta okiya," I began. "Who is this?"

"This is Ichiro Tanaka, from the Senzuru fishing company. Is Kayoko-san there?"

"I'm sorry, but Nitta-san isn't here right now. However, I'd be more than happy to take a message."

"Thank you. Please tell her that I think I've found a girl for her. She lives in the next village over. She's soon to be an orphan, but she's quite clever and pretty. I'd like to talk more about it later."

"Duly noted, Tanaka-san. I assure you that she'll receive your message the moment she returns." I hung up. It appeared as if Mother wasn't out yet, and might even succeed in getting yet another little brat. Hopefully, this one would be just as easy to dislodge as her last would-be apprentice.

I kept a close watch on Mother's goings-on for the next few weeks, but not as well as I would have liked; Judge Hiyama sprung a recital held in Osaka on me, forcing me to have to concentrate on my dancing more than rivals. Sure enough, the day of my departure, Mr. Bekku was absent. The same man as last time acted as my dresser and chaperone for the trip.

"Sapporo, again?" I smiled, the first time we were alone. He shook his head.

"Senzuru," he replied, and left it at that. The recital went on as planned and I once again danced to perfection, but what was really on my mind was this place called Senzuru.

Looking it up on a map in my hotel room, I saw that it was a tiny little thing right next to the ocean. Not far from it was an even tinier – and dirtier, I'm sure – village called Yoroido. Neither looked too terribly important and certainly not large; I knew right off the bat that I had nothing to worry about. How could a girl from a tiny, backwards little village even dream to come close to a star like me? The next morning, as soon as I got back, I had every intention of telling this to Mother's face, when she beat me to the punch.

"Hatsumomo, come here a moment," I heard her call out.

"What is it now?" I groaned. I had to hop on a train well before dawn in order to make sure I made it home in time for a morning engagement.

"This won't be long, just come in here and shut the door." As soon as I was seated at her desk, she tapped out her pipe and repacked it. "I know you don't like the idea of having to share, Hatsumomo, but it's one that you're just going to have to get used to. I'm bringing in another girl to become an apprentice, and I don't want to see any repeats of the incident with Natsuko."

"Why, whatever do you mean, Mother? Natsuko was a thief, plain and simple. It's a good thing we caught her before she got to the money box."

"And luckily for you, there's no proof to hint that anything else was going on," she snapped. "I know you like to think of yourself as clever, Hatsumomo, but if you really know what's good for you, you'll leave this girl alone. I invested good money in her, and I won't have you waste it. Is that understood?"

"Perfectly, Mother," I smiled. Immediately, I started making plans for her demise.

After finally getting some sleep, I ran a few errands and got my hair washed for the upcoming evening; I was entertaining several important political figures, and had to look my best. I finally started getting ready as the sun started to go down, feeling on top of the world. I wouldn't be spying on the introductions this time, but I would be scoping her out later.

Finally ready, I prepared to step out just as I heard the sound of wheels on the pavement outside. Catching myself in the mirror, the silver and blues from my kimono glistening in the lights, I knew I looked stunning as ever. And stunning I would stay, as soon as I got rid of this latest nuisance. I gloated over this thought as I walked to the door, Auntie following me. The moment I stepped outside, however, I was met with a pair of wet, blue-gray eyes, like the color of water – a tsunami.

The first time I ever laid eyes on Sayuri – Chiyo, back then – she was a sniveling, whimpering pup, dressed only in a worn peasent robe with disheveled hair and her dirty face streaked clean with tears. She stared at me with a look of childlike amazement, much like her ugly thing of a sister who sat in the idle rickshaw, mouth open like a statue.

'Mother,' I thought, 'expects to replace me with this?' Now I was really smiling.

"Bekku-san, would you mind taking the garbage out later? I would like to be on my way."

"There's enough room for you to get by," he said. "Don't be so dramatic."

"You might not mind being so close to her, but when I see filth on one side of the street, I cross to the other." Just then, Auntie limped her way into the entranceway, slow as usual.

"I don't know how anyone puts up with you, Hatsumomo," she sighed. I decided to let her get away with that remark and simply allowed her to spark my back before leaving, making sure to glide down the street in an extra haughty manner.

So that sniveling brat was my newest rival, I thought. What did I make of her? At first blush, she was an uncivilized, dirty, fish-smelling peasent. But those eyes of hers said something different: if she wasn't blind, something told me that she was clever; a little soap and water, and she could be called pretty; and those oddly colored eyes gave her an exotic appeal, which men love. After a long moment of thought, I decided that while she wasn't much now, she could easily become a worthwhile geisha. In other words, a threat.

And that's exactly where I made my second fatal mistake. Rather than think of the benefits of having such an appealing girl as my own apprentice, I decided just then that I was going to spend every resource in destroying her. Had I decided to train girl, I could at least have destroyed her with no interference from Mameha. But a much better idea would have been to train her right and leave her indebted to me; that way, even if I wasn't adopted, I could have kept my comfortable lifestyle and become just as immovable as I was then. But instead, like a fool, I decided that slow, stupid, useless Pumpkin was a safer bet. I was forewarned, and I still made the worst possible choice.

_It appears that several of you thought that my adding END to a few chapters meant the end of the story. That is a mistake. This isn't ending until Hatsumomo's last appearance in the book (and some time after that). Sorry for the mixup!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_New chapter up, as promised. Remember, if the parts from the book seem a bit different, it's because I modified them a little so no one can call it plagarisim._

**Disclaimer** - _While this story does contain a lot of original stuff, I do not own any characters, scenarios, settings, or anything else from the "Memoirs of a Geisha" book or movie._

A week after the new arrival, Mother announced that it was time for Pumpkin to begin her training.

"She's been here for months," Mother told me. "If Pumpkin isn't ready to start training by now, then she'll never be ready."

"Excuse me – Pumpkin?" I laughed. It turned out to be a busy week, and I hadn't been able to keep up with the okiya's happenings, so I wasn't aware of Ayumu's new name.

"It's a nickname," the girl in question mumbled. "Chiyo-chan started calling me that, and

now everyone is."

"Pumpkin; a hollow squash filled with mush. How appropriate. Well, Pumpkin, why don't you thank Mother for her kindness and get us some celebratory tea?" She got up spot quickly but clumsily, stumbling once before making it out the door. "Frankly, Mother, you'd be better off selling her. At least if she went to a jorou-ya, all she'd have to do is lie there."

"Stop it, Hatsumomo. She's clumsy, but she's going to start her training whether you like it or not. I invested a lot of money into those girls, and one already turned out to be a bust. I'd be a fool if I let the other one fail, too."

"It's not all that bad – you were able to recoup some of that money, weren't you?"

"Not nearly enough," she snorted. "But enough of this. She'll be starting her lessons tomorrow, and that's that. I want you to free up some time to take her to the registry office tomorrow and let her observe you dress. With any hope, the teachers will whip her into shape."

"Doubtful," I shrugged. I would have said more, when our tea came back. I expected to see the new student herself bearing the tray, but it was Chiyo. When Mother asked where she was, she told us that Pumpkin was in the maids' room crying.

* * *

The next morning, I asked Sakura to be Pumpkin's escort for the day, as Hatsuoki had been mine so many years earlier. She was right on schedule, but by the time Pumpkin pulled herself together enough to go, she might as well have not even bothered. I knew they would be late, so I promised a thoroughly unhappy Sakura that I would talk to her teachers and tell them not to punish her. I extended no such courtesy to Pumpkin. Not even an hour into her training and she was already a disaster.

That afternoon, Sakura brought her back, tired and sniveling. Auntie tried to let her rest, but I would have none of it.

"The sooner we beat that weakness out of her, the sooner she'll turn into something worthwhile." And with that, I grabbed her by the collar and dragged her to the registry office, making sure to take the long way. She finally stopped her whining by the time we arrived, which was a blessing – I couldn't bear to be seen with such a disgrace.

Weeks later, with Pumpkin signed up as a soon-to-be apprentice and trying (vainly) to make good on it, I put the whole shameful business behind me. Whatever happened to Pumpkin's education was none of my concern – besides, I had two blossoming current apprentices to worry about. I was so busy, I even forgot about destroying Chiyo. So imagine my surprise when the solution fell into my lap.

It was late afternoon when I was just getting back from the school, looking forward to some chilled sake to beat back the summer heat. I must have been daydreaming, because I almost jumped when I heard a quiet voice call from behind, "Excuse me?"

It took me a minute to recognize her, I was so startled, but when she started talking, it hit me; it was the girl on the rickshaw, Chiyo's ugly companion.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but is there a Chiyo Sakamoto here?" she stammered.

"That's for me to know and decide if you'll ever find out." I huffed. "And just so you know, it's rude to demand information without giving any yourself. Are all you girls from ignorant little villages this way?" To hear a reference to her past home, her eyes lit up in hope and realization. If she wanted her message to get through, she was going to have to play nice.

"I'm very sorry, ma'am," she started, bowing as low as she could without groveling. "My name is Satsu Sakamoto, and I'm from the Tatsuyo in Miyagawa-cho."

"Miyagawa-cho? So work in a _jorou-ya_, do you?" I smiled. She simply turned away, face burning with shame. "Fine. Suppose we do have a Chiyo here; what do you want with her?"

"Please, ma'am, I would be grateful if you could let me see her. Just for a moment…" Here, she really did get down on her hands and knees to bow, causing a few people to stare.

"And have you plan to run away together while I take the blame? I don't think so! I'll tell her where you are, and that's it." She pleaded with me on this, and even offered to bribe me, but I refused. Eventually, she gave up and turned to leave, but not before asking me one last question.

"I'm sorry. But what is this place?"

"This? This place is the Nitta okiya. It's not a _jorou-ya_, as you can see, but don't worry; your sister will be joining you soon."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_The last chapter was so short that I decided to make it a two-for-one deal. Please enjoy!_

I walked away from that conversation ecstatic that I now had information to hold over little Chiyo, and it was knowledge I knew she'd do anything for. Now, not only could I have her thrown out, but I could have some fun with her as well.

The fun began when I came home from an engagement a few days later. I had an afternoon engagement, but it was canceled so I went home for a quick snack. Expecting a chance to relax, I instead heard some rustling on the second floor. It was coming from right where my room was located, so of course I decided to investigate. Sure enough, I opened the door to find that the little mite herself was the culprit.

"Oh, it's you," I said. "I thought I heard a little mouse or something. I see you've been straightening my room! Are you the one who keeps rearranging all my make-up jars? Why do you insist on doing that?" She wasn't really inconveniencing me by doing it, but it was fun to harass her about it nonetheless.

"I'm very sorry, ma'am. I only move them to dust underneath."

"But if you touch them, they'll start to smell like you. And then the men will say, 'Hatsumomo-san, why do you stink like an ignorant girl from a fishing village?' I'm sure you understand, don't you? But let's have you repeat it back to me, just to be sure," I smiled sweetly. "Why don't I want you to touch my make-up?"

Chiyo looked like she'd rather eat my make-up, but she still forced out a resigned, "Because it will start to smell like me."

"Very good! And what will the men say?" I prodded, thoroughly enjoying this.

"They'll say, "Oh, Hatsumomo-san, you smell like a girl from a fishing village,'" she huffed, defiantly omitting the parts she knew I wanted to hear.

"Hmm… There's something about the way you said it that I don't like. But I suppose it will do." I decided that I might as well let the news slip. "I can't see why you girls from fishing villages smell so bad. That ugly sister of yours was here the other day, and her stench was nearly as bad as yours." At the mention of her sister, Chiyo fixed me with such a look that I knew I could demand anything of her.

"You look so surprised! Didn't I mention that she came here looking for you? She wanted me to give you a message about where she's living. Probably, she wants you to go find her, so the two of you can run away together."

"Hatsumomo-san..." she said, starting to beg.

"You want me to tell you where she is? Well, you're just going to have to earn that information. When I think of how, I'll tell you. Now get out." I stood aside from the door, and she began her slow trek out, still trying to think desperately of a way to get it out of me. Finally, she tried to persuade me.

She stopped in the doorway and said, "Hatusmomo-san, I know you don't like me, but if you would be kind enough to tell me what I want to know, I'll promise never to bother you again."

As if that was something of value! To think I would be swayed by that, she'd have to believe I was the biggest idiot of the year. I decided to know exactly how much I appreciated her words; approaching her with a disarming smile, I drew back my hand and slapped her as hard as I dared.

"I told you to get out of my room, didn't I?" I was about to close the door triumphantly, when Mother's door sprang open as if on cue.

:"Hatsumomo!" she demanded, storming over to us. "What have you done to Chiyo?"

"She was talking about running away, Mother." It wasn't exactly a lie. "I decided it would be best to slap her for you. I thought you were probably too busy to do it yourself."

She looked far from convinced, but still picked the little maid up and dragged her back into her room, where I heard her order another maid to bring her some ginger. She wasn't being nice, you understand, she was just protecting her assets - we believed ginger to be a good way to ward off bruises, lest one should show up and ruin Chiyo's pretty little complexion.

As I closed the door to my room, I smiled slightly at the idea. It wasn't as if she would have to impress anybody anytime soon and, if I had my way, she never would.

* * *

Days later, I had a free evening, so I decided to go to a party Korin invited me to. Between the usual parties, training my apprentices, and the growing demands of my _danna_, I was quickly becoming exhausted. I really should've taken a break, but I heard that the host was prone to giving out generous tips and I needed the spending money. You might think it odd for me to worry about money when I could always charge things to the okiya, but it was the only way I could get the things that I needed without it being added to my debt. As such, I showed up to every party I could if I heard they gave out tips.

The party was being held by a chef who had just opened a new, first-class restaurant in Gion. As a way of drumming up business, the party was to be held in his new establishment and attended by friends and assosciates. I didn't expect anything too special, but I did know that it would be a great opportunity for drumming up some business of my own. Any smart, half-decent geisha could be counted on to be there, so I made sure to look my best; I had my hair washed for just the occasion and decorated with amber ornaments, before slipping on a pale yellow silk kimono embroidered with lime green bamboo and an ocean blue obi.

It turned out that all of this preparation was came quite in handy; not three steps into the front door of my destination, and I spotted none other than Mameha, chatting with the host and friends. I suppose it was meant to be - there was no other explination for how I could pick out any one person in the overcrowded dining room. I had to weave past table after table of men in business suits and geisha in silk robes, make detours to say hello to this friend or get introduced to that person, dodge scores of waiters delivering dishes of food to the whole place at break neck speed; even though the whole place was probably no bigger than the entire ground floor of the Mizuki, it took me twenty minutes to finally reach the table of the host and my opponent.

"Goodness, what a party!" I said at a break in the conversation. "I believe this will be quite the sucessful establishment, Watanabe-san." I didn't know the host personally, but I had been doing some research ahead of time. In any case, at the sight of my beauty, he turned in his seat away from Mameha and beamed at me. To see her mouth draw down in such a frown of displeasure, I was more than happy to accept his offer of seating myself there.

"This party is nothing to the business I'll recieve from here on out, now that you're here, Hatsumomo-san." he gushed, more than a little into his drinking.

"Me? How could I? I know nothing of the restaurant business."

"True, but your beauty will attract people like a beacon. Then, I will be set for life! Oh, have you met my associates? They're as much to thank in this endeavor." After the introductions, the conversation continued on in this vein, with all of the attention on me and none on any of the other geisha present, Mameha included. After a while, the other geisha went off to go find greener pastures, leaving Mameha and I as the only two left. I was free to attack. I waited for the host to finish his story before starting.

"That reminds me, Mameha-san, where are your darling apprentices? I'm sure they could certainly benefit from a blowout such as this. I know mine certainly will!" Sakura and Kohaku were chatting and flirting their way around the room like professionals, but hers were absent.

"Mameyuki is here," she responded politely enough, but through barely gritted teeth. "And Tamame is... indisposed for tonight." I nodded my head in an understanding manner, but under the table, I tapped my host's knee and stuck out my pinky finger, sending him into a chuckling fit.

Tamame was the new geisha name of Kisa, Kohaku's bratty housemate, and was every bit as much of an unruly failure as predicted. More than likely, "indisposed" meant that Mameha couldn't stand being humilated any longer and started neglecting to tell her about important engagements, but I twisted it into the idea that she was meeting a boyfriend. Even though she couldn't see what I did, Mameha knew that something was up and her face flushed under her make-up.

"Now, now, Mameha-san, no need to be upset. We've all been 'indisposed' at one time or another, I'm sure. And as I recall, you spent a lot of time 'indisposed' when we were apprentices ourselves." Mameha could stand my words no longer and stood suddenly, biting her lip in anger, unspeakably insulted. For a moment, the air grew tense; while I was happy to get a rise out of her, it wouldn't do if our little game ruined things.

"Mameha-san," I cooed gently, a smile on my face, "please do calm down." In a split second, she turned on her heel and walked out with as much grace as she could muster. The atmosphere around us remained uneasy for a time, but after a few minutes of joking and pouring with a little help from my apprentices, I got the mood as festive as it would've been if the incident never happened. Finally, I felt comfortable enough to excuse myself and visit my other guests.

It was long after midnight by the time the party started to wind down and I found myself at a table with only Korin and two other men. We were laughing at a drinking game between the two, when I saw someone take a seat beside me. Glancing over, I recognized him as Koichi Watanabe, the host's half-brother. He managed his own restaurant, nowhere near as grand as this one. Actually, it was more like a stand than a restaurant, servicing day laborers and policemen. But, he was still a relative of the host, and I greeted him like he was a businessman of merit.

I expected him to say something equally respectful, but this was what came out of his mouth: "So, is what you said to Mameha-san true? About being indisposed, I mean."

I was so shocked, I hardly knew how to respond! The party was still quite loud so no one overheard, thank Heavens, but I still could've stood right up and told him off, like Mameha almost did to me. Unfortunately, that would've meant that I'd have to leave in disgrace like she did. Rather than make a scene, I grabbed my sake cup and huffed, "If you have to ask, you were never meant to know, now were you? Are all you cooks so nosy?"

He simply shrugged and continued to watch me as I continued to pointedly ignore him. Things went on this way for the rest of the night, until the party started to disperse for good and the geisha began to take their leave. Korin accidentally got herself drunk and had to be escorted home early, so I was charged with delivering her tip envelop to her okiya; I took Mameha's as well, just to cause a little extra trouble for her. I gave it to Kohaku and told her to mention how she was to deliver it to Mameyuki in Tamame's presence. Let's see Miss Perfect explain neglecting an apprentice to her doting mother.

On the way out, we stopped to bid good-bye to the host, who was being helped to his feet by his wife. I thought I was in the clear so far as the nosy noodle chef, but I found him standing by the front door, seeing everyone out. I hoped he wouldn't say anything, but I wasn't so lucky. The moment I got within speaking distance of him, he did it again.

"You never answered my question," he said cheekily. Maybe I was drunker than I thought; maybe I simply felt entitled after the many months of obediently following the strict rules of Mother and my danna. Whatever the reason, I did something many would call foolish – I reached into my robe, pulled out my card, and told him to meet me tomorrow at the Mizuki.

He took it with a pleasantly surprised expression, but I hardly noticed or cared – I just concentrated on getting out of there. As I hailed a rickshaw, my apprentices still giggling over some joke behind me, I started to feel the first pangs of panic. What had I just done? I couldn't be thrown out for it, of course, but if Mother found out I even thought of taking a boyfriend, the financial consequences could be dire. And if my danna cut me off behind it, I might as well take a trip to the bottom of the Kamo River...

But instead of running and grabbing that card back, I soothed myself by remembering his station. I told him to meet me at my principle teahouse, the Mizuki. At one of the most exclusive – and expensive – teahouses in Gion, a simple noodle chef like him couldn't dream of even working there. And to think, I expected him to not only get inside, but to manage to get a hold of me, one of the most famous geisha in Kyoto! No matter how you looked at it, he was too poor to even come close to me.

And with these thoughts, I comforted myself. With my newfound conviction, I boarded the rickshaw, expecting to never see or hear from Watanabe Koichi again. When I arrived at the Mizuki the next night, he wouldn't be there and I could put the whole thing behind me.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Disclaimer** - _I do not in any way, shape, or form own anything from the original Memoirs of a Geisha novel or movie._

I did hear from Koichi-san again, and then some. The very next morning was the day I was to take little Chiyo to the registry office in order to begin her lessons. I didn't bother to consider letting one of my apprentice's guide her since we had Pumpkin – hopefully, today would be one of her worse days and the sight would scare the brat off.

Since I had been out so late, I slept through the whole morning and didn't awake until Auntie came in and told me that the girls were back and it was my turn to drag her around for a while.

"Don't say anything unless spoken to," I warned her outside. "If you say or do anything to embarrass me, I swear you'll never find your sister."

"Yes, ma'am," she practically grumbled. We walked up the stairs to the front office where the receptionist nodded me through without an upwards glance. You may recall that I wasn't fond of Awajiumi at our first meeting; that hadn't changed. I wasn't playing nice with him because he had grown wealthy off bribes and kick-backs, like some geisha. I was nice simply because he was Korin's _danna_ - well, that and the fact that he was a handy source of information. But otherwise, I found him to be an overblown, cocky womanizer. Thus, I turned on my charm.

"Awaaaji-saaan!" I called out, walking into the messy, smoke-filled room. He sat at the back, simultaneously looking over papers and flirting with the geisha too unpopular to have anything else to do, as usual. At the sight of me, his eyes lit up with lecherous delight and smiled.

"Hatusmomo-san, if you get any prettier, I don't know what I'm going to do!"

"It's not what you're going to do, Awaji-san, it's what I'm going to do," I purred. Since he came to Gion years earlier, he had been trying to use his money and clout to lure me into bed with him like he had every other lesser geisha in Gion. While I would have much rathered to eat the entire geisha registry, it played in my favor to simply play coy and string him along.

"Enough about me," he finally sighed sometime later. "I know a beautiful woman like yourself has plenty of places to be, so why don't you tell me what's brought you here today?"

"Unfortunately, my morning is free thanks to this girl." I huffed, guesturing to Chiyo. "She's a new recruit at my okiya, and I'm here to sign her up for lessons at the school." He stared at her hard, blinking a few times, before finally heaving himself to the window and opening the blinds.

"Why, I thought my eyes had fooled me," he exclaimed in surprise, when he got back to his seat and took another look at her. "You should have told me what a pretty girl you had with you, Hatusmomo. Her eyes...why, they're the color of a mirror!" Awajiumi may have been a pompous fool, but even I knew he had an excellent eye for beauty. I should probably have taken this as a sign that it would be wise to abandon Pumpkin and utilize this girl for my purposes, but stubborn me simply frowned.

"A mirror? A mirror has no color, Awaji-san."

"Of course it does - it's a sparkly gray. When you look at a mirror, all you may see is yourself, but I know a pretty color when I see it."

"Do you? Well, it isn't so pretty to me," I insisted, getting frustrated. "I once saw a dead man being fished out of the river, and his tongue was the exact color of her eyes. It was horrid."

"Maybe you're just too pretty yourself to see it elsewhere," he chuckled, taking up his pen and a searching for a blank spot on the student registry. "Anyway, let's register the girl. Now... Chiyo, was it? Why don't you tell me you name and place of birth, Chiyo."

"My last name is Sakamoto," she spoke up. "My place of birth is Yoroido. You may have heard of it, sir, due to my older sister, Satsu?" I wasn't surprised in the least. I thought she might try something like that; actually, I hoped she would. To learn that her sister was not in Gion would force her to bend to my will, as she didn't know any of the surrounding areas yet, and she certainly wouldn't know where to find a _jorou-ya_. Now she would have to see how much I controlled her fate.

I allowed myself to flash her a wicked smile as Awaji told her, "If she's older than you, she'd have registered already. I haven't come across her; I don't think she's in Gion at all." A mixed look of disappointment and understanding came across her face when she heard this. It wasn't really the look I was going for, but so long as she understood who had the upper hand here, I didn't care. Awajiumi placed her name into the registry and tried one last time to flirt before we left to finish out the rest of that bothersome tradition.

* * *

With the dressing ritual completed by late afternoon, I immediately set off for my first engagement of the day. That night may not have been my busiest, but it was certainly a very good one; with no rivals in sight, any man who wasn't fawning over my apprentices was eating out of my hand. The night culimated at the Mizuki. It was a party hosted by Hiyama-san, so I made sure to turn on the charm extra high. Things were going perfectly, until almost the end of the party, when a maid popped in and came up to me.

"Someone is asking for you, ma'am," she whispered, arranging a new bottle of warm sake on the table.

"Who is it?" I demanded, my skin growing cold. "What did they say their name was?"

"I don't know, ma'am," she said nervously, "but you'd better get out there quick. The mistress is starting to make a scene, demanding he leave." Now I was really afraid. Isuzu-san was still very sore about what happened, even though it was almost a full year ago. She liked to make my life miserable and inconvenient as possible, sometimes even refusing to relay messages from the okiya. If someone besides an important client asked for me, they'd be turned away ruthlessly.

Now, if I had any sense in my head at that moment, I would have sat there and let her chase him off, at no cost to me. But instead, I excused myself and walked out of the room. Once in the hallway, the maid led me down to the area where the smaller private rooms were, and where the conflict was obviously getting heated.

"I'm not leaving until I see Hatsumomo," stated none other than Koichi-san. He was calm, but adamant, his arms crossed and a stern glare fixed on his opponent. "I've been here all night, why should I leave now?"

"Because I told you, there isn't any Hatsumomo!" Isuzu practically yelled, clearly angry that I should have another admirer who wasn't her nephew. "And if there is, she isn't here. Ask for any other geisha you want, but I do not know any Hatsumomo!"

"Such short memory you have, Isuzu-san!" I cut in. "Don't tell me you've forgotten or little game last year. Please don't take offense at her words, Watanabe-san. She's just such a sore loser; let's hope it doesn't run in the family!" Isuzu's mouth tightend at the sight of me, but she knew could say nothing. Finally, she simply fixed the maid with an ugly glare and whirled off in a huff.

"If the both of you aren't gone in ten minutes, I'm calling the police!" she threatened over her shoulder. She wouldn't dare call the police on her main attraction, but I knew she was deadly serious about Koichi-san. She didn't care what a public spectacle like that would do to the Mizuki's reputation – when it came to me, all that mattered was making me pay. I hurried him back into the room, but left the door partly open so no one could say that anything improper was going on.

"What are you doing? How did you get in here?"

"My brother owed me a favor so he got me in here," he shrugged. "I've been sitting in here since sundown, you know. Are all high-class people this rude?"

"Only to people who show up unexpectedly and start making demands!"

"You're the one who invited me," he correctly stated. "Why did you ask me to come if you weren't expecting me?"

"I didn't think- " I began, but broke off and sighed. "Look, just give me one week, okay? One week, and I'll find us a place to meet again. Someplace where we won't have to worry about nosy old women." It took some convincing, but he finally relented. After I gave him the address to the Nitta okiya, I left as he did and made my way back to the party. There, Hiyama-san was waiting with a few of his associates and one or two geisha.

"There's our little runaway," he chuckled, trying to take another swig of sake and spilling a bit. "I was beginning to become afraid that you really had disappeared."

"Forgive me, Judge; there was a conflict in the halls between the mistress and a patron, and I was asked to mediate. Thankfully, the situation was resolved." I left it at that when no one pried further. I had chosen to go through with this illicit idea with no excuses, but still for reasons I couldn't quite explain. Perhaps I would find them out later, but for now, I had bigger things to worry about.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Disclaimer** -_ I own absolutely nothing from the original Memoirs of a Geisha novel or movie_.

I spent the next several days trying desperately to get in touch with Yoko. It might not seem hard to do, seeing as how she was working at the same okiya I lived in, but she left long before I came in for the next and usually didn't arrive until I started to prepare for the evening ahead. My issue was made all the worse by Isuzu-san – sore that she couldn't watch both Koichi-san and myself being arrested, she did the next best thing and called Mother to tell her about the meeting. Of course, she didn't fully believe her, but it still got her suspicious enough to watch my comings and goings much more carefully. I couldn't leave a party early if I wanted to.

I was about to give up when I had a sudden stroke of luck. One day, as I was going home for lunch, I happened to see Yoko walking ahead of me. She was appeared to be on her way to the okiya, and I was determined to catch her before she got to our street. So, even though it was one of the most ungainly things for a geisha to do, I ran. I ran as fast as I was able until I was within speaking distance, when I slowed down to a brisk walk.

"Oh, Yoko-san!" I called out. She turned around; I noticed her lids looked a bit puffy, as if she'd been crying. This might be easier than I thought.

"Good morning, Hatsumomo-san," she said distantly.

"Why, whatever could be the matter?" I feigned concern. "You look as if you haven't slept! Is everything alright?"

"Nothing is the matter. Just working too hard, that's all. Now, if you'll excuse me…" She turned to leave, but stopped dead at what I said next.

"It's such a shame, when young love is torn apart by unfortunate circumstances. How is Yamaguchi-san, by the way? It's been so long since you've seen him… Perhaps I could help."

At first, I thought she would rebuke me, from the way she glared at me over her shoulder. She may not have more than a shadow in the okiya's daily business, but Yoko was no fool – she knew as well as anyone in there that to trust me was to risk being tossed headfirst into ruin. But the longer she stood there silently, the more I realized that she may have been just desperate enough to try.

Everyone knew she was married shortly before she came to work in the okiya, but almost no one knew her husband's name or even if he was in town. A while ago, not too long after she arrived, I became one of the lucky few when I walked by the maids' room and overheard her taking an illicit personal call. That was how I found out that he was back in Hiroshima, handling the family affairs while his father served as a general in Korea. They were separated since the honeymoon. She could have gone to visit him, if it wasn't for the fact that her job didn't pay well enough to afford the trip. But mine did.

"I understand your pain, Yoko-san, I really do," I continued. "But I won't lie to you – I mean to ask a favor in return."

"What kind of favor?" she breathed, voice dripping with suspicion.

"It's simple, really; I mean to take a boyfriend. But I assure you, your involvement will be minimal," I rushed to add, seeing her begin to back away. And with good reason – if Mother found out, it would most certainly mean her job.

"…What do you want with me?"

"As I said, it's simple. When a certain visitor comes in and asks for me, I want you to call me with the message that a Kabuki actor named Onoe Shikan has come to town. After that, you may leave and forget it ever happened."

"And how many times do you expect me to do this?" she hissed, beginning to look around, checking to make sure no one was watching us.

"That, I cannot say. It may only happen once. I certainly don't expect more than a month or so. But for that month, you will be well compensated, I assure you."

"How? Kayoko-san keeps every sen of your revenue; you don't have any money yourself."

"To the contrary, Yoko-san – Mother keeps all of my official earnings, but I keep any extras. And trust me, there are a substantial amount of those. Certainly enough to afford a short vacation…" I hinted, but she had caught my meaning a long time ago. She stood there for a long time, mulling things over, before sending out a great sigh.

"When is he coming?"

"Tomorrow," I smiled, happy with relief. "His name is Watanabe Koichi-san. I told him to stop by after the maids go to sleep."

"I'm a fool…" she mumbled, shaking her head morosely.

"A fool for what? Even if we do get caught, I'll absorb the blame. I have no ill will towards you, Yoko-san; you're a receptionist, after all, not a geisha."

"Thank Heavens for that!" she huffed, finally walking away.

* * *

I spent the next day in a nervous buzz, awaiting the time when I was to meet him. I still didn't know the reasoning behind my own behavior, but it was far too late for that now. I was so uneasy, even my usually clueless patrons were beginning to notice. My apprentices stared suspiciously, but remained silent. All I could do was thank the Heavens' that Hiyama-san was firmly back in Osaka.

That night, I left early to attend a party I knew I'd be welcome in, even though I wasn't invited – I'd need all the extra money I could get if I was expected to pay Yoko-san. Two engagements later, and she still hadn't called. I began to get worried that he didn't show up after all, or that Yoko had broken our arrangement. I considered going back, when a maid slipped into the party a little after midnight and told me that there was a message for me – it was the code. It was cool for the end of September, but I was flushed as I made my way back to the okiya. I almost couldn't believe it was happening, but the sight of a man's work shoes in the entryway told me that it was. This was real, and so were the dangers.

I prayed that the brat had fallen asleep, but no such luck. She sat in the entryway, looking uncertain as to what she should do. I decided to make the decision for her.

"I haven't tried to make your life really miserable, yet," I hissed at her. "But if you ever mention that a man came here, or even that I stopped in before the end of the evening, then that will change. I can assure you." She nodded slowly at this and I left her there before walking into the maid's room.

"So it isn't a trick this time," he said, rising to his feet. "You really do live here."

"Of course I live here, Koichi-san! Do you really think I'd send you to some poor stranger'shouse?"

"I've had worse," he shrugged. "By the way, who was that pretty little girl in the hall? Your daughter?"

"Don't be foolish; I'm only twenty! She's just one of the maids, nothing more. Now then…" I said, moving closer.

"You mean here?" He backed away nervously glancing at the sleeping – or at least pretending to be – occupants.

"Don't worry, they won't say anything. I'm the boss here – one word from me and they know they're on the streets." He seemed to believe me on this, so we continued.

It may seem a bit hard to believe, but that night was the first time I'd ever truly made love consensually. I'd thought about it many times, but up until then I'd followed Mother's rules on that matter to the letter. After my mizuage, the only person to touch me was my _danna_. But since he'd most likely be my only _danna_, I thought, what's the point of being faithful?

_I know this chapter was kind of short, but don't worry - the next one more than makes up for it. Get ready, because it's __very__ long._


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

_Sorry that took a bit long. This one took a LONG time to hammer out. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer** - _I own absolutely nothing from the original Memoirs of a Geisha novel or movie._

Mother never found out about my little crime that night, so I decided to push my luck and invited him again the next week, and then the week after that. We met occasionally at a smaller teahouse called the Akihana, just so Mother wouldn't get suspicious. I may have been playing with fire, but a little heat may have been just what I needed to get re-energized. Since I started my affair, not only had the excitement made me more lively, but I regained a luster I didn't know I'd lost. The men noticed my change as well, but thankfully Hiyama-san was too blinded by my brilliance to ask questions.

But my biggest stroke of luck was yet to come. Weeks later, the Baron, Judge Hiyama, and a few other wealthy business assosciates sponsored a recital at the Kaburenjo theatre. While I was eager for the attention, I was less than ecstatic at the thought of sharing it with Mameha. As if it were possible, our relationship soured even further after the Baron became her _danna_ and bought her freedom months earlier. Like many geisha, I was sick with jealousy when I heard of her lovely new apartment in one of the most upscale parts of Gion. Then, I heard who her _danna_ was.

Any envy I may have felt dried up like a radish in the sun when I heard her rescuer was Baron Matsunaga. If Mameha was renowed for her elegance and grace, then he was equally known for his drunken boorishness and childish temper. And that wasn't even going into his lewd behavior with any attractive woman unlucky enough to cross his path. Any geisha may count herself lucky to have a _danna_ as wealthy as the Baron, but being stuck with the man himself is a different matter altogether. My freedom was worth a lot to me, but it wasn't worth being in debt to a man like him.

In fact, the only true benefit the Baron provided Mameha (outside of her freedom) was to protect her from the likes of me. Tsuneyoshi's business interests often ended up in Osaka - and when those interests turned shady, a lot of money exchanged hands for them to end up on Judge Hiyama's desk. In return for a fat bribe, he would help gloss over any legal troubles they might have in that particular part of Japan. It was part of the chain of corruption that kept most of the country running back then. But even though they were both equally guilty, the Baron was still a much bigger fish - as such, we had to bow to him and I had to respect his mistress. That was how it was supposed to go, anyway; I still liked to give her trouble whenever I could.

My latest opportunity came roughly two weeks into rehearsals, on an October afternoon. I stayed extra late to practice a late addition to the performance schedule, so it was almost sunset when I prepared to leave. Mameha was still on stage, working on her solo role that she was too awkward to do as perfectly as I did mine.

I was on my way to the door when I thought I heard something coming from the basement. At first, I was afraid that a theif had broken into the building, like one did the year before. Against my better judgement, I crept up to the door, curious and afraid all at once. But when I heard the sound again, clearer this time - the slight sound of a young girl moaning - all fear blew away and left only pure, almost unrestrained glee. As someone who was entangled in an affair of her own, I really had no right to laugh at the indiscretions of others, but it was their own fault - even I knew better than to carry on in a public space in broad daylight. Besides, I was in the mood for some fun.

Slowly, I tried the door - it was unlocked. I eased the knob out of its hatch and pushed it open slightly before peeking in. I saw two figures writhing in the shadows, still oblivious to my presence. Stepping away from the crack, I summoned all of my arm strength and shoved the door open hard enough for it to hit the wall with a loud, echoing bang. The light from the hall hit them light a spotlight, where I could clearly see the custodian entangled with a young girl, scarcely a teenager. At first, I thought she was a stranger, but as they stood to cover themselves I recognized her as Mameha's personal maid. This was even better than I thought.

A grin on my face, I let the door close slowly before walking away. I had the information I wanted, now what should I do with it? I knew she'd do anything for me to keep this a secret - the possibilities were endless. Should I have her spy on Mameha for me? Perhaps sabotage an important engagement? She might even poison her drink, if I asked. Then, a revelation; I knew exactly what I wanted.

I went to go wait for her in front of Mameha's dressing station, which was deserted. She was there in a few minutes, straightening her robe and trying to fix her hair. The moment she looked up and saw me, however, she stopped cold. She looked around, as if considering running away, but I beckoned her over - there was no escape. Ridgedly, she obeyed.

"What can I do for you, ma'am?" she bowed, trying desperately not to be a nervous wreck.

"Do you sneak around often, when your mistress is away?" I asked.

"I - I don't know what you mean, ma'am..." she insisted, licking her chapped lips.

"Of course you do! It was just five minutes ago. Although I have to admit, I wouldn't want to remember doing a thing like that with a custodian, either. A bit old for you, isn't he? But, I suppose he has advantages to a maid that a geisha wouldn't understand. Perhaps Mameha could explain it to me later..."

No, please...!" she begged, eyes turned to mine in desperation. She was beginning to sweat, even though she had turned pale as a sheet.

"No? Ah, I get it - it's a secret! But I won't keep it for nothing. It's a bother to inconvenience myself for free."

"What do you want? I'll do anything..."

"Anything? Well..." I pretended to think, "I have always envied a certain something of Mameha's." About a month earlier, Arashino invited ten or so of his wealthiest patrons to celebrate the birth of his daughter. As a gesture of goodwill, he created an original kimono for each of them. My own _danna_ recieved a black robe completely encrusted in a garden of silk embroidered flowers in whites, pinks, and violets with pearl heads. The obi was a rich deep violet hue, and the only part of the robe below the shoulders not weighed down in flowers.

While every one of them was lovely, everyone agreed that the Baron's was by far the most exquisite. It was the powder green robe, with the creeping vine and it's wilting leaves; simpler than mine, but all the more stunning. It was to be expected, of course, that he, being the wealthiest and best patron of them all, would get the best gift. I wouldn't have been at all jealous if he had placed it with the others in his collection, but I was inflamed when I heard that he gave it to Mameha. It was bad enough that I recieved the lesser kimono, now she was free to flaunt it.

When I described it to her, the maid recognized it immediately and began to cry. If she was caught stealing it, she'd be let go and would have to face the wrath of her employer, the Baron; but if she didn't, she'd have to face the wrath of me. Either way, she was as good as fired.

"Please, ma'am..." she begged. "There must be something else..."

"Nope, there's nothing else that priss has that I want. Now, I'm going to stand right here while you go and get it for me. And if you come back without it or try to disappear, Mameha won't be the only one who will know about what you've been doing in the basement." She tried to plead with me a few more times, but eventually gave up. Shoulders sagged in defeat, she wiped her eyes and turned to get the desired object.

"Oh, and one last thing." I called after her. "I saw a man deliver something to for Mameha earlier - what was it?"

"A gift from a friend of her _danna_..." she mumbled, throwing me a mistrustful glare.

"Let me see it." Unhappier than ever, she walked back into the dressing area and bent down under the nearby shelf. In a moment, I heard the tissue paper crackle as she pulled out a wrapped kimono. Suddenly, the little maid's words took on a much jucier meaning. An enormous smile on my face, I bent to pick the thing up myself, letting it unfurl in the sunlight. It was a deep lavender robe with giant, ivory-colored peonies, and the accompanying obi was spring green with a pink stripe running along the center. It was made of spring-weight silk, very beautiful, and obviously very expensive. This was a good day, indeed.

A little more searching revealed a white envelope hidden in the folds of the robe's _furisode_, containing a plain card. On it was scratched a note: _This is to thank you for your discretion. I hope the Baron didn't give you too much trouble. -Taka-san_

"Wrap it up," I said, handing it back to her. "I'm taking this with me. And when you're done, run home and get that kimono." Her face fell from disappointment - she obviously hoped I would take that robe instead - but she still obeyed. The moment I had the spring robe re-wrapped in my arms, she ran off to fulfill my demands.

It took her almost a full fifteen minutes to get back, clutching my prize. She was gasping and drenched in sweat, but still managed to hand it to me before collapsing on a nearby chair. I lifted the paper breifly to make sure it was the one I wanted. I was about to let her go when I had a thought.

"One last thing; have you ever heard Mameha mention a someone by the name of 'Taka-san'?" I asked.

"No... no, ma'am. Never..." she wheezed, shaking her head adamantly. Of course not; if that note meant what I thought it did, Mameha would have to be a fool to mention it in the presence of one of her _danna_'s employees. Whether tasked with being Mameha's maid or not, the unfortunate girl still ultimately worked for the Baron and would have to report a possible boyfriend to him. Satisfied that she truly knew nothing, I gave her a quick nod.

"Your secret is safe with me," I smiled at her and walked away. With the things I discovered today, it was time to celebrate. I walked out of the Kaburenjo and straight to Korin's okiya. I expected her to be there, but was surprised to find that she was out entertaining. I had to wait while the mistress made one or two calls to find her location - when we finally found her, she offered to call her back but I insisted on going to her myself. She was in a little teahouse by the Shirakawa stream, attending a small banquet for some dull, unimportant company.

When I got there, I asked a maid to summon her to a private room in the back. I was in such a good mood, I even ordered a bottle of sake for us (charged to the Nitta okiya, of course). The party must have been more boring than I thought, because she wasted no time in geting to the room.

"Hatsumomo-san, what are you doing here?" she gasped the moment she saw me. "And what are those?"

"All in good time, Korin-san," I said calmly. "But for now, let's drink; we'll have a lot to celebrate later." Never one to turn down a drink, she sat down and took her glass obediently enough, but persisted with the questions. I didn't want to tell her about Mameha and the secret robe just yet - I had to handle this carefully, and Korin was prone to blab. But I'd make it up to her by letting her share in violating Arashino's kimono.

After an hour, she forgot her questions and began to concentrate on drinking and telling jokes about the self-important men in the next room. I enjoyed myself as well, but kept sober enough to think of a good story to tell her, one that wasn't totally a lie. At almost midnight, I told her that it was time to leave - I had a surprise for her at the okiya. On the way out, I reminded the mistress to bill the party for both our time, and we made our way into the night. The moment I stepped into the entranceway of the okiya, I prepared to make as much noise as possible. I didn't care if I even woke Mother; for what I had planned, the more witnesses, the better.

"Really, Hatsumomo-san, you'll wake everyone..." Korin hissed.

"So what? We're not doing anything wrong - it's a slow night for business. We're just taking a break, is all."

"But I thought you said we'd be having fun..." she whined.

"We are! We just won't be the ones to catch the blame." Here, I heard Chiyo scurry to her place in front of the door on the other side. I opened the door and stepped in, Korin following behind me. "This is our foolish lower maid. She has a name, I think, but why don't you call her 'Little Miss Stupid'?"

"Well, Little Miss Stupid," Korin almost slurred, "why don't you go and get your big sister and me something to drink?" I would've stopped her, but Chiyo already went off to the kitchen, so I just focused on getting the robes to the courtyard outside. We were laughing about Korin nearly tripping over our slippers, when Chiyo came back with two beers.

"Give me those," I huffed, taking the glasses from her. "I'm not in the mood for beer. Can't you even get a drink right?"

"I was in the mood for it," Korin pouted. "Why did you pour mine out?"

"Oh, be quiet Korin! You don't need anymore to drink, anyway." I said, turning back to the wrapped kimono on the walkway. "But just look at this, because you're going to die from happiness when you see it!" I tugged the string loose and lay out Mameha's green kimono. It really was a work of art - even in the dim, unflattering light of the walkway, it was easily one of the most beautiful kimono I had ever seen. If it hadn't been an original, I would've kept it for myself.

Korin was so stunned, she gasped and began to choke on her own spit when she saw it, causing us both to crack up again. We were just winding down from our fun when I looked over and spotted Chiyo attempting to escape.

"Don't go away Little Miss Stupid," I ordered. "It's time for some fun, Korin-san. Guess whose kimono this is!"

"I wish it belonged to me!" she admitted, still gagging a bit.

"Well, it doesn't. It belongs to none other than the geisha we both hate worse than anyone else on the Earth."

"Oh, Hatsumomo..." she breathed, "you're a genius. But how did you get Satoka's kimono?"

"I'm not talking about Satoka!" I exclaimed, rolling my eyes. Satoka was another mid-ranking geisha who happened to have stolen a much-desired _danna_ from Korin years ago; ever since, she became an enemy almost as hated as Mameha. "I'm talking about... Miss Perfect!"

"Who?"

"Miss 'I'm-so-much-better-than-you-are', that's who!" Korin paused for a long moment while her sake-addled mind attempted to summon up the name. Just when I was about to blurt it out for her, she gasped in realization.

"Mameha!" she cried, her face lighting up. "Oh my goodness, it is Mameha's kimono! I can't believe I didn't recognize it. But how did you get your hands on it?"

Thankfully, I managed to work out the details to my story beforehand. "A few days ago, I left something at the Kaburenjo Theater during a rehersal..." I began. I had gotten to the part where I made Mameha's maid fetch me the kimono after overhearing her tryst in the basement, when she cut in.

"If that's Mameha's kimono, then what's this other one?" she asked, pointing to the illicit kimono from 'Taka-san'. I had hoped she'd forgotten about that one, since I had no good explination for it yet.

"This? This is the one I made the girl buy with her own money," I lied. "Now, it belongs to me."

"Her own money? What maid has enough money to buy a kimono?"

"If she didn't buy it like she said, I don't want to know where it came from," I shrugged, easily dodging the question. "Anyway, Little Miss Stupid is going to put it away in the storehouse for me."

"Hatsumomo-san, I'm not allowed in the storehouse," Chiyo said quickly. She obviously wanted nothing to do with this; too bad for her, she was going to be the main event.

"If you want to know where your sister is, you won't make me say anything twice tonight," I warned her. "I have plans for you. Afterwards, you may ask me one question and I'll answer it." She looked less than convinced, but still nodded in resignation.

Smiling, I walked over to the lavender robe and gave it to her while it was still in it's wrapping. Grabbing her by the arm, I steered her to the storehouse in the courtyard before turning the lights on and pointing her to the kimono storage floor. Since no one went in there more than once every season, I knew it would be safe until I could decide just how I wanted to use it.

I watched her make her way up the ladder for a bit, just to make sure she was really going to the right place, before I hurried back up the walkway and into the okiya. From my room, I grabbed the stationary kit I used for writing letters to patrons and friends, and ran back downstairs with it. I had Korin fill the dish with water from the well and was just beginning to grind the ink when Chiyo finally came back.

"What's that for?" Korin asked.

"You'll see," I smiled mischeivously. When I finished grinding, I dipped the brush in it and handed it to the maid. "Practice your calligraphy, Little Chiyo."

She looked horrified, but it was too late to back out - with the brush in hand and the both of us behind her, she could only stare at it helplessly. Even through it all, I could still see the frank admiration for the beautiful robe written in her eyes. It had to be destroyed.

"I can't do it, Hatsumomo-san!" she finally cried.

"What a shame little sweetheart," Korin crowed. "If you make Hatsumomo tell you again, you'll lose your chance to find your sister."

"Oh, be quiet, Korin," I hissed. "Chiyo knows she has to do what I tell her to. Write something on the fabric, Miss Stupid; I don't care what it is." Finally caving under the pressure, her hand moved closer to the silk fabric until the tip of the brush left a black splotch next to one of the embroidered leaves. The excitement finally got to Korin, who let out a high-pitched squeal the moment the brush touched it.

It must have woken some of the maids, because one of the older crones suddenly leaned out of the doorway. I had my one witness and that was enough - threatening to come after her, I drove her back inside and we resumed our adventure. Chiyo managed a few more random strokes before stopping again.

"Is that it?" Korin whined. "Those whimpy lines? Any half-decent washerwoman could get those out! Mameha probably won't even notice."

"Hmm... You're right," I said, grabbing Chiyo by the shoulder. "Now look, Miss Stupid, I'm going to tell you which lines to put where. And they'd better be big, understand? Now, I want one right...here." I said, drawing a line with my finger right across the the lower part of the vine.

I continued pointing and drawing at random for several more minutes. By the time we were done, the whole front of the kimono and it's obi was covered in a forest of black lines and curves. Satisfied, I replaced the newly scarred former masterpiece and gathered it up before all of us quietly made our way back to the door. As we slipped back into our _zori_, I noticed Chiyo hanging back in the hallway.

"Well?" I called to her as I walked up to the door and held it open. "Aren't you coming?"

"Hatsumomo-san," she began again, "if I leave the okiya without permission, Mother will be very angry and-"

"I'm giving you permission. We have to return their kimono, don't we? I do hope you're not planning to keep me waiting." Once again, she knew she had to obey. Grudgingly, she put on her shoes and followed us to the street. I led them both up to the banks of Shirakawa and turned west.

"Wait," Korin said about a block later, "how do you know where Mameha lives? It's not like we've been there."

"I know that," I shushed. "I asked the maid where she lived." Another fib. In truth, I'd always known where Mameha lived, thanks to my connection with the Baron. I'd even been by there once, as companion to my own _danna_ while he and the Baron met and chatted business. Quite a few blocks later, we reached a familiar doorway to an apartment that immediately recognized as Mameha's.

"You're going to take this kimono up the stairs and give it to the maid there," I told Chiyo, pushing the bundle into her arms. "If Miss Perfect herself opens the door, you may give it to her. Don't say anything, just hand it to her. We'll be down here watching you." Korin rolled open the door and I pushed her inside. She made it halfway up the brightly polished stairway before she nervously came to a halt.

"Go on little girl. No one's going to eat you - unless you come back down with that kimono still in your hands! Then we just might. Right, Hatsumomo-san?" I simply sighed.

I may have accepted Korin's friendship out of less than innocent intentions - all of which she fulfilled perfectly - but it was times like that that I questioned it all. I walked into it knowing that I was befriending a talentless geisha, but was her information-gathering enough to justify being seen with her? I wasn't even relying on her that much anymore now that I had apprentices to spy for me. So what was the point?

Nostalgia, I suppose; we had been friends since I was an apprentice, back when I had few allies. She came through for me occasionally, possibly in ways that only she could. Besides, if I were to drop her, she'd make a juicy target for some of my closer rivals - having been my right-hand for so long, she knew secrets and strategies that could easily be used quite well against me. No, even if she was an embarrassment, I was much safer with her on my side.

But I didn't have too much time to think about these things before I finally heard voices from the top of the landing. Without me noticing, Little Miss Stupid had made her way to the door and the guilty maid had answered it. Smiling, I stepped forward to watch her take the desecrated kimono right inside. The both of us had retreated into the darkness so we wouldn't get caught, but it was too late. In a moment, I saw Mameha appear in the doorway and our eyes breifly met.

I felt sure she saw me, not that it mattered - she could have reported it to the police, for all I cared, and it still wouldn't have proven anything. In any case, it was only for a split second, before the maid shut the door on us. Our fun for the night over, I ordered Chiyo to come away from the door and said goodbye to Korin before we all made our way home.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

_Thank you for all the nice reviews! They keep me going when things get crummy & chapters get long..._

**Disclaimer** - _I in no way, shape, or form own any characters, locales, or dialogue from the original Memoirs of a Geisha book or movie._

The next morning, I couldn't get to classes early enough. I was so eager to see the results of last night's adventure! But to my disappointment, Mameha was absent. I thought she would stay gone all day, when I saw her stepping into the building on my way back from lunch.

"Well, if it isn't Mameha," I smiled, walking through the open door after her. "Goodness, this is the first time I've ever seen you tardy for anything! Or does Miss Perfect set her own hours now?"

"I'm sure you'll be happy to know that your little trick with the kimono was as costly as you'd hoped, Hatsumomo-san," she said. "Arashino-san's gift was a total loss and Asami-san had to be let go."

"That's terrible news, Mameha-san! But I can assure you that I know nothing about any trick."

"Oh, yes you do," she insisted. "And now, so does Nitta-san." So she told her. Not that it mattered if Mother knew - the only one that could mean trouble for was Chiyo.

"So that's where you've been," I smiled. "But, I'm afraid you're out of luck. The only guilty party this time wasn't me, but the little maid who delivered it. She'll be the one to catch Mother's wrath, not me."

"You've sunk to framing children now? Then I'll make sure she hears about that, too."

"Trust me, she already knows. Besides," I added, dropping my voice to a loud whisper, "people with secrets shouldn't tell stories. It might get back to Taka-san." At this, Mameha stopped dead in her tracks and turned almost as pale as her makeup. When she turned right around, I thought she might strike me, but she simply bit her lip in anger.

"You have no right... I don't... Who told you?" she demanded, her voice shaking in rage and what was clearly fear.

"Calm down, Mameha-san! Goodness, you're face is so blotchy. Really, you should be pleased - I'm sure many women would love to have a man who was prone to such displays of affection. Oh, you don't know?" I teased, seeing her wildly perplexed face. "Your maid alerted me to an absolutely stunning kimono waiting for you at the theater yesterday. Out of season, but lovely. Next time, though, I would ask him to be more discreet; you never know who might get jealous." I tried to walk away just then, but Mameha blocked my path.

"I want it," she demanded. "Give it back, Hatsumomo. It's rightfully mine and you know it."

"Then report me to the police. That way, you can explain to everybody how I got it and why you have strange men sending you lavish gifts in secret." She knew she could do nothing; still enraged, Mameha bit her teeth and stepped out of my way. "Tell you what, I'll do something nice for you. You can have your kimono back the day you chase me out of Gion."

* * *

Mameha didn't come to class that day. In fact, she didn't come to school at all; I learned later that she went home sick right after our little exchange. I would have liked to gloat over my victory, but I knew I'd have to be careful from now on. Mameha could go right for the throat when she wanted to, and my own ongoing affair painted a big target on mine. I was thinking on how to handle this when I walked into the okiya that afternoon. I hoped to tip-toe into my room and save my act for later, but no such luck. I wasn't halfway up the stairs when Mother appeared in the hallway.

"Hatsumomo, stop a moment," she ordered. "We had a visit from Mameha and her maid this morning."

"Oh, Mother, I think I know just what you're going to say," I interrupted. "I feel terrible about the kimono. I tried to stop Chiyo before she put ink on it, but it was too late. She must have thought it was mine! To think she would ruin such a lovely robe in hopes of hurting me!"

"_Matte mashita_!" Auntie called out, hobbling her way into the hallway. She might not have any proof to my guilt, but I didn't need the old bag's commentary, nonetheless.

"Auntie are you suggesting that I had something to do with this? Now why would I do such a thing?'

"Everyone knows you hate Mameha; you hate anyone more sucessful than you."

"You're the biggest failure I know, Aunite; does that suggest that I ought to be extremely fond of you?"

"That's enough of that," Mother cut in, shooting me a vicious glare. No one knew exactly why, but Mother had always been defensive of Auntie ever since Granny broke her hip trying to beat her pretty. Perhaps Mother knew that Auntie's failure somehow led to her own lofty station, and felt that she owed her for it. "Now you listen to me, Hatsumomo. I know you don't think that anyone in here is empty-headed enough to believe your little story. I refuse to have this kind of behavior in the okiya, even if it's from you. I have a great respect for Mameha, and I don't want to hear of anything like this happening again. As for the kimono, someone has to pay for it. There's no dispute about who was holding the brush - the maid saw the girl doing it, so the girl will pay." Auntie tried to protest, but we both knew Mother's verdict was final. At that moment, Granny emerged from Mother's room practically salivating at the chance to abuse someone again.

I decided that it was best to excuse myself at that moment, which I did with a smile. I would've liked to have stayed and witness the festivities, but I had something more important to attend to; I had a use for Mameha's kimono. The moment I got into my room, I got out my calligraphy box and penned a nice letter. A bit later, after little Chiyo's wailing died down, I walked out along the walkway intending to go to the storehouse. Lo and behold, however, my other victim still lie prostrate across the path. She stood as I approached, but refused to step down.

"You promised to tell me where I could find my sister, Hatsumomo," she said in a hushed, almost threatening tone. I really should've slapped her for daring to talk to me in such a way, and refused to tell her a thing. And I would have, if I didn't suddenly have bigger fish to fry.

"So I did!" I smiled, leaning down so that we were almost face-to-face. "Your ugly sister works in a _jorou-ya_ called Tatsuyo in Miyagawa-cho, just south of Gion." With that, I pushed her out of my way and kept going. Once in the storehouse, I didn't have to go far to find what I was looking for.

The silk kimono may have been tucked away on the second floor - where even I was expressly forbidden to go - but the maid's uniforms weren't half so precious. They were right next to the door, where anyone could get to them. I grabbed one at random before walking back up the stairs with it. In my room, I folded it up like a kimono, placed the note on top, and wrapped it in a sheet of spare linen paper for the next day. I knew for a fact that the Baron would be in town tomorrow, to see our first performance. I decided that it was high time I paid Mameha a visit of my own.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

_Sorry I took so long – I was trying to get MS Word back up so I could do something about these blasted typos. Please enjoy!_

**Disclaimer** – _I do not own anything at all from the original "Memoirs of a Geisha" book or movie. Nothing._

The first day of performances, we danced to a packed house. Our recital had so many influential names behind it, it immediately became a high-class affair. As proud as I was that I was associated with one of these men, it still stung that my mortal enemy should be the mistress of the most powerful of them all. I was going to enjoy our little visit, indeed.

I had previously cleared some time for later that morning to run and do my mischief, even though I'd have to miss an engagement. Not that it mattered - the host had become an even bigger fan of my apprentices than me, and sending them both would more than make up for my absence. I grabbed the maids' robe and retraced the path I took two nights ago to Mameha's front door. But instead of hiding at the bottom of the stairs like a criminal, I walked boldly up to the front door and knocked. My heart raced as I did it, though; even though I'd met him on a few occasions and heard tale after tale of his infamous behavior, I'd never held a conversation with him or even sat too close to him. A beautiful woman like me should have entertained him dozens of times, and Heaven knows I was asked, but I always managed to avoid having to spend the evening getting harassed by the pompous fool. It would be my first time meeting him as a geisha, and not the plaything of a colleague.

I noticed that the maid who opened the door was an older model than the foolish girl who preceded her. I thought she'd let me in, but she instead stood right in my way.

"Excuse me, ma'am," she said, bowing in apology, "but the madam is indisposed at the moment. If you could please come back later..."

"Your mistress will want to see me, I'm sure," I cut in defiantly. "That is, if she doesn't want half of Gion to know about 'Taka-san' by nightfall, that is. And you may tell I said so." The maid looked less than happy, but was wise enough to recognize a threat when she heard one and went to go tell Mameha. It only took a minute for her to come back and escort me into the apartment. The loveliness of the place irked me more than anything, a feeling that was quickly soothed by the sight of Mameha and the Baron, together at the table. The Baron had his back to me, jovially talking and eating from a plate of sashimi that I recognized as coming from an extremely exclusive restaurant. Mameha sat opposite to him, her lips pressed together in rage as she tried not to glare at me outright.

As he turned to see who it was, I flashed them both my most luminous smile. Dropping in at such a time was almost certainly rude and would've been taken badly, if it hadn't been for one thing - the Baron was an incorrigible lecher. Even in front of his own mistress, a beautiful woman was more than welcome to stop by.

"Well, well. Today must be my lucky day: saved from a bad deal in the stock market; saw a wonderful performance; and now two of the most beautiful women in Gion have decided to grace my presence. It's good day, all right!"

"Why, Baron Matsunaga, when is it not a good day to be you?" I said by way of greeting. He let out a chuckle at this as I seated myself right beside Mameha. "I hate to so rudely interrupt, but it seems as if a terrible mistake has been made. I found this kimono on my dresser at recitals. I didn't recognize the name on the note card, until I realized that it must be yours, Mameha-san! Our areas look so much alike, the poor deliveryman must have gotten them mixed up!" The moment she realized what was going on, Mameha's eyes grew twice their size and the skin under her make-up went pale. Really, she couldn't have been more shocked and terrified than if I'd placed a loaded revolver on the table and suggested that we all play a game of Russian roulette.

"Surprising, isn't it?" I chuckled. "And really, I must compliment you, Baron," I said, inclining my head towards him, "for choosing such a lovely robe. Your taste in kimono is as wonderful as they say. I'm envious!"

"Well, thank you, Hatsumomo-san," he preened, happy to be complimented, though obviously confused. "And I must admit that I'm envious of your _danna_, the lucky bastard. Now why don't we crack open that paper and take a look at that robe?" I hadn't anticipated this. Now, I was starting to get nervous right along with Mameha, who had begun to sweat. He was just reaching for the twine holding the paper shut, when a phone in the back of the apartment rang; a few seconds later, another maid popped in announced that it for him. "Why, who the devil could that be?" he growled. He was obviously unhappy to be interrupted, but it got him away from the robe and bought me time to think.

As soon as he left the room, Mameha hissed at me, "What do you think you're doing, Hatsumomo?"

"Whatever could you mean?" I whispered back. "I'm here to return your lost kimono, as I said."

"I don't know what you think you can accomplish by doing this, but it won't work. I want you out of this apartment."

"Me leave? Why, I thought you'd be thrilled to have me here - Heaven knows I'm the prettiest thing to pass through here since you moved in."

"Get out, now! And I'm taking what's mine," she insisted, reaching for the robe, but I grabbed it away.

"I told you, you can have it back when you run me out of Gion. In the meantime, I want to know who this 'Taka-san' character is."

"Are you actually stupid enough to believe that I'd tell you such a thing? If I can help it, you'll never find out!"

"I expected as much," I sighed with mock disappointment. "I just wanted to give you a chance to come clean before things got messy for you." Seeing her angrily perplexed face, I decided to elaborate. "If you won't tell me who he is, then I'll have to track him down myself."

"You'll never succeed, Hatsumomo. And you better not even try," she warned, her tone in a very indelicate low growl. I was about to respond, when the Baron re-entered the room.

"Blasted clerks, can't do anything right without me... Now, about that robe; let's see you put it on Mameha-san, and model it for us. Hurry up, before I give the privilege away to your lovely companion there!" During our little exchange, I'd been able to think of a way to keep him away from that robe at the moment.

"Now Baron, don't be so impatient!" I said. "Everything in it's proper time. While I'm sure it would look lovely on Mameha-san now, imagine how much more beautiful it will be in the spring."

"Spring?" the Baron questioned, brows furrowing in confusion. "I don't remember buying any spring kimono. What is he talking about?"

Now things were going the way I wanted. I hoped Mameha's fear and nervousness would cause her to falter, say the wrong thing, maybe even confess. Instead, this is what she said:

"I'm sorry, but you did purchase this robe for me, Baron. As I recall, it was when we attended President Fukida's branch opening last week. The shopkeeper must have just sent it to us today." She was calm now, and spoke without a problem. She was still a bit pale, but her voice and demeanor betrayed nothing. Whether he really bought it or not mattered little - more than likely, he probably went his usual route and drank himself silly at the celebration. Under such conditions, he could have purchased an elephant and never remembered.

"Did I? Well, that's one slow shopkeeper, now isn't it? That reminds me, I have to talk to Fukida-san about..." Here he broke off into a long-winded story about something or other. While I was mildly disappointed that I didn't get to watch Mameha be found out then and there, I still achieved my objective with no cost to myself. Mameha was good and rattled, and would be more so after she opened my little gift.

As I waited out the Baron's droning voice, I glanced at the package with a smile as it was quietly taken away by the maid. You already know that it wasn't really the kimono she wanted so badly. It was a little trick of mine, just for fun, but every word of the accompanying note was genuinely felt: _I'll ruin you_.

That night, I prepared for the evening with extra care. Over the past month, Koichi-san and I were meeting less and less, and he was becoming very curt with me. I knew our secret could only be short-lived, but I had hoped that it would last longer than it did. It might have gone on longer, be we both knew why it didn't - his wife.

You already know that he was the proprietor of a noodle restaurant, but what most outsiders don't know is that he didn't actually own it. It wasn't even his idea; the restaurant belonged to his wife's family and passed it to him when she inherited it. He managed it well, but if her suspicions about his activities proved true - which, of course, they were - nothing would stop her from divorcing him and possibly even causing trouble for me. Should that situation occur, life for the both of us would end.

To take my mind off of my relationship troubles, I decided to refocus my efforts on destroying Chiyo. My plan took an unexpected kink when, instead of kicking her out, Mother sentenced her to fifty days' confinement, keeping her from running off to her sister. I'd intended for her to go so I could catch her myself and tell Mother, finally killing all possible chances of her becoming anything but a useless castaway. Now it seemed I'd have to do a bit interfering.

At a time when I knew everyone but Yoko was asleep, I momentarily excused myself from a party and made my way to the front. A receptionist sat behind a desk in a tiny room close to the kitchen talking with a young maid. I waited until she'd finished before stepping forward.

"I'd like to send a message to the Nitta okiya," I told her.

"What's the message?" she sighed, flipping through a list of all the other teahouses and okiya until she found the right one.

"Tell them that Hatsumomo has lost a bet and must play a song on the shamisen. She refuses to play on anything but the one at her okiya and wants it delivered. Oh, and tell them to not bother calling a porter; just send the maid at the door."

"Anything else?" she asked as the earpiece began to ring.

"Yes," I dropped my voice and crept closer. "Tell the woman who answers not to worry about Shikan-san stopping by tonight - she can go on home when she's finished with her duties." I waited while the lady delivered my message and tipped her afterwards with a small amount of cash I kept in my _furisode_.

It was almost a half hour before I saw the results of my handiwork. At a different party, I sat listening to guests joke when I noticed movement beyond the fence enclosing the Mizuki's back garden. I thought it was maybe a drunk at first, until they stepped into the light of a nearby streetlamp and I noticed that they were wearing a dark blue robe like a maid - it could only be Chiyo. I smiled, pleased that she should take my bait. She sat there, evidentially waiting for the rain to stop so she could run off to Miyagawa-cho. It would take her some time to make it back from there, but hopefully not before I could run home and alert Mother to her absence.

She left nearly an hour later, but I had to stick around until the party ended to hurry home. The okiya was as silent as a temple when I got there, just as I hoped to find it. I planned to search the whole okiya before waking Mother, but I only made it to the maids' room. The moment I opened the cracked door, I nearly screamed; there in the dark, sat a man wearing his overcoat and fedora. When he stood, his face entered a shallow beam of light coming into the window from the street - it was Koichi-san.

"Koichi-san! What are you doing here?" I hissed. It was certainly a shock to me that he was there; I had received no word and we hadn't laid eyes on each other in weeks.

"I had a free moment," he responded calmly, "and decided to stop by."

"What about your wife?"

"Out of town." I was caught by surprise and really should've said no, but I was a desperate woman. I won't say I was in love - I was much too sensible for that - but he was the one ray of personal pleasure I'd had in my life. It was also literally the first human relationship I'd ever had that didn't revolve around money. It was a bad idea for him to stay, but I gave in anyway.

I knew Chiyo was due back soon, so I kept a sharp watch for any sounds or movement and kept as quiet as possible. Sure enough, right in the middle of our fun, I heard a sound coming from the door, which was still partially open. I immediately jerked my head up to look, and came face-to-face with the little brat herself. Caught spying, she flinched back into the hallway and I put my head back down - I would deal with her later. Unfortunately, Koichi-san was still lucid enough to notice.

"What is it?" he demanded. "Is someone there?"

"It's nothing, Koichi-san. Let's continue..."

"Someone's there." He began to rise, but I pulled him back down.

"No, it's no one at all. I thought I heard something, but it's no one." This seemed to convince him and he continued, but he was much more reserved in his ministrations. After we had finished, we straightened up silently as I prepared for the fallout that was to come. The moment we rolled open the door, his eyes went straight to Chiyo.

"That girl's in the front hall. She wasn't there when I came in."

"Don't pay her any attention. She was a bad girl tonight and left the okiya when she wasn't supposed to, that's all. I'll deal with her later."

"So there was someone spying on us," he said angrily, turning to glare at me. "Why did you lie to me?"

"Koichi-san, you're in such a bad mood tonight!" I admonished, trying to change the subject.

"You aren't the least surprised to see her! You knew she was there all along." He was so angry, he stormed away from me and went straight to the entranceway to leave. I could only follow him and, before I knew it, I heard myself starting to beg.

"Koichi-san, please calm down! I don't know what's gotten into you tonight. Why don't you come again tomorrow-"

"I don't want to see you tomorrow," he cut in flatly.

"Please, I hate it when you make me wait so long," I pleaded, starting to panic. "I'll meet you anywhere you say, even if it's on the bottom of the river."

"I don't have anywhere to meet you; you know my wife watches over too much."

"Then come back here again. We still have the maids room and-"

"Yes, if you like sneaking around and being spied on!" Finally, he just sighed and looked away from me. "Just let me go, Hatsumomo. I want to go back home."

"Please, don't be angry, Koichi-san. I don't know why you're like this! Just please tell me you'll be back..."

"One of these days, I won't come back; I've always told you that." With that, he simply walked away - away from the okiya, away from the whole situation, away from me - and shut the door behind him. Without a backwards look or any other sign of sadness or remorse. At that exact moment, I knew - it was over. I'd been left behind like a cursed object or a mangy animal, gladly gotten rid of. Before I could stop it, I felt the telltale pinprick of tears forming and quickly wiped them away. I hadn't cried since that slap-fight with Mameha so many years ago. Now I was abandoned and shamed. And it was all Chiyo's fault.

After taking a moment to compose myself, I quietly stepped back into the okiya and faced the little bitch.

"Well, little Chiyo, you went to find that ugly sister of yours, didn't you?"

"Please, Hatsumomo-san-"

"And then you came back here just to spy on me!" I screamed at her. I was completely enraged at this point. My words were so loud, one of the older maids rose up to see what the commotion was. "Go back to sleep, you stupid hag!"

"Hatsumomo-san, please..." she whimpered pathetically. "I'll do whatever you want me to. I just don't want to get in trouble with Mother."

"Of course you'll obey me. That isn't even up for discussion! And you're already in trouble with Mother."

"I had to leave to deliver your shamisen..."

"That was more than an hour ago! Do you think I'm stupid? You went to find your sister and you made plans to run away with her. And then you came back to spy!"

"Please forgive me; I didn't know it was you!" she lied. "I thought it was..." Apparently all out of excuses, she stopped. I considered slapping her for daring to try to lie to me, but I suddenly had a better idea. It wouldn't do for me to get in trouble for abusing her over an incident I couldn't prove. If I couldn't hit her over a true incident that I had no evidence of, I'd be more than happy to fabricate a story that I could prove.

I immediately ran upstairs and flipped the light to my room. My jewelry box was still out from when I got dressed that afternoon, so I grabbed the first thing I saw - an emerald brooch for decorating the front of an obi - and threw it in the closet. I kept my personal money stash in a rosewood box meant for holding make-up under the vanity. I grabbed a random fistful of money from there and stormed back downstairs, making sure to replace everything as I'd found it first.

"You want run away, do you?" I asked when I got back to the hall. "I think that's a fine idea. The sooner you're out of this okiya, the better. Some people think I'm heartless, but that's not true. I think it's touching to imagine you and your fat cow of a sister trying to scrape by, all alone in the world. Hopefully, you'll stay that way! Now, stand up." She nervously complied, but shrank away when I tried to shove the cash in her robe. "Look, I brought this from my room," I said, showing it to her. "You don't need to thank me, just take it. You'll repay me getting out of Kyoto so I'll never have to look at your ugly face again."

I suppose my words my words must have had their intended effect, because she didn't try to escape again as I shoved the money into the folds of her robe and retied the sash to make it stay. Then, I spun her back around and smiled at her. The move was so sudden and unexpected that she froze on the spot, unsure of what to do. I used the opportunity slowly reach over and pat her on the head, work my fingers into her hair, and snatch her to the floor as hard as I could. I let out the full force of my anger at her, screaming and cursing as loudly as I could, and hitting her as hard as I dared.

I jerked her around all the way along the hallway and up the stairs, right to Mother's bedroom door. I banged on it and shouted for her to come out, still making sure to attack Chiyo in the meantime. In a few seconds, Mother ripped the door open and glared at us, furious.

"What?" she shouted, nostrils flared like a bull. "What is the matter with the two of you?"

"My jewelry!" I screamed right back, and resumed beating her. "This stupid, stupid girl!" By this point, we'd woken everyone from Auntie to the maids, who were all huddled in the hallway to see the spectacle. Chiyo curled into a ball and begged for help, while Mother grabbed my arms and pulled me away.

"Oh, Mother, I was on my way back to the okiya this evening when I thought I saw Chiyo at the end of the alley, talking to some man. I didn't think anything of it, because I thought it couldn't have been her; she isn't supposed to out of the okiya at all! But when I got to my room, I found my jewelry box out and in complete disarray. I rushed back out just to see Chiyo hand something over to the man. When she saw me, se tried to run away, but I caught her!" I growled, trying to lunge at Chiyo again. Mother stayed silent, her eyes never leaving the accused girl's face. "The man got away, but I think Chiyo sold my jewelry to raise money. She's planning on running away, Mother, that's what I think - and after we've been so kind to her!"

"All right, Hatsumomo, that's quite enough," Mother said. "You and Auntie go to your room and find what's missing." I led the way, huffing angrily the whole way. So far, my ruse was working - Chiyo was almost certainly thrown out now. Finding the jewelry box open like I'd said, we both dumped out the contents and went over it piece-by-piece. Everything was accounted for, except the obi brooch, secretly lying in my closet. Triumphant, I rushed back out into the hall and declared the brooch the missing item.

"She sold my emerald brooch to that horrible man! It was _my_ jewelry! Who does she think she is, to steal from me?"

"Search the girl," Mother finally said. Knowing just where to look, I jammed my hand in her robe and grabbed the wad of cash from beneath the sash. Mother grabbed it and counted the amount, not nearly worth the true cost of the object. "You're a fool to sell an emerald for so little, particularly since you'll be paying a good deal more to replace it."

She calmly tucked the cash into her robe, and I thought that was the end of it. We'd all go back to bed and in the morning, Mother would tell Chiyo to leave. But instead of ordering everyone to go back to their rooms, Mother turned towards me and said, "You had a boyfriend in the okiya tonight."

Instantly, my blood froze. Everything in my body turned cold, but I was determined to play it off and escape.

"Whatever gave you such a wild idea, Mother?" I asked as innocently as I could. She stared me down a bit, mulling things over.

"Hold her arms," she told Auntie. Auntie was all too quick to comply, happy to see me get in trouble for once. I didn't even try to fight; I had no idea how she found out, but I knew I was just as caught as Chiyo was. There was no way I'd be kicked out since this was still kept private, of course, but it looked as if she wasn't the only one who'd have to pay dearly that night.

Then it dawned on me; Chiyo. She was left alone with Mother the whole time Auntie and I was going through my things - the little brat must've ratted me out to try to save herself. I shot the little bitch a cold look as Mother pushed the folds of my kimono apart and exposed my legs. When she felt the moisture between my legs, she drew her hand back, examined it to be sure, and slapped me.

"Lock the windows in her room," she told a nearby maid. "Auntie, I want you to escort her there and lock the door behind her. She isn't to leave for any reason." Finally, she looked me straight in the eyes. "In the morning, you and I are going to have a little chat."

_Oooh… Stay tuned!_


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

_Sorry for the long wait – here's the next chapter, as promised!_

**Disclaimer** – _I do not own any characters, scenarios, dialogue, settings, or anything else from the original Memoirs of a Geisha book or movie._

I didn't sleep at all that night. Whatever Mother had to say, it couldn't possibly be good. It even crossed my mind that she might even throw me out, but I knew my status saved me from that, at least. When Auntie finally came to fetch me, I didn't bother cleaning myself up - maybe she'd show some mercy if I at least looked guilty. Mother sat at her desk, smoking as usual, but her radio wasn't on and her books were closed. As Auntie excused herself and closed the door behind her, Mother tapped her pipe and began.

"Six weeks," she stated simply. She let it hang in the air a moment before continuing. "Six weeks - that's how long you've been cheating this okiya."

"I hardly call it cheating, Mother," I cut in rudely, "when lately I've been making you more money than ever. You've rode to prominence on my earnings."

"That may be so, but I'd like to remind you that you live here as well. I never would've been this wealthy without, probably, but you would never have been a geisha at all without an okiya to call home." She took another slow drag, letting me think about her words. "We interviewed all the maids last night, and they told us that you've been seeing this 'Koichi-san' for six weeks, maybe more. That makes six weeks of missed parties, missed revenue, and missed time with your _danna_."

"Jude Hiyama was very well taken care of, thank you. I wasn't so reckless as to neglect my own danna for a tryst. He remained perfectly ignorant, I assure you." I smiled mirthlessly.

"So you're just smart enough to avoid that blunder. Congratulations. I should really commend you for your achievement, but it's not enough. As punishment, you will surrender to me all spending money you receive for the next six weeks, you will be confined to the okiya when not entertaining for six weeks, and all revenue lost for the past six weeks will be added to your debt. Is there anything else?"

"No, Mother," I said with mocking sweetness. "You've completely caught me red-handed this time."

"I should throw you out," she growled. "You're lucky your position in this okiya saves you. I'm in the process of tracking down this Koichi-san now. You will break off all contact immediately, and when I find him, I'll tell him to do likewise."

"There's no need for that," I said sullenly. "I can assure you, we won't be seeing each other again."

"We'll see about that," she muttered, repacking her pipe. "Now get to the school; I'll have a maid escort you there in a moment. But clean yourself up first! I haven't kicked you out yet, and you already look like a beggar."

* * *

I spent nearly a week trying to get in touch with Koichi-san. I would've told him anything to get him to come back, but just when I'd given up hope, he contacted me. I remember the day well, because that was the date when things fell apart not just for me, but for a lot of people as well.

My almanac reading that morning was strange, to say the least; it read, "When a simple human falls, he falls by himself; but when a dragon falls, it takes the world with him. The worst possible day for business. Stay clear of tall buildings."

I couldn't begin to decipher it's meaning, but the cryptic entry quickly left my mind the moment I overheard the news from the maids; Chiyo had run away. Or at least tried to – the fool had attempted to climb up on the roof for something and fell right off. I rushed over to the group and demanded that they tell me more. I held my breath, fully expecting to hear that she had died or was mortally injured, but it turned out to be nothing more than a broken arm. I would've liked to have talked to Mother about this, maybe rub it in her face a little, but she was sealed in her room with Chiyo, waiting for the doctor to come.

She may not have thrown the girl out over the incident with Mameha's kimono, was even willing to overlook sneaking out and stealing my jewelry, but a runaway maid was as good as gone, no exceptions. I resolved to see her once I got back from my morning engagement, and gloat over my victory. But something was wrong; from the moment I stepped outside, many people were abuzz with fevered gossip, and the street was oddly devoid of businessmen. There was an odd feeling in the air, a mixture of fear, excitement, and gloom. This was most certainly strange but I still had to work and forged on, careful to adhere to the advice of my almanac and avoiding overly tall buildings.

At the location of my engagement - the Ichiriki, of all places - I was preparing to go in when a familiar voice called me from inside. It was Kohaku, waving at me while Sakura chatted with the mistress.

"Hatsumomo-san, what are you doing here?" she asked, eyes oddly burning with interest. "The party's over."

"Over? It's only eleven! Don't tell me I missed it."

"Didn't you hear?" Sakura chipped in. "Something happened in the stock market yesterday. The worlds gone broke!"

I knew nothing about economics or the stock market at the time, and I still don't, but I knew enough to know that this was big news. Many people invested in the stock market in those days - lately, it seemed all that some patrons of mine could talk about. Now, I knew why. As the mistress of the Ichiriki was kind enough to explain to me, people in America and many other countries misused the stock market so terribly that it crashed somehow. America fell first; soon, the rest of the world fell with it.

"Quite a bit of my clientele are businessmen," she fretted. "Almost all of them were entangled in the stock market. Now I have hosts calling left and right to cancel appointments. We're most certainly not getting any business today... You might as well go on home, Hatsumomo-san." It crossed my mind that this might be a trick concocted by her and Mameha to drive me away, but the teahouse was indeed empty - the lights were all out, there was no laughing, no maids carrying trays of food and alcohol everywhere, no geisha. Even the mistress herself looked genuinely despondent; if this was a ruse, it was a good one. We bid our goodbyes and left. Outside, I had no choice but to tell my apprentices to go home.

"What? There must be somewhere else..." Kohaku insisted.

"You heard her in there - today is no day to celebrate anything. If men wealthy enough to patronize the Ichiriki are canceling appointments in panic, then it must truly be a crisis. I'm sure things are the same at every other teahouse in all Japan. There's no point in trying to get any work today."

"Things will return to normal, won't they?" Sakura asked, obviously beginning to become afraid. "This can't last, can it?"

"I can't say," I answered honestly. "To be truthful, we might not get anything for the rest of the month. But I'm sure someone will be in need of our services before long. Just go home and try to enjoy the day off." Disappointed and more than a little disturbed, they could only say their goodbyes and leave. I considered going back to the okiya myself, but, like every other geisha in town with a _danna_, I had a call to make.

Hastily making my way down to the Mizuki, I prayed that things weren't as bad as they sounded. At the moment, it appeared as if they were - the Mizuki was just as empty and gloomy as the Ichiriki. After much convincing and a good-sized bribe, I managed to persuade the receptionist to take a bathroom break long enough for me to make a call. As soon as she left, I immediately shut the door and dialed Judge Hiyama's office. After what felt like forever, a young man picked up the phone and identified himself as one of Hiyama-san's aides.

"Hello, I'm calling on behalf of a business associate of Judge Daisuke Hiyama-san's, here in Kyoto," I told him. If he knew I was just his geisha mistress, he'd probably hang right up. "He just got back from a business trip and has only just heard the terrible news about the stock market crash. Could you please tell us how Hiyama-san's doing?"

There was a silence before the young man sighed. "I'm terribly sorry, ma'am, but I regret to have to inform you that Judge Hiyama has died."

The moment I heard those words, a sort of tingling overtook my body, such as when a limb falls asleep. Shocked out of my senses, I tried to speak as calmly as possible.

"My goodness... What happened?"

"Ah, it seems his silk business took quite a hit and his investments all went under. I'm afraid he lost everything." He didn't have to say anything more – suicide. We found out through the news sometime later that he had gotten drunk and leapt to his death from the roof of his Osaka mansion. Suddenly, a tap at the door informed me that my time was up.

I felt inconsolable as I began the slow trek home. It had been overcast all day, and now it began to rain a bit. I was grateful for the chance to hide under my umbrella. I was deeply upset about losing my danna, of course, but something else bothered me. It was how a man could have everything one day - wealth, power, influence, a family, the most beautiful mistress in Kyoto - and be literally dead from destitution the next. As superstitious as he was, no one could save him from his fate, and no one could save all those related from going down with him. His wife and children would have to sell their possessions (house included) just to survive; everyone working for him would have to find new jobs, a near impossibility in the turbulent years to come; Fujiko-san, his fortune-teller, was much too smart to be caught in the open like this, but I still worried for her; and me – what was I to do? Before I could think about doing anything else, I had to face Mother. It was not a task I looked forward to – she was already sore about Chiyo's little disappearing-act-gone-wrong, so this bit of news was sure to get her really unhappy.

The okiya was quiet when I arrived, save for the sounds of music playing from the radio in Mother's room. Upstairs, I found her alone with her door open, going over the account books like any other day. I didn't bother with any formalities, but simply shut the door before taking a seat.

"I suppose you've heard the news," I said, voice lacking in emotion. She simply snorted.

"If you're talking about the stock market crash, yes, I heard as soon as it happened. That fool Fukida-san started investing, and now look at her – she's begging me for a loan. As if I'd loan anyone a sen now! Anyway, if that's all you came to bother me about, then-"

"Judge Hiyama is dead." Mother froze mid-sentence, her pipe still dangling from her lips. Mouth wide open like a dead fish, she slowly removed the pipe and looked from the desk right into my face. The silence was thick as she stared at me in sheer astonishment, before she spoke.

"How do you know?" she demanded, voice raspier than before. "Who told you?"

"His office," I shrugged. "I went to the Mizuki and called right after I heard about the crash. I'm surprised you didn't."

"I did!" she breathed, yellow eyes wide. "I called immediately after they announced it on the news. It took me an hour to get through... But they said he was fine! His business was floundering as we spoke, but I was told it was nothing he couldn't make up."

"Apparently he couldn't – they admitted that he lost everything before the day was out. He must have done himself in just after." You never saw tears dry up faster. In a moment, she was puffing away at her pipe again as she stood and began to pace the room.

"And people laughed when I refused to hand over my hard-earned money to the banks," she snorted after a while. "Just watch; when this is over, I bet we'll be the only okiya left in Gion with any money." She turned back to me and sat down, apparently much calmer.

"It's just as well," she announced with an air of finality. "I was considering dropping him, anyway."

"I thought you were promised that he could recover," I mocked. "That was what made his demise so shocking, wasn't it?"

"It's true that this tragic news shocked me, yes, but only because I was assured that he was fine and confident that he could regain his investors. Apparently, he either wasn't so confident or quickly lost hope; either way, he's dead and his business is in ruins." She took a slow drag and looked at her account books, as if contemplating something. "As I said, it was for the best. He may have been confident that he could rebound, but I wasn't. Besides, he hasn't been as generous as in the past. Barely comes to Kyoto; when he does, he doesn't stay long; and when was the last time he graced us with a gift? I can spot a sinking ship a mile away, and the late Judge certainly was on one! At least this way you won't have to suffer any damage to your reputation by dropping your first danna."

'My only danna,' I thought bitterly. Mother may have been aware of my falling out with Isuzu-san, but I kept her in the dark about her vow to see me danna-less forever. Not that it mattered much to me - I didn't think I was cut out for a danna just then. Between parties, rivals, apprentices, and Mameha, that was just stone ready to sink the ship. We both sat in silent meditation awhile before I rose to leave.

I got the door open before Mother stopped me again. "Hatsumomo, how was business today?"

"Non-existent. No one is the mood to party; they're too busy trying to save themselves from ruin. Why?"

"I may have an errand for you to run. Go upstairs and have Auntie dress you in something somber. I'm going to make a call. Tell your apprentices to come if you want – It may make for a better result."

"May I ask what this errand is first?" I asked. She was definitely up to something.

"I'll inform you after I've looked you over. We can talk while we wait for the maids to go out and fetch a few things." The fact that she didn't want to talk about it was a sure sign that someone else's pain was about to be her gain. I began to wonder what she had up her sleeves, when I heard a firm knock on the door.

As Pumpkin went to go answer it, I craned my neck to see who it could be, but lost interest the moment I saw that it was just a simple deliveryman. That is, until I heard him ask, "Are you Hatsumomo-san?"

"I am," I announced, striding over to them. I told Pumpkin to get lost before stepping onto the entranceway, shutting the door firmly behind me.

"Letter from Watanabe Koichi-san," he said, turning over a small white envelope. Nervous and exhilarated all at once, I barely handed the man his tip before grabbing the letter and running back into the okiya. Sealed in the safety of my room, I tore it open and dumped out the contents - an even smaller one-sided piece of paper.

On it was the tersest note I've ever read: _Wife hired a private investigator to follow me. I refuse to lose my livelihood over something like this. It's over._

That was it. In two hastily scrawled words from an insignificant noodle chef, I was dumped. Kicked to the curb like trash. In a sudden burst of fury, I tore the whole thing up and threw it against the wall. Then I crumpled the shreds in my fist and was about to light them on fire, when I heard Auntie bang on the door.

"Hatsumomo, Bekku-san is here. Have you picked something out, yet? It's been five minutes; Mother is waiting!"

"Wait a moment, you crippled cow!" I yelled back. As much as I would've liked to watch Koichi-san's parting words burn, if Mother found out, my punishment would be extended. So, I settled for tossing the balled paper out of the open window as hard as I knew how. Still fuming, I ripped the closet open and grabbed a black kimono showing ghostly white moths flitting over equally pale chrysanthemums. I let Auntie take it to begin sewing on the collar as I took my place in front of the mirror.

After a few deep breaths in the ensuing quiet, I recomposed myself and was ready to begin preparing for whatever Mother had planned. Or so I thought. Almost through with putting on my make-up, I felt my eyes begin to burn - then, the first tear welled up. I tried telling myself that I had simply gotten paint in my eye, but I had to face the fact that I was crying. As the first sob involuntarily escaped my throat, a multitude of emotions built up inside me - rage at being dumped, the pain of loss, loneliness, humiliation - and came gushing out of my eyes. Lines like paths through the snow webbed down my face as hot tears smeared the white paint beyond recognition. I tried to do it as silently as possible, but Auntie barged in with the ash-colored underrobe and caught me anyway.

"Hatsumomo, what's the matter with you?" she demanded in surprise. "Look at your face – what's going on?"

"Get out, you hag!" I ordered. "It's none of your business!" All concern forgotten, she rolled her eyes in exasperation as she left the underrobe on the floor and limped out, shutting the door behind her. I got myself composed as quickly as I could before hastily throwing on the underrobe. I had grabbed a handkerchief and was still attempting to fix the damage to my make-up when I stepped out onto the landing.

"Just give it to me, Hatsumomo, I'll do it. You just focus on getting dressed," Auntie sighed, holding out her hand. Too embarrassed to argue, I quietly handed it over and stood there while Bekku got started.

I stood there and stewed, wondering who was to blame in all this. Koichi-san, of course, was the guiltiest in my eyes; he knew what he was risking, coming onto me the way he did. How dare he drop me, as if I was just an aimless hanger-on? While I didn't like to admit it, I knew that I held some blame here for getting more emotionally involved than I should have. The wisest thing for me to have done would've been for me to drop him at the first sign of trouble. But I couldn't shake the feeling that there was someone else who was just as guilty as my ex. And there was - Chiyo.

How could I forget; she was the catalyst in this whole situation! If it wasn't for her presence, her very existence, none of this would have ever happened. And there the guilty party was now, walking out of Mother's room, a white plaster cast encasing her right arm. Auntie said something to try to divert my attention, but I wasn't listening. I yanked the linen square out of her hand and called out, "You! Get over here!"

"You've no business with Chiyo. Just go and finish your make-up." I threw her a glare as Chiyo reluctantly came forward. Reaching over, I grabbed the worthless girl by the collar and marched us into my room, slamming the door behind me.

"You have no idea how long I've been thinking on how exactly I ought to ruin your life. By the time I was done with you, you'd be more worthless than Pumpkin... But now that you've tried to run away, you've done it for me! I don't know whether or not to feel pleased; I was looking forward to doing you in myself." She didn't reply to any of this, but simply gave me a small bow and began to leave.

"If you want to know what it's like to be a maid all your life, just talk to Auntie!" I yelled after her. "You're already like two ends of the same string - she's got her broken hip and you've got your broken arm. Perhaps you'll even start to look like a man, just like Auntie does!"

"There, Hatsumomo," Auntie mocked, "show us that famous charm of yours."

"Oh, shut up!" I yelled, slamming the door shut again. Feeling a lot less rotten having vented most of my frustrations, I was able to refocus on getting ready. I carefully washed my face and, a few minutes later, Hatsumomo was back. Walking out into the hall, I found that both Auntie and Bekku-san were gone, so I just proceeded straight to Mother's room, eager to hear what scheme she was cooking up now.

She was sitting at her desk, frantically working something out on a sheet of paper. Her room had gotten even messier in the hour I'd seen it last, having dragged out a bunch of older account books. She wasn't even smoking, a phenomena that only occurred during times of serious financial thought. She didn't even bother looking up as I came in and took a seat, but simply muttered a sarcastic, "Feeling better?"

"Much. You should abuse the maids more often, Mother - it's so soothing."

"And you should focus on prayer more, Hatsumomo, if you're planning on living like that," she chuckled. "You'll need mercy if you hope to have a better afterlife than what you're in for."

"What's it matter; she's just one homeless little brat. You did throw her out for running away, didn't you?" I prompted.

"I ceased her training and told Awajiumi-san to strike her name from the student registry, but I decided not to evict her."

"What?" I jumped up, furious. "Had it been me, you'd have auctioned me off to the first beggar who came by! Pumpkin would be on a train back to Sapporo by evening. So why keep Chiyo? You said it yourself; she'll never be a geisha!"

"I kept her to protect our reputation," Mother said calmly, but firmly. "Unfortunately, the neighbors know about Chiyo's little lapse in judgment. It's bad enough that we're now being talked about all throughout the neighborhood, I refuse to let her damage our reputation further."

"What are you talking about? Our maid just tried to run away and my danna killed himself - how can our reputation possibly crumble further?"

"Had I sold Chiyo, as I'm sure you're all too eager to see me do, she'd be the second girl our okiya threw out this year alone. Would you have me look like a fool of a businesswoman?" I didn't like it, but I knew she was right. I sat down, severely unhappy. "If we're done with this, I'd like to inform you of your errand before your apprentices get here."

"You don't have to involve them in whatever you're up to. I'm sure I can do it competently on my own."

"Quite so, but I think you'll find them useful in painting a more imposing picture, nonetheless. Here's 'what I'm up to', as you put - I have a debt I want you to collect."

"I'm a geisha, not a debt collector!" I laughed. "Why not send a lawyer, if you need to collect something like that?"

"Because the debtor is Judge Hiyama's widow, Mai." She stated this simply, picking up her pipe to start smoking again. Many people have called me cruel and other horrible names throughout my life, but none of those people have ever met Mother. Only she would think to have a dead man's mistress collect a debt from his grieving, now destitute widow and children, the day after what was to be the worst financial disaster in history.

"What? What could she possibly owe _you_?" I demanded, just as incredulous as I'd been a few moments before. "You've never even met."

"Correction, we've contacted each other many times," Mother smiled. "She's a friend of the woman who owns an okiya a few blocks away. She's shown up at our weekly mahjongg games every now and then. She likes to gamble, but is a terrible player - she lost a bundle every time. As it turns out, she not a casual player, but is known to play - and bet - as many times as she can get away with. She always bets more than she'll ever win back, stupid woman, and often walks away with an empty purse."

"And the debt...?" I prompted, signaling her to speed this up.

"I'm just getting to that, Hatsumomo. As it turns out, she's successfully kept her activities a secret from the late Hiyama-san, but she once got in too deep. Over time, she lost a very noticeable chunk of cash from her husband's savings. Of course, he'd divorce her if he found out, so she came to me begging for help. We were having a particularly good season, so I felt charitable and gave her a loan to make up what she lost."

"How much?"

"¥100,000," she shrugged. If I'd been drinking at the time, I would've choked - I settled for letting my jaw drop. "Why so surprised? I told you we were having a good season, we could afford it. Besides, it came with some dirt; she'd have to pay it all back, with interest, or else her husband would know about it from us. I meant collect on it earlier, but I got sidetracked and now look. But she still has a way to pay it back.

"And what does that have to do with me?" I crossed my arms, wanting no part of this.

"Why, you'll be the discreet bill collector, of course. This will be her chance to pay up before we're forced to sue and make her vices known to the press."

"Pay up with what? Hiyama-san himself didn't have a sen to his name anymore, that's why he's dead. What is his widow supposed to do?" Here Mother gave a wide grin and laughed.

"They don't have any money, true, but they have something just as valuable. It's my understanding that the Judge was an avid collector of kimono, much like his friend Baron Matsunaga, yes?" Then I understood - Mother would consider the debt paid if his widow would be willing to fork over his entire collection of kimono. And I would be the one to deliver the bad news, along with the threat of exposure. "I booked you a train to Osaka - it leaves in an hour. When you get there, I want you to tell her what I just told you. If she agrees, have them box all of the kimono and send it to the train station. Here's money to pay the porters to deliver it here once you get back." She slid a white envelope across the table.

At that moment, there was a knock at the door before a maid walked in and admitted Kohaku and Sakura, dressed in funeral attire as I was. We all had tea and made small talk as we waited for the rickshaw to come and take us all to the train station. Sure enough, an hour later, the three of us were on a train bound for Osaka, ready to ruin a widow's life further. And that was it - in one morning, the stock market crashed, my _danna_ died, my rival ruined herself, my boyfriend dumped me, and it was all back to business as usual by lunch.

_Let me bring something up before anyone else does, because I know one of you sharp readers __is going to notice. Even though the book says that the Great Depression started before Chiyo came to Gion, it really started the day she ran away (the last Tuesday in October, 1929). I don't know if that was a typo the publisher's never caught, but it's true. I would stick with that, but I'm afraid that it might trip me up later, so I decided to fix it – it will in no way affect the rest of the story, I promise._


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

_This one's a bit late, so sorry for that. I really try to have these things up once a week, so hopefully the next one won't be so tardy. I promise I'll try hard!_

**Disclaimer** – _I own nothing from the "Memoirs of a Geisha" book or movie. Certain things from this particular fanfiction, however, I do own._

Whatever fears we may have had about the crash, soon proved themselves to be unfounded. In Gion, at least - by the start of winter, entire village economies were wiped out. Quite a few wealthy men and aristocrats were ruined, but not enough to truly affect us. It soon became apparent that we in the geisha districts would be fine.

In fact, we grew - with so many destitute families looking to sell their children, the number of enrolled students at the school exploded that spring. It was when I was admonishing one of those new arrivals for being late that a favorite chapter in my life began to close. Out of nowhere, Pumpkin hurried up to me claiming to have a message from Mother.

"She says...to come home," she panted, huffing after every other word. "She said to tell you that-"

"I'll find out myself," I snapped, disgusted at yet another graceless display from the girl. "I'm going, just stop panting like a dog! How you lasted even this long as a student here is beyond me." I was happy for the chance to leave early, to be honest. Ever since the crash, the Baron had been busy swallowing up smaller ventures left and right, making himself wealthier than before. Meanwhile, I hadn't received even a condoling nod from either him or Mameha. It had been months ago, but the insult still stung - if I saw her too much, I wasn't sure if I could resist the urge to spit on her.

The whole trip home, I wondered what could possibly be so important that it couldn't wait. My punishment for sneaking around with Koichi-san was long over; I had even already repaid half of what I owed Mother for missing engagements. I finally handed Yoko her promised wages not long after that fateful day, and she took that long awaited trip to see her husband. I had no other debts, certainly no more secrets, and, now that Chiyo was permanently out of the race, generally no problems. So what was it? Back in the okiya, I learned that whatever it was, it couldn't be good - there in Mother's room, like twin harbingers of doom, sat Inoue-san and Katsuraga-san. Their greetings were friendly enough (rather, Inoue-san's were; Katsuraga-san was never friendly), but I could sense that this was far more serious than a pleasure visit.

"Such a pleasant surprise, seeing you again," I smiled, trying to quietly analyze the situation. Sakura's earnings over the years had dragged the Inoue okiya back from the abyss, but old habits died hard, I'm afraid - she was wearing a cotton yukata rather than a kimono. It wasn't as bad as the atrocities I was accustomed to seeing her in, but it wasn't good either. Katsuraga-san, however, was wrapped in a dark green silk kimono; she always dressed to the nines, even when she couldn't afford it. Two stubborn women who hated each other, together for the sole purpose of confronting me. I was in trouble.

"Yes, it's been so long," Kotoko smiled back. "I don't think we've talked like this in years."

"Has it been so long?" Mother offered. "We really must do this more often."

"I should hope not, as we're here to state a grievance," Katsuraga cut in tartly. "We're here to discuss business, not for a leisurely visit." Mother visibly bristled at being spoken to in such a way, but her voice didn't betray it.

"A business complaint? I can assure you, we have no shared business interests, with the exception of Hatsumomo's apprentices."

"Who are both wondrous successes, I might add," I said. "Even though they're only apprentices, they both earn more than most low-level adult geisha. Not to mention they're both two of the most popular apprentices in Gion."

"And we're both thrilled at that fact," Inoue replied, determined to play the mediator. "Really, I don't know what Sakura-chan and I would've done without you, and I'm sure Katsuraga-san here feels the same way. We just came to settle some matters."

"And that matter is...?" Mother frowned, setting down her pipe.

"We were hoping to know when exactly Hatsumomo-san planned to start the _mizuage_ ritual."

Oh no. If I was in trouble before, I was on the chopping block just then. The truth was, in all the chaos of the past year - Isuzu-san, getting a _danna_, Chiyo, Koichi-san, the stock market, Mameha and her mystery lover, and losing my _danna_ - I had forgotten about their _mizuage_ completely.

"Kohaku has recently turned seventeen," Katsuraga-san informed. "Since she's slated to turn her collar very soon, I believe it's been past the time for her to have gone through with it."

"And Sakura-chan is almost seventeen," Inoue-san fretted. "I do not know if she ever mentioned it, but I intend to adopt her after her _mizuage_."

"Yes, she mentioned it to me a year or so ago, not long after you told her," I quietly responded, still thinking of what to do.

"Yes, well, I'm afraid that this must take place before she turns her collar, or she'll be too old to adopt."

"Ladies, please," Mother said calmly. "I can assure you that Hatsumomo would never neglect such an important process in an apprentice's career as her _mizuage_."

"That's right," I cut in confidently. I finally had my alibi. "I apologize for worrying you; I simply didn't want anyone to get disappointed. You see, I began to look into things last fall, when this dreadful Depression began. With Gion's future so uncertain just then, I was forced to halt all inquiries. But now that it appears Gion will prosper through this awful time, I have recently restarted making preparations."

"That's fantastic news!" Inoue clapped, looking genuinely relieved. "Have you decided on a date, then?"

"I would prefer to tell it to them myself. Things are still so uncertain... It might change quite a bit," I fibbed. Lucky for me, they seemed soothed by my little concoction of lies and half-truths. Hearing what she wanted to hear, Katsuraga-san nodded in approval before excusing herself. Inoue was much more polite and stayed to make pleasant small talk before leaving as well. Finally alone, a long pause pervaded the air as both Mother and I absorbed what had just happened.

"So," Mother coughed, breaking the silence first, "did you really begin the process of your apprentices' _mizuage_?"

"Not a bit."

"Did you ever start?" she sighed.

"Not once," I smiled. "Which is exactly why I'm going to start now."

"So you should," she stated, relighting her pipe. "They're exactly right; this should have been over and done with long ago. I'm excusing you from school for the next week, starting today."

"To make up for lost time? It's just as well - I could never do this in just my free time, not with my schedule." I excused myself and hurried upstairs to change into something appropriate for a trip to the fortune-tellers.

* * *

I left Fujiko-san's apartment that evening feeling satisfied. Ever since the death of Hiyama-san I'd dropped my old fortune-teller and became a patron of hers. I was right not to worry about her too much; she had taken her savings and rented an apartment where she continued her old profession of giving readings to geisha. I went straight over there from the okiya, and asked her for the best possible dates to perform such rituals as buying and presenting the _ekubo_, beginning and ending the actual bidding, and so on. Thankfully, the news was very good; the whole summer was ours for the taking.

Not to say that every day was perfect, but there certainly weren't any terrible ones either. Our task was complicated by finding dates that would accommodate both Sakura and Kohaku's conflicting natures as they would be undergoing _mizuage_ at the same time, but after many hours, we settled on the first and last days in July as the perfect time to start bidding. It gave us plenty of time to prepare the girls, not just physically but mentally as well. A girl's _mizuage_ is almost always a traumatic thing – worst case scenario, a girl attempts to run away and stop being a geisha because of it. It was the duty of all of us involved that that not happen to either one. But for now, all I had to do was tell them about it.

The very next day, I dressed in a silk robe and went down to the school. Asking a nearby trainee to fetch my apprentices for me, I went to go stand in the shade of the entryway. The moment they arrived, they both looked as if they knew what was coming, but I waited for the girl to disappear around the corner before starting.

"I'm sure you've heard something about it even though I requested otherwise, so I'm just going to come out and say it; I've decided that it's time for you two to undergo the ritual of your _mizuage_." They both expressed their own version of gratitude and surprise: Sakura clapped her hands and bowed, her smile doing nothing to hide her nervousness; Kohaku bowed as well, but seemed strangely nonplussed. Upon a closer look, I in fact noticed a small wrinkle of consternation on her brow.

Simply taking at as nervousness on her part as well, I continued: "The bidding doesn't start until July, so that gives you two months to prepare. I'm going to give you a luxury afforded to very few apprentices – I'm going to let you choose your own potential _mizuage_ patrons. When you get home, I want you to think long and hard about which of your patrons have been the most loyal and generous to you. If you can't think of any, just go to the registry office and just ask for the list of hosts who requested you the most over the past few months. Do either of you know why I'm letting you do this?"

"So we know what to expect?" Sakura offered up. She had since outgrown her childish shyness, but would always retain that air of being quietly sweet-hearted, like a new wife.

"Unfortunately, no. That may be a side benefit, but few people care if you're prepared for what happens during _mizuage_. No, I'm doing this for a much more practical reason; it's to prepare you for when you begin searching for a _danna_. You may wait a few years yet before you even think about taking one, but you must eventually. And the best way to choose one is to pick him out of your most loyal and generous fans. Especially now – any man who's still giving gifts after so many have gone to the poorhouse must be extremely rich or powerful. So I'm letting you practice by choosing your _mizuage_ patrons."

"How many should we choose?" Sakura asked. "What's the traditional amount?" Even though this was a question that would normally be asked by Kohaku, the girl in question still remained silent as a tree, her eyes pointed at the floor.

"There isn't one; it's entirely up to your discretion. In this case, your first pick isn't guaranteed to be your _mizuage_ patron, so make sure to list at least five, but no more than ten; that way, no matter who wins the bidding, it still would have been your choice." They quickly bowed in gratitude and thanked me for the advice. They were about to return to class when I remembered something else. "Remember this: never put yourself in such a position that someone else decides your _danna_ for you. Make sure he's someone you chose on your terms. To do so is the quickest way to get ahead; otherwise, it's the best way for someone else to get ahead on your back."

This time, only Sakura bowed, for Kohaku was obviously deep in thought about something. She snapped out of it quickly and dipped her head several times in apology, but not before I saw that the lines in her head had grown deeper. I asked her if anything was the matter, but she insisted that she was just daydreaming. It was an obvious lie.

In the years I'd been training her, she had taken that firebrand personality and focused it into one of flirtatious seduction. In a few more years, she would grow into a geisha known for making even the most lecherous old men blush. She could also be imaginatively cunning like me – although devoid of my deviousness – but was never prone to dreaming of any sort. Something was wrong, but I let it go and dismissed them. Then, to my surprise, just as I turned to walk away, Kohaku walked up and addressed me.

"Hatsumomo-san, have you received a summons from Haru-san yet?" she asked.

"Your mistress? No, I haven't. May I ask why?"

"No, it's just- Could I come over and talk to you? At your place? It's really important."

"So long as it's important…" I started slowly. "Come over this evening just before our first engagement for the night, and come prepared to work." Visibly relieved, she thanked me and left, leaving me to wonder what I'd just stepped into.

* * *

Late that afternoon, I stood in the stairwell as Bekku-san tied a coral-colored obi onto a violet kimono. He was putting the finishing touches on my clothing when Pumpkin hurried her way upstairs to inform me that Kohaku had arrived.

"Show her up, and don't forget to get us some tea," I ordered. In a moment, Kohaku appeared in her full regalia and I simply gestured for her to wait in the room. When Bekku finished, I retreated into the room myself and took a seat in front of the mirror to finish my make-up.

"Now then, why don't you tell me what's been bothering you?" I said, glancing at her seated reflection in the mirror.

"Well, you see… Hatsumomo-san, it's about my _mizuage_."

"What about it? There's nothing wrong is there?"

"Oh, no. Well…yes, there is," she sighed, lowering her head. "It's just that Haru-san, my mistress… She says she's already sold my _mizuage_ for me." Anyone else would have waved the notion off as a fantasy or a childish misunderstanding, but the fact that the ever-bold Kohaku was actually nervous provided proof enough that there was something to the claim. Well, that and the fact that something so audaciously underhanded sounded right up Katsuraga-san's alley.

Sensing the seriousness in her words, I promptly dropped the stick of blush I was holding and glided over to the table where she sat. "Why don't you start from the beginning," I said, "and tell me _exactly_ how you heard this."

She nodded and took a breath before starting her tale. "A few days ago, Haru-san called me into her room and told me that it was time to start the _mizuage_ ritual. 'But you don't have to worry about charming anyone into bidding', she said. 'I have your patron already selected. As soon as I get a date out of that older sister of yours, I'll instruct her to not let anyone bid on you. He's already paid quite a bit for you; too much, I told him, but he insisted'." She would have gone on with her story but I raised a hand to stop her.

"So Katsuraga-san has already rigged the bidding for your _mizuage_. Did she say who the intended man is?"

"Well… Have you heard of Takui Matsuda?" Of course I had heard of him. Matsuda-san was a Tokyo aristocrat, only two or three rungs below the Baron in wealth and influence. Thankfully, he was far above him in elegance and manners. An extremely wealthy businessman as well, he also controlled much of the jewelry trade throughout Japan. He was most famous for his business in cultivating pearls – in some parts of Japan, that meant he owned whole towns. We entertained him on occasion, particularly in the autumn when he was staying in his second home just to the west of Gion.

"Yes, I've heard of him. If you mean to say that he's your predetermined _mizuage_ patron, then you have no right to complain-"

"No, no it's just that… I was intending for him to become my _danna_. The guy Haru chose is his brother." Now it all made sense. If having a business partner's old geisha mistress as your own is forbidden, taking a relatives ex-girlfriend was even more so.

Especially in this case – aristocracy and all it's glories may routinely tear families apart, but the Matsuda brothers couldn't have been closer. Takui was the eldest of the two; compared to his younger brother Ren, he was also the smartest. Ren Matsuda had no business acumen, no political acumen, and no income of his own. The only thing he was good at was spending money. The only thing keeping Ren-san from the poorhouse was doting big brother. That's why many considered it a blessing for Takui-san's sake when Ren died a few years later of a heart attack.

Now, Kohaku was a beautiful, talented, even seductive young girl, but even she was reaching out of her league in looking at Takui-san to be her future _danna_. Any geisha good enough to have an invitation to one of his parties had their sights set firmly on him for the same reason; even I would have to use every ounce of my skill and charm to stand out if I'd desired him. As much of a gem as she was, I'm afraid the idiot younger sibling was more within her reach. I was about to tell her as much, when I had a thought.

"Tell me, how does Katsuraga-san know the Matsuda's to begin with? He couldn't possibly know you're about to start your _mizuage_; she had to be the one to contact him."

"The mistress of the okiya before Haru-san was the mistress of the Matsuda brother's father. Rumor had it he was in love with her or something; we still have a lot of really valuable stuff he gave her hidden away somewhere. We also still have the rights to contact the family directly about stuff. Everyone at my okiya knows that."

"All right, I want you to tell me one last thing – how do you feel about him? Takui-san, I mean." At this, she gave a knowing smile.

"I'm not in love or anything, if that's what you mean. Every geisha needs a _danna_ to get ahead, right? In that case, Matsuda-san's the best. I heard that he's one of the last aristocrats left who isn't living off of their title."

"And you honestly feel as if you have a chance? I'm not going to anger you mistress over a wild goose chase, and neither should you. If you're going to cross someone over an ambition, at least be certain about it."

"I am," she leaned forward, eyes glittering with eager hope. "Whenever he comes to town, he asks for me all the time, sometimes without Hatsumomo-san or Sakura-chan. I sometimes spend almost the entire party talking to just him, and he's always the one who gives me the most expensive gifts. Just to make sure, I went up to the registry office and asked for the list of the geisha he'd been billing to – there was hardly a page without my name on it!"

"You forget to mention that there's hardly any pages at all – Matsuda-san spends most of his time in Tokyo. But enough of that. I will help you get out of Katsuraga-san's backdoor deal. I believe I have something that will make her back off."

"Oh, thank you, Hatsumomo-san!" she clapped, getting to her feet in excitement. "Thank you so much!"

"Don't thank me yet – nothing's been done!" I said, raising to my own feet and going back to the mirror to finish getting ready. "To tell the truth, I don't like when people try to decide my apprentice's futures, anyway, especially when they don't even bother to consult me about it."

"She was going to tell you," Kohaku admitted, excitement having died down. "After I told her you decided on a date, she told me that she's going to invite you over tomorrow to inform you on what's going to happen." I raised an eyebrow at this. She was going to tell me what's going to happen at my own apprentice's _mizuage_? I think not.

"Tell her I'll be busy tomorrow," I ordered, giving myself a last once over, "but I'd be more than happy to talk another day." I rose and walked over to my almanac, checking dates until I found one. "Let's try next Tuesday."

"She bowed deeply in gratitude, but I waved her off and told her to stand. Just then, we heard a knock as Auntie admitted herself in and announced that Sakura had arrived. With the matter settled and everyone prepared, we all set out for the evening.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

_Sorry I took so long, but here it is – the next chapter you've all been anticipating! I'm also discontinuing the disclaimer until the plot starts coinciding with the novel again (which is soon, trust me). Thanks for your comments and support!_

A week later, I sat reading a magazine when the phone rang in Mother's room. I already knew who it was; Katsuraga-san, demanding to know where I was.

The day after Kohaku and I talked, our okiya received an angry phone call demanding to know what I had to do that was so important that I had to reschedule our meeting. She was even haughtier than usual, but I made sure to match her tone with one of equal airy nonchalance. All it did was infuriate her more, but I didn't care. In fact, it worked to my advantage. The one to pick up the phone the first morning was Mother – her deference to the once illustrious okiya long gone, Katsuraga-san's salty tone did nothing to endear herself further.

So was the case again when Katsuraga-san called that day, insisting to know why I was an hour late for our meeting. Mother could only try to be civil.

"Katsuraga-san, I assure you that… Yes, I know your time is very important… Well, if your other associates refuse to wait a bit longer, perhaps you never should've rescheduled, hmm?" she snapped, all civility gone. Mother then slammed the phone on the receiver and walked into the dining room.

"Do you mind telling me why the mistress of another okiya is barking at me that you're over an hour late for your meeting? Just what is going on, Hatsumomo?"

"Nothing, Mother," I said sweetly. "I'm just getting the pieces together for a little negotiation. I'm sorry if Katsuraga-san was sharp with you."

"I don't know what you think you're trying to pull, but I want you to get ready and get over there now. I'll decide if anything needs to be negotiated; you would do best sticking to looking pretty and earning money."

"Sorry, Mother, but Kohaku appealed to me specially; it's my duty to help," I said, sweeping up the stairs to get dressed.

It was a warm spring day in late March when I left the okiya. I really should've been in school or entertaining, but I was enjoying all the downtime I could get before the unbelievably hectic cherry-blossom viewing season. If a geisha as popular as me kept at her already busy schedule before the explosion of tourists and parties, she'd be dead of exhaustion before the end of the week. Not that it wasn't worth it – in that short amount of time alone, I could earn enough to keep the okiya afloat until September.

I was admiring the pink buds on the tree just outside of the Katsuraga okiya, when I caught sight of the mistress herself, glowering at me from the window. I gave her a wide smile before stepping into the entryway and knocking on the door.

The okiya was a little larger than ours, and worthy of their past prestige: sunlight gleamed off of mahogany floors and ceiling beams; pure white paper in the sliding doors opened to rooms with silk-lined tatami; and works of art - some of them priceless - sat in almost every room. Thirty or so years ago, the Katsuraga okiya was one of the most famous and prestigious in all of Japan, not to mention the wealthiest. But times had changed and they'd lost almost all of their vast wealth, as evidenced by the nearly total lack of maids and thick layer of dust on several of the antique art cases.

The okiya was quiet as I was led upstairs – probably all of the resident geisha were either out entertaining or at the school. At least we would have privacy for this battle, I thought as the maid opened the door and announced my arrival. Although I'd finally shown up, Katsuraga-san looked none too happy to see me. Sitting behind a cherrywood desk and wrapped in a blue silk robe, she fixed me with a look that suggested an angry empress sentencing someone to death. I smiled openly back at her, well aware that it was her judgment day, not mine.

"Hatsumomo-san, how good of you to finally decide to show up," she sniffed in her haughtiest voice.

"Don't be silly; I would never neglect a chance to discuss business about my apprentices, Haru-san," I replied cheerfully, using her first name and pretending not to notice the insult written on her face. "Now what exactly was it that you wanted to discuss? It's about Kohaku-chan's upcoming _mizuage_, correct?"

"How clever of you to have guessed," she snipped. "To be precise, I wanted to inform you about her _mizuage_ patron. There will be no need for her to participate in the bidding this summer – Ren Matsuda has already offered a significant sum of money for the right, and I've accepted it."

I stayed quiet the whole time she spoke, and for a few moments after, before saying, "Do you mean to tell me that you've chosen Kohaku's _mizuage_ patron yourself? And now you want me to cancel the bidding for her _mizuage_?"

"Not 'cancel' – hold a mock bidding war, if you like. My point is, I've personally chosen Matsuda-san as her future patron, so all actual bidding is forbidden. You are not to allow anyone to bid a single sen on her."

"Well, Haru-jii," I snapped back, using the title for an elderly person, "I hate to tell you this, but Kohaku's _mizuage_ will go on as planned. You may as well give Matsuda-san a call and give the man his money back – the agreement is void as of now."

"On whose authority?" she demanded, eyes wide in rage.

"On whose authority did you make the agreement in the first place? This okiya may have been firmly on top in the past, Haru-jii, but not anymore. Your tarnished name only buys you so much, so I'd advise you to stop overreaching you rank."

"How dare you…!" she gasped, infuriated.

"How dare you make such a sneaky, underhanded deal without anyone's permission or consent, not even mine? No, this is what's going to happen; you're going to call Ren Matsuda and you're going to tell him that you've changed your mind and you're sending back the money he gave you."

"And what makes you think that I'd do a single filthy word that came out of your mouth, you little brat?"

"Because I know a secret of yours that would ensure that this place dies with you if it was ever uncovered," I said simply, looking her directly in the eye. "I know that you've been manipulating both my okiya and Mameha-san's for your own benefit."

"So? Business is business; no one can do anything to me for taking advantage of your rivalry," she smirked, smug in her perceived victory.

"You think too much of the law, and not enough about the people involved. I don't think Mameha-san would take kindly to realizing that she's been nothing but a pawn this whole time, and I know Mother would be less than happy."

"If you don't like it, then drop Kohaku as your sister. I'll have one of the distinguished ladies here train her instead, and I'm sure that they'd do a much better job in satisfying my goals."

"Drop Kohaku? Never! Think of the star Gion would lose if she fails to turn her collar. She's much too valuable to abandon, not to mention one of the most popular apprentices in all of Gion, along with Sakura-chan. But that little toad of a daughter you have, on the other hand…"

"What did you say about my child?" she positively hissed, eyes narrowing like an angry lizard. "Tamame will be twice the geisha that country rat is now when she reaches her age! Kohaku is nothing but a failure; why else do you think that I chose not to adopt her and have her trained by the best geisha in Kyoto?"

"Are you sure you're talking about the correct girl?" I said, ignoring the obvious slight. "I've heard tales of your precious Tamame out in the teahouses – they say not a more graceless, untalented, lazy, bratty, and plain-looking girl has ever dared to put on a kimono. Geisha who once considered Mameha an enemy now almost pity her for being stuck with such a creature. It's the mystery of the year why she hasn't cut the little runt out of her life like a bunion. All that stalling about her debut was Mameha trying desperately to avoid being stuck with her, right? Tell me; what could you possibly have over Miss Prissy that's so powerful, that she can't even drop a disease like Tamame?"

"You're lying," Katsuraga-san insisted, although her face said that she knew every word was true. "You're not as smart as you like to think you are – that 'stalling', as you call it, was a dispute over the amount Mameha should get as Tamame's older sister. I thought she should get less since she'd recently acquired a man as rich as the Baron as her _danna_, and they disagreed. And I don't have anything over her. Mameha-san was happy to take her on as her sister, as thanks for setting her up with Mametsuki when she was younger."

Cutting through the pretty spin she put on things, in reality Mameha really did only end up with Mametsuki as an older sister thorough her mistress' then-friendship with Katsuraga-san, who was also a friendly acquaintance with Mametsuki. But rather than consider it a gift, she called it a favor and asked that it be repaid when her adopted daughter was old enough to debut. I don't know what good she thought she could accomplish for her daughter – Mameha was a geisha, not a miracle-worker.

"You may not like it, but you know I'm not lying. You also must know that Mameha has been desperate for a reason to get rid of her affliction for these past few years. As things stand now, she still owes you, but do you think she or her ex-okiya would care if they knew you had secret dealings with their biggest rivals? I could easily go home right now and place the call that would give her the perfect excuse to leave the two of you out in the cold."

"You don't scare me." She tried to flash me a defiant smile, but it came out a grimace. "Even if Mameha is foolish enough to drop Tamame, I could always have one of the women here train her, as I've said."

"No, you couldn't," I smiled back. "We both know that once a girl's been abandoned by her sister, a horrible stigma follows her throughout her career. You'll remember my unfortunate sister, Hatsuoki? She'll never survive the blow, and neither would any poor woman you try to force her on. It wouldn't surprise me if every geisha here would rather leave than get saddled with you failure of a child. And I'd be more than happy to help them do it."

Her face turned a strange mixture of colors, as if her own brain couldn't make up its mind whether to turn red with anger or go pale with fear. She had every reason to be upset; if I made good on my threat, she could never leave the okiya to a girl with a reputation so damaged. She'd have to either disown Tamame and find another girl to be her daughter, or shut the Katsuraga okiya down as soon as she retires. Finally, she leaned back, took a couple of breaths and said, "What do you want from me, you harlot?"

"I've already told you, Haru-san," I said sweetly. "I want you to call up Matsuda-san and tell him that you no longer want him to be Kohaku-chan's _mizuage_ patron. Make up whatever excuse you like, just so long as he gets the message that he's not allowed. I'll sit right here while you pick up the phone and do that for me."

She glared daggers at me from across the table, but her hand still picked up the receiver and dialed the number. In a few minutes, it was done; she told the assistant who answered that Kohaku was no longer available to be his and that his money would be refunded in full. Satisfied, I gave her a little bow, thanked her for her cooperation, and stood to leave. I'd almost made it to the door when she spoke again.

"Don't think I don't know why you're doing this," she growled. "I know that little brat came to you about this because she wants Takui Matsuda for her own _danna_. Well, you can tell her that just because his brother won't be her _mizuage_ patron, it doesn't mean that she's still anywhere near good enough to be his mistress. That privilege will still go to Tamame."

"Wait, do you mean to tell me that this whole time, you were planning to stick Takui-san with Tamame? After all the damage she's caused to Mameha?"

"You shut up!" she snapped. "Mameha's suffering because of her own worthlessness as an older sister! She was supposed to turn Tamame into one of the best geisha in Gion – she was certainly ready for it when she debuted. The only reason I bothered sending Kohaku to you was to spread your rivalry to the girls. The competition would whip her into shape enough to be a wonderful geisha and a worthy heir to the Katsuraga okiya. When that happened, I was going to drop Kohaku's miserable hide and sell her off to the first _jorou-ya_ to want her. But instead, this happens!"

"So you sent her to me to be trained only half-decently and then discarded, but Mameha's sister was supposed to be the rousing success?"

"Of course! Why would I ever want that brat to grow popular enough to challenge my daughter's right to run the okiya?"

"And when you say that you'd have one of the geisha who live here to train her…?"

"I mean I'd have them destroy her reputation and get her driven out of the trade. That's all she's good for, and you couldn't even do that right. You were just as worthless as Mameha," she huffed, back to her lofty self. "Now get out of this okiya – I never want to see you anywhere near here again. You should be lucky that I don't call Nitta-san to have her put you in your place for speaking to me so rudely. I'm aware that your Granny is in the habit of beating girls until bones break; she should've saved her strength for you and not your head maid."

"…I see. Well, I won't take up your time any longer. Good-bye, Katsuraga-san." I was thoroughly steamed but I didn't show it until I got outside, when I grabbed a low branch on their cherry tree and snapped it off with one hand. As soon as I got home, I demanded some tea before popping into Mother's room to deliver my report.

"How did your…_negotiations_ go, Hatsumomo?" Mother snorted without even looking up from her books.

"Well, I'm banned from the okiya and don't expect her to be too happy to see either of us the next time we have the occasion to meet, but otherwise, it was a success."

"And that's why you should never do business yourself, you stupid girl," she growled, unhappy that I should anger an associate. "Regardless of what you got, you've damaged our reputation with another okiya, and possibly all their allies."

"They have no true alliances left. And you'll be happy I did after you hear what's been going on behind your back, Mother." It was at that point that I told her about Katsuraga-san's little scheme that had been years in the making; everything from when I first heard of it, to Mameha's involvement, down to all that I'd learned today. I made sure to stress the fact that we were set up to be the chumps while our biggest rival was supposed to be the happy hero.

After I'd finished, she sat there quietly, tapping a rhythm with her pipe as her nostrils flared in anger. Finally, she said, "Drop the girl. I refuse to have any dealings with them any further. From now on, you only have one sister."

"Sorry, but I can't do that, Mother. Like I already told Katsuraga-san, Kohaku's too big of an asset to drop. You're overlooking the fact that she one of the most popular apprentices in Gion, not to mention one of the top-earning."

"So is Sakura-chan, and her okiya is a lot more trustworthy," Mother snorted.

"But this close to her _mizuage_? You stand to lose a lot of money if we abandon her now. As her older sister, I can tell you that nothing less than a crowd of men would be happy to bid for her _mizuage_, plenty of them rich. I'd be surprised if she didn't break Mameha's record by the time all is said and done. She most certainly isn't far from paying her debts."

"That's all fine and good, but that doesn't change the fact that this okiya has been lied to the entire time she was here. What else could she be hiding?"

"She may have lied, true, but I can promise you that we're the ones who came out on top in this. Mameha's trapped in nothing less than a Hell right now with her apprentice, while we ended up with a beautiful girl who's shaping up to be a fine geisha." Seeing that she was less than convinced, I decided to change tactics. "If you're still determined that she should go, then how about this; we can drop her after her _mizuage_. Why not make a nice sum for your trouble?"

"And what is it that you get out of this? You wouldn't be suggesting it if there wasn't."

"It's more of a wager. If Kohaku can make at least half of Mameha's _mizuage_ record, I continue training her until she turns her collar. That's only another several months, and she's made you so much already. Do you think that much would placate your anger that long?"

Mother sat mulling things over, smoking at her pipe. Then she said, "Simply for the fact that I think she'll fail, you've got a deal. I'll call Katsuraga and tell her of my generosity in the light of her transgressions, and inform her that I'll be pocketing a larger sum than normal for my troubles, whatever she makes. Once that's over, she's gone."

"Fair enough," I bowed and quietly left. But instead of going to my room to sleep before the busy night ahead, I shut the door and crept through the maids' room to Yoko's station.

After flipping through the directory in her desk, I grabbed the phone and called Mameha's ex-okiya, posing as a teahouse receptionist to inquire of her current phone number. As soon as the maid picked up the phone in Mameha's apartment, I dropped the guise.

"This is Hatsumomo," I told her briskly. "Tell your mistress to come to the phone; I have some news about one of her apprentices that would greatly interest her…"


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

_Sorry for the long wait, people, but my internet cut off unexpectedly last week (my service provider wouldn't tell me why). On the other hand, I used the time as an excuse to type like crazy, so the chapters should be coming more regularly now. I just got it back today, so here's your next chapter!_

For someone who didn't know anything about business as Mother suggested, the events of that day worked out rather well for us. Kohaku came into the okiya the next morning, thanking me profusely – surprisingly enough, Katsuraga-san didn't try to undo the damage done to her cherished plan after I'd gone and informed Kohaku that she'd have a traditional _mizuage_, after all. But that isn't to say that I forgave her for causing so much trouble to begin with.

Mameha hardly believed me when I told her the truth about her little failure of an apprentice, but that didn't stop her from being absent to school the next day. I knew exactly where she was – at the registry office, checking to see if my story was true. Once she saw that Kohaku and Tamame were from the same okiya, it would be straight to the mistress of her ex-okiya, where they would confront Katsuraga-san together. You might think I'd have kept that bit a secret and let Mameha flounder a bit more, but we had a common enemy for the time being, and I wanted her destroyed to the fullest degree. I wasn't even worried about Kohaku; by the time the Katsuraga okiya really did go under, she'd have paid off her debts and a good _danna_ could easily buy her own set of kimono.

I was secure in these thoughts as summer quickly approached. Before I knew it, I was escorting the girls to the hairdresser to get them ready to hand out the _ekubo_ that night. In keeping with tradition, we kept the list of potential patrons short and only to the wealthiest of their known fans; in Kohaku's case, this excluded Takui Matsuda, her intended _danna_. The bidding wars were all short, but fierce – Kohaku's was decided only two weeks into June, when a low-ranking aristocrat aggressively beat out the competition; Sakura's _mizuage_ went right down to the wire, as I knew it would. Her calm, demure nature was considered the ideal persona for a young girl at the time, and her fans ate it up like candy. Everyone she gave _ekubo_ to bid until they hit their limit, the winner – a middle-aged professor who earned his fortune appraising and collecting historical treasures – only succeeding by a few hundred yen.

When the numbers finally came in, neither one got close to Mameha's record, but I was satisfied nonetheless; Sakura earned just over ¥2500, and Kohaku, just as I wagered, earned nearly ¥3000. It may not sound like much, especially when compared to the record, but it was a remarkable amount for a girl to earn from her _mizuage_ alone. An average apprentice might make that much in a couple years of working. Regardless, I won my bet with Mother, so I remained Kohaku's older sister, although Mother was more than happy to lose – when she said that she'd be taking a larger than normal amount from Kohaku's earnings, she meant nearly all of it. After the proper payments were made to the Mizuki teahouse, the geisha association, and a predetermined (by Mother) amount was put towards Kohaku's debts, the rest went to Mother's pockets.

The days for the actual ceremony to take place were a bit harder to configure than the bidding. For the sake of convenience, everyone wanted them to conduct the ceremony in one trip. It took a full week of non-stop chart-checking, map-hunting, and calls between the winners, the two okiya, Fujiko-san, and I before we found a time and place that was advantageous for everyone. Two weeks later, with my apprentices, Auntie, Bekku-san, and the head maid of the Katsuraga okiya, I climbed onto a train bound for Gifu. We rode all day in decorous silence, only to arrive at the station an hour late – after that, it was a breakneck race to get to the hotel before the men arrived. Kohaku's patron was to arrive first; Sakura would have to wait until the next day to endure her ritual. Even though it was the better part of a decade behind me, all this formal and vaguely awkward preparation was beginning to call up memories of my own unpleasant _mizuage_ – I found myself wishing that I was back in Gion, planning the adoption party with Inoue-san.

We decided that it would be best to separate the two girls for the entire trip, so Kohaku couldn't frighten Sakura with the tales and make her more nervous than the poor girl already was. As soon as we arrived at the hotel, we went our separate ways; Sakura would be spending the night with Auntie, Kohaku under the watchful eye of the head maid, and Bekku-san and I would each have separate rooms. The next time I'd see any of them would be to give each apprentice some encouraging advice before they went to spend the night with the men who bought them, and the morning after when we'd all celebrate with a quiet and embarrassing breakfast.

About an hour after sunset, Kohaku stopped by my room while I was in the middle of opening a bottle of sake. Always the brave one, if she was nervous, she refused to show it; keeping her face perfectly calm and serene, she remained silent as I explained to her for the last time what was about to happen and that it was simply another – more unpleasant – step to becoming a full-fledged geisha. "We avoided the real disaster to get here," I said alluding to her mistress' plot, "so consider this the price of success."

One of the hotel maids was there to escort her to his room after I'd finished speaking, and I bid the old Kohaku good-bye while praying the experience wouldn't be so traumatic that new one couldn't complete her path to glory. As soon as the door was shut and the footsteps receded, I resumed drinking myself to sleep.

* * *

Two days later, we were all on a train bound home and glad that it was over. The morning after Kohaku's _mizuage_, we all shared a very nice breakfast in a private room of the hotel and tried to talk cheerfully amongst ourselves. I managed to sneak a few glances at Kohaku between chatting and pretending I wasn't hungover; she looked as unaffected as ever, but I knew her insides were a whirl of emotions like every other girl. I made a note to talk to her as soon as I got the chance, which would be soon. As soon as breakfast was over and the aristocrat had given her the customary gift, we all saw him into his taxi and on his way to the train station, before taking up the next task of waiting for Sakura's _mizuage_ patron to arrive.

Back inside the safety of my hotel room, I handed Kohaku the pack of contraceptive herbs Bekku-san had purchased the day before and ordered a maid to bring us a pot of hot water. She stayed silent the whole time, gazing out of the window in a state somewhere between nonchalance and irritation. After sitting in a tense silence for nearly a half-hour, I happened upon an idea. I left the room for a moment and asked to use the phone to call a nearby teahouse. In a few moments, I returned and informed her to get ready to leave. When asked where we were going, I informed her, "Entertaining."

"Who do we know who's throwing a party way out here?" she asked, thoroughly confused, but I just gestured for her to hurry and collect her things to get ready in here. We would be doing this in secret, so I told her to be discreet and tell no one. I prepared myself quickly, with just a fresh layer of make-up and some perfume. There would be no need to change clothes; as this was a special occasion, we'd all spend the day in kimono usually worn only to the teahouses. I'd just started on my hair ornaments when Kohaku returned and hurriedly began fixing herself.

"Shouldn't I we tell Sakura-chan we're going?" she asked, still confused.

"No, she must stay here and wait for the professor. They'll notice her missing before anyone else. It's just the two of us today." I wouldn't say anything else after this and told her focus on getting ready. As soon as she finished, we quietly crept to the entrance and walked out into the street. It wasn't until we were a block away that I decided to tell her what was going on; a certain patron of mine who spent a great deal of time in Gifu was hosting a party in a nearby teahouse that I heard was his favorite. He wasn't particularly rich, but was loyal nonetheless, so I decided to reward him by stopping by and surprising him.

"Even though it's hardly proper to work in the middle of something so…_momentous_, I figure that now's the best time to pass on to you the adage that work is the best cure for a disappointment."

"I'm not disappointed," she grumbled, "just…disturbed. All that time and money for that? I'm just glad it's over, but is that what it was all for?" As cold as it might sound, I was greatly relieved that that was the source of her melancholy, and not something more sinister that could hinder her career.

"It may disturb you now, but you'll see that that principle is what we geisha base our entire existence off of – if a man thinks he can even get close to that, he'll travel a thousand miles, devote his every waking minute, and spend his last sen. Why else do you think these same men spend hundreds every night just to chat? And your _danna_ will pay much more dearly than your _mizuage_ patron for the privilege to do it regularly. Their foolishness is our gain, and we gain a lot. We can't afford to feel sorry for them."

"I guess so…" she said, still a bit unsure. She'd get over her puzzlement in time, I thought. I could only hope Sakura would take hers so well.

Hours later, we left the teahouse – nothing so grand as the Mizuki, but a decent place, nonetheless – a few new fans richer, and made our way back to the hotel just as a distant rumble of thunder sounded. Auntie was there to greet us with a nagging remark.

"Where were you two? The professor arrived hours ago! Sakura-chan is due to meet him in an hour – the poor child's a nervous wreck. I would be too if I thought my older sister left me out to rot at such a time."

"Be quiet, unless you want Mother to hear of you standing in the way of us earning revenue for the okiya." I sighed, making my way back to my room. Sure enough, there sat Sakura staring into a cup of tea, pale as a sheet.

Unfortunately, the only thing I could tell her was the same thing I told Kohaku the night before. Besides that, I reminded her that this obstacle was the only thing standing between her and her freedom as a geisha – after she completed her _mizuage_, she would fill out the paperwork to become Inoue-san's legal daughter and heir to the okiya. After that, she'd never need to worry about paying off her debts or acquiring her own kimono. That thought seemed to calm her down a bit, and she looked less pale, but thinking about it and actually going through with the thing were two very different things.

Finally the time came for her to go to the room where she would be spending the night with the professor. She tried to remain calm and stoic like her sister, but I don't think anything would have hid the nervousness written on her face. I could only pray the professor either wouldn't notice or wouldn't care.

The next morning, I had my answer; Sakura came out of it surprisingly well. Immensely relieved that it was simply over, she experienced none of the melancholy that plagued Kohaku. Her new _mizuage_ patron had no complaints either, so I assumed that all went well. But I thought she was taking things a little too well, so when it came time for me to present her with the packet of herbs, I made sure she understood that this was by no means the last time that she would have to do such a thing. Heir or no, she'd still require a _danna_ to get anywhere in her career, and that would come with more of the same. Appropriately chastened, she thanked me for the advice and finished her tea before leaving to gather her things.

The entire terrible ordeal behind us all, we all packed our things as quickly as we could and made our way down to the station. We finally arrived in Gion early that evening and from there went straight to our respective okiya. I slept like the dead for an hour before Pumpkin woke me for my dinner.

Afterwards, I'd be running out to the bath house and to the shop to the pick up the gift I had commissioned. Sakura's adoption party that night would only be attended by other women, so I changed into something appropriately simple – a water-colored robe with a mauve obi would do just fine.

It was well after sunset when Mother and I made our way down the street to the Inoue okiya. Decorative streamers hung from the eaves, while a large paper scroll read "Congratulations" in bold black ink on the door. The maid who opened the door bowed and took our gifts as another one took our shoes. In the four years since Sakura became an apprentice, our deal that I train her on a reduced fee turned out to be nothing but a lifesaver for the once-struggling okiya. They were by no means wealthy, but they certainly weren't as bad off as they were either.

They had new paper put into the screens to replace the old, dingy ones; the tatami had been replaced with fresh mats lined in green linen; the walls looked like they had been freshly painted; and where there had once been only one maid, they could now afford three plus a cook, one of them a young girl who was clearly being groomed to be their second apprentice. I had no obligation to train this one, but with Sakura's newfound popularity and status, if she didn't train her herself, they would have no trouble finding another geisha who would. The Inoue okiya risen up to heights I'm sure they'd never dreamed possible, and Kotoko-san was eager to share their new fortune with her guests.

Just as I'd predicted, there wasn't a male present at the party, except for a withered older gentleman who I knew to be their dresser. The rest were the mistress' of other okiya they were friendly with, a few average-looking geisha, myself, and middle-aged woman whom I didn't recognize, but looked more animated than them all. They were all seated around a long table in the center of a dining room that was even more cheerfully decorated than the outside, at the head of which Inoue-san and her new daughter sat side-by-side, beaming as if she'd just given birth. Following the same protocol as any other party, we both walked up to greet them before anyone else.

"What are you talking about?" she exclaimed when I congratulated them on the adoption and thanked her for inviting us to the celebration. "I should be thanking you! If it wasn't for your sudden kind and generous offer, none of this would've ever been possible."

"Nonsense; I was just pouncing on a gem before anyone else did. Really, I'm astounded that no one else came to you with the same offer."

"Yes, I'm sure there would have been, if it wasn't for certain circumstances at the time…" she said in a lowered tone of voice. For a moment I was afraid that I'd ruined the mood, when she immediately brightened once again. "But it was all for the best, wasn't it? Hatsuoki-chan never really was made for the tradition and the ceremony of a Kyoto geisha, but they just love her in Tokyo. Isn't that right Midori?" Here she turned to the mysterious woman, and introduced her to me as her (biological) older sister, the woman in Tokyo who Hatsuoki was sold to after I ruined her career. She was an animated and pleasant woman, like her sister.

"I loved Hatsuoki as my own daughter," she told me. "I would've adopted her as well, if I didn't already have a natural daughter. But she was easily one of the most popular apprentices in Tokyo after I was able to find her a sister. She already has a _danna_ who's a low-ranking politician. Nowhere near as wealthy as an aristocrat or the rich businessmen you must be accustomed to, of course, but he takes care of her just the same. It was a terrible thing that happened to her down here, but I think it worked out wonderfully for everyone in the end, don't you, Hatsumomo-san?"

"Oh, of course," I smiled, happy to let her continue chatting. It was hard for me to imagine that awkward, train-wreck of a girl as a success anywhere – the only apprentice who could possibly be worse was Tamame. But if the tales were true, then my crime was absolved. Things went on in this vein throughout the rest of the party, as the maids all came out of the kitchen bearing trays of food and other little refreshments. Just as the party began to disperse a little, the topic of conversation turned to dance and Sakura was immediately volunteered to perform a piece with her sister. No matter how much they earned or how popular they were, my proudest achievement was turning two girls – one of them previously trained as a simple shamisen player – into two of the best dancers in their class.

I felt this pride as I watched them stand in the center of the room as a maid was called to fetch the house shamisen for another geisha, and perform better than any other geisha in that room ever could (except for me, of course). As they finished to a round of enthusiastic applause, to my surprise Inoue-san suddenly asked me to go up and perform something myself. Never shy about showing off my talent to others, I gladly accepted when Sakura offered me her dancing fan and walked to the center of the room. All eyes on me for the entirety of the performance, I commanded everyone's attention effortlessly; I was the best dancer in all of Gion and I made sure they all knew it.

If it hadn't been improper, I'm sure I would've received a standing ovation, they cheered so loud. As soon as I returned to my seat beside Inoue-san, she refilled my glass and toasted to a fantastic performance from all three of us. But once again, her sister topped her enthusiasm.

"Wonderful, wonderful!" she gushed, still clapping long after everyone else. "What I was told was true; Hatsumomo-san is the best dancer in Gion, all of Kyoto even! You _must_ come up to Tokyo one day – you have so much you could teach the young apprentices. The geisha up there are so concerned with being modern and Western, you can't find a single one who can put on a decent performance anymore. That's why all the famous artists come out of Kyoto, like you and Mameha-san." We chatted and talked for another few hours while the party began to disperse, until finally it was time for Mother and I to leave as well.

Inoue-san herself saw us out, thanking us again and again for our generosity in training the girl who was now her daughter. We'd just gotten our shoes on and were about to walk out onto the streets when she suddenly leaned in and said, "I'm so glad you were able to train such a lovely sister for Sakura to learn with as well. Kohaku-chan is such a gem, really, you must give her our condolences."

"Your condolences? What for, Kohaku is perfectly fine."

"Oh, I'm sure there's no doubt about that," she was quick to say, "but I heard something about her mistress. If I'm not mistaken, she has a daughter herself who is an apprentice; she was trained by Mameha-san, wasn't she? Well, just this morning Shiomizu-san, the tea ceremony teacher, told me that she was suddenly taken out of the school. It appears that Mameha-san terminated her apprenticeship – the poor girl couldn't find a single geisha in all of Gion to be her new older sister, and she was forced to stop being a geisha altogether."

* * *

The news about Katsuraga-san left me satisfied, but I didn't show it. Not only would it have been in poor taste, no matter how richly deserved, but I simply didn't have the time. Mameha was now a free woman almost – as I'm sure you'll remember, she had another apprentice besides, who had much more potential than her failure of an ex-sister. With double the load, I made sure to attend nearly twice as many parties to ensure that she didn't make up for lost time and overtake us.

I was working myself silly, but I could see a light at the end of the tunnel. That autumn, right after the week of Obon, we all sat in Fujiko-san's apartment and began making preparations for them to turn their collar. A geisha turning her collar was done with considerably less pomp and ceremony than say, making her debut or going through her mizuage. There are no trips to the Mizuki teahouse, no exchanging of cups of sake, no elaborate costume, and no celebratory party (unless the okiya chooses to throw one, which they almost always do).

The turning of a geisha's collar was simply a series of changes, each more mundane than the last. We all sat down the day before (minus Katsuraga-san, who was still occupied stewing in the misery of her daughter's disgrace) and decided that it was better for everyone if this occurred in the early winter – it was an unbreakable tradition that the apprentice in question abstain from entertaining until the process was complete, and that way neither girl would miss on the profitable cherry-blossom viewing season, as they would have had we waited until their 18th birthdays. So Sakura, Kohaku, and I had made the journey up to Fujiko-san to see what could be done.

Dependable as always, she found that the middle of November would work just fine for the both of them. It was quite a few months away, but it that time passed by almost like a flash. Before I knew it, on a chilly day their almanacs said was adequately lucky, I was escorting both of them to the hairdressers to get their hair redone in the style of an adult geisha. The first of those many changes completed, I immediately returned to the okiya where Inoue-san was waiting to discuss with Mother and I the state of their robes.

Under normal circumstances, the okiya would pack up all of the apprentice's kimono and put them in a storage facility somewhere until they were needed again. Once that was done, it would just be a matter of dragging out any spare robes they had tucked away, provided they were still fashionable. But considering the unusual circumstances surrounding her start as an apprentice, you may recall that I allowed the Inoue okiya the use of my old apprentice robes specifically for the purpose of training Sakura.

We both knew that they'd have to be returned of course, but our main worry then was whether or not their adult robes were just as garish as their old apprentice kimono. If so, we'd have a real problem – I couldn't very well share kimono with Sakura, no matter how close the alliance. They'd have to come up with their own collection, fast. Inoue-san insisted that there was no problem, but we knew better than to trust her fashion sense with anything; Mother insisted that she bring a few adult kimono out of storage for us to see. They were sitting beside her when I walked into Mother's room, encased in a black lacquer trunk. After some pleasant chat and tea, she popped open the lid and laid out four kimono, one for each season – they weren't the loud disasters I'd seen on Hatsuoki or herself, thank goodness, but they were still a bit old fashioned for my taste.

They'd have to do for now, but Mother still managed to talk Inoue-san into going shopping for new robes – clothing a first rate geisha was a new experience for her, and their okiya would need a much bigger wardrobe than what they had. It may seem like a massive expense, but prices for such luxuries had dropped sharply since the start of the Depression, although they were quickly on the mend.

Assured that we'd averted disaster one last time, a week later, Mother lent some of our maids to the Inoue okiya to help with the packing and the changing of the robes went on as planned. Except, of course, at the Katsuraga okiya – determined to dig her heels in to the last, that stubborn old mule refused to even consider the possibility of going through the trouble of exchanging anyone's robes except those of her failure daughter. Not even the three of us in person could get her to see reason. Finally, I had to call Korin, promising her an indecent sum to call Katsuraga and pretend to be interested in giving her Tamame another shot. The poor fool was so desperate, she actually agreed to leave the okiya instead of demanding that Korin be the one go out of her way like she usually did. With the both of them out of the house, Mother and I hurried off and took command of the okiya in her absence. Some of the older geisha tried to object, but I quickly put them in their place. It only took us an hour to get all of the robes packed up and a moving crew came in shortly to send the boxes off to storage (the address provided by Kohaku).

I told her that the boxes containing her adult kimono would be in by the next morning, and to send for us if her mistress tried anything funny once she realizes she's been duped. I thought she'd be sad or embarrassed that she was being given so much trouble, but really Kohaku just seemed flippant. I asked her about it some time later, and she admitted that, tired of being tied to a dying empire, she'd already started plotting her escape. "I didn't care about Haru-san, because I knew she couldn't really do anything to hurt me anymore," she laughed. "I just wanted to hurry up and earn my independence or at least move to a better okiya."

With all the important tasks finally out of the way, we all began the last step of the procedure – planning the celebration party. It would be held at the Mizuki teahouse where I would present them with their own stack of business cards; apprentices are not allowed to carry or pass out introductory cards, for the sake of appearing childlike. The mistresses (minus one mule) and I were in attendance, of course, as well as Auntie, a few close school friends of the guests of honor, Korin, who I invited for her part in helping with the proceedings, and Granny was also on the guest list, but a sudden minor cold kept her indoors to my relief. Usually in these gatherings, the mistress of the teahouse would also step in, even if for just a moment, but she pointedly ignored our party (not that anyone noticed or cared).

As I watched Sakura and Kohaku talking and laughing with their friends, dressed in the hair and robes of young adult geisha, I felt a welling of bittersweet pride. My time as their older sister may be over, but I'd see them enough over the years, both in and out of the teahouses. They'd slowly grow from old students to close friends on a level more intimate than even Korin. And a good many years away, though no one knew it yet, I'd render my beauty and intellect to them one last time to pull us all from the brink. But that was all for another time; for now, they were toasting their friends as they started their new journeys as adult geisha, and I returned to mine as a free woman.

_Sorry to any of their fans, but this is the last chapter featuring Sakura and Kohaku for awhile! They'll still be mentioned periodically in passing, but I don't see them having any speaking roles for a long time yet._


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

_Here's your next chapter, where we finally uncover the mystery of Taka-san! And please keep commenting – you have no idea the joy they bring me in these dark, dark times… Enjoy!_

I wasted no time in flaunting my newfound freedom in the face of my rivals; while Mameha would be stuck with her younger sister for a few months yet, I was free to attend twice as many parties. By the end of the New Year's season, the second busiest week in a geisha's year, I'd overtaken Mameha as the top-earning adult geisha in Gion. At nearly 22, I was the undisputed empress of Gion and I feared no one. I even got to gloat in Mother's face a little bit that winter, when we received word that negotiations had begun for Takui Matsuda to become Kohaku's _danna_.

"Just think," I rubbed it in, "not six months ago, you were demanding that she be kicked to the curb. Now with her as his mistress, we have an alliance with the largest jewelry distributor in Japan!"

"I would much prefer it if you were his mistress…" she grumbled. Two years after the fact, I still hadn't told her that Isuzu-san, the mistress of the Mizuki, had forever banned me from having a _danna_. And I wasn't about to; Mother was more resourceful than Isuzu was angry and I'm certain she would've found a way around it in no time, but I still wasn't sure I even wanted a _danna_. I certainly didn't need one – look at what I had achieved on my own. My experience with Judge Hiyama proved to me that a _danna_ was useful, certainly, but not really all that necessary when you were exceptionally beautiful and talented.

Having such great fun riding the wave of my talents, I was almost surprised when I woke up and found half the maids busy packing up the winter robes and linens to be put away and the other half dragging out my spring kimono. It was March, which meant that it was time for the annual wardrobe switch. As soon as I'd had breakfast, I commandeered Auntie and a few other maids and we began choosing a month's worth of robes that would be taken out of their cases and hung in the closet (the rest would go into a spare room left empty for that exact purpose).

Auntie had just cracked the lid on the second case of spring robes and began laying them out for me to examine, when she dragged up a hidden relic that I'd long since forgotten; it was the lavender kimono I'd stolen from Mameha, the one from her secret lover, Taka-san.

"What's this? I don't remember seeing you in a kimono like this one, Hatsumomo," Auntie said holding it up, eyes squinting in puzzlement.

"That's because you're half-blind," I said quickly. "It was a gift from a patron last spring. I only wore it once. But you know, it really is a lovely thing; put it with the others in the closet." My explanation good enough to placate her curiosity, Auntie shrugged and handed it off to one of the lesser maids to be placed on a hanger.

I'd completely forgotten about Mameha and her secret lover – were they even still involved, I wonder? I'd spent every resource trying to track down his identity to use against her to no avail. I even told Korin, the great blabber-mouth, that I suspected that Mameha may be involved with another man (omitting the robe and the name) in hopes that she could scare up some stray rumor from Gion's ever-busy gossip mill. Not even she could come up with anything. All my work and all I had to show for it was a silk robe for a hostage; whatever steps Mameha and "Taka-san" were taking to keep their affair secret, they were working beautifully.

I spent the rest of the month trying to think of an avenue I hadn't tried yet, but couldn't think of one that wouldn't expose my hand prematurely. Just when I thought I might have to let Mameha get away with this one (not that I'd ever let her know that), a delicious opportunity presented itself to me.

On a cool day in April, I was just getting ready to leave classes to go to lunch when I overheard a younger geisha talking to her friend about an engagement she had later.

"I just hate going to his parties! He leaves you a fat tip at the end of the night, but good luck putting up with his constant pawing first," she whined.

I recognized her as Hatsune, another top-class geisha whose daughter would later become one of the last star apprentices before the war, Raiha. I ignored their conversation at first since she could be describing any number of the wealthy and entitled men who came to Gion, but it was this next exchange that made me perk up:

"Think about it this way; maybe you could finally find yourself a rich _danna_. When the Baron throws a party, there's always all sorts of powerful men there."

"Yeah, but Mameha-san is going to be there, too. Whenever she's at a party, all the other geisha have to work twice as hard just to get some attention. I'd rather go to that party with all the Kabuki actors you're going to."

So the Baron and Mameha were throwing a party, hmm? That gave me a fantastic idea, and I knew just the right way to get an invitation. Luckily, the geisha in question was a neutral party in the war between Mameha and me, so I wasn't in any danger of exposing myself. I followed them at a distance until they spilt up in the hallway; seizing the opportunity, I strode up next to her.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help overhearing your conversation; did you say that Baron Matsunaga Tsuneyoshi was throwing a party?"

"Yes, he's celebrating the merger of a branch of banks he owns with that of another gentleman," she answered, suspicious of my sudden interest. My reputation preceded me sometimes with other women, but it was handy in getting my way.

"I see. I also couldn't help hearing that you're less than thrilled at being invited," I smiled conspiratorially.

"Oh, no, I wasn't invited exactly – it's just that another geisha asked me to go in her place because she fell ill. I'll have to clear out my entire night's schedule, but I owed her a favor so…"

"Hmm… Then let me do you a favor – I'll go to this party in your place, and you'll have your night free again. I won't tell, you won't tell, and no one need be the wiser." At first, she was too stunned to speak, but she quickly regained her composure.

"And why would you do that?" she demanded, probably more suspicious than she'd ever been in her life. Favors were never done in Gion without some sort of ulterior motives, much less from me. "And don't say it's just to be nice; everyone knows you're nastiest geisha in Gion."

"Well, that's not very nice. But it can't be helped, I suppose. I'll let you in on a little secret – I have a bone to pick with Mameha-san, and you're place at the table would help me greatly. You said it yourself; with one such as her in attendance, no one would notice your absence, anyway. Is that 'fat tip' at the end of a long night of being manhandled by the Baron really worth missing out on an entire nights pay?"

"But they would notice your presence. This is an invitation-only party – how do you plan to explain your being there?"

"They same way you did – as the replacement of a friend. Even if they know it's a lie, the only person who would dare call me out on it is Mameha. And do you honestly think she'd make a scene in front of her own _danna_ and a party of his top associates?"

For a moment, she looked like she might need a bit more convincing, but finally she said, "All right, so long as you keep my name out of whatever you two have got cooked up. It's at his mansion just outside of Gion, and the geisha you're replacing is Fujiume. Like I said, this party is going to be all night, so if you want to cancel all of your appointments for a grudge, be my guest."

"Thank you for the invitation," I smiled. After I got a few other important details from the girl, I hurried back to the okiya to tell Mother the good news.

* * *

As I thought, Mother was less than thrilled when she heard that I planned to cancel my every appointment for the evening. Actually, she looked as if she were about to sic her little rat-dog on me, but quickly changed her mind as soon as she heard the reason behind it. After all, it isn't everyday a girl gets invited to an exclusive party held by one of the wealthiest aristocrats in Japan, not even for me. After giving it some thought she finally consented, saying, "If you come home without an offer for a _danna_, I'm going to be very upset with you, Hatsumomo."

She would just have to be happy with some new patrons, because charming men was the last thing on my mind for that trip. I was excused from returning to the school so I could run to the bath house, then straight to the hairdressers. By the time I returned from both of those places (with a new bottle of Western perfume I bought, to boot), it was nearly sunset and time to start getting ready for the party. I paid extra attention to my make-up, choosing an even darker shade of pink than normal for my cheeks, blood-red for my lips, and a light mauve for my eyes. I had the kimono I was going to wear laid out beforehand, so by the time Bekku arrived to tie the obi, I was already sitting dressed in my underrobe. The moment he finished, I sent Pumpkin out to hail a rickshaw before going back inside to finish my hair and make-up. In a few minutes, I heard the wheels rattling on the street just outside and quickly added a pushpin dangling a shower of pink silk peonies to my hair before hurrying down the steps and into the cart.

I gave the man the directions to the Baron's estate, and I was off to destroy Mameha's life right on schedule. It was a long ride out to his mansion in the cool night air, but I had a smile on my face the whole ride there; this time, there was no way I couldn't get under Miss Prissy's skin. Because you see, after I paid the rickshaw driver his fare, gave the man who answered the door Fujiume's name, and followed his directions to the large dining room, I opened the door and walked into the room wearing none other than the secret lavender kimono.

It was an unbelievably bold move for anyone to pull, but I knew it was the right one as soon as I saw Mameha's face. She was already shocked beyond belief to see her old rival there at a private party, but to she her wearing a robe that was an intended gift from a secret lover made the moment completely nightmarish for her and absolutely priceless for me. I thought she was going to faint on the spot, her skin turned so ashen under her makeup – the only reason no one else noticed was because every other eye was trained on me in my radiant beauty. I knew I looked like the goddess of spring herself in my purple and pink hues, but I had a mission to fulfill after all.

"Goodness, I hope I haven't interrupted anything important, have I?" I said by way of greeting to the group as I went to sit beside the Baron.

"Even if you had, it's irrelevant now," he laughed, beaming with pride at having such a stunning woman at his side. "How could we possibly talk about business now, with such a lovely creature in our presence?"

"Well, then let me excuse myself and leave," I teased, enjoying the feeling of overshadowing even Mameha at her own _danna_'s party.

"Absolutely not!" said an older man across from me. "We should all prefer to retire from business altogether so we'd never have to speak of it again, if it comes to that." All the men laughed and toasted this idea. I used the momentary distraction to steal another glance at Mameha, and found her looking forlornly at another man at the other end of the table. I tried to draw a line from her gaze to whoever she was looking at, but she noticed me first and quickly looked away. No matter; I marked which part of the room had her so riveted, and made a mental note to work that side of the room particularly hard when I made my rounds.

I stayed with the Baron another fifteen minutes before slowly making my way around the dining table to that exact spot. The pool there looked promising – several bank managers, representatives of exporting giants, Osaka's assistant treasurer; all of them wealthy enough to attract Mameha's notice, certainly, but which one was my "Taka-san"?

After a few drinks all around, I was laughing at a joke from one of these men – the treasurer, I think – when one of them looked at his pocket watch and said, "Well, I'll be seeing you Kojiro-san; if I don't leave now, I'll miss the train back home." He said a few other quick goodbyes, but just when I thought he was going to get up and leave, he stayed a moment.

"It's a shame when a beautiful woman turns out to be cruel," he said, and rose from the table. I turned in my seat and was about to demand an explanation from him, but he was already halfway across the room. To further add to the odd situation, Mameha herself rose up to escort him to the front door, when her own apprentice was available.

I had a good feeling about him, but I couldn't ask his name outright without appearing a little too interested, so I waited until I had an opportunity. Another of the men was telling me a story just then, so I waited until he was finished before I slipped in.

"My goodness, that reminds me so much of something that man who just left told me. Oh, what was his name…?"

"Oh, Madara-san? He's a fine candidate if you're ever in the market for a _danna_, you know. I'd bet Takashiro's easily the youngest man at this party. I keep telling him that he should take a geisha mistress – I bet he'll listen to me now that he's knows there's a pretty young thing like you around."

"Takashiro Madara, hmm?" I smiled. "You know, I think I might just look him up."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

_Thank you all for your kind comments! Please keep reading and enjoy!_

I spent the rest of that week making it up to all those hosts I blew off that night, and with the cherry-blossom viewing season starting less than a few days after that, I didn't get a chance to properly look into my lead until two weeks after the Baron's party. But when I finally had some time to myself to look into it, I knew I'd struck gold.

Takashiro Madara was indeed the youngest man at that party; in fact, he was the youngest branch head out of all the banks the Baron owned, and some might even say in recent history. He started out as a simple teller in his late teens, but attracted the notice of the manager when he proved himself to be very capable with numbers and an excellent problem solver. Madara-san was introduced to the branch head soon after and eventually married his eldest daughter, making him the heir and inheriting his position as Tokyo branch head from his father-in-law when he was just thirty-six. He handled his job with a level-head, choosing to negotiate a deal with the Baron when he showed interest in acquiring the banking company, rather than put up a fight and get taken over completely like so many others did.

At only forty, he was wealthy, by all accounts had a content home life with his wife and children, and had an impeccable reputation with no known weakness for women or alcohol. Why he chose to risk everything for an affair – with a less-than-beautiful geisha like Mameha, no less – I'll never understand, but it didn't matter now. I knew who he was and I had proof of the love affair; all I had to do was let Mameha know that I now had the information necessary to destroy them both.

Only a few days after I made sure I had all my ducks in a row, I dressed in a sky-blue kimono with a jade-colored obi and made my way down to Mameha's apartment. I knew she would be home for lunch, so I bought her a box of cakes – a little something before I brought it all crashing down. With a smile on my face, I knocked on the door to her apartment.

The same maid as last time answered the door and tried to feed me some feeble excuse as to why I shouldn't be let in, but she knew better than to think for a moment that I'd leave. Defeated, she stood aside and took my package before going to the back room to warn her mistress. Sure enough, almost as soon as she left, the maid came back trailing after a furious Mameha.

"What are you doing here, Hatsumomo?" she demanded. "How dare you come here after that stunt you pulled at the Baron's party?"

"Now, Mameha, is that any way to greet a guest? And after I went through all the trouble of buying you a present…"

"Then let me return it for you," here she turned back to her maids, who were cowering just behind the bedroom door at what was probably their first time seeing her truly angry. "Kindly find the package Hatsumomo-san brought us and return it to her, please. She can enjoy it herself on her way _out_."

"Oh no, I'm not leaving just yet. I thought I'd just give you one last chance to save yourself before I ran you out of Gion for good."

"What are you flapping your gums about now, Hatsumomo? You always claim that you're on the verge of ruining me – if that were true I'd be on my way to the train station now," she proclaimed, throwing her head back.

"While that would be simpler, where's the fun in it? Even a spider likes to play with its meal a bit before it strikes. Can you blame me for wanting to do the same?"

"So you say; what do you insist to having over me now?" Despite her brave words, I couldn't help but notice that she took a seat at the table across from me.

"What would you say to my offer of one simple favor in exchange for your reputation and Madara-san's career?" She had been sitting somewhat comfortably before, but the moment his name left my lips she suddenly became very tense and pursed her lips.

"Madara-san?" she repeated, trying very hard to remain convincingly nonchalant; fortunately for me, Mameha had always been a very poor actress. "I don't know the name, sorry to inform you."

"Oh, yes you do!" I laughed. "I know all about Takashiro Madara-san now; who knew Miss Perfect had it in her to have an affair with one of her own _danna_'s closest associates? Personally, if I were a man and decided to risk the career and family I'd worked for on a woman, I'd at least choose a beautiful one. But I don't profess to know the whole back story." By this point, Mameha had turned to never-before-seen shades of white and gray but refused to admit guilt.

"If this Takashiro-san is having an affair," she nearly whispered, "that's no one's business but his own. I have nothing to do with it."

"Play dumb all you like, Mameha-san. I just hope you do a more convincing job of it when the Baron stops by to demand an explanation."

"You didn't…!" She shot up as if a bee stung her and looked as if she was seriously considering throwing her hot mug of tea at me.

"Not yet, I haven't. But I'd be more than happy to call a rickshaw down to his estate right this very minute unless my demands are met. As you can see, I'm dressed for the occasion." I smiled sweetly, gesturing to my lovely blue silk kimono. I didn't have to prod much; after so many years of crossing swords, so to speak, Mameha knew that I wasn't the type to bluff. I had every reason to want her on the next train out of Gion in utter disgrace, and I didn't care a bit if another man's life was left in ruins in the process.

After a few minutes of glaring fire at me, she had no choice but to sigh and mutter, "What do you want from me, Hatsumomo?"

"Such an agreeable woman – I want you to surrender all of your roles in this years' 'Dances of the Old Capital' to me. You know the Prime Minister himself will be attending on his trip to Kyoto next month." Mameha stared at me, thunderstruck.

"You came all the way here and threatened not only my career, but the entire life of an innocent man, for _that_?"

"Well, if you insist on a higher price, Mameha-san, I suppose you could volunteer to sacrifice half of your jewelry to me as well." I laughed, thrilled with the turn of events. "Oh, and neither of you are innocent; unless you're willing to admit to lying to Madara-san about the nature of your relationship with the Baron as well, you're both equally deserving of punishment."

"You're the last person I want to hear that from," she groaned. But no matter who was the guiltiest, she was still defeated and had no choice but to call for her calligraphy set and a piece of parchment. There at the table, she was forced to hammer out a letter that I dictated to her claiming that she wasn't feeling well enough to perform this year and requested the theater director give all of her roles to her capable friend Hatsumomo-san. Just to punish her for giving me a hard time, I also held her to the condition of giving me half the jewelry she had with her (not that it would've made any difference; she had countless more stashed away somewhere).

I looked over the letter as the maid begrudgingly bundled my other prize into a roll of linen and folded both into my _furisode_. "Your secret is now safe with me, Mameha-san. Feel free to keep the sweets," I grinned as I rose to leave.

"Hold it a moment, Hatsumomo – now don't you owe _me_ something?"

"What on earth could you be talking about?" I asked, frowning. She didn't have a trap of her own set up, did she? "I don't owe you a thing."

"The robe he gave me that you so boldly wore to the Baron's party. I want it back. You've had your fun with it, and I don't trust you to keep your word."

"Oh, that?" I laughed, mostly out of relief. "Have you forgotten our agreement so many months ago? You can have your precious Takashiro's gift back when you successfully run me out of Gion. But if it bothers you that badly, I'll keep it locked away in the meantime, honest. The Nitta okiya's storage vault is a very safe place, I assure you; you'll never see or hear of it again."

"So you still want to play that game," she growled. "Fine – if that's how you want to do it, then I'll have you thrown out with pleasure."

"Fat chance of that!" I cackled, sweeping my way to the door. "I'm two years older than you and you still can't beat me in the teahouses! If all it takes is one bad apprentice to weigh you down so heavily, it'll be time for us to retire by the time you recover. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to return home and count my new jewelry."

"Is there anything else you want before you go?" she snorted sullenly, herself rising to make sure I left quietly. "The career of my apprentice, perhaps?"

"Goodness, no; what good would that to do me? My two very successful younger sisters turned their collars last winter. No, the next time you see me it'll be _your_ career that I want. But I must commend you;" I said, one foot out the door, "you didn't call me names or make a fuss like the other ones do when they've been caught by me."

"I called you 'Hatsumomo', didn't I? That's insult enough." With one last ugly look, she slammed the door.

I could've gotten mad at that, but I was too satisfied to care. Not only did I walk out of her apartment with double the stage time in this year's upcoming seasonal dances, but I left a good bit richer as well. As soon as I got home I'd sort through the jewelry, decide which ones to keep and which to sell for spending money, slip "Mameha's" letter into the mail slot, and prepare for a hectic month of dancing.

After all, I was invincible.

_Thanks for all your patience – I just wanted to tie up that loose end before I got back to the main story. Next chapter is where I start tying back in with the book; I hope you like it!_


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

_I realized that the last chapter was a little on the short side, so I decided to throw this one in early. Here, we're back to the book, and that's where we stay. Please enjoy!_

**Disclaimer** – _I do not own any characters, scenes, or dialogue from the original memoirs of a Geisha book or movie. None._

In April of 1931, I was empress of Kyoto. Or so I thought. I spent the rest of that spring and all that summer in a blissful state of supremacy. With my two ex-apprentices as my right-hand women – one of them sporting a wealthy and powerful new _danna_ – there was no party to which I wasn't invited, no man who didn't wish he could afford to keep me, and no geisha who would've dared cross my path. Even Mameha kept her distance from me after I cleaned her out over her affair. According to the maids' gossip, he even left her the moment he became aware of just how close they came to discovery. Apparently, not even Miss Perfect could charm the one man she wanted into loving her as much as she loved him.

Mother was as happy as a clam with my earnings (although I suspected she finally found out about Isuzu-san's vendetta) and with little Chiyo in a permanent state of servitude, I hadn't a decent rival in sight. Just when I thought things couldn't possibly get any better for me, that same September, Granny went and electrocuted herself on her own space heater. As I heard from Mother when I came in for lunch, Chiyo was the one who found the body beginning to burn on the hot metal. The smell in the hallway was awful and policemen were tromping in and out, doing more leering than detective work, so I just demanded a bento and ran back to school with it.

While I was glad the evil-minded old bag of bones was dead, what that implied didn't hit me until I got to the little bridge by the school; a funeral. No one had ever died at the okiya in the time I'd been there, which was approaching some fifteen years now, and the last funeral I'd even bothered to attend was Tomihatsu's.

Funerals in Gion were done in grand fashion, with cartloads of somber decorations, floral arrangements, half the town trampling through the deceased's home – and, in this case, mine as well – and expensive sweets and tea served to all of them. As one of the heads of the household, I knew I'd have to be there to take condolences from the guests along with Mother and Auntie, so as soon as classes were over, I went ahead and informed the headmistress what had happened to call myself out of school for the next week.

Mother was grateful I took the time – the moment I came back, I found the body gone but the okiya in an unbelievable state of agitation. Maids everywhere were scrubbing, sweeping, polishing, beating; even Mother herself was locked in her room with her trusty abacus, creating lists of all the things that needed to be done for everything from the week-long visitation period to the funeral itself, and calculating the cost of it all.

Since my almanac advocated small gestures of goodwill that week, I volunteered my free time the next morning and quickly found myself with a list of errands that couldn't be left up to the maids. Among them was meeting with Fujiko-san to determine the date of the funeral and arranging for Granny's best and most expensive kimono to be taken out of storage for her to be buried in.

Nobody needed to inform anyone as to the news; Gion's ever-turning gossip wheel did that job for us. Before the day was out we'd gotten our first visitors, the neighbors who first witnessed the police carting Granny away.

For the rest of that week – whenever I didn't have an engagement, that is – I was parked right beside Mother and Auntie in the reception room, enduring a never-ending stream of mistresses, geisha both working and retired, friends, teachers, and a few enemies. I was surprised when I came home one evening to hear Mameha had been through – I didn't think she even knew Granny, let alone cared that she died.

After several long and painfully boring days of reminiscing over the same memories of the old bat and pretending to be sorry she was gone, I was finally able to get up very early one morning and race over to the hairdressers' to begin getting ready for the funeral. By midday, I was dressed in a formal kimono made of black silk and embroidered with the crest of the Nitta okiya, only a few somber ornaments in my hair, and making my way to the Chion-in temple along with Mother and Auntie. The funeral, though a bit ostentatious for the difficult times and certainly expensive enough, was a horribly stiff and boring affair. When it was over and all the guests had gone home for good, I didn't doubt that I was the happiest one in the okiya.

I was also more than ready to eat lunch and get a nap in before leaving for the evening, but that would have to wait, as I bitterly found out – the moment we all returned to the okiya, Mother summoned Auntie and myself to her room.

"Now that our beloved Granny is gone, there's going to be some changes around here," she began, lighting her usual pipe. "First, since Pumpkin is going to be starting her apprenticeship in only a few years, I've decided that it's time that she begin preparing for it in earnest. I'm moving her out of the maids' room and upstairs into Auntie's room. Auntie, you can take over what was Granny's room."

Auntie thanked her for the privilege, but I was even less happy than when this conversation started, if you can believe it. In the few years since Pumpkin was brought to the okiya, I'd managed to happily forget that I'd be expected to train the girl as her older sister. Now, not only was I reminded of the duty, I was being forced to remember that the unlucky date was coming closer.

"You can move her out of the okiya completely, for all the good it would do," I sneered. "Pumpkin is no closer to being even a decent geisha than when she first came here."

"That's your problem to fix, now isn't it?" Mother grinned. "And that's also why Pumpkin's chores are going to be taken from her. You know we've always been a bit short-handed since Granny became anxious around too many people. Well, first thing tomorrow, I've hired two new maids to come in and take over. Pumpkin can use her new free time to practice her lessons, and any additional help her older sister-to-be gives her." Mother finished pointedly.

'Fat chance,' I thought. Mother may be able to compel me to train her, but there wasn't a force on Earth that could get me to put serious effort into it. Any work on my part would just be wasted, anyway; I'd been watching Pumpkin for over two years now, and every time I saw nothing but a maid who was failing miserably at playing geisha. I would drag her along around Gion for a few years (at a distance, of course) until Mother finally realized what a wasted investment she'd made and sold her off, possibly to a whorehouse. If Pumpkin ever showed the drive to do so, I'd even help her run away. But I was _not_ going to tarnish my good reputation trying to make a gem out of a dung heap.

* * *

Life without Granny flowed blessedly on – the only real change was that the sounds of an old woman coughing and harassing the maids was replaced by Pumpkin constantly twanging away at her shamisen, from the time she got home until it was almost time for her to go to bed. For about another month, I enjoyed the quiet complacency of life at the top of heap, when it all started crashing down.

On a day that my almanac said was excellent, no less, I came home from an afternoon engagement to find the okiya in a buzz. I was slightly curious as to what was going on when, as luck would have it, I came across Pumpkin trying to eavesdrop through the wall of her new room, which was right next door to Mother's.

"What on earth are you doing now?" I sighed, rolling my eyes. I was honestly expected to train _this_?

"Oh, Hatsumomo-san," she gasped, immediately backing away from the wall and straightening up. "I was just trying to hear what Mother and Auntie were talking about since Mameha-san left."

Now she had my attention. I strode into her room and backed her into a corner, shutting the door behind me. "What do you mean Mameha-san was here? I want you to tell me everything right now."

"W-well, a geisha called Mameha came here this afternoon and, and said she wanted to talk to Mother and…" Pumpkin rambled nervously.

"What did she want?" I demanded impatiently, inching forward.

"S-she said she wanted to talk to Mother about Chiyo!" Pumpkin blurted in fear. "Mameha-san said she thought Chiyo-chan was sick, which was why she didn't see her around the school anymore, and then she said she wanted to become Chiyo-chan's big sister."

Unbelievable. That Mameha would come all the way here just to offer herself to be that little runt's sister. And I didn't doubt that she knew good and well the real reason why Chiyo was out of school so long. Even Mother had to have seen the obvious attempt to get to me, right?

"What _exactly_ did Mother say to this?" I said slowly, taking it all in.

"Well, at first, Mother was kind of confused, then they started talking about all this business stuff, but I think she agreed…?" Pumpkin's half-baked answer was less than concise, but it was enough to convince me that this was a situation that needed immediate confirmation. I muttered something to Pumpkin about going and practicing her shamisen as I hurried out of the room.

I'd just ripped open Mother's door when I found Chiyo herself sitting at Mother's desk, looking at once confused and extremely hopeful. I immediately made it my life's mission to quash that hope. "Why, I'm sorry, Mother. I didn't know you were bust scolding one of the maids!"

"She won't be a maid much longer," Mother sighed, as if she knew this visit coming. "We've had a development today that might interest you."

"Yes, I heard that Mameha has come and plucked our little minnow out of the water," I said, seating myself at the table.

"Mameha-san seems convinced that Chiyo will be able to pay off her debts by the age of twenty," Mother said, an amused sort of smile playing at her lips. There's a reason she mentioned this – a geisha paying off her debts at such a young age was almost unheard of. Out of all the geisha to ever come out of all of Kyoto, perhaps only a handful have managed to pay off all of her debts, essentially making her a free woman, by twenty. The last known geisha to ever be able to do that was Mamemitsu, Mametsuki's eventual older sister, and that was only because the price for _mizuage_ was so high that it cleared her debts immediately. Surely Mameha didn't mean to try to recapture that kind of once-in-a-century luck?

I glanced over at the girl I'd once destroyed: she'd fleshed out since I last took notice of her years ago, but was still thin as a stalk of bamboo; her face and eyes were beginning to take on a more womanly shape, for she was at that age, but she was still clearly just a child. Overall, she was a lovely young girl, but nothing near the beauty she'd need to be to do what Mamemitsu did. No, whatever Mameha was planning, it wasn't that.

"Perhaps she could," I smiled, "if you sold her to a whorehouse…"

"Stop it, Hatsumomo. You know I didn't let you in to hear you talk like that."

"Then why did you let me in? I came with the intention of asking you some questions."

"Later, but first I want to know what you've done to Mameha lately to provoke her. She's up to something, and I want to know why." I wasn't about to tell her that I'd uncovered an affair she was having with one of her _danna_'s associates and blackmailed her out of her spot at this years seasonal dances, not to mention spent most of my life humiliating her time and again. No, I'd let her uncover that on her own.

"I may have ruined Little Miss Perfect's day by strolling into her view on the street, perhaps. Other than that, I haven't done a thing."

"I know she has something in mind, and I'd like to know what it is."

"There's no mystery to it at all, Mother," I laughed. "She thinks that she can somehow harm me by going through Little Miss Stupid here."

"…Maybe she really does think Chiyo will be a better investment than our Pumpkin," Mother said after mulling it over and glancing at Chiyo. "Maybe she just wants to make a little money off of her. Who can blame her for that?"

This is why Mother was never a geisha, besides the obvious; her head could immediately calculate the cost of living for the household for the month and use it to figure how much I needed to make per night, but she simply hadn't a mind for espionage.

"Really, Mother, Mameha doesn't need Chiyo to make money. Do you really think it's an accident that she's chosen to specifically request to train a girl who lives in the same okiya I do? Mameha would probably offer to train Taku if she could figure a way to use him to drive me out of Gion."

"Come now, why would Hatsumomo want to drive you out of Gion? The rivalry between you two is the most popular thing in town."

"Because I'm obviously the more beautiful one," I said, listing one of a billion other reasons. "She wants to humiliate me by telling everyone, 'Oh, have you met my new younger sister? She lives in the same okiya as Hatsumomo, but she's such a jewel that they've entrusted her training to me instead'!"

"I can't imagine Mameha behaving that way," Mother said skeptically.

"No, but if she does think that she can make Chiyo into a better geisha than Pumpkin, she's going to be very surprised," I said with more bravado than I felt. "I'm delighted than Chiyo is going to be paraded around town in a kimono. Have you ever seen a kitten attacking a ball of string? It'll be a perfect opportunity for Pumpkin to sharpen her fangs, and she'll be a much better geisha for it."

Mother was happier than a lark once she heard this, laughing and chirping along. Soon after, she sent Chiyo out of the room. "Now, what is it that you wanted to know?"

"You've already told me, Mother; I just wanted to hear it from you whether or not you agreed to Mameha's ridiculous request, and it appears that you have."

"Of course, I did – I'll never get my investment back if she continues on as a maid. We're stretched a bit thinner than I'd like, especially after Granny's funeral, but I'll have her resume taking classes next week."

"I thought she was struck from the registry," I added hopefully. "How do you plan to get her back in?"

"Someone at the geisha association owes me a favor for a loan a long time ago," Mother smiled smugly. "No one too terribly important, but I trust that they can get Chiyo's status forgiven, especially if I fudge some of the details."

"So you're really going to go through the trouble of letting Mameha train the runaway maid?"

"To be honest, I made sort of a bet with her rather than an outright agreement," Mother grimaced. "I managed to get her to agree to train Chiyo for only a fraction of her typical price, but if Chiyo does manage to pay back her current debts by the age of twenty, I owe Mameha the difference plus and additional amount, lump sum."

"That's going to take a bite out of our savings if you lose," I remarked. "Is this something you really want to go through with?"

"You said it yourself; this will be the perfect opportunity for Pumpkin. If you can use it to shape her into at least a half-decent geisha, the risk will be worth it, don't you think?" she laughed.

"Right…" I sighed with as much enthusiasm as I felt. I excused myself and left to go back to my room, where I shut the door, leaned back against it, and slowly slid to the floor.

Pumpkin was the most useless trainee I'd ever seen in my life. I'd seen girls sent back home or worse, packed off to Miyagawa-cho, for lesser crimes against grace and beauty than she'd committed. And I was expected to turn her into something sellable in the teahouses of Gion? Right then, I knew I'd made my third and final mistake; in the war between Mameha and me, for our final battle I chose Pumpkin as my weapon. I may have had no other choice – for without help, Chiyo would surely win the bet and find some way to drive me out – but in retrospect, I think backing down momentarily until some new avenue opened up may have been a better option. Trying to win a fight between geisha with Pumpkin was like challenging a master swordsman to a duel with a stick you found in the woods.

There on the floor in the late afternoon autumn sun, surrounded by all the things my beauty and notoriety had gotten me over the many years, I felt as though I could see the future for a brief flicker of a second, and in it was nothing but utter defeat.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**Disclaimer** _– I do not own any characters, locales, or dialogue from the original Memoirs of a Geisha book or movie._

Before I could make any long term plans concerning the situation, I had to figure out what exactly Mameha was thinking, openly declaring war against me in my own okiya. That little showdown took place in the school the very next morning. I was just leaving classes early to attend an engagement, when I ran across Mameha in the hallway.

"Who knew Miss Prissy could be so bold?" I remarked, passing her by. "I suppose anything's possible with a woman in a one-sided relationship."

"Good morning to you, as well, Hatsumomo," she smiled, ignoring the stinging remark. "I suppose you've heard about my proposal to Nitta-san yesterday. Really, I don't see how you missed taking on such a lovely girl yourself. Usually, your eye for rivals is unmatched."

"She was a maid until yesterday, an attempted fugitive one at that. Whatever you see in her, it won't help you get Taka-san back, much less his lovely gift."

"Who said anything about that?" she hissed, but I noticed she dropped her voice lest anyone should overhear. "I'm just interested in seeing that this tit-for-tat ends once and for all. Gion should be a peaceful place, and heaven knows that can't be accomplished with a demon on the loose."

"So I'm a demon now, am I? Well, you're free to try all you like, but if you couldn't beat me yourself, I'd love to see what you think some child from a miserable little fishing village will do," I chuckled, whirling away.

So it was just as I thought; Mameha clearly blamed me for the destruction of her love affair and she didn't just want to get me back, she wanted me gone for good. Well, two could play at that game – I was sick of sharing the spotlight with her, too, and I would relish her defeat just as much as she would mine. But how to go about it?

I knew I was working with an inferior product – I was painfully reminded of that every time I saw her plucking away at her shamisen like she was a beginner, even though she'd been playing it for over two years. Thankfully, I didn't have to turn her into a success or anything so impossible; I knew I just had to make her look good enough for Mother to adopt.

So, the first thing that I needed to do before we could even have a chance of winning was to turn her into a more malleable subject. As things stood she was full of imperfections and bad habits, but if I crushed her down into a blank slate, I believed I could build her into something that resembled a decent apprentice geisha.

Three weeks later, I'd gotten my chance to begin when I came home early from the hairdresser's and heard laughter coming from the walkway out back. It was Pumpkin and Chiyo, practicing their shamisen together like they usually did after school. I don't know just who Mother knew in the geisha association, but they got Chiyo back into the records almost as if she'd never left. I usually left them alone to have their harmless, childish fun before they became mortal enemies, but that was to come to an end.

I was about to continue getting ready to go out, when I heard Pumpkin say, "Hey, Chiyo-chan; Hatsumomo-san told me that I'm going on a secret training regimen soon. She even told me that she was going to try get me on stage once, did you know?"

I was furious; it was bad enough that she was too clumsy to become a decent geisha, now do you mean to tell me that she was too stupid to know what a secret was? I stepped onto the walkway and stood there with my arms crossed, until they noticed me.

"Well, if it isn't Mameha's little sister-to-be," I started, glaring right at her. "At first I considered calling you Little Miss Stupid, but after what I've just seen, I think I'll save that title for Pumpkin."

Like a stupid dog confused at why its owner was so angry, Pumpkin lowered her eyes and whimpered, "What did I do wrong, Hatsumomo-san?"

"Absolutely nothing! I just wasn't aware of what a thoughtful person you were, is all. Really, you should've told me sooner."

"I'm sorry if I upset you, Hatsumomo," she pleaded. "I was just trying to help Chiyo– "

"But Chiyo doesn't want your help," I snapped. "If she wants help, she'll go to her precious big sister. Is that head of yours really just a big, empty gourd?" I shouted as my hand whipped forward, grabbing her by the lower lip and twisting. Pumpkin was so shocked that she dropped her shamisen on the ground. I held her there until I saw tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"You and I need to have a talk," I said calmly, still pinching her. "You're going to put your shamisen away and go upstairs while I stand here and watch you to make sure you don't do anything else stupid." I let her go and crossed my arms again, glaring down at her while she quickly scrambled down onto the walkway, holding her lip the entire way down.

She got halfway through putting her instrument away before she finally broke down and started crying. Satisfied that she got the message, I glanced smugly over at Chiyo.

"You'll have to find yourself another little friend to talk to," I smiled. "After we have our talk, Pumpkin will know better than to speak so much as a word to you in the future. Isn't that right, Pumpkin?" Still holding her face and crying silently, she nodded up and down. "Good. Now hurry up and get upstairs; the maid can finish putting your stuff away."

Pumpkin could only drop her things and flee into the okiya, trying very hard not to sob aloud. I followed her into her room and shut the door behind us. After sniffling for a few moments, Pumpkin weakly whispered, "I'm sorry…"

"You're sorry? You bet you're sorry, you little fool!" I snapped. "I offer my services to turn you into a half-decent geisha, which is already more than you could hope for, and what do you do? You run and tell it right to the last person in this whole okiya you should even be talking to!"

"Wh-what do you mean, Chiyo-chan is the last– "

"Do you truly know nothing?" I raged. "If so let me know now, so I can go and let Mother know that you need to be sent on the first train back to Sapporo!" Seeing that she was thoroughly scared now, I took a seat and began explaining things. "Chiyo is no longer your friend. She stopped being your friend the moment Mameha came here and offered to train her. From now on, she is an enemy. And since you can't open that mouth of yours without incriminating yourself, you must never speak to her.

"As the soon-to-be apprentice of my biggest rival, Chiyo now has one job – to drive me out of the okiya. Without me, there's no hope for you of ever becoming a geisha. Now are you starting to get it?" Weakly, the vegetable nodded.

"What do you want me to do?" she said, resigned to her new fate.

"Exactly what I say," I smiled. Now we were getting somewhere. "Now, there's no hope of you ever becoming a successful geisha – actually, there's no hope of you ever becoming a good one period. But if you listen and do everything I tell you from now on, I can keep you going long enough to save both of our skins. After that, you may run away, find a man and get married; do as you please. Understood?" She nodded morosely.

"Good. Now I'm going to try to find out all I can about what Mameha's plan is for Chiyo; in the meantime, I want you to continue to practicing. I'll tutor you in dance to the best of my ability once a week, but don't expect too much out of it for right now. You'll never become a dancer, so try to pick up your grades everywhere else. We have to keep up a good show for Mother."

My plan was even flimsier than it sounded. I knew that whatever Mameha had planned for Chiyo, it included her getting adopted, but I didn't know how she planned to bring this about, especially since Mother was quite reluctant to help Mameha in any way. It certainly helped that Mother was on my side for the time being, but the majority of the work was still on me.

* * *

A few days after Chiyo restarted school, she was already doing better than Pumpkin in the majority of her classes. I had to slow her down long enough to figure out Mameha's plan; if I was lucky, I might even be able to destroy her chances before she even debuted. I went to school very early one morning, before classes even started, and waltzed right up to the beginner's dance teacher.

Whatever Mameha was aiming to do, if it included Chiyo paying off her debts at any age, she'd need to be a dancer. As it happened to be, Chiyo's dance teacher loved Mameha as if she herself gave birth to her and would've been happy to chop off her own feet if she thought it would harm me. That's why I walked up to her outside the school that morning, and with a big smile said, "Why, if it isn't Teacher Rump! Good morning, teacher; are you doing well?"

"What did you just call me?" she turned around and hissed, insulted that I should even speak to her. She was well aware what the students (and a few teachers) called her behind her back, but no one ever dared say it to her face.

"I called you Teacher Hamada – that is your name, isn't it?" I giggled, ignoring her death glare. "Anyway, may I be permitted to ask you a favor? I have my eye on one of the student's in your beginner's class, and she seems to be very talented. She comes from my okiya and her name is Chiyo, but since I have so many engagements, I don't get much time to tutor her myself. I'm very, very fond of her, and I would be grateful for any special help you could give her. Can I ask you to do that?"

"If you're fond of her, she must be complete trash," she snorted haughtily. "You're an insult to dance, and I'm sure she's no different."

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way, but I'm sure that you'll find that you like this girl. Don't forget, her name is Chiyo from the Nitta okiya. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to return to being a successful dancer." I swept off with my head held high and satisfied that she would do a very good job in taking care of Chiyo for me. I knew Mameha would come by and easily undo what I'd done, but I hoped that enough time would pass by for me to uncover her plot.

But I had no such luck – my damage was reversed a week later, and I was no closer to finding out Mameha's plot, if she had one yet. Not only that, but my new weekly dance lessons with Pumpkin was nothing less than torture for the both of us, yet Chiyo was garnering rave reviews from her instructors. Whatever needed to be done to win this battle, I had to figure something out fast, because at this rate we were done for.

_Sorry – I know the chapters have been kinda short lately, but that's only because not much goes on at this point for any of the characters (except maybe Pumpkin, but this isn't her story). Thankfully, the pace picks up after this, so the longer chapters you're used to will be returning. Please bear with me until then!_


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

_I told you the chapters would get longer! Please enjoy (and review)!_

**Disclaimer** – _I do not own any people, places, conversations, or events from the original Memoirs of a Geisha book or movie._

Throughout that winter and all the next spring, I devoted as much free time as I could to trying to reveal how Mameha planned to use a little brat from a fishing village to destroy me. Eventually, as the rainy season began to roll in, I realized that she didn't have one. If she did, I'd devoted so much time to trying sniff it out that I would've heard at least a rumor that Miss Perfect was up to something. In a way, she was; letting me worry myself gray over a plot that didn't yet exist while they continued to live in relative peace.

As soon as I figured that out, I felt as if a weight had indeed been lifted off of my shoulders. I resolved to continue enjoying myself for the remaining time I had before the war began in earnest, when Pumpkin debuted. Even though that wouldn't be for another few years, at least, I had a sinking feeling that it would pass by too soon.

Sure enough, just after I celebrated my 24th birthday, Mother summoned me to her room and told me that she thought it was just about time to apprentice Pumpkin. "She's been in training for over four years; I think it's time that I begin seeing the benefits of that investment, don't you?"

"I don't know if you're going to be reaping any dividends anytime soon, but I do agree that it's time that she debut. I'll arrange to see Fujiko-san first thing tomorrow."

The next morning, I was in Fujiko's apartment drawing up auspicious dates and times for Pumpkin to go through each step in becoming an apprentice, culminating in her debut. I asked the fortune teller to look for the luckiest ones available, as Pumpkin would need all the luck she could get.

After debating all morning, we came to the conclusion that the fifteenth day in May would be perfect for her debut. "Although I have to warn you," Fujiko-san said solemnly as I prepared to leave, "things don't look good for the poor girl either way."

"I don't need the stars to tell me that Pumpkin is completely worthless as a geisha," I sighed. "I just need her to be able to fake it long enough to convince Mother to send a certain annoying little girl packing."

* * *

I woke up earlier than usual on the day of Pumpkin's debut. It was shaping up to be a lovely day as I walked off to the bath house, with the feel of early summer in the air. We decided to stretch Pumpkin's cocoon period out for the entire month, rather than just one week since she was so slow to learn. Not one to defy expectation, she took the entire period to get used to the _takamakura_ and it took her two weeks alone to be able to walk in straight line while wearing the regalia of an apprentice geisha in _okubo_.

To safeguard against any terrible mishaps at the actual parties, I also spent the time tutoring Pumpkin in teahouse etiquette and conversation, as well making her constantly practice applying her make-up. The little school may be useful for teaching girls dance and tea ceremony and all sorts of other skills they'll have to rely upon from time to time, but the common tools they'll need everyday to make any kind of a living were totally ignored. Thus, it was up to me to make sure the girl didn't get all the way up to this point just to make a fool out of herself.

As soon as I got back to the okiya, the first sight that greeted me was Auntie scolding Pumpkin for oversleeping. I took over and told her under no uncertain terms that if she wasn't back from the bath house and ready to begin getting dressed in the next hour, I would be more than happy to drag her outside and drown her in the toilets. She was out the door in five minutes.

Since my almanac advised against the color black that day, I chose a formal kimono in dark blue silk with a lantern in bright red lacquer threads emanating a yellow glow; the obi was plain forest green. My apprentice robes had been dragged out of storage for Pumpkin's apprenticeship, but we told Mameha ahead of time that we didn't have enough for Chiyo to use. It was a lie, of course – we had plenty of apprentice robes, but Mother wasn't about to assist Mameha-san in beating her. If she truly wanted to apprentice Chiyo, she'd have to dig out her own robes.

By lunchtime, I was ready and dressed as beautifully as the situation warranted. Pumpkin had done surprisingly well for herself in terms of make-up, but still wobbled a bit when she walked. All that extra practice was necessary, but I could see right then that we'd still be working on this well into the summer.

With the picture taken and Pumpkin assisted into her _okubo_, Auntie and I led the way to Gion shrine. We climbed up the massive the steps to the top, where we threw a coin in the offertory box and prayed that the gods favor us throughout Pumpkin's apprenticeship. Well, I'm sure Pumpkin did – I just prayed that we be able to keep up the charade long enough to beat Mameha.

From Gion shrine, we made our way to the Mizuki teahouse. Pumpkin was so clumsy in her new costume that by the time she managed to pick her way down the giant temple steps, Mother, Sakura, and Kohaku were already there waiting for us in the entryway of the teahouse. As a maid led the way down the halls to the room were the ceremony would take place, I had to keep rapping Pumpkin on the back with my fan to get her to stop gawking at everything.

"I realize that this is your first time in an actual teahouse," I hissed at her, "but if you don't close your mouth and stop looking like a tourist from the country, I assure you that it will be your last."

"Sorry, ma'am," she whispered, deflated. Honestly, the girl was a disaster.

The ceremony itself was mercifully short, so Pumpkin didn't have much of an opportunity to mess up. She almost coughed on some of the sake on the first sip – no doubt the taste was to blame, as it was her first time with alcohol – but on the whole, she almost looked like a promising young apprentice, embarking on her new life. Only Mother, Auntie, and I knew the truth; that she was a hapless little girl who had no business in a kimono.

As soon as we were finished with the last cup and bowed to each other and the audience, Pumpkin – or formally, Ayumu – was now the apprentice Hatsumiyo. It wasn't the most fortunate name I could give her, but she needed the boost my star power could give if anyone ever did. Unfortunately, her childhood nickname was much more infectious and few ever knew her by her official geisha name. In retrospect, that was actually a very good thing for me; over the years, she would prove herself so bad at being a geisha that that meant very few people knew of my association with her.

During the small celebratory lunch, I told her to eat as much as she could, but to drink very little – she'd need all of her strength to get through the formal introductions, but I knew better than to think that she could use the bathroom in her heavy apprentice robes yet. After saying a stiff and formal greeting to the mistress of the Mizuki (in her office because the old hag refused to come see us), we set off around town to say greetings to all the mistresses of okiya, teahouses, and geisha I had a notable association with.

It was only about twenty okiya and fifteen or so teahouses, but it was a warm day and even I was beginning to perspire a bit halfway through. Pumpkin, on the other hand, was beginning to melt. Finally, her smudged face looked so ridiculous that we had to rush home for her to re-apply her make up so we could continue. Things didn't look good for us, but I held out hope; I had something very special planned for that evening, the beginning stages of my plan.

* * *

As the sun set over the roofs of Gion, I was seated at my desk getting ready for the evening. I put the finishing touches on my make-up and looked myself over in the full-length mirror in the hallway. Wearing a pale yellow silk robe dotted with small, white orange blossoms on the branch and a mauve obi, I looked stunning as always. Satisfied, I walked down the hall and opened the door to Pumpkin's room. She was dressed in a pale blue kimono with a swirling water pattern outlined in silver. Embroidered in deep green lacquer threads, leaves followed the pattern up to the rust colored obi. It was a brand new robe, a gift from Kohaku to Pumpkin to celebrate her debut.

It was a bit flashy for my purposes, but it would do. I glided over to the table, avoiding stacks of folded robes and pine boxes. Now that she was officially a geisha, Mother ordered that Pumpkin be moved into my room and Chiyo would occupy this one. While I wasn't keen on the idea of sharing, I'd tolerate it for the time being. Pumpkin already sat at the table with her hands in her lap, looking worried as usual, but awaiting my instructions.

"This evening, you're going to attend your first party as an apprentice geisha," I began. "Because you're a novice, you don't have to worry about being charming or even talking, so you should be fine. Just remember what I taught you, and don't speak unless spoken to. If a man asks you a question, you may answer politely, but keep it at that. Conversing is my job for tonight, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," she said, looking somewhat relieved that she could just sit there silently.

"I have a plan for us to succeed; I'd tell it to you, but I doubt you'd understand it even if I explained, and we don't have all night, but it ends with Mother adopting you."

"How are you going to make her do that?" she asked hopefully, looking up from her lap for the first time.

"What did I just say? Besides, I still don't trust you to keep your mouth shut to Little Miss Stupid. If you don't want to end up on the street, you'll keep your mouth shut tonight and just trust me." I stood up and motioned for her to do the same.

Out on the street, I hailed the first rickshaw we came across and gave him the address of a manor just outside of Gion. Pumpkin's first engagement as an apprentice would be a party at the summer house of Kohaku's _danna_, Takui Matsuda. He was celebrating a new contract with a British company to trade pearls and a few of his other jewels to be sold in London. Besides himself and Kohaku, there would be several other high-profile businessmen and a low-level politician or two, plus a few geisha. Although Pumpkin became nervous again almost immediately after being informed of the guest list, I told her that if she remembered her training – keep her hands in her lap, eyes lowered demurely, and face as blank as possible – and kept her mouth closed, she'd be fine. My plan required that I concentrate on the guests tonight, and I couldn't afford any of her stupid mistakes.

We pulled up to his mansion after a short trip outside of town. It wasn't as big as one from say, Judge Hiyama or the Baron, but it was just a grand. The tiles were all hand-made and, though you couldn't see it in the moonlight, painted with forest green lacquer. The inside was all a rich mahogany and the tatami rooms were lined with pattered green silk. It was in the tatami dining room that we found our company for the evening.

Matsuda-san wasn't the most handsome man you ever saw, but in his early forties, he was well-mannered, prudent, secure in his wealth, and generous, which was all a girl could ask for, even one as lovely as Kohaku. That they'd been together for nearly three years was an accomplishment in itself – few geisha can keep a man interested in them for more than a year or so. While some said that she was fortunate because it wasn't in his nature to flit from woman to woman, I believed that it had more to do with the fact that at the age of twenty, she could give even me a run for my money as the most beautiful geisha in Gion. I went to go say hello with Pumpkin following faithfully behind.

"So this is Hatsumiyo out on the town," Kohaku teased after we made our introductions. "I have to say, Hatsumomo-san, I never thought I'd see you obeying tradition."

"I'm very traditional when it suits me," I laughed, quickly turning the subject away from Pumpkin.

"With that kind of attitude, let's all be glad geisha can't go into business," Takui-san joked in his quiet way. "You'd be a force to be reckoned with."

"Who says we can't?" Kohaku made a mock-angry face at him.

"Yes, now that I have your stamp of approval, I might retire early and go into business for myself. Heaven knows I've heard countless wealthy men divulge millions in trade secrets over the years."

"Then remind me to contact you first, should I ever need a new business partner."

"Duly noted," I winked. It was all an inside joke, you see. Besides her beauty and their obvious rapport, one of the biggest reasons they've stayed together so long was that Kohaku was secretly feeding Matsuda-san business information gleaned from his rivals. Japan would be in ruins if men spilled information when sober as they did when drunk and surrounded by beautiful women. Most men were too proud to take advice from any woman, but Matsuda-san wasn't one of them – he knew an opportunity for an edge when he saw one, and she was working like a charm.

The only reason it didn't happen more often was the fact that getting involved in the dirty world of business was considered an ungracious thing for a geisha to do. The only ones willing to risk their reputations doing so were too ugly and unpopular to coax a hiss from a snake. But it really was a brilliant move on Kohaku's part; by keeping her _danna_ flush with information, she helped ensure that he stay rich and in her debt, and not the traditional other way around. She had me to thank for that sort of thinking.

I stayed and chatted with the two of them for a while longer before moving on. It was great fun, conversing with those two, but there was a roomful of other men who needed my attention as much as I needed theirs. I flirted and charmed my way around the table, all the while handing out name cards to men whom I didn't recognize and refreshing the memories of the ones I did. Meanwhile, Pumpkin sat quietly behind me with her hands in her lap, not speaking a word and certainly not garnering more than a moments notice.

If you couldn't guess, my plan was to attract the notice of as many men as possible in hopes that they would request my presence the next time they entertained in Gion. Pumpkin would never be good enough to entertain on her own, but if the men came to see me, she would have to be part of the deal. Whoever they came to see was really irrelevant – they would be billed for her time and it would count all the same on the register as if she'd entertained them herself. I already had a great many faithful patrons who requested me regularly, but the more, the better.

Things were going well until we hit upon Kanda-san, a jewelry craftsman who specialized in making hair ornaments for geisha. He was well known to favor the company of apprentices over the adult geisha and was another _mizuage_-chaser like the doctor, but his current favorite was reputed to be the lovely young girl who was training under Sakura at the moment. I felt quite sure that he would pay no mind to my own doughy-faced Pumpkin, but to my horror, after we finished the introductions, he turned in his seat and said, "A novice, hmm? How are you enjoying your first day out in Gion?"

We'd covered how she should respond in the highly unlikely event that someone should speak to her, but I wasn't entirely convinced that she'd perform well. From the looks of it, neither was she – she quickly pointed her panicked eyes up at me, hoping for me to save her, but I couldn't answer for her. All I could do was shoot her a look of my own that said she'd better not mess this up. Finally, she remembered her training and squeaked out, "It's been fun, thank you".

"The poor thing's been nervous all morning," I laughed as she gave a hasty and somewhat awkward bow. "It is one of the most important days in a geisha's life, of course."

"It's the beginning of all the days in a geisha's life," Kanda-san chuckled. "Hopefully, I'll get to see a few more of yours, Hatsumiyo-chan."

"Please, feel free to call her Pumpkin," I purred, handing him my card. "Everyone else does; it's her nickname of sorts."

In the rickshaw back into Gion, I began formulating plans. It was very fortunate that we ran into Kanda-san that night, because he'd be my ticket to getting Pumpkin adopted. He was probably the second most _mizuage_ obsessed man in Gion, and I intended to use to our advantage. If it was true that nervous, clumsy, Pumpkin had attracted the notice of his discerning tastes, it could only be a blessing.

As we pulled into town, I told the rickshaw driver to stop and dismounted.

"What wrong, Hatsumomo-san? I thought we were going home?" she nearly whined as I led her up the street.

"At this early hour? I think not. I have two more parties for the night, and you're coming with me to both of them. You're going to follow me to almost every party from here on out until you become the highest-earning apprentice in Gion. You might not ever become famous, but we can at least fool Mother into thinking you are."

Pumpkin visibly sagged after hearing this. No matter; her stamina would build up soon enough and she'd be able to pull all-nighters like this regularly. The clock at Gion station struck midnight as I made my way towards the Mizuki with Pumpkin oozing behind me. I earnestly hoped that our encounter with Kanda-san really was a blessing, because we needed every one we could get our hands on.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

_Thank you so much for your many kind comments! You have no idea how happy they make me… Enjoy your next chapter!_

**Disclaimer** – _I do not own any original characters, situations, dialogue, or locations from the original "Memoirs of a Geisha" book or movie._

I'd wanted to talk to Sakura about Kanda-san as soon as possible, but our busy schedules were guaranteed to keep us apart for another several months. Meanwhile, Pumpkin's novitiate passed quietly by, as I'd hoped. Miraculously, she'd managed to avoid any massive screw-ups and my plan was working fantastically. No one paid her any more attention than if I'd brought an umbrella into the room and I decided that that worked to our advantage just fine. So when the other girls her age were beginning to talk to guests on their own, I made sure Pumpkin stayed as silent as if she were still a novice.

That same arrangement worked for Pumpkin just fine, as well – my training program of dragging her to every party I attended left her so weak that I doubt she could manage even one of her usual bumbling sentences, let alone keep up her end of a conversation. It didn't earn her any more recognition than usual, however. She was still the least popular apprentice in Gion, and her earnings were only slightly better than average.

Still, we kept up in this fashion all the way until August, when I managed to get a night off that happened to coincide with a personal day Sakura was taking to help the aging Inoue-san play catch-up with some of the okiya's paperwork. It wasn't exactly a day off, but at least she'd be in one place – I immediately got dressed in a plain robe used for running simple errands and went to go see her.

I found my old apprentice holed up in the main office like Mother, writing out columns of figures added up previously by her mother in her own steady hand; it was the kind of menial paperwork she might as well get used to doing if she was going to take over the okiya one day. You might think I envied her security, especially when my own was threatened, but that kind of life wasn't for me. My only concern was seeing Pumpkin adopted so that I could entertain in peace for the remainder of Mother's life. After that, who cares what happened to the okiya?

"I'm terribly sorry for calling on you when you're obviously so busy," I said by way of greeting.

"Please don't think anything of it, Hatsumomo-san," she smiled. "Doing all these little columns over and over is positively mind-numbing. I don't know how mother does it. I think I'd go out of my head if I didn't have someone to talk to."

"Well, luckily, I have an interesting topic to talk about. Have you heard from Kanda-san recently? You know, the jewelry craftsman?"

"We hear from him more than we'd like," she said, scrunching up her pretty face like she just tasted something bad. Apprentice-chasers like him were welcome when a girl's _mizuage_ was up for sale, but were considered pests otherwise. Some weren't always as patient or rich as the Doctor and Kanda-san, and were known to try to take it for free; although those who tried often found themselves shut out of Gion forever – no teahouse would accept their patronage and neither would any geisha.

"I hear it on the rumor-mill that little Umiyo is his favorite right now." Umiyo was Sakura's apprentice, the little maid I saw the night of her adoption party. "Yet, I saw him at a party quite some months ago, and he appears to be on the prowl again. You aren't going to capitalize on his attentions?"

"Men like him always have more than one favorite, don't they?" she shrugged. "Personally, I hope she fell out of his favor. Her _mizuage_ isn't even up for consideration for another several years, anyway."

"He hasn't tried anything, has he?" I insisted, becoming alarmed.

"Oh, no, he's been very kind. I just think men like him are creepy, that's all. Maybe I'll appreciate his kindness when Umiyo-chan is older, but for now I still want her to think Gion is fun."

"She'll still have fun afterwards," I sighed, taking a sip of tea. "It'll just take some time, is all. You still have fun, don't you?"

"Only when you or Kohaku-chan is involved," she laughed.

So no one knew what the cause of Kanda-san's defection was. And I certainly couldn't account for why he chose Pumpkin, out of all the young, nubile girls in Gion, as a replacement. But it really didn't matter, did it? What did matter was if we could keep his attention long enough to convince Mother that Pumpkin was a worthy heir. Sakura may not have been willing to humor his appetite, but I couldn't afford not to.

After over six months of training the hapless Pumpkin, I came home from the little school looking forward to a glass of hot sake, only to be immediately accosted by Auntie.

"Mother wants to speak with you in her office," she told me solemnly. That should've been my first cue something was brewing, but I shrugged it off.

In the room, Mother was puffing away at her pipe, doing the books for the upcoming month, and generally looking as if nothing in the world was the matter. That's why it came as a surprise when the first words out of her mouth to me were, "We had another visit from Mameha-san today."

"Oh? Has she decided to give up on this silly little competition?" I said, trying not to appear too hopeful.

"Of course not. I've already invested two years worth of training in the girl, anyway – I wouldn't let Mameha quit if she wanted to." At this she gave another of her coughing laughs and looked up from the table at me. "No, Mameha stopped by to inform us that she's decided that it's time for Chiyo to begin her apprenticeship."

"And what did you say? Surely we can't afford another extravagant ceremony."

"I said that I'd let Chiyo use one of our formal kimono for the day, but everything else was coming out of her pocket. Otherwise, I agreed wholeheartedly; she'll be too old to apprentice before long. Now is as good a time as any."

After a brief silence, I sighed and said, "And why did you go through the trouble of telling me this? It's not like it would've escaped my notice that one of the maids is now running around in a _momoware_ and kimono."

"I thought that you might like a warning. I'm not too keen on losing my bet with Mameha, as I'm sure you know. However, I'm thoroughly against cheating, but I'm not against helping out someone with similar interests. The day of her debut is the 3rd of October – you have until then to devise one of those little schemes you're so fond of if you hope to pull ahead."

"Duly noted," I huffed, then excused myself to go eat lunch in peace. Not that I spent much time eating; I didn't like to admit it, but Mother's news did rattle me. Even though we'd had over half-a-years' head-start, Pumpkin and I hadn't made much headway in increasing her popularity. I also couldn't peg down Kanda-san, as he wasn't known to frequent the teahouses much. Even worse was the fact that, if Mameha didn't have a plan before, she was certain to have one now. If she didn't and was prepared to walk into this battle blind, then not only was she ugly, she was stupid as well.

So many loose ends to tie up before we had even a chance at winning, and we now only had a couple of weeks to do so. In a fit of desperation, I went to my almanac, hoping to find a piece of celestial advice. I didn't truly expect to find anything, but one of the entries did give me an idea. It stated that "the walls always have eyes and ears to listen", and three days from then would be an excellent day to "find out what they have to say".

There were potentially thousands of ways to spy in Gion, but by far the best one were the maids. They heard it all, saw it all, and few treated them as more than just roving shadows. Mameha was the type to notice them every once in a while, but it would still take her some time to piece my plan together; by that time, it would be too late and little Chiyo's debut would be stalled for at least a few days. It wasn't much, but I'd make it work. I always did.

While Mameha and Chiyo were preparing for their grand new lives together, I'd already be busy finding a wrench big enough to throw in the gears. That instant, I made a mental list of all the things that would need doing over the next few days, the first of which was Yoko.

I made it a point to not speak two words to her since I got her involved in my disastrous affair with Koichi-san several years back. But since I held to my word and made sure no one knew she was involved for a minute of it, I saw nothing wrong with requesting her services again (especially since this time, it would be done with Mother's full support). On our way out the door that evening, I stopped by the maids' room and asked for a moment of her time.

"Yoko-san, I'm trying to locate a certain friend of mine, and I was wondering if you'd be so kind as to takes some calls for me." In a lower voice, I added, "Mother already knows all about it this time, I assure you."

"Alright, what kind of calls are they?" she sighed, unhappy but willing to believe that her job wasn't in danger again.

"They'll say that a geisha named Nagisa-san has just entered or left whichever teahouse they're calling from. I'll be sure to be at the Mizuki the first time, so just relay the message to me there."

The next morning, I used a break while running some errands to pay a visit to the registry office. I'd already been going there more than usual to try to keep an eye on Kanda-san's movements, but that day I asked one of the clerks to provide me with a list of all the teahouses Mameha was billed at the most over the past few months. The Ichiriki topped the list, of course, and after that were about twenty-five other teahouse of the first- or second-class.

That task completed, I folded the list into my robe and set out for a favorite jeweler's of mine to sell the rest jewelry I conned Mameha out of when I uncovered her affair. I had a good amount in savings, but I didn't want to dip into that just for what was most likely a temporary measure. Thus, I'd need every extra sen I could get if I really planned to go through with this.

The night of Chiyo's debut, I sat in my room preparing for the night in a state of vague nervousness. As an important member of the household, I'd been free to attend the ceremony if I wished, but I didn't; I had better things to do that waste time sitting through a rival's debut. Instead, I spent the day holed up in Mother's room while she and Auntie were at the Ichiriki, following up on each of my new contacts to make sure none had it in mind to double-cross me.

Without anyone knowing it, I'd bribed the head maid in every teahouse on the list provided by the registry office, along with a few others for good measure. For a price, they agreed that the other maids under them would obey my orders – if you see Mameha arrive for any reason with her apprentice, immediately inform the head maid and she'd pass on my message to Yoko-san. It sounded fool-proof, but my well-known rivalry with Mameha seeped down to even the maids, with their numbers overwhelmingly on her side; I didn't put it past a few to just pocket the money and do nothing, or even rat me out to Mameha and ruin the whole thing.

As evening fell, Pumpkin and I were out the door and making our way up the street to the Mizuki teahouse. I expected to hear the first message rather quickly into the night, but we got through the entire first party without hearing anything. Well into the second party was when I really started to panic. What if one of those bottom-feeding maids really did betray me? Were my threats not enough to keep them in line? If they weren't I'd just have to make a few of them a reality – I wasn't on such bad terms with every teahouse mistress in Gion. I knew quite a few who would easily believe a well-constructed lie from me, and might even take a recommendation on what punishment would be appropriate.

I was just beginning to formulate a plan on how to figure out who the unlucky rat was when a young maid crept into the party and whispered to me that I had a message waiting for me at the front. I would've liked nothing more than to rush out right then, but the host was in the middle of a story and I had to wait until it was over before I could excuse myself. I may have been embroiled in the beginning stages of a war, but I was still a geisha.

As soon as I managed to get away to the front receptionist, I was extremely relieved to hear that it was indeed the message I was waiting for – "Nagisa-san" had just entered the Komoriya teahouse. Grabbing my purse, along with my useless apprentice, from the entryway, I hurried out into the street and immediately headed in the direction of the Komoriya.

"Where are we going?" Pumpkin whined as she hurried after me. "We weren't supposed to leave until the party was over, were we?"

"Where do you think, you vegetable?" I snapped back. "Tonight is little Chiyo's fist night out as an apprentice – we're going to go welcome her to Gion properly."

I thought I heard Pumpkin groan after I said this, but chose to ignore it. She'd learn soon enough that pity was wasted on rivals. The Komoriya was a little thing not far from the center of town, a barely-second-class establishment. You'd wonder why a top-tier geisha like Mameha would end up in such a place often enough for it to end up on my list – well, wealthy men didn't only patronize first-class establishments. The premier teahouses like the Mizuki or Ichiriki kept their status by holding a series of strict rules about what one could and couldn't do within their walls; these lesser establishments made room for hosts who liked their parties to be on the rowdier side.

That fact was illustrated to me by the sound of raucous laughter coming from one of the second floor windows of our destination. I informed the maid at the door that we were looking for Nagisa-san and she wordlessly led us upstairs to the same party we'd heard earlier. I dismissed the maid and took a deep breath before putting on the most luminous smile I could muster, then slid open the door.

Several men looked up as I entered the room and their eyes stayed glued on me, as was to be expected when I entered a party. But the only reaction I truly cared for was that of my old rival Mameha; as soon as she turned around and spotted me, her smile fell for just a minute in a way that was almost unattractive. To stop herself from openly glaring, she turned away and quickly downed a cup full of sake, her nostrils flaring in anger. I couldn't have been happier – if I still had the element of surprise, then I had the clear upper hand.

"Why, if it isn't Mameha-san!" I said as if she were my long-lost sister. "But where is your new apprentice? I was hoping to catch a glimpse of her on her first night in Gion."

"She's escorting the host to the bathroom," Mameha responded, attempting to shake the bitterness from her voice. "But surely that can't be the only reason you came all the way here?"

"Oh, but it is. A girls' debut is the most important day of her life, is it not? In these hard times, a young girl needs all the support she can get. Isn't that right, Pumpkin?"

"Yes, ma'am," she quietly responded, hands folded and eyes glued to the table.

"And here I thought you can to see me," one of the men joked.

"Come now, I'm sure even one such as yourself needed a helping hand at one time or another," I mock-scolded him. "Without the right support, who knows what can happen. Actually, that reminds me of something that happened just last week…"

At that moment, the door drew back and in walked the host with former-Chiyo right behind him. They both resumed their spots at the table, but when her eyes landed on my face, they opened so wide that I nearly laughed to see it.

"My goodness, what a coincidence. If it isn't the novice herself! Then perhaps I really shouldn't tell the story, I might embarrass the poor girl. Really, being a novice is difficult enough. Wouldn't you agree, Pumpkin?"

"Yes, ma'am," she responded, trying to hide that she was beginning to get upset. So long as she didn't make a fuss or try to stop me, I didn't care.

"Well, you're right about it being difficult for you," Mameha broke in. "You were one of the more awkward ones, weren't you?"

"I want to hear the story," one of the men started up, and a few of the others followed.

"Oh, all right. But only if you promise not to think about the young girl sitting here while I'm telling it. I couldn't imagine the horror she'd feel if you got the two mixed up. Here, let me give her a name to make sure you don't picture her instead. What's your name?"

"Sayuri, ma'am," she said quietly, unsure of what to do. It was the first time that I'd really stopped to get a look at her since she became an apprentice a few hours ago. She'd matured a bit since the day Mameha announced her intentions – that lanky quality she once had was gone and she'd begun to develop some womanly curves. Overall, she did in fact look lovely in the regalia of an apprentice, especially compared to my own sloe-faced Pumpkin. If I didn't take care of her soon, we'd be sure to lose.

"Sayuri? Such a lovely name! Oh, but somehow it doesn't suit you… Anyway, let's call the girl in this story 'Mayuri'. One day, Mayuri and I were walking up to her older sister's okiya. She's just been caught doing something very inappropriate and I thought she should be the one to explain it to her older sister herself. There was a terrible wind that day, the kind that blows the leaves right of the trees, and poor Mayuri weighed no more than a leaf herself. She was so inexperienced with kimono and those big sleeves can be just like sails on a girl…

"Just as we were about to cross the street, I looked behind me and she was gone. I thought she'd run away when I heard a little sound behind me, very faint. It went, 'Ah…ah…' " I turned to Sayuri and told her, "Oh, my voice isn't high enough. Let's see you try it."

She and Mameha exchanged nervous glances, but she had no reason to refuse me. Red-faced under her make-up, she tried to make the noise. I immediately feigned exasperation.

"No, much higher! A little more… Oh, never mind! She never was very bright…" I whispered to man next to me. "Anyway, I turned around just in time to see poor Mayuri being blown backwards up the street behind me. With her thin little arms and legs flailing around like a beetle on it's back, I'm afraid I nearly tore a hole in my robe laughing! But then the wind blew her right over the curb and into a busy street as soon as a car came along – thank goodness she was only blown onto the hood! Her legs flew right up and the wind blew her kimono over her hips and… I don't think I have to tell you what happened next."

"You most certainly do!" the man next to me as the others chuckled.

"Don't you know how to use your imagination?" I teased. "She didn't want all of Gion to see her naked from the waist down, so she flipped herself over and ended up with both legs pointed in two different directions and her privates pressed against the windshield right in the poor drivers face!"

"Poor driver, nothing," the host snorted between bouts of hysterics. "I wish anything like that would happen to me!"

"Oh, Mr. Director, the girl was only a novice! Really, I doubt the driver got to see anything special – probably hers were no different from a baby. I mean, can you imagine seeing the girl sitting across the table like that?"

"Sometimes girls start getting hair when they're only eleven," the Director insisted.

"Well, then how old are you little Sayuri-san?"

I expected her to stammer or maybe blanch like her older sister, but to my surprise she quipped, "I'm fourteen, ma'am, but they say I'm an old fourteen."

I felt my expression harden. Mameha certainly hadn't taught her that – she was terrible under pressure and I expected a simple little girl who'd only been a geisha for one day to be the same. "Fourteen? A bit old for an apprentice, but of course you wouldn't have any hair…"

"But I do," she said emboldened by the men's laughter, "and a good amount of it, too!" Here she reached up and patted the side of her freshly waxed and decorated head. The party went into fits after this, laughing almost as loud as they did at my story. I feigned laughter, too, but on the inside I was furious. So the little brat thought she had some wit, did she? I'd be sure to show her who she just picked a fight with later.

Apparently not wanting to push their luck, as soon as things calmed down, Mameha stood and motioned for Sayuri to do the same. They quickly exited the room and a few seconds later, I did the same. Downstairs in the entryway, we caught up with them just as they were putting on their shoes to leave.

"Why, that was simply too much fun!" I said to Mameha, a tense smile on my face. "I don't know why we haven't entertained together more often in the past! We really must do it again."

"Yes, I just can't wait to see what the future holds," she smiled smugly back at me before sweeping out the door, her new apprentice following closely behind. I waited a few minutes before storming out the door myself, not caring that Pumpkin could barely keep up. I was steaming mad – to think that a simple novice would turn the tables on me! Not my old rival, who'd been fighting me my whole career, but a fourteen yr. old novice who hadn't even been in Gion a whole day!

Nearly breathing fire, I stomped through a few empty side streets to cool off before anyone caught me in such an ugly mood. Finally I managed to calm down enough to restore my beautiful exterior, but I knew that I'd never feel satisfied unless I took care of the problem itself. Telling Pumpkin to hurry up, I turned my feet in the direction of Shijo Avenue to take the long way home.

Ignoring Pumpkin's incessant questions about where we were going, I walked steadily through residential streets and parkways until we got back to the okiya, where the first thing I saw was little Sayuri herself happily recounting the tale to Auntie in the entrance hall. That happy smile dropped from her face the moment she saw me, however, and a quick backhand across her bratty little cheek made sure it stayed off. I heard Pumpkin give a little shriek behind me as she fell to the ground with a satisfying thud, but Auntie had a lot more to say.

"Hatsumomo, have you gone mad!" she cried as she hobbled to pick the girl up. "What do you think you're doing to Sayuri-san?"

"Giving the little runt what she deserves, what does it look like I'm doing?" I yelled right back. "I smacked her right back into her place, and if she embarrasses me in public again, I'll be happy to give her another!"

"What are you talking about? How did I embarrass you?" the little twit snapped back.

"You know exactly what I meant back there when I asked you if you had hair, but you turned it into a joke. You made me look like a fool! But don't get cocky about it; I owe you a something in return, maid, and I'll be sure that you get it soon." With that, I turned on my heel and walked back outside where Pumpkin was cowering in fear.

At first I'd only planned to follow Mameha and the girl now known as Sayuri to a few parties here and there, to make sure her debut got on as shaky a start as possible – after all, what's the fun of destroying someone's reputation if they aren't there to helplessly watch you do it? But now I saw that that was too lenient. The girl had a little more brains than I thought, so my new mission was now clear; not to delay, but to destroy Sayuri's debut completely, at all costs.

_Thank you all for reading this weeks' chapter! And please leave one of your much appreciated reviews on the way out._


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

_Happy Holidays to all! Here's my (belated) ChristmaChanuKwanzaaka gift to all of you, plus one more for being late. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer **- _I do not own any scenes, dialogue, or characters from the original Memoirs of a Geisha book or movie._

The next morning, I happened to run into Mameha in the courtyard of the little school on my way back from lunch. She was just coming in from a morning engagement, probably, and I couldn't resist the temptation to accost her.

"Last night was quite a show!" I smiled by way of greeting. "Sayuri-chan must be a quick student if even you could manage to teach her how to speak so well."

"I didn't teach her a thing," Mameha smiled back, still smug. "But really, Hatsumomo-san, perhaps you might want to drop in on more parties – you must be getting rusty if a child could turn the tables on you so easily."

"Well, if it was so easy for her, then she should have no trouble doing it again tonight. I fully intend to be there to see her exercise what little wit she has, so be sure to look out for me! And while we're at it, perhaps we should show tonight's guests how well her words stack up against mine." That was enough to make Mameha's cozy little expression drop a little; I meant every word I said, and she could plainly see it on my face. Satisfied that I'd thoroughly ruined Miss Perfect's morning, I swept off into the building.

That night I had an engagement that I absolutely could not miss, so even when the message came for me that they'd walked into their first teahouse of the evening, I had to ignore it. I was a little peeved that they'd get to enjoy even one party in peace, but the host made up for it by passing out generous tips at the end of the party. Once it was over, we dropped in on another small get together at the Mizuki when a maid came bearing the message that they'd just arrived at another party – now the real fun could begin.

Even though I'd just come in a few minutes ago, I immediately excused the both of us and hailed the first rickshaw I saw. As soon as we got there, I slipped the maid who saw us to the room a little something for herself before opening the door. The look on Mameha's face when she saw us walking through the door was nothing less than priceless. I expected her to stand her ground and try to create a repeat of her success last night, but instead she immediately made up some excuse and walked out of the party, her sad-faced apprentice following faithfully behind. So she was planning to avoid me rather than risk losing an open fight, was she? Then I'd just have to tail her to every party until I made her fight back.

We stayed at the party a few minutes, chatting and joking, while I spun tales about how I once had to reprimand Sayuri for attempting to set up a secret meeting with the son of my dresser (Mr. Bekku hadn't a wife, much less any known children). Soon enough, we got the notice that they'd entered yet another party several blocks away, and again we were immediately out the door and into the nearest rickshaw.

Along the way, Pumpkin whimpered a nervous, "Are we going to follow Mameha-san and Chi- I mean, Sayuri-chan to every party tonight?"

"Of course. And not just tonight – every party that I get word they're attending, we're crashing. By the time I'm done with them, precious little Sayuri is going to wish that she tried that much harder to run away properly." She let loose a small dog-like whine, to which I threatened to throw her out of the rickshaw if she ever did it in public again. You'd think that the little brat would wise up and see that crushing her little ex-friend was the only she'd ever survive.

At least she was careful not to say anything more as we dismounted in front of the teahouse and was led inside. We got to the party just in time to see Mameha getting in the starting position for a dance. She almost dropped her fan when she saw us, but managed to hide her shocked expression under a fake smile while mine was completely genuine. Over the course of the performance, her shock turned into clear signs of an absolute fury that she was impotent to express. All she could to was bow to the audience as soon as she'd done and immediately flee from the scene. I considered going after her to gloat, but I had a much better idea.

"Such a lovely performance," I sighed as soon as their footsteps receded. "Really, it's so nice to see Mameha dancing so well by herself. She sometimes has her troubles on stage and I have to do what I can to help her out."

"I thought she had a reputation for being the best dancer in all of Gion," said an aging geisha across from me. I don't have to tell you who's side she was obviously on in our rivalry.

"Well, she certainly has talent, so she deserves to be called _one of_ the best. I'm glad that I spent all those years tutoring her when we were apprentices. I can only hope that her new apprentice turns out to be so fortunate, the poor thing…"

"What's so poor about her?" the same hag huffed. "She looked like a lovely girl to me."

"Yes, I've met her before. She's perfectly lovely, that… Oh, what was her name?"

"Sayuko," the man across from me replied.

"No, not Sayuko! You must be drunk again," said his companion. "It was Sayuri."

"That's it! She has such a terrible secret, but I really shouldn't tell you. It would be too embarrassing for her and she seems like such a nice girl…"

"She's certainly very pretty, though I didn't get to get much of an impression," the drunk man said.

"And such unusual eyes!" the old geisha gushed, happy that the conversation should turn in her idol's favor. "Do you think she's part-foreign?"

"I'm glad you all think so. The last party I attended with them was so hostile towards her! One man said that her eyes were the color of smashed worms."

"Well, I've certainly never heard a color described that way before," another man huffed.

"Neither have I. People can be so odd sometimes! Well, we've talked about her enough, so I'm just going to go ahead and tell you. But you must promise not to repeat it to anyone else! Rumors spread so fast these days… Anyway, she appears to have some sort of disorder that makes her bosoms look all droopy and wrinkled like an old woman's. It's terrible! I saw her in the bathhouse once a while ago, and I nearly screamed. Later, I felt so terrible for the poor thing that I almost cried…"

"A tragedy for such an attractive girl," someone exclaimed, and the rest of the table seemed to agree. I nodded and sighed with the rest of them, but on the inside I grinned.

We didn't hear a single word from our spies for the rest of the night. I took it to mean that Mameha finally saw how serious I was about wrecking Sayuri and sent her home for the time being. I was satisfied even without the confrontation I was looking for; she thought she had the best of me and I proved her wrong. And I'd be happy to prove it again and again, if they ever dared give me the chance.

* * *

A week passed since that night, and I hadn't heard a peep out of her or Mameha. Just to be sure that my spies were still working, I took a quick trip to the registry office during lunch and asked to see where they'd been billing lately – to my surprise, Mameha had been attending parties normally, but without Sayuri. That was just fine with me; there was nothing to be gained out of fighting Mameha alone.

Since it appeared that she'd learned her lesson and was keeping her precious apprentice home and out of harms' way, it was safe to say that I'd won the first round of this war. But even an idiot could see that it wasn't over yet, and if I wanted to keep my advantage, I'd better make good use of the time. I got a good idea of how when I heard the news from the headmistress a few days later; she came to congratulate me on Pumpkin earning runner-up status for the Apprentice's Award. Without me noticing, dragging her to all those extra parties while we were hounding Mameha all around town seriously boosted Pumpkin's earnings until she had the second-highest in all of Gion.

It was then that I got the idea; if we up the pace with which we enter and exit parties throughout Gion, then she should easily become the top earning apprentice and win. The award itself wasn't what mattered, it was what Mother would think when she saw.

When I explained my plan to Pumpkin that night before we went out, she looked as if she would collapse into tears. I'd already been dragging her to every party I attended every night since day one of her apprenticeship, without fail. Some would say that it was a monstrous workload for a young girl, but I'd like to see them have room for mercy when their status is on the line.

An apprentice with an older sister as popular as me would still only attend roughly ten or twelve parties per night – about half her older sisters' schedule – for the sake of building bonds and establishing a reputation. By the end of the first week of my new training program, Pumpkin was up to twenty-five. She attended all of my pre-scheduled engagements, plus any others I could manage to squeeze into one night.

While I was only feeling slightly fatigued, Pumpkin looked close to imploding upon herself. At the end of every night, she was so tired that it was all she could do to climb the stairs to go to bed. Not that I felt much pity – it may seem absolutely insane at first, but that kind of pace was normal for a popular geisha during the New Year's celebrations and she could easily expect even more during the cherry-blossom viewing season. If this was too much for her, she'd be better off running away now.

But she stuck with it and, the very next month, she won the Apprentice's Award. The moment I got the congratulatory letter from the geisha association, I immediately went straight home to Mother and slapped it on her desk.

"Well, what do you know," she rasped after re-reading the letter to be sure she hadn't made a mistake. "Your training Pumpkin wasn't as worthless as I thought it would be."

"If I was worthless, this okiya wouldn't be where it is now," I gloated. "Meanwhile, Miss Prissy's barely taken Chiyo out for an engagement since the girl debuted."

"Sayuri, you mean," she corrected me calmly, lighting a pipe. "And she has taken her out on a few engagements here and there, but you're quite right; so far, Mameha has failed miserably in properly training the girl."

I was thrilled to hear it. I knew better than to expect that Mother would adopt Pumpkin just on that alone, but we were definitely close to it. If we could keep up the high earnings – and Mameha could keep up her sorry performance – then Pumpkin would be the daughter of the Nitta okiya by years' end.

* * *

Late one afternoon, a couple of weeks later, I was attending a banquet at a hotel just outside of Gion with Pumpkin faithfully at my side. I hated banquets, but I still took on as many as I thought my brain could take for the sake of boosting revenue for both myself and Pumpkin. I was aiming for her to win the Apprentice's Award for a second time, so we attended every party, banquet, and outing one of us happened to catch wind of. That was one of the benefits of being as immensely popular a geisha as I was – people are honored to be graced by your presence, regardless of whether or not you actually received an invitation.

One of the men was just in the middle of some long, droning, self-important story, when a maid crept in and informed me that there was a message waiting for me at the reception desk. For a moment, I wondered if Mameha was back at it again with Sayuri, but it only turned out to be Korin.

"I'm at a sumo tournament with Awajiumi-san," she began excitedly. "You won't believe who's here with the sponsor!"

"Well, spit it out already!" I snapped. "I have a room of dottering old fools to get back to here."

"Not anymore; it's Mameha, with that apprentice of hers that you hate so much." So she was back at her old tricks. I knew better than to think that she was down for good after only some light harassment, but I'd expected it to take longer than that for her to bounce back. After getting the location from Korin, I went back to the party, grabbed my apprentice, and bowed out of the party early by pleading a home emergency. In ten minutes, we were out on the street and in a rickshaw headed straight for Kyoto University.

Since the event was sold out, Korin had offered to give us her seat in exchange for any dirt I managed to uncover, which I always did. Not that it was really hers to give away; she was there as a guest of Awajiumi, who still got free seats in the first tier whenever he decided to witness a match from his old stable. No one really knows why, seeing as how he was a very bad wrestler in his day, but the prevailing story was that it was in exchange for once helping the stable owner earn a night with a young geisha he was fond of.

When we finally arrived at the location, Korin was there to hand us her ticket.

"Tell Awajiumi-san that I went home, will you?" she said as she hopped in the rickshaw herself. "He's drunk and talking some nonsense about coming out retirement and going back to wrestling again, so watch out." Drunk was most certainly right, as I found out; the usher led us down to the first tier only to find that Awajiumi was well into his second bottle of hot sake.

"Either I'm drunk or you've actually gotten beautiful, Korin-san," he slurred as his way of a joke.

"Well, you're certainly right about the first thing if you can't even recognize me," I teased as I sat next to him. Pumpkin preferred to sit as far away from the two of us as space would allow, and I preferred her to be there.

"Aw, of course I know it's you, Hatsumomo-san – even I blind man knows it when you come down the street. The real question is, when am I going to recognize some _yokozuna_?" He tried heckling the stage, but thankfully his ruined voice didn't carry very well, even under the influence.

I took the opportunity to scan the crowd in search of my adversaries and found them directly in front of us, all the way across the stadium. Then I saw that their hosts were Iwamura Electric and it all suddenly made sense. I'd entertained them a number of times myself – just about every popular geisha had – but Mameha was a clear favorite of theirs. She was apparently fond of them as well, so it made sense that she felt safe taking Sayuri to an event hosted by them. What I'm sure she didn't bet on was her allies crossing paths with me.

At that exact moment, Sayuri looked over and I was sure our eyes met – I got all the proof I needed of that a minute later, when I saw them both run off somewhere. They were too far away for me to actually do anything to them, but it still made me all warm and fuzzy on the inside to see them running scared just from my very presence. I wondered if they'd left for good, but they both returned to their seats a few minutes later.

Unfortunately, they seemed to have figured out that they were perfectly safe from me being all the way across the hall, as they went right back to chatting with their hosts as if they never saw me. After several more minutes of conversing with the drunken Awajiumi and being relegated to only watching my rivals from a distance, I was more than ready to pack up and leave when I saw the strangest thing; the apprentice Sayuri herself sitting there laughing and joking with Nobu Toshikazu as if they were childhood friends. The sight of a man who liked to peg himself as dignified sitting there laughing with a child – it was just too funny.

By that point in my life, I'd been a geisha for over ten years, so I could say without hesitation that Nobu Toshikazu was easily the ugliest man to ever visit Gion. So when I saw that Miss Perfect had dressed her apprentice up in one of her most famous kimono and dragged her all the way out here just to make nice with Mr. Lizard, I instantly knew exactly what she was up to; she honestly intended for him to become Sayuri's future _danna_. And if it wasn't that, she'd most certainly try to pawn the girl's _mizuage_ off on him. The thought of it alone was enough to make me want to die from laughter. Although, it wasn't such a bad plan, I had to admit – in order for Mameha to win her bet, she'd need to find Sayuri a _danna_ who was solidly wealthy, and Nobu was that if nothing else. I myself would've tried a similar plan with Pumpkin, if it hadn't been so clear that she couldn't charm a rock.

So, something came out of this trip, after all – I might not have been able to crash their party and ruin Little Miss Stupid's reputation once and for all, but at least I managed to uncover her older sister's plan for success. The first step to destroying someone's only hope is to identify what it is.

I knew that I'd hit my mark when, for days afterwards, the girl could be found with her nose in any magazine that even mentioned Iwamura Electric. I knew that I probably should've been concerned they had such a clear and solid plan working in their favor, but the whole thing was just so hilarious to me that I honestly couldn't bring myself to kick it down just yet. To think that Miss Perfect, who prided herself on having the best of everything and making sure anyone associated with her did as well, would finally stoop down to having to appeal to the ugliest man she knew just to win a bet – it was better than when she was stuck with Tamame.

I was even beginning to consider letting the girl stay a while longer just to see her struggle to appear infatuated with him, when a chance encounter several days later showed me the error of my ways. I walked into her room looking to "borrow" a stick of wood for drawing in eyebrows since I'd just run out and was in the middle of getting ready for an important engagement. Mameha had called her some time ago leaving the room empty, so I decided to have a little fun.

I could already see her knee-high stack of magazines on Nobu in the corner, but I wondered what else she was hiding in preparation for her new life with Mr. Lizard? I quickly searched the room for gifts, letters, maybe a book of engagements, but found nothing of the sort. Only just a little disappointed, I went to the vanity to grab what I'd originally come for and found a square of folded linen on the floor instead. I thought that she simply dropped her own handkerchief, but when I picked it up and took a look, I noticed a monogram on the edge for Iwamura Electric.

I could've just as easily taken it as a token given to her by Nobu, but it looked quite old and I remembered from my previous encounters that he didn't carry a monogram on his belongings (he found them unnecessary), but his partner did. Following a hunch, I grabbed a magazine that was sitting on the table and flipped through it. I found one page dog-eared for repeated reading; an article on the biography of Iwamura Ken. That's when it all came together.

I don't know when or how they could've met previously, but it was obvious that Mameha's plan already had a serious kink in it – her apprentice was already in love and with her intended's business partner and best friend, no less. I immediately erupted in a volcano of laughter. I was in such utter hysterics that the commotion attracted Auntie and a few other maids. She tried to scold me about goofing off when I should've been getting ready, not to mention prying in Sayuri's room, but I could've cared less what the old bat was saying to me; I'd just discovered the best piece of information of my entire career so far.

My mirth lasted all the way out the door and into the Mizuki some time later. In the middle of the gathering, as I was waiting for a maid to bring another geisha a shamisen so I could put on a dance, I got a wonderful idea; I'd spent this whole time thinking of ways that I could destroy Mameha's plans, but what if I assisted them? Surely she couldn't have guessed that her own apprentice had already broken the cardinal rule being a geisha and fallen in love – if I suddenly became their best ally in her endeavor to seduce Nobu Toshikazu in becoming Sayuri's danna, they wouldn't know what to make of it!

Meanwhile, poor little Sayuri would have to watch as her precious Chairman slipped farther and farther away from her, until he was out of her reach forever. Such grief has driven many a foolish young geisha throughout history to elope, attempt to run away forever, or even decide to take much more permanent measures. The thought alone was enough to make me grin.

This was going to be, by far, my best plan yet.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

**Disclaimer** - _I do not own anything from the orginal Memoirs of a Geisha book or movie. Nothing._

For the rest of that month, I didn't hear another peep about either Nobu or Iwamura and I assumed that they didn't either. Things went along with Pumpkin as they'd had since her debut – struggling along behind everyone else, getting anywhere only because of my glory – with the exception that Sayuri was getting called out more and more often. It didn't matter to me anymore; since the creation of my new plan, I'd given up tailing them everywhere. Mameha was free to make Sayuri as popular as she dared, unknowing that she was falling into a trap of her own apprentices' creation more than anyone else.

I may not have been able to take credit for it, but I was most certainly going to help her along the way. That's why, on a chill afternoon on the first of December, when I heard that Iwamura Electric had requested Sayuri's company for the evening, I automatically dropped what I was doing and escorted her upstairs to assist her in choosing a kimono for the evening. On her way out the door, I hinted that I might be by to witness their "romantic progress" for myself, but I had no true intention of doing so just yet – it was simply to keep her on her toes and let the both of them know that I was watching.

A full two weeks passed when, due to a party that was canceled at the last minute, I found myself with a few hours to spare during the night. When I found that by good fortune, Iwamura Electric had called on Sayuri once again that same night, I took it as a sign that now was as good a time as any to test the strength of their little game and informed her that I would most definitely be at that party. I wasn't worried that by warning her ahead of time, she might develop a way to trick me – Mameha was obviously the brains of that operation and she was out of town at the behest of her _danna_. It would be just me and Sayuri, and I doubt the girl would win.

That evening, I stayed a little late at the first party I attended since I was free and didn't plan on spending too much time teasing Sayuri. I wanted to wait until I thought the party was under full swing before I made my grand appearance. Finally, with only another hour to spare, I told Pumpkin to go to the next party ahead of me and made my way down to the Ichiriki. Although Pumpkin was still the farthest thing from a great conversationalist, I had no choice but to let her entertain on her own at least some of the time – people would begin to talk if they saw that she was nearly a year into her apprenticeship and I still wouldn't let her out of my sight. It was flirting with disaster, but letting people on to the truth would be even worse.

A maid escorted me into the Ichiriki and upstairs to the door not long after I heard a nearby clock chime eleven at night. As soon as I slid open the door, I found Sayuri in the middle of a tiny, obviously private party with no Nobu in sight. A panicked look ran across her face for a brief flicker of a second when she saw it was me, before suddenly turning into an imitation of what I suppose was supposed to be nonchalance. But like her older sister, Sayuri was turning out to be a poor actress and her mask couldn't have been more transparent that if it were glass.

Watching her attempting to fool me was entertaining enough as it was, but the real fun began less than five minutes after I arrived, when Nobu walked through the door next.

"Why, Toshikazu-san," I exclaimed, "we were beginning to worry that you wouldn't show up."

"Nonsense; I'm not particularly fond of parties, but I promised the Chairman that I'd come," he snorted in his usual way, like everyone was a bother to him. "If I promised, that means I'm going to do it. Simple as that."

This sparked its own little conversation among the men, so I took the opportunity to quietly lean over and suggest to Sayuri, who'd been sitting almost dumbstruck, that she go and pour him something to drink. She gave me a nervous bow before going to do as I said, and then the show began. If she was merely acting when Nobu wasn't there, she was really showing some theatrics now that he was. Pretending to blush, giggling with girlish excitement, flicking her eyes up at him as if he were the most handsome man she'd ever seen – if it hadn't been inappropriate at the time, I'd have burst out laughing.

The other geisha at the table noticed it as well and gave each other incredulous looks – apparently, the act was good enough to fool them into thinking that she was really enchanted with Mr. Lizard, but she couldn't fool me. For a moment, I thought she'd accidentally cooked her own goose when she somehow managed to knock an ornament straight out of her hair clear into Nobu's lap. It was an incredibly awkward moment for the whole table – it was well known that he routinely sent grown women home in tears for less – but I couldn't have been more excited. Here was a perfect opportunity to see how well of a job Mameha had done in endearing the little apprentice to the man with the monstrous temper; either way, it was a victory for me.

For a moment, I thought that he would rebuke her or maybe even say something nasty, but instead he simply asked her to retrieve a package he'd left with the maid at the door. When she came back and opened it, it turned out to be an antique hair ornament, a red ornamental comb. At that exact moment, I knew that Mameha's plan was working out beautifully, and I couldn't have been happier for her.

I considered leaving right then, having seen what set out to see, but then the Chairman said, "Why I had no idea you could be so sentimental, Nobu-san." It was a simple comment, but I noticed a trace of melancholy in his voice. Upon closer inspection, his whole demeanor had subtley changed as well, as if he were saddened that his friend showed such obvious favor to the girl. I'd wondered off and on whether Sayuri's attraction to Iwamura Ken was simply a one-sided crush that would come and go in a matter of time, or if there was actually something clandestine about it. It appeared that I had my answer.

Things were just coming up roses for me – Sayuri's youthful feelings for the Chairman might fade in a few years, but adults fell in and out of love much less easily. When their passions were driven to the heights of frustration, it wasn't too uncommon for them to act rashly and ruin things for everyone involved. Now, everyone knew the Chairman to be too level-headed to do anything _too_ outrageous, but perhaps a little goading could get him to consider a little sabotage. At the very least, I thought maybe shaking the tree a little could get him to drop some hints big enough for even Little Miss Stupid to pick up on and encourage her to ruin her own chances.

At any rate, I quietly rose from the table and walked over to where they were sitting. Gently placing both the comb and the displaced pushpin back into her hair, I looked straight at Nobu before sighing, "Doesn't she just look like the lovliest thing?"

I gave another exaggerated sigh before I rose once more and glided out of the room. As soon as I got a safe distance away from the door, I began to laugh. I eventually had to

take a moment in an empty room before I found myself in hysterics in front of everyone, but I still couldn't stop giggling like a manic as I slipped back into my shoes and swept off into the night.

* * *

Months went by in peace and harmony for everyone, even Mameha and Sayuri. I didn't give either of them a bit of trouble; in fact, I was being downright helpful so long as it involved her spending time with either Nobu or the Chairman. It didn't even bother me in the least when I noticed that Sayuri was beginning to get a bit popular in Gion, even as Pumpkin remained frustratingly obscure. She was far from the ranks of the real stars at the time and I knew that popularity was going to come at a price.

Not that any of this mattered to the one who was going to decide the winner in this game; Mother. Sayuri might have been becoming a rising star, but mine was already bright and shining. With Pumpkin following me to the vast majority of my engagements, her earnings still far outpaced Sayuri's and that was all that really mattered.

But even with that knowledge, it still came as a great shock when, one morning in mid-March, Auntie informed me that Mother wanted to see me in her room. I was trying to eat lunch during the short break before making the journey back to school, so I wasn't exactly happy as I shut the door behind me and sat down as the table. Mother was doing the accounts and smoking her pipe as she did everyday, but as soon as she finished her column, she closed them and laid the book aside.

"According to her records, this summer will be the year our Pumpkin turns fifteen. She's been an apprentice for about a year now, and I think that's about enough time for me to make an accurate guess as to how she'll fare for the rest of her career."

"I take it you've liked what you've seen so far," I preened outwardly, but an uneasy hope was gathering within me.

"She's not as popular as I would've liked, especially considering her older sister's status, but the numbers don't lie; she's one of the highest earning apprentices in all of Gion right now. And to top it all off, you've somehow managed to secure her a spot on this year's 'Dances of the Old Capital'."

This was a lie at that point. I started the rumor about a week prior during parties in order to give Pumpkin's reputation a boost, but I also fully intended to make it the truth. This was around the time that the dance teachers in the school started making their recommendations to the geisha association – the ones who got the final say in deciding who would participate in the dances – and I was determined to get Pumpkin's name on that list. In preparation, I demanded that her every waking minute that wasn't spent either eating or entertaining was to be passed in our room dancing.

"I won't say that she's the best geisha I ever saw," Mother went on, "but she's certainly making bigger strides than I thought her capable of. I applaud your efforts, the both of you. Not that Sayuri wasn't rough when she first started, but I think it's clear to everyone who turned out to be the better geisha. That's why I called you down here to give you the good news – I've decided to formally adopt Pumpkin as my daughter."

A feeling of almost overwhelming relief overtook my body at that moment but, as much as I would've liked to have myself declared the winner at that moment, I knew better than to think that it was as cut and dried as that. When it came to Mother and money, things were never simple.

"I thank you for the vote of confidence, Mother, but I have to ask – what's your real reason for adopting Pumpkin? If you really cared all that much about being fair, you'd give Sayuri the same about of time to prove herself, but it's only been a few months."

"Would you rather have me change my mind instead?" she warned. "Perhaps I should give Sayuri another six months to catch up with you; it appears that you have faith that Pumpkin's good luck will hold up that long."

"No, no, I'm more than happy to hear that you've decided to adopt Pumpkin. I just thought I'd ask for the whole story before I spend the energy getting too happy for myself. It has to do more with that little bet you made with Mameha, doesn't it?"

"The whole story is exactly as I told you; Pumpkin has proven herself to be the superior geisha and a worthy heir to the Nitta okiya. That bet is a minor consideration in the decision, as well as none of your business." That's what she said, anyway. But a quick glance at her account books told me otherwise. One of the things that I liked about Mother was that she wasn't a very good liar – some part of her was always ready to rat her out, if you knew where to look. And that glance to her books told me that the choice was more money-driven than anything.

As I found out some time later, she truly chose to adopt Pumpkin because she literally could not afford to lose her bet with Mameha. At that time, we were still right in the middle of the Great Depression and brewing issues overseas was beginning to drive the prices of certain commodities up. Mother always liked to keep a certain amount in guaranteed savings, and Mameha's rates weren't cheap – to pay back double of what she owed her would put a serious dent in those savings, if not consume it completely. Rather than risk bankrupting herself, she made the decision to adopt Pumpkin while the girl was still doing well enough to be called something of a success.

But at the moment, I didn't quite care; the fight was over and, against all odds, I'd come out the winner. I'd defeated the master swordsman with my humble stick, and now I'd have a life of ease to show for it. I didn't even have to concern myself with assisting Nobu in his pursuit of Sayuri anymore – Mother's word was final, and nothing that happened after that could change it. She went on to talk to me about telling Pumpkin the good news, that she'd already spoken to Fujiko-san over the phone and decided to conduct the ceremony sometime in summer, so on and so forth, but I was too busy celebrating in my head to truly listen.

When she dismissed me, it was almost in a state of bliss that I left to go finish my lunch before returning to school. I was just about ready to leave when I went to go use the bathroom and came across the loser herself, practicing on the walkway. She'd attended a morning engagement with Mameha and would get scolded if she returned to school at this late hour, so Auntie had set her to work practicing instead (only adult geisha could come and go as they pleased in that school; the girls were expected to be punctual at all times, whether or not they'd debuted).

I'd heard her walk by the door while I was in Mother's room – since the walls were traditionally thin and her room was adjacent to Mother's, I knew she had to have heard at least part of our conversation. Me being me, I couldn't resist the urge to grind her face in what she had to know was her newest defeat.

While waiting for her to get out of my way, I said sweetly, "The German Ambassador is going to be in town this summer, but Pumpkin won't be available to entertain him that day. Why don't you arrange for Mameha to take you instead? It's not like you have anything else going on!"

I cackled right in the girls' face at this, expecting her to look morose in her defeat or maybe even glare right back at me in anger. But when my mirth subsided, she looked as if I'd just told her about the weather. The girl couldn't have been more nonchalant. I knew that she didn't have the talent to have developed a poker face, so why the air of not caring that Mother had just adopted Pumpkin? Mother's word was absolute – unless, of course, Sayuri did manage to financially overtake Pumpkin before the adoption took place.

Suddenly, a cloud of foreboding appeared on my once-happy horizon, and I hurried on my way. About an hour later, I stood in the entryway of the little school waiting for one of the new arrivals to bring me my apprentice. As soon as she got within arm's reach, I told the girl to get lost and dragged Pumpkin just outside the front door.

"Look," I told her after I made sure that there wasn't a soul within earshot, "I figured that I might as well tell you right now, I had a talk with Mother just awhile ago about you."

"I-is it bad…?" she whimpered. Ever since her debut, it was Pumpkin's biggest fear that she'd be cast out like her cousin was all those years ago, and that her poor record would be to blame. Quite frankly, so was I.

"No; against all logic, she's decided to adopt you as her daughter. After you conduct the ceremony a few months from now, you'll be the daughter of the okiya and your future will be set. But don't get too excited!" I had to cut in as I noticed a euphoric happiness spread across her face.

"Why wouldn't I be happy? That means that all of this is over, right? I don't have to be a geisha anymore, right?"

"What are you babbling about, you little fool?" I snapped. "Of course you still have to be a geisha! Just because you're the daughter doesn't mean that you don't have to still work; you don't inherit the okiya until Mother either formally retires or dies, and she doesn't look too keen to do either right now. And besides, nothing is over yet. I think Mameha and your little friend Sayuri have something cooking up, and we're going to go find out what it is."

"We can't leave them alone?" she started up timidly. "Mother's already made her decision, so what else can they do? If we just told them that it's over, I'm sure they'd give up…" I'm sure she'd have continued on with her simple-minded little plea, but the look on my face told her quite clearly to shut up.

"Listen to me, you empty-headed little fool," I whispered, trying desperately to refrain from hitting my own apprentice in public. "I still don't think you understand your position here; your future isn't assured until the day Mother officially adopts you. Until then, your little friend who you are so fond of and her older sister are going to try everything they can think of to get Mother to change her mind and adopt Sayuri instead of you. They don't care that you'd be ruined if that were to happen, Mameha only cares about winning her bet and Sayuri only cares about being the new number one geisha in the okiya. They'll destroy you in an instant unless you do it to them first. Now are you getting it, you idiot?"

Helpless in the face of my fury, she simply nodded and bowed. I doubt I really got through to her; gourds are such thick vegetables, after all.

"Good. Now go back to class while I try to save your future. And if you breathe a word of this to anyone, even your teachers, I swear I'll throw you down the well."

She could only bow and apologize for being troublesome before skittering back into the building like a kicked cat. In the meantime, I made my way upstairs to the registry office where I'd be spending the afternoon in the not-so-pleasant company of Awajiumi.

_I hope you enjoyed your double-feature, and please don't forget to leave me some more of your much appreciated reviews! But now some bad news - I'm afraid that this is going to be the last of the new chapters for awhile. I'm going to be in the middle of moving these next few weeks, so I won't have the time to type. I'll try to squeeze in one or two more before I get too busy, but they'll be far & few until I get settled. Sorry! _


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

_Finally finished moving! As a great big thank you present for your patience, I'm uploading 3 chapters this week! Please enjoy & thank you again for waiting so patiently (or not-so patiently) for us to finally get through with Moving Hell._

**Disclaimer** - _I own absolutely nothing from the original Memoirs of a Geisha book or movie_.

Several days after my chat with Mother, Pumpkin and I sat in a dingy little teahouse across town called the Shirae. A few days prior, I managed to wheedle a list of the teahouses Mameha been billing to from Awajiumi; mostly the normal first- and second-class set that any geisha of consequence would patronize. But Shirae was the one name that I didn't recognize, with good reason – as I found later that same afternoon, the Shirae was one of the lowest class of teahouses you could possibly find in Gion. If the Mizuki and the Ichiriki were magnificent roses on the bush, the Shirae was more like a shriveled little leaf ready to fall off.

Yet Mameha could be found entertaining in such a place on an almost weekly basis for the past several months. Who on Earth with enough money to request the time of one of the most famous geisha in Gion would even think of seeing her here? And who in there was so important that Miss Perfect would agree?

I concluded that I'd never get any answers by just standing there dumbstruck, so I bravely lifted my head up high, marched right back to the school, grabbed Pumpkin just as classes were letting out, told her what to say, and sent her right in. I certainly wasn't about to be caught dead going in there. A sad-looking old woman in a yukata was there to greet her at the door; at first I thought she was a maid, but she actually turned out to be the mistress.

"E-excuse me," I heard her say, nervous as always. "My name is Mametani and I'm one of Mameha-san's younger sisters. I've been away recently and I heard that I could find her here. She has been coming by lately, hasn't she?"

"Oh, yes, she's been coming here to entertain the Doctor every week. But I'm sorry, she isn't here right now. Perhaps later tonight?" We weren't going to get anything further from her – I'd gotten the information I wanted anyway. I gave a little cough to let Pumpkin know that it was time to excuse herself and leave.

"She wasn't there…" Pumpkin bowed to me as soon as I hustled her out of earshot.

"I know that, I'm not deaf!" I snapped. "We'll stop by later tonight, to see if we can beat them here. Then we'll have a nice little chat with the Doctor."

I only knew of one man in Gion who Mameha would want to see with enough screws loose to patronize such a place and went by the title of "Doctor" – the infamous, _mizuage_-chasing Doctor from Shizuoka who bid for my own virginity and paid so much for Mameha's.

Between him and her constantly pushing Sayuri on Nobu, I knew exactly how she planned to catch that lightning-in-a-bottle kind of luck that allowed a girl to pay off her debts before she even turned her collar – by planting a lightning rod in the form of her _mizuage_. Normal men simply lust for the chance to be a girls' _mizuage_ patron if they're especially taken with a certain apprentice; no one had any doubt in their mind that the Doctor would kill for it.

Of course, if he were to believe that a girl was no longer a virgin, a man like him would automatically lose all interest. I knew how the machine worked, I had the tools to dismantle it, now all I had to do was catch up to it.

We went to that wretched little teahouse two or three times before the mistress finally told us that yes, the Doctor was present, and no, Mameha and her little pet hadn't been through yet. Happy as a ripe plum at our good fortune, I let us be escorted into the room where we found the good Doctor sitting at a table enjoying a glass of sake.

"Why if it isn't Doctor Hara!" I cooed, using the Doctor's rarely-spoken family name; it was hardly ever used because he was so infamous that people would just refer to him as The Doctor. "Do you remember me? You treated my sister in Shizuoka for an…_illness_. Her name was Hatsuoki."

"Of course; Hatsumomo-san, isn't it? I so uncommonly get geisha as patients that I pride myself in remembering them all, especially back when I was just a simple country physician." I knew the real reason why he remembered me; if you'll recall, he bid for my _mizuage_ back when he was just beginning his long list of conquests and lost. I was one of the first of his few failures.

"But it appears that you've become very successful in the many years since I last laid eyes on you. You've moved all the way out here to Kyoto where I hear that you're the head doctor of a hospital."

"And owner," he said, in a rare show of preening. "But what brings you to a humble place as this? Surely you're missing out on a party with some dignitary right now?"

"Oh, nothing of the sort," I waved, pouring him a glass of sake. "It's just that as soon as I heard that my old acquaintance Doctor Hara was back in town, I had to go and see him. That weekend in Shizuoka is one of my favorite memories, did you know? Well, except for that misfortunate incident with Hatsuoki…"

"Yes I was quite surprised myself. I never thought that I'd ever have to treat such a young girl for such a thing."

"Well, we all have our secrets, some more serious than others. For instance, there's a young apprentice at my okiya named Sayuri…" I would've continued on, but the Doctor gave a sudden jerk and say up straighter than a stalk of bamboo.

"You know Sayuri?" he said with a tone of such urgency that you'd have thought I just told him he was suddenly bankrupt. "Mameha's younger sister?"

"I just told you that she lives in my okiya, didn't I!" I teased. "Really, you have to pay attention when people are telling you things. Oh, but maybe I shouldn't say – after all the work I've put in covering up for her…"

"I assure you that any information that you have would be greatly appreciated and kept in the strictest confidence," he said gravely.

"Really, Doctor? That makes me feel so much better! Well, I've actually been keeping an important secret for her. There's actually a young man who's an apprentice to a wig maker in our neighborhood. He's really such a sweet young lad and you've seen yourself how lovely Sayuri is, so it's no wonder that they've become quite fond of each other.

"Mother has a strict policy against having boyfriends, as I'm sure all okiya mistress' do, but you know how innocent young love is, right? I thought she was being too strict on the girl, so I sometimes let them see each other in my room when Mother's out. Oh, but promise me that you'll keep it a secret! If Mother ever found out, not only will the both of us get into trouble, but all my hard work will be wasted."

"I assure you that I won't breathe a word of it to a soul," he said slowly. His face was as reserved and inexpressive as ever, but his tone sounded like he got hit in the stomach with a cannon. I tried chatting with him just a little more before I let my eyes flick upwards towards a clock mounted on the wall.

"Is it really so late?" I exclaimed. "I'm afraid that we really must be going, Doctor – Pumpkin and I are about to be late to an important engagement. But it's been fun talking to you after so long. We really must do this again." He simply bowed in our direction and mumbled something polite, but remained seated at the table almost morosely.

I waited until the door was shut behind us by the mistress before I let a wide, satisfied smile bloom across my face. Really, I must've looked like a cat with a bowl of cream. As far as I was concerned at that point, that night couldn't have gone any better. Or so I thought; in a show of immaculate cosmic timing, Mameha and Sayuri slid open the door just as we were slipping on our shoes. This night was officially perfect.

"Why good evening, Mameha-san. And if it isn't Sayuri, the apprentice the Doctor used to be so taken with!"

"Hatsumomo-san…" Mameha barely got out, stunned almost speechless. "I hardly recognized you. But my you're aging so well!"

"You can do better than that," I chided her. "But I don't think you have the time; the Doctor is inside waiting. Or at least, he was when I showed up. Let's hope he's still interested in seeing you. Good night!" I swept past them in the highest of spirits, almost skipping to our next engagement.

That week was easily one of the best in my life so far; not only did I manage to destroy Mameha's cherished plans but my own apprentice was adopted as the heir to the okiya, assuring me comfort and security for the rest of my career, possibly my life.

At the next few parties, I laughed, joked, and drank as freely as decorum allowed, determined to celebrate my victory. I would've encouraged Pumpkin to do the same, but she was still an apprentice and it wouldn't have been proper. Besides, I'd been the one doing all the work.

I spent that week in a feeling of complete supremacy, the feeling I'd lost several years earlier when I first heard of Mameha's intent to apprentice Sayuri to get rid of me. It was a wonderful to have it again, but unfortunately it was also short-lived. By the end of that week, Pumpkin's dance teacher came up to me and told me that she would not appear on stage in this year's "Dances of the Old Capital".

"I don't know what you were thinking, trying to get that girl on stage," she chided me in the hall. "She'd make a decent musician, but she's a disaster as dancer." I'd managed to convince her to give Pumpkin a trial run before she submitted her name to the geisha association as a last-minute addition, but of course she blew it from the very beginning. Missing cues, forgetting the steps, dropping the fans by accident; all were routine occurrences when dealing with Pumpkin.

I truly knew better than to think that she'd actually get into the Dances, but I'd hoped that her name would at least show up on the program as something to show Mother. But in the end, the vegetable couldn't even do that. I made sure to give her an earful later, but it couldn't change the fact that Mother would hear of our failure eventually.

It was at this point that I first considered quitting on her. Of course, I never wanted to take the girl on to begin with, but quitting in the middle of something important was simply not in my nature. I was detirmined to at least see her through until she turned her collar, but now I wondered if all my effort was even worth it.

This feeling became aggravated when I heard a few days later that Sayuri had gotten the solo role I was hoping would go – at least briefly – to Pumpkin. That evening, when I had to explain my earlier fib to Mother, was one of the most infuriating experiences in my life. But as bad as this was, it was only to get worse from here on out. My days of being the empress of Gion were numbered, and I think at least part of me knew it.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

**Disclaimer** - _I do not in any way, shape, or form own anything from the "Memoirs of Geisha" book or movie._

A few weeks later, I was spending nearly every free moment at the Kaburenjo Theatre for rehersals. Dancing was a fantastic way to get over my latest Pumpkin-related disappointment, as was thinking about the spotlight being on me yet again. It was also starting to work wonders on the fury I felt when I heard that Mameha and Sayuri had somehow managed to undo my little trick and get back into the Doctor's good graces as if I'd never talked to him. I don't know how she did it, but the battle wasn't over yet; Pumpkin may currently be the Nitta okiya's official heir-to-be but if Mameha's plan worked, that could change.

That's why when I overheard that Sayuri would be absent from practice for a few days to attend a blossom-viewing party hosted by the Baron, at first I was livid. He was Mameha's _danna_, so of course she'd angle to bring Little Miss Stupid along, but she could easily meet some very high-profile people there who could just as easily decide to try their hand at her _mizuage_ as well.

At first, I considered pushing the runt down the stairs – not to kill her, you understand, just to injure her enough so she wouldn't be able to go. But then I came to my senses; it was a party hosted by Baron Matsunaga Tsuneyoshi, the biggest lecher to ever visit Gion. Naturally, he was a very spoiled man who got what he wanted, when he wanted it; and on the rare occasion he heard the word "no", then he had no problem in simply taking it.

Fortunately for Mameha, he was also very stupid and easy to manipulate. Oh sure, he was very adept in business and getting wealthy, but it usually appeared that he left his brain behind in the boardroom. All I had to do was make him want Sayuri (which was probably already done for me) and encourage him to go after it, and Mameha's plot was as good as finished.

It took me a few days, but finally I was able to get a message through to the Baron himself, thanks to some name-dropping of my deceased ex-_danna_, Hiyama-san, and quite a few bribes. Of course, once he heard that it was the famously beautiful geisha Hatsumomo who wanted to see him privately, he agreed to the meeting right away. The following afternoon, I cancelled a few engagements and dragged out my best seasonal kimono for the occasion – a cream-colored silk robe featuring red tulips that grew up to the mid-thigh with emerald leaves and a plum obi.

I also had Auntie drag out Pumpkin's most spectacular robe – a light pink kimono with every flower that could possibly appear in the garden heavily embroidered onto the hem and sleeves and an azure obi imitating a stream using lines in gold. I could just have easily left Pumpkin at home and done this myself, but you never knew; I'd be just as happy if I could get the Baron interested in Pumpkin's _mizuage_ instead. He was a very wealthy man and could easily afford to drop a considerable sum if he wanted to.

After a lengthy rickshaw ride to his manor far into the northeastern part of the city, we were led inside by a maid and into a large tatami reception room. We waited for a nearly an hour before he finally strode into the room wearing a cotton yukata - as simple as that ensemble was, it just went to show how wealthy the Baron truly was that even that was obviously of top quality.

"Hatsumomo-san, you must excuse me," he said as if he just realized we were there. "I was so wrapped up in a sudden phone call from one of associates that I nearly forgot I even had company. And on the day you finally decide to stop by for a visit!"

"Think nothing of it Baron," I bowed. "Important people have that right to take their time."

"Quite right, as always," he smirked, obviously pleased at my comment. "So what brings you all the way out here? As if I don't already know; surely you must have heard about my grand party in Hakone. It's in only a few days time, but when a woman such as yourself asks, I'd be a fool not to extend an invitation."

"I have heard about it, yes, but unfortunately neither Pumpkin or I are able to go. Somebody has to earn money for the okiya while little Sayuri is away."

"So you know Mameha's little sister, eh?"

"She lives in my okiya, doesn't she?" I said teasingly. "But yes, I know her quite well. Lovely thing, isn't she?"

"Yes, quite. When I was a young, strapping lad, I would've pursued a girl like her quite relentlessly - and be damned if I didn't succeed." He grinned proudly as a maid quitely scurried in with a tray carrying a bottle of sake.

"Oh? Why what's stopping you from doing so now?" I feigned curiosity as I poured him a generous glass. "Personally I think you would be doing the girl a favor."

"Oh, really? What do I have that could help her?"

"Why, what don't you have that could be of help to her? To be perfectly honest, Mameha-san has been having trouble getting her name recognized since she took the girl on. There's really not a worse curse to a young geisha's career than obscurity, you know. Like any good older sister, she's hoping to get her _mizuage_ auctioned off to a powerful man - to give the poor girl's career a boost, you know? But with the men she's chosen to place her hopes on," here I shook my head and sighed, "I doubt it would do her any good."

"So she needs a man of power to get her career in gear, does she? I suppose it would do her some good if I were to throw my hat in the ring." Right there, I knew I had him.

"Oh, would you?" I smiled up at him as if he'd just agreed to become our savior. "I knew that no one would care about a girl who's been had by a simple doctor, but with your name behind her, she's sure to be a star! You are the one who turned Mameha into a success, after all."

"Glad to see someone's noticed. Here's hoping that I don't decide to take a quite taste before I decide to buy!" He threw his head back & laughed at his own joke before gulping down his second glass of sake.

"Oh, Baron, you're sure to win no matter who bets against you. What's it matter if you do? She's as good as yours!"

"Hmm, that is true..." he scratched his chin & pretended to think. "Perhaps I will have a little fun with her beforehand - give myself a little pre-show before the real fun!"

We laughed & drank for another hour before I decided that it was time for us to take our leave. In the end, he didn't notice Pumpkin the way I half-hoped he would, but I did accomplish my objective. Now that he had it in his mind to pursue Sayuri, it was only a matter of time before he tried something lecherous with the girl. And as a man of power, she'd be powerless to stop him and so would the great Mameha.

* * *

A few days later, Sayuri left early in the morning escorted by Mameha's dresser, having no idea the surprise that lay in store for her at Hakone. It was a pleasent thought, but not pleasent enough to block out what happened next. During a party that evening, I heard from another geisha that the posters for the upcoming "Dances of the Old Capital" would be put up all throughout Gion the next morning. It was a topic of much interest amoung the younger girls, as the lucky apprentice chosen to be the model for the annual flyers usually became quite a hit in the teahouses during the month-long Dances. As illustrious as my apprenticeship was, I was never chosen to model for the Dances - not because I wasn't talented or beautiful enough, but because I had the misfortune of apprenticing at the same time as Mameha & her little Air Japan debut. For years after that, no other apprentice in Gion had a prayer of being selected over her, not even me.

The next morning, I arrived at the little school only to be greeted by a copy of the much talked-about advertisement. I stopped to take a peek, see who the next big star (for now) would be, and nearly dropped my fan. The painted face was much too small to be distinctive, but I knew those eyes anywhere. It was Sayuri. Even at a distance, she was there, mocking me with yet another success after my own apprentice was recently thrown out of the Dances for being simply terrible. In a flash, the poster was snatched off the wall & balled up in my fist. I made sure to pack it into some random girl's shoe cubby before stalking off to class. As angry as I already was, the only thing keeping me from losing my mind was the thought that the same girl would be ruined by the end of the day.

The next afternoon, Sayuri arrived home. She wasn't the bundle of tears I expected - perhaps she was foolish enough to think that no one would be able to tell? I kept a close watch on her, but I could confirm nothing until I was able to ask the Baron what happened. Unfortunately, I'd used up all my clout getting to him the first time, so it was a week before I caught wind that he was attending a party at the Ichiriki.

I made sure to show up early, so as to see him without Mameha (like any good geisha, she always showed up to a party fashionably late). He was sitting there was three of his associates and one other geisha, but was already into his third cup of sake.

"Why if it isn't Hatsumomo-san again!" he waved. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were chasing me."

"I'm not the only one on the prowl," I giggled after Pumpkin and I greeted him. "Weren't you after a certain lovely young apprentice?"

"Lovely, indeed," he elbowed the man next to him and chuckled. "She left my manor a bit more knowledgeble about the world of men, but not so much as to spoil the surprise."

"The surprise?" I questioned, a sinking feeling entering my gut.

"Don't act all coy with me, Hatsumomo-san! I'm not as ignorant about the world of geisha as most men are. I happen to know that every woman in the trade gets broken in before she turns 18. You know full well what I mean by a surprise."

As he laughed at his own dirty joke, I knew exactly what had happened at Hakone - no doubt he did something to the girl, but he had left her virginity untouched. The one time the old, fat fool decides to restrain himself! It took everything I had not to visibly show my anger and disappointment. To avoid looking foolish, I decided to stay for the rest of the party, especially since I heard that Mameha would not be joining us that evening.

I drank and laughed as much as I could, but nothing could cure my dark mood. For a second, I breifly considered telling the Doctor that Sayuri had been had by the Baron anyway, but I knew better than to think that he would fall for the same trick twice, no matter how likely the scenario. All I could do was get through the party and hope that I still had time to try one last trick. I prayed that my already desperate situation didn't get worse, but it did. Just as we were about to excuse ourselves and leave a couple hours later, the Baron stopped me.

"Oh, should you see Sayuri-san before I do, tell her not to worry about what Mameha has to say about all this, would you? I always finish what I start and I'm fine with paying for it if she'd like." I bowed in response, only because I wasn't sure I could keep myself from cursing. Not only did my plan to deflower Sayuri ahead of schedule fail, but it backfired - the Baron still intended to bid for Sayuri's _mizuage_.

While it would be an unforseen development for her to suddenly have a third party bidding, for him to be so rich, it would only be blessing. A bidding war between the Doctor and Nobu was sure to net a high price, but with the Baron invloved, the number would skyrocket. It turned out to be a very bad night. All I could do was sit in my room, fume over a glass of beer, and pray that the Baron would change his mind.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

**Disclaimer** - _I do not own anything from the original Memoirs of a Geisha book or movie. Nothing at all._

I stayed awake all that night, hoping to reach an epiphiny about what to do. In the end, I reached the conclusion that there was nothing that could be done. I'd tried everything I knew and was quickly running out of time. The only thing working in my favor was that so were they - Pumpkin was still officially the heir to the okiya, and the adoption was taking place next month. If I could net a big enough prize for Mother, perhaps things would stay that way. Thus, I started planning for Pumpkin's _mizuage_.

I couldn't do much in the beginning; with the Dances of the Old Capital in full sway, I didn't have a moment of free time left to my name. All I could do was compile a list of men who could possibly be interested in Pumpkin, and others who I thought I could persuade. Kanda-san, the ornament craftsman whom we met the night of Pumpkin's debut, headed that list. We lost touch with him in the years since then; hopefully, I could track him down and rekindle his interest. The rest that followed were low-level businessmen and a few politicians who I knew weren't picky about their options in women.

As I've said before, Kanda-san was not the type to spend his evenings in the teahouses like most men who lived in Gion; he preferred to make his contacts through his business. So, as soon as the Dances ended, that's where we went. I had Pumpkin dress up in a yukata with a pattern of light green and we

walked up to his shop under the pretense of needing some new hair ornaments for the summer.

I found him behind the counter of the shop, putting the finishing touches on a new piece of his. As soon as he saw us, a politely surprised smile appeared on his face.

"Why, if it isn't Hatsumomo-san. I don't often see you in here. And I see you've brought your apprentice with you - Hatsumiyo, was it?"

"No need to be so formal; please, call her Pumpkin. And I'm only here because because today I need a true work of art. Well, that and to visit with Kanda-san. You visit the teahouses so infrequently that I never seem to be able to catch up with you. And after we got along so well at Mada-san's party over a year ago!"

"Well, I'm not the partying type like most. And I am getting older, you know."

"All the more reason to live it up! In fact, I've been invited to a private party this evening by a loyal patron of mine; why don't I talk him into inviting you? Your works are always an object of great admiration among the women - I know quite a few who would love to be introduced to you."

"I'm not sure how you plan to do that, but what kind of a gentleman would I be to refuse such a kind offer?"

"That's the spirit!" I clapped my hands together in joy. I dropped quite a bit on a pair hairpins for the both of us before finally saying good-bye.

That evening, I dressed Pumpkin in a kimono in different shades pink, placed a cascade of small white flowers in her hair, and even told her to do her make up in all pink. The color choice was a bit out of season for early summer, but it had the desired effect of making her look more girlish than her fifteen years; and when dealing with a closet _mizuage_-chaser, that could only be a good thing. Mameha would persue her plan of action, and I'd persue mine. This was no longer a battle of wits, but a race to see who could deliver the biggest price in the fastest time.

* * *

A little over a week after the Dances ended, I sat in Fujiko-san's apartment, attempting to find good dates to implement each step in the process of officially announcing that Pumpkin's _mizuage_ was up for bid. But after fifteen minutes of searching, Fujiko-san just sat back and shook her head.

"Try as you might, it's hopeless; there's no auspicious date for any of this. It'll be a hard road uphill for little payout. She truly is an unlucky girl." I was about to reply to this comment (probably something along the lines of "You have no idea"), when there was an urgent knock at the door. We heard the young woman who acted as Fujiko-san's maid answer it before she came into the room with a concerned look on her face.

"There's a young girl here to see you, ma'am," she said to me. "She says she has news and that it's quite important." I quitely excused myself from the room and walked to the front door to find Pumpkin in a panicked state.

"What's wrong with you?" I snapped. "Look at yourself - tell me you didn't run through the streets like this!"

"Oh, Hatsumomo-san, she's changed her mind!" she cried.

"Who has?" I demanded, but a hollow feeling in my gut told me what was going on.

"Mother! She called me into her room, and told me that I was a worse investment than my cousin, and that she changed her mind about adopting me! Oh, what do we do?"

I didn't bother answering that - in a flash, I was down the steps and out on the street. My years of geisha training kept me from running outright, but I zipped through the neighborhood as quickly as possible and Pumpkin could only scurry after me. We made it back to the okiya in less than five minutes, where I immediately told her to wait in the room while I sorted this out.

I took a breif second to compose myself and force down the anger I was feeling before I opened the door. If it was true that Mother wasn't going to adopt Pumpkin, then that could only mean one thing; Mameha had done it. She started the _mizuage_ bidding sooner that I had anticipated and had managed to earn a high enough amount that it became worth more for Mother to absorb her debts than lose the upcoming payout.

With a mixture of panic, dread, and pure fury, I opened the door to see the little wretch herself sitting there with Mother.

"What is it now, Hatusmomo?" Mother sighed, as if she knew this visit was coming. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Get out," I ordered Sayuri. "Go and scrub the toilets or something; Mother and I need to have a chat."

"If you wish to speak to me, you'll be polite and ask Sayuri if she'll be kind enough to excuse herself."

"Please leave, Sayuri," I snapped, getting dangerously close to shouting.

But rather than doing as I said, the little whore had the nerve to look me straight in the eye and said, "I'll be happy to leave if Mother wants me to leave."

"Mother, would you please make Little Miss Stupid get out of here?" I finally shouted, balling my hands into fists to avoid hitting the girl. If the tides really had turned, it would behoove me to exercise restraint.

"Stop being a bother and say what you have to say," Mother sighed, waving me in. I gritted my teeth and walked in, shutting the door behind us; I didn't want this conversation getting to the maids just yet. I sat down at the table between them and forced my rage down for the time being. "Now, then, what is it?"

"Pumpkin has just come running to me abolute hysterics! The poor girl told me something very strange; she told me that you'd changed your mind."

"Changed my mind about what? I haven't reconsidered anything lately."

"That's just what I told her!" I said, beginning to feel the faint rays of a false hope. Perhaps Pumpkin really had misunderstood. "I knew that you'd never go back on your word. But still, I think she'd feel better if she heard it from you that you still plan to adopt her."

"What are you talking about? I never had the slightest inclination to adopt her in the first place! Whatever gave either of you that idea?" I knew right then that I'd been double-crossed.

"You're really planning to adopt _her_?" I said, my sweet mask blown right off my face. "But you told me that you were going to adopt Pumpkin! It was just a few months ago that you told me to tell her the good news!"

"It's none of my business whatever fantasy you told her. Especially since you didn't handle her as well as I'd hoped. She was doing quite well at first, but lately..." To put it bluntly, now that Sayuri's sucesses outshined her past mistakes, Mother was ditching us for the better candidate. Pumpkin's failures had finally caught up with her, not that I cared at the moment.

"You promised, me..." I snarled. I was angrier than I'd been even when Koichi-san dumped me.

"Don't be a fool! You know I've had Sayuri in my sights since she debuted. If that were the case, why would I go and adopt Pumpkin?" She turned to Sayuri and said, "When did we first discuss the subject? A year or so ago?" The thing about Mother was that she hated appearing heartless. Her first loyalties were and always would be with the okiya, so if Sayuri turned out to be the better candidate for heir, she had no problem dropping Pumpkin like a sack of hot rocks. She just didn't like to appear as cold as she really was, so she usually lied to cover it up.

Sayuri mumbled something about not being sure, when I'd finally had enough; I got up from the table and stormed to the door, biting my lip in anger. Just as I ripped it open and was ready to walk out, Mother stopped me.

"We'll conduct the adoption ceremony in one week, after which Sayuri will be my daughter - until then, I suggest you learn to treat her with respect. When you go, ask one of the maids to bring us some tea."

I stormed through the hallway to my room feeling like a volcano ready to blow. I must have looked like one too, as the maids were careful to give me a wide berth. "Mother wants tea," I snapped to one as she bowed out of my way up the steps. By the time I got to the room, I was so furious that the first thing I did was grab the rack for hanging used robes & threw it across the room.

"Dammit! Who the hell does that little bitch think she is?" I fumed, grabbing a jar of face cream and throwing that as well.

"Wh-what did she say?" Pumpkin whimpered from her seat in the corner, where she'd been cowering the whole time. "Is she really going to adopt Sayuri-chan instead of me?"

"Of course! Are you really so stupid that you can't see that? And all because of that stupid Doctor! Damn him, damn them all!"

"What do you mean? How did he-"

"Open your eyes, you little fool!" I screamed at her. "If Mameha had never gotten back into the Doctor's good graces, he would have never bid for her _mizuage_. Sayuri would still be some ugly little girl no one cares about and you'd still be heir! He had everything to do with it!" As I spoke, a look of horror and realization dawned on Pumpkin's face.

"I told her... I can't believe I told her..."

At that moment, I was busy giving the kimono rack another good toss, but when I heard those words leave her lips, I froze. "What did you say?"

She seemed to realize that she'd just given herself away, for when I turned around and glared at her, she covered her mouth with both hands. Not one to be deterred, I strode over to her, grabbed her by the front of her robe, and picked her up off the floor.

"What did you just say?" I growled, slamming her back into the wall for good measure.

"I-It's just that... Sayuri, she... When you told the Doctor that story, a-about her and the neighbor boy, she... W-when you sent me out to buy noodles, she met me on the bench and asked me what you said. I-I didn't think anything of it, I swear! If I'd known..."

If I was seeing red before, my vision turned black just then. I'd been undone, not by some perverted Doctor or my greatest rival, but by the sheer stupidity of my own apprentice.

"You little fool!" I bellowed, giving her a good toss across the room. She went sailing into the side of the table where I was upon her like lightning, smacking her across the face as hard as I could, again and again. "You've ruined me! You've ruined yourself! Everything I've done for your miserable hide over the past several years, wasted! I tried to do nothing but help you, and you were too empty headed to appreciate it even once! Look at yourself - you're the worst apprentice in all of Japan! You really are a bigger failure than your stupid, theiving cousin!"

And it was true. You might recall her cousin, Natsu, who was the first would-be usurper Mother bought so many years ago; unlike Sayuri, I managed to get rid of her before the brat even started school and she was sold to Korin's okiya as a servant. Well, the mistress of her okiya decided to give her a second chance and have Korin train the girl as her apprentice - she wasn't the most popular of apprentices, but she was certainly doing better than Pumpkin.

"I can't believe you," I raged on, giving her one final good whack. "I knew you were stupid, believe me, but to think that you'd tell your own rival how to defeat you? Unbelieveable!"

"Hatsumomo..." she winced as she struggled to pick herself up. "Hatsumomo, please..."

"Shut up! Shut your big, stupid mouth! It's what got you here in the first place. From now on, I'm done with you; once I get your _mizuage_ out of the way, you are to never speak to me again! You find your own parties, get your own patrons, make your own career. And if I catch you sniffing around me, I'll be happy to drag you home and give you a worse beating! You're useless as a geisha and a human being, and I won't have a part in it any longer."

I was about to give her one more blow for good measure, when a tentative knock came at the door. I snatched it open to see a maid half-cowering in the doorway. "Mother wishes to speak with you, ma'am," she said quietly before scurrying around the corner.

I didn't want to bothered at the moment, but I couldn't refuse, so I stalked downstairs to Mother's room - probably to be scolded for both causing a ruckus and making Mother lose her bet. I didn't bother with knocking and tore the door to her room open before storming in and slamming it shut.

"Good to see that you're still your usual self," Mother humphed sarcastically.

"What do you want," I snapped back, not in the mood for her wit. "You've already ruined my life - what else do you have to take from me?"

"I haven't taken anything from you, Hatsumomo; you lost that on your own. But enough of that. I called you here to talk to you about the state of Pumpkin's apprenticeship with you."

"Nonexistant," I replied without the slightest bit of hesitation. "I'm through with her. The girl was a trainwreck from day one and I still can't believe that you thought you could make something out of her besides your new head maid."

"While I share your frustration at Pumpkin's lack of talent in the geisha arts, I can't allow you to do that."

"And why not? You said it yourself - the girl is useless!"

"Would you have me look like a fool again? For my own geisha to drop her apprentice, who also lives here as a resident, would be an embarrasment for the entire okiya. No - I refuse to have you put us all through that. You may not like it, but I must insist that you continue on as Pumpkin's older sister until she turns her collar. It was obviously too much to ask for you to turn the girl into a success, but I'd at least like for you to finish her apprenticeship without killing the child. It's not too much longer - how old is she, 16?"

"15," I sighed. "Three years of servitude to the Idiot of the Nitta okiya? Make it worth my while and I'll think about it."

"You're not in the position to be making demands, Hatsumomo," Mother warned.

"Aren't I? With your decision this morning, I have nothing left to lose except a certain dead-weight apprentice upstairs. And admit it; for me to dump her would be an embarassment to no one else but you. And don't even think of threatening to kick me out - I'm still the top geisha in Gion."

"Under Mameha," Mother sniffed.

"Under no one! Any okiya in all of Gion would be happy to take me in, even ones you call allies. And since you never adopted me, every sen of my earnings would follow me out the door. Let's hope your new daughter can earn enough to keep this place afloat while I'm gone." She didn't like it, but Mother seemed to consider my words and knew every one of them to be true. Finally, she put down her pipe and let out a sandpapery laugh.

"I should have you punished for speaking to me like that, but I'll let it go. What would be the point, anyway? No one's been able to mend you of your bad habits." She relit her pipe and sat there staring at me for a moment as she smoked. "Tell you what; if you somehow manage to get Pumpkin a _danna_, I'll grant you a certain immunity - you'll be free from worry about me throwing you out. That's what all of this has been about anyway, hasn't it?" It sounded good, but if today had taught me anything, it would be to never trust Mother on her word.

"A _danna_? Impossible - I'm having a hard enough time just finding her a _mizuage_ patron! Since when is that the older sister's job, anyway? No; I want half of whatever she gets for her _mizuage_. Payment is the only way I'll put up with that waste of air a day longer."

"Half? You must be joking! You'd be wise to take my offer and be done with it."

"What's the problem? You made quite a bit from Little Miss Stupid's _mizuage_, didn't you? It's not like we're drowning in debt here. Just consider it my fee as her older sister." Since she lived in the same okiya as me, Mother was under no obligation to pay me to be Pumpkin's older sister. Some okiya in this type of arrangement do give their geisha a little something for their trouble, but Mother was not that type of mistress.

"Fine," she sighed after a moment's thought. "Should her _mizuage_ go well, you may get half of whatever's left after all the appropriate payments are made; the rest goes to Pumpkin's debts. In return, not only will you continue her apprenticeship until the end, you'll do it well. No half-ignoring the girl like I know you're planning to do." Fat chance of that happening; financial gain might have gotten me to stick with the runt for a few more years, but no force on Earth could have compelled me to actually put any more effort into it.

"Deal; if all goes well, maybe we can find her a nice shopkeeper who will want to be her _danna_."

"Enough. Now that we can put all that aside, what do you plan to do now?"

"Get Pumpkin's _mizuage_ out of the way, of course. I have one potential prospect interested in her, I just have to locate a few more and we're ready to begin the bidding."

"Then go to it," Mother nodded, signaling that I was dismissed. Happy that the conversation was finally over, I silently bowed and excused myself from the table.

"Oh, by the way," I paused in the open doorway, "you might want to have Auntie take a look at Pumpkin. She may have taken a tumble or two outside when she ran to get me."

"Hatsumomo," Mother said in a warning tone, "if I have to summon a doctor over this, I'm going to charge it to your debts!"

"Why mine? I told you she must've fallen over! You saw how she must have run out of here. Put it on Pumpkin's head - it's her fault that it happened, anyway."

_And the plot thickens! Once again, thanks for sticking with me all this time. We're good & settled in, so the chapters should start coming pretty regularly from now on, especially since we're nearing the end. But don't worry - we have several more chapters to go, and I intend to make them the best ones possible! Please review!_


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

_Here's the next chapter! We don't have that many left to go before the end - please continue reading with me until then._

**Disclaimer** - _I own nothing from the original Memoirs of a Geisha book or movie. None._

The next few days were torture for me. When I went upstairs to tell Pumpkin the good news - that Mother had convinced me to continue training her until she turned her collar - I also made it clear that that in no way changed my mind about her; she was still the dumbest, most useless geisha I'd ever laid eyes on in my life and I had no intention of actually training her a day past her _mizuage_. Then I grabbed her by the collar and threw her into the hallway, where she was to spend the night. Fortunately for her, Auntie came along shortly after and let her sleep in her room to avoid provoking me. They tried their best to patch her up with just a first aid kit but, in the end, a doctor was summoned and diagnosed Pumpkin with a sprained wrist. True to her word, Mother charged his bill to me. Not that I cared - it was all worth it to get to entertain without her for a couple weeks.

The next morning, I found that everyone at the school was abuzz about Sayuri. I thought she'd simply earned enough for Mother to consider it cheaper to adopt her and lose her bet with Mameha - turns out, she broke Mameha's record. I surfed around the gossip mill and found out that the Baron had in fact bid for Sayuri's _mizuage_, and soon found himself in a war with the Doctor. He lost, but the end total was an amount so astronomical, many thought the Doctor insane.

"I've met her a couple of times," one geisha said. "She lives in your okiya, doesn't she, Hatsumomo? She has some pretty unusual eyes, but she isn't that pretty. No offense, Hatsumomo-san."

"None taken," I sighed. "I know just what you mean."

"You know that spells the end for him, right?" Korin threw in. "I thought his wife was crazy not to leave him after dropping so much for Mameha's _mizuage_. But when she sees how much he's spent this time, she's sure to demand a divorce. He'd have to sell one of his hospitals to pay that!"

Whether or not he did, I never found out. All I knew was, after news got around that she'd broken the record, Sayuri's career was set; she went from obscure to a star overnight, booking nearly as many engagements as I did. I tried my best to put on a happy face that week, but without much success.

The very next week, Mother filed the adoption papers at the local courthouse. Like every other important event in a geisha's life, a ceremony was conducted at the Ichiriki teahouse to spiritually bind Mother and Sayuri as parent and child. As an important member of the household, I really should have been there alongside Auntie and Bekku-san, but I refused. It was bad enough that the thing was even occuring, I wasn't about to let them force me to sit there and watch as my status in the okiya was being executed. Mother knew better than to force the issue, but left me a little warning message before departing for the teahouse.

"However you feel about the situation, you need to understand that things have changed," she warned. "When we return, Sayuri will officially be my daughter and heir to this okiya; as such, she will enjoy certain privilidges that were once enjoyed by you. You may not like it, but I'm sure you know better than to try to do anything about it."

As reluctant as I was to admit it, I did know better than to try to attack Little Miss Stupid directly. With her improved status in the okiya, any trace of mischeif committed against her precious heir would be cause for Mother to punish me. All I could do was ignore the brat for now and focus on getting through the next few years with Pumpkin.

I took the time I had away from Pumpkin due to her "accident" and used it to hunt down Kanda-san again. I'd managed to get him to go to Gion somewhat regularly now and made sure I was right there with Pumpkin at my side most times he showed up. After so long, people seeing us with Kanda-san became such a regular occurance that hosts would invite him to their parties if only because they knew we wouldn't be far behind. And my persistance appeared to be working - when I mentioned it to him a few day after the accident that Pumpkin had sprained her wrist during class, he sent her a small, looping sulver obi brooch inlaid with tiny pearls as a get-well present. I was surprised that he'd show such an obvious sign of favor to the girl; whenever we met him, he showed no more than a polite interest in her, preferring instead to chat with the few individuals with whom he felt the most comfortable.

Another six weeks passed before I sprung the trap. In the summer of 1936, I had a favorite confectioner of mine make the _ekubo_ we'd be presenting to potential _mizuage_ patrons. Besides Kanda-san, I'd managed to drum up a reasonable amount of interest from a young heir to a small business and a low-level aristocrat's nephew. I booked some time with each of them on the same day to hand out the treats - for the purpose of lookingf busy, we spent some extra time chatting with the heir so as to arrive at our appointment with Kanda-san fashionably late.

Finally, we strode through the door of the Mizuki and were led down the corridor to one of the private rooms where Kanda-san sat sipping a bowl of chilled tea.

"My sincerest apologies, Kanda-san," I said by way of greeting. "I'm afraid that our last engagement ran too long & we couldn't get away! I only pray you weren't waiting too long?"

"Not at all," he politely fibbed. "Some work of my own ran long and I only just got here. Actually, I was afraid of keeping you waiting."

"That's sweet of you to say, but you can't fool me; I know you've been here some time. I can only hope that this makes it up to you." Here I gave Pumpkin a look and she stepped forward.

"Thank you for indulging me with you attentions for all this time," she recited as she bowed and placed the box on the table with as much grace as she possessed. He took the box graciously and we were just about to complete the ceremony and leave, when he seemed to consider something.

"Hatsumomo-san, could you stay a moment? I'd like to speak with you in private."

"Of course," I nodded and told Pumpkin to go wait in the maids quarters. Although my exterior reamained perfectly calm, on the inside I was apprehensive - I had no clue what he could possibly want to talk to me about.

"I was just thinking," he began after I poured tea for the both of us. "I was thinking of how much time it would save the both of us if we did away with pretense and discussed this openly."

"How so?" I asked, although I knew exactly where he was going with this. However, this was uncharted territory and I needed to proceed with caution.

"You know that I'm no good associating with the men who come through Gion. Some are excellent patrons of mine & yours, but they're just that - patrons. I don't think I've known a single one with whom I could relate to on any level outside of business. I take it you're the same way?"

"It's not my place to say," I said giving him a knowing look. He knew enough geisha over the years to know the likely answer for himself.

"Considering that fact," he continued, "I'm afraid that if I were to try to go about this the traditional way, our differences would so get in the way that it would spark a war rather than agreement. And that would benefit no one - well, no one besides you & little Pumpkin, of course."

"So it would," I smiled. "I cannot lie - a bidding war and the high price it would bring would make the trials of the past few years very worth it."

"Just so," he said, taking a sip of tea. "But is there any way that it could become more worth it for things to settle themselves quietly?" Right then, I got a much clearer view of what he was asking for. You see, Kanda-san was a rare gentleman in that he actually posessed a sense of respect for his wife - he was offering to pay up front to avoid any chance of a bidding war that would most certainly make it's way into Gion's rumor mill and cause her any undue embarrassment. I smiled; he might not have been as wealthy as the Baron or as obsessive as the Doctor, but Kanda-san had his own small fortune stored neatly away and could turn this into a very profitable evening if he chose.

"I understand your meaning perfectly, Kanda-san, and I would be perfectly happy to oblige you. But please understand that I do have a mistress to keep happy, and your rivals are not destitute. Are you sure you want to proceed in this way?"

"Who might my 'rivals' happen to be?" he asked, with no trace of hesitation or worry - a good sign.

"Well, I can't give any names, of course, but one happens to be the fresh young heir to a local shipping company and the other a small aristocrat's nephew. Neither are terribly rich or powerful, but could give Kanda-san a run for his money if they chose to."

"I see..." He seemed to consider what I told him for a moment before chuckling. "You might as well ask the maid to bring us another cup of tea; it might be a while before we agree upon something that will make your mistress happy."

"I'll see if I can find her now," I smiled & left to go find Pumpkin.

* * *

We sat right there in that room and haggled for no less than an hour. Finally we reached a price that made us both happy - in the end, Kanda-san agreed to pay Y4,500 for Pumpkin's _mizuage_. A mere fraction of Sayuri's legendary price, but much better than anyone thought Pumpkin would ever attain. And under my agreement with Mother, I stood to gain a little under Y2,000 after all the appropriate payments had been made. I went home that evening happier than I'd been in months.

When I told Mother what I'd done the following afternoon, at first she was skeptical and even angry. But as soon as she heard how much he'd agree to pay, that cleared up instantaneously.

"Really, Hatsumomo, I have to hand it to you; I honestly thought that I'd have to take a loss on the girl, but that amount is more than enough to pay off what I've sunk into her over the past few years."

"Not quite; I hope you don't plan on forgetting our little deal from earlier. I get half of that money or else I quit as Pumpkin's mentor."

"Yes, yes. No one's forgotten anything, Hatsumomo," she sighed. "Although I think it'd be wise to reconsider. With this amount, she could pay off her debts in a few more years."

"Impossible. You know as well as I do that we simply got lucky with this deal. Pumpkin is really just as worthless as ever & will never pay off her debts by simply working, especially as a geisha. I doubt she'll ever get a _danna_ of any true substance, either. You might as well say she's permanent fixture in the Nitta okiya."

"Don't say that," Mother grimaced, obviously displeased praying for the oopsite. "No one can say what her fate is."

"Really Mother, you're doing her a favor," I pointed out. "Without this okiya to call home, Pumpkin would be as lost and helpless as a newborn kitten without it's mother."

"Be that as it may, this is a business, not a charity. And the next rule of this business is to finish planning this _mizuage_. I'll get rid of the other two suitors; in the meantime, I want you to visit that fortune-teller of yours and start picking out some dates to conduct the actual ceremony," she said & dismissed me.

I was in Fujiko-san's apartment three days later, where we used signs from all three of us - Pumpkin, Kanda-san, and I - to find the most auspicious dates to conduct a _mizuage_. Thankfully, this wasn't so hard and we found that the best days for all of us occured throughout the early autumn. A meeting was set up with Kanda-san at the Mizuki to finalize the date. He arrived with his apprentice and I sent Pumpkin to give him a tour of the teahouse gardens while together we chose the first weekend in October as the perfect time to go through with the _mizuage_.

The months passed quickly enough - other than the sharp reduction in status within my own okiya, life pretty much returned to the days before Mameha made her little bet. And since I was no longer under any obligation to train Pumpkin (in my mind, at least), she trailed me around Gion like a shadow that I was equally free to ignore. We still kept contact with Kanda-san throughout this waiting period, sometimes at a party and sometimes in his shop, where he was occasionally kind enough to invite us into the back for tea while his apprentice showed Pumpkin around the store.

Finally, after six months, the waiting ended and we all awoke early on the appointed morning to attend the ceremony at the Mizuki teahouse. At nearly 16 years of age, Pumpkin was actually looking a bit womanly in her formal kimono, so I told her to use all pink for her make-up that day and placed a wooden comb painted with white flowers - one of Kanda-san's productions, naturally - in her hair to temper the effect. We were still dealing with a known _mizuage_-chaser and the younger she looked, the better.

With Mother, Auntie, Bekku-san, Pumpkin, and I loaded into the rickshaw, we all set off for the teahouse, making sure to arrive well before the guest of honor. Kanda-san arrived soon afterwards, alone - it was understood that he was doing this under the pretext of a business trip, which was why the actual event would be taking place at a hotel in a small town about a day's train ride away from Gion.

As soon as the solem ceremony & equally rigid luncheon were finished, we all left the teahouse to change into much less formal attire as the maids gathered our things for the overnight excursion. In an hour, we were on the mid-morning train out of town, riding out just before Kanda-san as tradition dictated to get things ready for him, even though the forewarned hotel staff would be taking care of everything. When we finally arrived at the hotel that afternoon, it was a dull wait for evening to arrive - the town was so small that the only "teahouse" was really just a fancy brothel and it wasn't worth enduring the leering stares of the residents just to take in the scenery. I spent the whole time in the room drinking sake & reading a novel I found and advised Pumpkin to do the same.

Soon after Kanda-san himself arrived after nightfall, I gave Pumpkin the obligatory explination of what was about to happen and sent her on her way. Words of comfort & encouragement would've been wasted on her, anyway - I simply reminded her of how vital it was to her future (and physical safety) that she not screw this up and, if in doubt, pretend to enjoy it. With a stupidly worried look on her face, she left the room for the night.

The next morning, I entered the dining room to find that Pumpkin and Kanda-san were already taking their breakfast, Pumpkin's eyes looking a bit pink as if she'd been crying before. If he noticed, he said nothing but a polite good morning to me. We got through the breakfast comfortably enough, thanks to Kanda-san's skill at making pleasant conversation. I'd finished eating and was just about to excuse myself to start getting ready for the trip home, when he stopped me.

"Is it alright if I had a word with you?" he asked. I followed him to his room where he shut the door.

"Is there anything the matter?" I asked. "Nothing terrible happened last night, did it?"

"Oh, no, last night went along just fine," he waved quickly. "She just had some trouble with the intial pains, is all. But tell me, what happens to little Pumpkin now?"

This question was most certainly unusual, especially coming from a patron. I truly had no idea where this was going, so I decided to keep my answers vague. "Well, now that she's experienced her _mizuage_, Pumpkin's experienced her last milestone as an apprentice. From now on, she entertains normally until she turns her collar into a full-fledged geisha in two years, when she turns 18."

" And how do you see her faring as a geisha?" he remarked.

"Sir," I said carefully, "if you are proposing to become her _danna_..."

"Oh, Heaven's no. I'm afraid I don't make nearly enough to keep a mistress," he laughed. "I was just curious as to how you see Pumpkin's career as a geisha going. And please don't be afraid to be honest. No one's going to censure you here."

"Well, sir, if honesty is what you want, then I'd have to say that I don't see her becoming a geisha of any consequence." It might sound like career suicide, what I was saying to him, but with the adoption already over & done with, I saw no reason to hide the obvious truth. I no longer benefitted in any way from making a fool of myself to people over her. "She's widely considered one of the worst apprentices in Gion, an idea with which I'd have to agree. She's most certainly the worst apprentice I've ever trained. The only one worse than her is a little monster by the name of Tamame, who you had the good fortune of never knowing."

"Is it really all that bad? She seems to be a nice, hard-working young girl to me."

"Oh, she's sweet enough and I'm sure she works plenty, but hard work and a friendly disposition means nothing in our trade if she cannot master the basic geisha arts. And the fact the she isn't very bright makes the situation even worse. No, I'm afraid that Pumpkin has no future as a geisha. It's only through bad fortune that that's the life fate chose for her."

"So she'll be cast out of Gion then?"

"Kanda-san, you've lived here long enough to know that that's not what happens," I playfully scolded. "Being kicked out of Gion is a terrible fate reserved only for true disgraces to the art of being a geisha. As I'm sure you'll recall, my sister was cast out after being found out to be a drunk. Drunkeness, promiscuity, severely ill behavior towards guests - those are the types of things that send geisha to Miyagawa-cho. Simply being a bad geisha is no crime and the only fate she'll suffer is unpopularity and never being able to pay off her debts."

"I see," he nodded matter-of-factly. "I'm glad to hear at least that much. To be honest, I already knew of Pumpkin's poor reputation - I'd done some asking around, you see. I just wanted to see if you'd confirm what I'd already heard."

"And may I ask, if you're not planning on proposing yourself as her _danna_, then what are you gather information on our poor, unskilled Pumpkin for?"

"The truth is, I was actually looking at her to become a wife for Noboru." Noboru was the name of his young apprentice, who we'd been seeing almost as much as Kanda-san.

Thunderstruck, all I could was stare at him, wide-eyed, and breath out a stunned, "Excuse me?"

"As I'm sure you're aware, the only reason I have an apprentice who is not kin to me is due to my wife's...condition." From being around him so much, we'd learned that his wife was barren. "Even if she'd never bourne a son, we'd have him marry our daughter in order for him to take over my shop when I'm gone or retire, whichever may come first. But the situation being what it is, I intend to adopt Noboru as my son in a year or so. But to avoid the chance of the same misfortune befalling him, I decided to take it upon myself to find a potential future spouse for him ahead of time. And it was just my luck that you happened to come along at that time with a perfectly lovely and healthy young girl like Pumpkin. The final decision rests with him of when & whom to marry, of course, but he has confessed a liking for little Pumpkin and I think they'd be splendid together. Even if they don't marry, it would be good if she ended up his mistress."

Still winded from the shock and unable to answer, all I could do was nod and take a seat.

"I know that that's a difficult decision to make for an okiya, to agree to let one of it's geisha go and get married," he continued, "but when I heard that she was in no danger of becoming the Nitta okiya's star attraction like yourself - a fact that you just verified - I knew that perhaps Nitta-san would be willing to let Pumpkin go. That's why I was collecting information about her."

By now I'd recollected my wits and stood up, but I still had no good response to this revelation. A proposal of this sort with just short of unheard of in Gion - most women who leave to get married elope with lovers and run far away, beyond the reaches of the people who are tasked with bringing them back. On the extremely rare occasion that they happen to strike a heartfelt relationship with one of their legitimately wealthy patrons, he may decide to pay off her debts and set her up somewhere, like the Baron with Mameha, or perhaps even marry her. But never in my days had a man inquire to have their son betrothed to a geisha. All I could do was shake my head & muster a vague response.

"I can't say how your intentions will fall out, Kanda-san. All I can say is that a decision of that magnitude does not rest with me. You've heard my side of things - if it did, you know I'd be more than happy to have the wedding today. But the one you need to ask about that is Mother; she's the holder of Pumpkin's debts and, as such, is the one you'd need to convince. But if you really do plan to go through with this, I suggest you begin preparing for a modest wedding, because Mother's bound to be detirmined to wheedle you out of every sen she'll think she can get."

"I understand and thanks for the warning," he laughed, seemingly unconcerned with the enormity of the situation. "As I said, when and if that day ever comes, it'll be up to Noboru to fight for his intended. But until then, please continue to visit us anytime, and I'd be grateful if you kept this conversation a secret."

I heartily agreed to that and, after politely refusing a pot of tea, made my way out of the room and down the hall to begin the journey home. The first sight that greeted me upon reentering the room was a white envelope lying on the table. When I asked Pumpkin whose it was, she told me that it was left by Bekku-san who claimed that it was from Mother to me. On the front was written "upon the completion of a successful _mizuage_" - I opened it to find all Y2,000 that was promised me. Tucking it into my obi with satisfaction, I thought for a moment.

"Pumpkin, you remember meeting Noboru-kun, Kanda-san's apprentice, don't you?" I asked. When she assured me she had, I asked her, "What do you think of him so far?"

"Er, well, he's been very kind to me," she started. "He's told me many interesting things about being an ornament craftsman, and he's really nice. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking that you might as well enjoy yourself, because you've just hit the highlight of your career as a geisha," I shrugged, taking a seat. "I suggest when we get home that you ask the maids to reteach you how to handle your chores. Heaven knows that you'll never make it as a geisha and you certainly could never survive on your own; if you're really so concerned with having a secure future, then I suggest you prepare to get married instead."


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

_Here's your next chapter! I'll be busy with Easter stuff tommorrow, so I decided to upload it a day early. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer** - _I do not own anything from the orginal "Memoirs of a Geisha" book or motion picture._

With Pumpkin's _mizuage_ out of the way, my mentorship with her was over. At least, it was to me; she would have to officially be my younger sister until she turned her collar, but I wasn't about to put a day more of earnest training in her for anything. Unfortunately, with Mother watching I couldn't just leave her at the okiya like I really wanted to, so I was forced to think of a new plan - we attended the first party of the night together and, after that, she was completely on her own. I told her under no uncertain terms that I didn't care which parties she attended, just so long as I wasn't in them. My job from then on was just to keep her alive until she turned her collar, nothing else.

If Mother suspected my mischeif, she decided to say nothing; we continued on this way until the end of her apprenticeship a year & a half later. Some okiya hosted parties when one of their apprentices became geisha - Pumpkin deserved no such fanfare. The week she turned her collar was handled with all the joy & ceremony as the changing of the seasonal robes: all the apprentice kimono were packed up and carted off to the okiya's mysterious storage facility as more of mine were brought out; I escorted her on a special trip to the hairdresser to have her hair redone in a more adult style; as tradition dictated, I gifted her with her first set of name cards; and that was the end of it. The happiest one to see her make the change appeared to be Kanda-san, who sent her a tortoiseshell comb that was rimmed in yellow and blue silk flowers centered with tiny pearls (in his apprentice's name, of course).

As joyless as it was, I was genuinely thrilled to be free from the duties of being an older sister - my life was hellish enough at home without having to worry about Pumpkin in the teahouses, as well. Since her adopton, Sayuri had completely replaced me as the okiya's principal geisha. I was no longer the empress, but a lowly subject. I was still the top-earning geisha in Gion, so I was nowhere near as low in status as the maids or Pumpkin, but it was still a grave insult to my pride to be considered below that snot-nosed whore. I fully planned to pay her back for it, I just had to bide my time.

For the first year after the adoption, Mother watched everyone like a hungry crow to ward off any hint of mischeif from anybody. As life settled down into it's new routine, her vigilance relaxed, but everyone still knew that dire punishement awaited anyone who tried to take advantage of it. Before I knew it, two years had passed by and Sayuri turned her collar. We had a party for her, of course. Just a small dinner party, with some friends and mistresses of nearby okiya - now that the threat of war had joined the waning Depression, large private parties were getting to be very scarce. This time, my attendance was mandatory, a malady I tried to soothe by drinking & ignoring the guest of honor.

At least I didn't have to fear for more rivals; with out last apprentice now an adult geisha, bringing the okiya's grand total to three, every last adult robe was brought out of storage. The okiya's collection of adult kimono was stretched to it's limit and would be for some time to come. I certainly had no plans to retire anytime soon, no matter how tempted I was becoming.

I was thinking about this as I ate lunch in the small dining room a few weeks after the party. One of the additional perks Sayuri acquired after making the change from apprentice to geisha was exclusive use of the large dining room - as a family member, if she was in there, then I had to be relegated to the dining area used by the maids. A moment later, I heard Mother enter the room and begin speaking to Sayuri. It was her usual fare - carping on something or another, her usual tirade about me being _danna_-less - so I ignored.

But then, I heard something surprising: "Leave the business talk to me - only a fool would pass up an offer like Nobu Toshikazu's." I was so taken off-guard that, before I could stop myself, I ended up spitting a mouthful of rice out on the table before breaking into choked laughter.

"Stop it, Mother!" I coughed as I opened the door. "Are you actually trying to make me choke on my food? So the famous Sayuri is to have Iwamura Electric's infamous Nobu Toshikazu as a _danna_, hmm?" Isn't that charitable of her!"

"Hatsumomo," Mother warned, "unless you have something useful to say..."

"I certainly do." I took a seat at their table and faced Sayuri with all seriousness. "Sayuri-san, I know you're still young, so I'm going to say this simply. You may not be aware, but one of the things that a _danna_ expects from his mistress can cause her to become pregnant. And any man would be very upset if she were to bear another man's child. In your case, you must be extra careful about this - if the child should have both arms and clear skin, Nobu will know at once that it can't possibly be his!" I broke into a laughing fit, not caring that both she and Mother sat glaring at me.

"If it would make you half as successful as Toshikazu-san has been, then maybe we should remove one of your limbs," Mother humphed.

"Then you might want to get a torch, too. It should help even more for my face to look like this." Here I tipped my bowl to give them both a good look at the red and white, lumpy, granulated mass inside.

"That's enough, Hatsumomo," Mother rapped the tabe. "No one's in any mood for your jokes. Unlike you, Sayuri still has a chance to take a _danna_ and make money for this okiya. Until you do the same, I don't want to hear another word from you on the subject." She flashed me a look that said I was dismissed.

I went back to the other room, still laughing. My hopes of living out my life there in safety and security were ruined, but it looked like her hopes were done for, as well. I remembered her little crush on Iwamura Ken and how it appeared that he returned something of her feelings, however secretly. It was years ago, but if she still held even the tiniest amount of feeling for him... The thought of how tortured she must feel sent me into another giggling fit. Not only that, but no matter how well-off he was, it couldn't change the fact that Nobu was far from well-liked in Gion. He had a tight network of friends and associates, but most others saw him as either odd or simply ill-tempered and rude. The only reason he was invited anywhere at all was due to his prominence in the business world and people's affinity for his partner's quiet, easy-going manner. He might have a lot to spend on her, but his unpopularity with the men and women of Gion could only hurt her.

I ordered a glass of sake be sent to my room as I glided up the stairs. She could have her elevated status and her _danna_'s payment, but let's see her enjoy them through her tears!

For weeks afterward, I watched Sayuri for signs of oncoming misery. Considering how eager Mother was to get her hands on Nobu's money, I fully expected to be attending their binding ceremony before the end of the month. But by mid-July, things still hadn't changed. When not even Gion's ever-informed rumor mill could provide me with answers, I decided to ask Mother herself. Luckily, Kohaku inviting me out to an excursion out of town provided me with an excuse to pop in and see her a few days later. I found her in the center of what looked like a nest of account books and random papers.

"What is it, Hatusmomo?" Mother sighed without even looking up. "I'm busy."

"A blind man could see that; I haven't seen you so frantice since Sayuri-san's _mizuage_ made you a rich woman. What's going on?" At first, Mother looked as though she was about to tell me to mind my own business, but then she seemed to consider something.

"No, maybe you can help me. Do you know General Junnosuke Tottori?"

"I haven't heard that name a day in my life. Who is he - someone I should know?"

"If all goes well and he turns out to be exactly as Mameha says, you'll know him as Sayuri's _danna_." Mother said.

I felt everything inside me freeze.

"What?" I breathed. "What do you mean 'Mameha says'? What happened to Nobu?"

"Well, since you inquired so politely," Mother started sarcastically. "While Mameha was here last week to collect on our bet, she informed me of the interest General Tottori had in Sayuri. Since he'd reached a lofty new position in the military, Mameha suggested that his powers could be of benefit to the okiya."

"Everyone knows the only geisha with military _danna_ are the unattractive ones. Nobu Toshikazu is probably twice as wealthy as this no-name General!"

"Times are so turbulent nowadays, men get rich one day just to lose it the next. Nobu-san may be an astute businessman, but his wealth is just as reliant on circumstances as anyone else. The General can offer us a stability Nobu could never." I could tell by her tone that Mother was finished on the subject.

Livid, I curtly stated my original reason for coming and left. So, Mameha got in my way one last time and saved her precious protege from the loss of her love, did she? I stormed back to my room where I grabbed the first thing I saw - a small ruby bauble - and threw it across the room. In a huff, I threw myself down into a seat. Sayuri had her status, popularity, and now, it appeared, she continued to have a chance at her secret love.

So what did that leave me?


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

_Next chapter is up! Just a couple more to go!_

**Disclaimer** - _I own no people, places, or dialogue from the original "Memoirs of a Geisha" book or movie._

Sayuri and the General performed the ceremony to become _danna_ and mistress a month later. I fumed about it secretly, but otherwise didn't let it get to me. I was ready to get on with life as usual, but I soon began to notice a change.

I was finding myself with more and more free time in the afternoons and evenings, and not attending as many engagements as I was once accostumed to. That New Year's, I found my list of close patrons to whom I sent cards was shortened noticably, and I hadn't had to call out of class for a morning engagement in months. Meanwhile, Sayuri was so busy with parties and her _danna_ that I could literally go days at a stretch without once laying eyes on her.

I was mulling over these developments one day in the hallway of the school, when one of the teachers passing by asked me to give her congratualtions to Sayuri, who was absent.

When I asked what for, she responded, "Oh, you haven't heard? Well, I just got wind of this month's numbers from the headmistress - it seems that Sayuri-san has just been named the top earning geisha in Gion. Everyone at your okiya must be so pleased!"

I could've taken it as a silly rumor, but women working in Gion really were ranked in such a way by the geisha association, of which the headmistress was a member. It was a perfectly reliable source and I had no reason to doubt it - Sayuri was now the top geisha in Gion.

I spent the rest of the day in a daze, as if everything were a dream. I finally went home after one of the teachers asked if I was ill. When I got back to the okiya, I went straight to my room and sat at the table for a long while. With that bit of news, it was finally clear to me what was going on - the time had come. The thing that every geisha - no, every woman period - feared above all else had finall sunk it's fangs into me; age.

At that point, the spring of 1939, Sayuri was only 19 years of age and I was...well, let's just say that my 30th had already come and gone. All things considered, I was by no means old and my beauty was still perfecty intact, but that youthful glow was long gone. Being a geisha was a game for the very young; so far as Gion was concerned, a woman lost her appeal the day she exited her twenties. Still being a teen, Sayuri was a fresh flower whose petals were still bright and fragrant, but mine were wearing thin and faded, and the scent was fleeing fast. She had top status in the okiya, popularity in the teahouses, a _danna_ whose services proved invaluable, and was now the okiya's principal earner. I had been dethroned completely and in every way possible. I was the empress of Gion no more and I never would be again.

In that moment, I laid my head down on the table and did something I hadn't done in over a decade - I cried.

* * *

I began that very night to drown my sorrows in any bottle I thought big enough to hold them. I drank as much sake as I dared at parties and had a glass, sometimes two, of beer or whiskey at home. The result was that the days turned into a jumbled haze. I sometimes said and did things I shouldn't have at engagements, but it was all worth it to not have to watch my whole life crumble. My only cold comfort during this time was that Mameha, my long-time rival, was going through the same loss of her charms, and if not now then in a few short years.

Then, that August, things reached a boiling point between me and Sayuri. On the first of the month, Mother calculated the totals herself and found out the news about Sayuri being the new principal geisha and announced that, as such, she was entitled to have the large bedroom currently inhabited by me and Pumpkin. As the new small-fry, we would have to share the smaller room Sayuri had, the one that used to belong to Auntie before Granny died.

Pumpkin was ready to meekly accept the shift and went along with the little moving game. But the large room was mine and had been so since I first came to that okiya - Sayuri could have it when she was ready to take it from me by force. As fate would have it, that's how things would go.

Only a few days after Mother's announcement, I was getting ready for one of my increasingly rare morning engagements. However, just as I was on my way out of the door, Yoko told me that the party I was headed to no longer needed my services. I assumed that the party was canceled, but as luck would have it, I had another engagement to go to at the same teahouse anyway, so I left.

I arrived at my destination and made my way down the hallway, when I heard a familiar sound - the distinctly wheezy laughter of a loyal patron of mine, the one who canceled on me earlier. If the party was still ongoing, I could think of no good reason why my presence had been denied and was about to peek in for answers, when the door opened and an apprentice came out escorting a gentleman to the bathroom. I followed them at a distance and waited until he had shut the door behind him before approaching her.

"Excuse me, that party you just came out of," I began, "That's the one hosted by Judge Uwazumi, correct? Who all is in there?"

"Oh, it's a private geisha party for himself - the only other man in there is his assistant," she said, gesturing to the bathroom. "Besides that, there's Kotoke-san, Hikari-san, and Sayuri-san."

My insides froze. "Excuse me, did you say Sayuri was in there? Nitta Sayuri, a woman with blue-gray eyes?"

"Yes, that's the one. You should see him in there," she dropped her voice conspiratorially and looked amused. "He's all over her like a rag on a rack. He keeps calling her his 'blue-eyed angel'."

I gave her my thanks and immediately made my way to the door. Now that my fortunes had changed, it appeared that my "loyal patrons" were jumping ship on me and swimming to the next big thing. Beyond livid, I breifly considered going in there and causing a scene, but I wasn't that drunk yet. Instead, I stormed straight back to the okiya where the first thing I did was demand a bottle of sake.

I went straight to my room and began pacing angrily. When the maid came in carrying a glass on a tray, I screamed at her, "Does that look like a bottle to you, you stupid cow? If you don't come back with what I asked for, I'll get it myself and break it over that empty head!"

I snatched the glass off the tray and downed it as she scurried off to get the rest. She took my title, my crown, my patrons, and now she wanted my room. Well, now it was my turn to do some taking. After two more glasses, I made my way down to Sayuri's room and went right inside.

I went straight for the obvious places first - jewelry box, drawers where one might keep gifts and valuables - but it appeared that her precious _danna_ came up short in that area. Thanks to her connection to Kanda-san, even Pumpkin had a more valuable collection of gifts. I finally decided on taking something from her make-up stand, when my foot hit something hard underneath.

It was a notebook, like the kind gotten from a stationary shop. A quick flip through told me at once that I had stumbled across gold. Keeping a diary wasn't so uncommon in Gion. Geisha were expected to keep everything they saw and heard under the strictest of confidence, especially regarding their patrons - we entertained so many men of power that if every geisha in Gion openly told everything they knew about them, it would bring all of Japan to it's knees. But that didn't change the fact that some women were simply terrible at keeping secrets. For these women, a diary was a perfectly acceptable alternative. Unless, of course, that diary should become public - in that case, any geisha could call herself ruined, even the famous Sayuri.

Feeling very happy, I took a seat and began to read. It was all very interesting, if a little overly poetic: the oh-so-very-sad tale of her parents and her ponderings on the fate of her sister; how selfish and greedy she found Mother to be; her secret love for Iwamura Ken; Nobu's secret love for her; and, of course, page after page of hero worship for Mameha. What I found most interesting was the stories on how Mameha played the Doctor and Nobu against each other to drive up her _mizuage_, among other things. To think that I'd wasted all that time trying to figure out her tricks, when the blueprint was hidden in my okiya all this time!

Suddenly, a gasp caused me to look up and see Sayuri standing in the doorway, looking shocked and horrified at the same time.

"Why, hello, Sayuri!" I beamed. "I was just sitting here with your diary, and I was just dying to tell you how much I loved it. Really, some of these things are very interesting. And your writing style is charming! But your calligraphy..."

"Did you read the very interesting thing on the front?" she snapped.

"I'm not sure, but let's see. 'Private'; see, there's that calligraphy I was talking about."

"Hatsumomo, please put the book down and get out."

"Really, Sayuri, I'm surprised at you! I was only trying to help. For instance, why call Nobu Toshikazu 'Mr. Tsu'? I think 'Mr. One-Arm' or 'Blister-san' are much more appropriate titles, don't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she stammered. "I haven't written anything about Nobu-san."

I rolled my eyes and read a page back to her, one that clearly described Toshikazu and no one else. Sayuri paled at the idea that she'd been caught - I couldn't have been more thrilled to see it. She lunged and tried to grab it from me, but I stood up and kept it well out of her reach.

"Of course you want it back, and I'm going to give it to you, believe me. But I haven't finished with it yet. So I'll just be taking this back to my room, unless you think I should share with Mother. I'm sure she'd be the most interested of all to see what you wrote about her."

Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through my left foot. A shard of glass from a bottle of face cream had just gone through the sole of my foot. I'd forgotten that I'd even broken it. I cursed when I saw that I was bleeding, but kept my hands firmly on the book. As soon as I limped to the safety of the room, I grabbed a small rag for washing off my make-up, wetted it with sake to disinfect the wound, and held it to my foot.

In a moment, Sayuri knocked and opened the door. She glared at me a moment before glancing around the room. I thought she was just stalling for a way to get the journal from me, but then she waltzed over to my open jewelry box and swiped a piece.

"Such a wonderful idea! Steal a piece of my jewelry - to be honest, I'd be happier with the cash you'll have to give me."

"I'm so happy that you don't mind," she stated with a strange tone of triumph. "But tell me, how much will I have to pay for this?" She held the thing up to my face for me to see. At first, I didn't get the importance of it, but then recognition set in - it was the emerald brooch I framed her for stealing when she caught me with Koichi-san so many years ago. I originally intended to sell it to avoid just such an occasion, but I never honestly thought it would come back to bite me.

I was so stunned that I forgot to keep an eye on the journal - in a moment, she reached over, picked it right up, and was out the door with both. I hobbled to my feet as quickly as I could and followed her out the door just in time to hear her placing it in a drawer in her room. She may have been the daughter of the okiya, but apparently she still wasn't smart enough to beat me. Comforted, I gave her a little smile as she came out and hurried off to Mother's room and I began to limp after her.

"Mother," I heard her say as I appeared in the doorway, "do you remember the brooch Hatsumomo accused me of stealing from her years ago and was added to my debts? Well, I've just found it lying on the floor in her room."

"Why I believe she's right!" I exclaimed in pretend shock and glee. "That is the jewel I thought I lost! I thought I'd never see it again."

"I'm sure it's very easy to lose things when you're drunk all the time," the little wench sniffed at me. I thought of striking her for speaking to me in such a way, but I wouldn't have dared with Mother right there. Besides, I had something even better than a fist.

"I found it in her make-up stand, Mother," I said. "That's where- "

"Why were you looking in her make-up stand?" Mother demanded. The question caught me off-guard - Mother had never questioned me before, especially in disputes with other geisha. To avoid answering, I thought it best to skip straight to the point.

"I didn't wish to have to tell you this, Mother, but... Sayuri left her journal out and I was trying to hide it for her. She showed it to me about a year ago, and she's written some very not-so-nice things about certain men and, truthfully, about you too, Mother. I know I should have brought it to you immediately, but..."

"Mother, there isn't any journal," Sayuri stated simply. "Hatsumomo is making this up."

"Oh, am I? Then let me go get it - that way, you can describe to Mother how I made it up while she reads it." I turned on my good heel and marched straight to her room with Mother in tow. I kneeled at her make-up stand and went through every drawer as Mother grumbled about the mess.

"What were you saying about a journal, Hatsumomo?" she sniffed sarcastically.

"If there is one, I'm sure she'll find it," Sayuri chipped in.

I searched again and again, but they all came up empty. Finally, I was forced to admit defeat. The journal wasn't there, and it probably wasn't in the room at all - the little bitch had tricked me. All I could do was put my hands in my lap and chuckle at the irony of it all. First, she beat me in the okiya, then she overtook me in Gion, and now she was even defeating me at my own game.

"Hatsumomo, you are to repay Sayuri for the brooch you accused her of stealing from you. And I won't have this okiya defiled with blood - the tatami will be replaced and the cost added to your debts. This has been a very expensive evening for you; perhaps maybe now you'll learn to leave Sayuri 's belongings alone in the future."

I already knew things had changed for the both of us, but I'd reigned Gion with impunity for so long that the severity of it had never fully sunken in. With that line, it all became crystal clear to me how much the tables had turned. Just a few years ago, Mother would've had no choice but to take my every word as gospel and punish Sayuri knowing full well that the girl was probably innocent. But now, with her new status as both daughter of the okiya and prime geisha, I was the one who was completely powerless. Up until that point, I'd always looked at Sayuri as a source of constant irritation, and not much else. But now, for the first time, I looked at her with nothing but pure hatred flowing through my veins.

Sayuri was the new empress of Gion, and me - lower than Auntie, lower even than Pumpkin, I understood that I was now nothing but a worm. And like a worm, I knew that I was soon to be squashed completely.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

_Here's the new chapter! This is about where we leave the book and go off on our own again._

**Disclaimer** - _I own absolutely nothing from the original Memoirs of a Geisha book or movie. That includes characters, dialogue, and locations._

Just when I thought I'd sunk as low as I could go, things got even worse. A week after the incident with the journal, Sayuri and Mameha started following me to nearly every engagement I went to, just as I'd done to them back when Sayuri first debuted. It was obviously an attempt at revenge by the newly empowered couple for my past transgressions - and if so, I thought it a very poor one. Out of all the ways they could choose to get revenge, this was the most pathetic.

Or so I thought. I soon found out just how destructive their method was to the remnants of my career. In my consistantly half-drunken state, it took me a few days to notice, but having Sayuri and Mameha appear at all my parties was the worst thing that could've happened to me. Despite my horribly diminished popularity in Gion, I still managed to attract a reasonable amount of attention at engagements - really the only thing about me that chased the men away was my age and, after a few glasses of strong sake, my mouth. But as soon as Mameha or worse, Sayuri, floated in, I was paid no more attention than the ashtray. It seemed that everyone wanted a piece of the famous star Sayuri and her elegant mentor, but Hatsumomo was no more appealing than yesterdays garbage. And when it became apparent that they planned to do this for as long as they thought it amusing, I could barely contain my anger at them.

Finally, after more than a week of sabotage, I boiled over; leading them down an alleyway, I suddenly spun around.

"Well, if it isn't the two dogs, Mameha and Sayuri!" I said humorlessly as I came straight for them.

"What are you taking about, Hatsumomo?" Mameha asked in mock-puzzlement.

"Don't play dumb with me, you bitch! You two are always following me around, like two dogs sniffing for a meal - I suppose that means that you want to be treated like dogs! Well, I happen to hate the animals. Shall I show you how I get rid of dogs that won't leave me alone?" I growled, raising my hand to strike.

I originally meant to give Mameha - who I knew to be the mastermind behind this operation - a good whack and run away, but Sayuri screamed, drawing the attention of everyone in the alley and a few people from the nearby street. The alley was dimly lit, but I still stood the chance of being recognized if I stuck around. Rather than run that risk, I could only bite my lip in anger and darkly storm off.

I didn't bother going to my next engagement because I knew they'd only be there. I just went back home and marched to the kitchen myself, where I grabbed a bottle of beer. I didn't even wait to get to my room with it, but popped the cork right there and drank it on my way up.

If that bitch and her slut apprentice wanted to fight, I'd give them a war. But this time, I wouldn't even begin to fight fair.

* * *

I spent the night both scheming my revenge and drowning my self-pity. In the end, I realized that I could do nothing but avoid the both of them at all costs. I began leaving school early and running to engagements while Sayuri was still out. My threat the other night appeared enough to make them keep their distance, but just when I thought I'd won that battle, a rumor sprang out of nowhere that I'd been declared mentally insane! I didn't doubt for a moment that it was Mameha's brainchild in revenge for daring to raise my hand to her. Then, one morning about three weeks later, I got what appeared to be a lucky break; while I was at breakfast, Yoko came into the room and informed me that my old friend Bando Shojiro was in town and invited me to his welcoming party.

I first met Shojiro at a party shortly after I turned my collar, when I was 18 and he 20. We were celebrating the end of a sell-out tour in which he played Amaterasu, his very first lead role after years of being an understudy. I had gone to one of his shows before and, of course, had instantly counted myself a fan, but was pleasently surprised to find out just how much we had in common. We found that we shared interests, opinions, and, most enjoyable of all, sense of humors. He even came from a long ancestry of successful figures, like myself, of which his breakout performance made him the most notable. He was easily my very best friend; had he not been a homosexual, we probably would've been lovers.

The only difference between us was that, while my career had withered down to near-death in recent years, he still remained firmly on top as Japan's premier _onna-gatta_. I planned to use that title to resucitate my own. You see, geisha and Kabuki actors go together like fish and water. And as a Kabuki actor of such high standing, Shojiro could turn most every geisha in Gion against the emporer himself if he so chose. If I could get him to help me in a campaign against Mameha and Sayuri, I might just be able to come back from the dead yet.

The night of the party, I put on my best seasonal kimono - a sun-colored robe featuring vivid red and orange autumn leaves and a deep violet obi inter-woven with designs in gold thread - and left while Sayuri was still in school. Although it wasn't necessary at my age, I wore the full make-up in order to conceal the dark circles that had come from long, sleepless nights of drinking, and had my hair washed for the occasion.

The attention my spectacular rejuvination garnered made me feel like my old self again - I had a very good feeling about that night. After all day of sorely overdue attention and fawning, I practically strutted across the bridge to Shojiro's party. Rather than arrive a little late like I always did, I made sure to show up right on time and was shown into a small room with 4 or 5 other people - the first part of the gathering would take place indoors before moving out onto the larger verandah. As soon as I walked in, I heard a shreik of glee.

"Hatsumomo? Oh, it is you!" Shojiro squealed, happy as could be. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

"That's only because you've been away all this time," I playfully chided. Shojiro had spent the past year in Tokyo, acting in plays at the National Theatre for dignitaries and even members of the Imperial family. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you liked Tokyo better than Gion."

"That's not true! You wouldn't believe how horribly boring it is up there. No one talks about anything but business and politics, and no one dances except for these Western concotions! And their geisha look like sows compared to the ones in Gion like you, Hatsumomo-chan."

"Now, now, Shojiro-san," the play's director cut in. "Tokyo's been very good to us for these past months. I'd never seen such a turnout in a single show before."

"That's only because they never knew what they were missing. I'm telling you, if we both held a dance recital there next year, every geisha in the city would rush right down here in hopes that they could be so graceful."

I could've interjected my own thoughts on the matter here, but I knew that creature like I knew myself, mostly because we were usually of the same mind - the longer you let Shojiro ramble on as he pleased, the more pliable he became. After a fun night of drinking and fawning over each other, I should be able to ask him for anything. I planned to pull him aside after the party died down and give him my story - that Mameha and her apprentice had been waging a campaign of terror these past few months, and only with his help could I hope to undo the damage. With our long and storied friendship, he wasn't apt to say no.

An hour into the party, we all moved out onto the verandah and I was making good progress on Shojiro; more guests showed up, including some very popular geisha, but his focus stayed glued on me. But then, horror of all horrors, I saw none other than Mameha walking through the doorway with Sayuri in tow. Inwardly, I cursed; I knew this party was being touted as one of the biggest of the season, so of course they'd hear about it and instantly think of me, but to think that they'd show up without an invitation! I began to feel a bit comforted, though, when Sayuri went to go sit by the music composer and Mameha chose to park herself right next to me - another thing we shared was that Shojiro didn't care for Mameha. Like me, he found her much too high-and-mighty. I would've liked to have slapped her for both showing her face there and as payback for her rumor, but I could do nothing but sit and continue to listen as Shojiro described how he managed to fool both the Italian ambassador and his wife into thinking he was actually a woman.

This whole time, the theatre director's mistress had been busy flirting with one of the other actors and ignoring her host's story - Shojiro decided to teach her a lesson. He used his considerable talents to copy her every movement and gesture, broadcasting to the whole party what she was doing. When he stuck his finger up her nose, that's when things got really funny. But then the director decided to step in and save his mistress from further embarrassment by changing the subject to the worst one possible.

"That's enough, Shojiro-san; don't forget, you have a show to do tommorrow. Don't you know who you're sitting besides? Mameha-san there is one of Gion's greatest dancers. I say we ask her for a demonstration."

"Oh, Heaven's no! I don't want to see any dancing right now. Besides, we're having fun, aren't we?" he whined, turning to me.

I was about to agree when that damned director cut me off. "We'll be back on the road again before you know it. We mustn't pass up a chance to see a private performance by the famous Mameha." This time several other guests voiced their approval, as well. As host, Shojiro could have resisted, but I knew that he could no more say no to the theater director than I could to Mother.

"Oh, all right," Shojiro sighed. "Mameha-san, if you would please honor us with one of your performances..."

"Certainly, Shojiro-san," she smiled. If I didn't know better, I thought for a moment that she shot a satisfied glance at me. In any case, I let my true unhappiness show freely through, now that I Shojiro shared my feelings. We both poured each other sake and exchanged looks of displeasure; really, no one could say we weren't the best of friends. In that moment, I couldn't have begun to guess just how badly that night would go.

A maid was summoned and a shamisen brought - as another geisha began to play, Mameha took up her position at the front of the group and begun performing. It was a decent show, although nothing I couldn't do better; Sayuri could take my title, but she couldn't steal my superior talent. In any case, as soon as she'd finished, I expected Shojiro to instantly lose interest where I would distract him, but was horrified to look over and find him staring at Mameha in entrancement. He even invited her to sit next to him!

"Wonderful!" he cried, clapping delight. "Absolutely charming! I can't believe I never knew how talented you were, Mameha-san." Here he grabbed the sake decanter and eagerly poured her a drink, literally turning his back to me.

"Of course you wouldn't, silly," she giggled like a schoolgirl. "Your own overwhelming talents blind you to all others. I imagine the sun can't very well see the moon, can it?" They both laughed at this as a mixture of rage and hatred for the both of them roiled inside me. In the middle of their fun, I looked over and saw - and I know it wasn't my imagination - Mameha glancing at me. When our eyes caught, the whore had the gall to give me a smug smirk; she was stealing the last of my allies and smiling in my face all the while. It was all I could do not to lunge at her then and there.

I wasn't the only one unhappy at the attention Mameha was soaking up; one of the other neglected geisha tried to distract Shojiro by bringing up his unrequited love for some English actor. I took no notice of the conversation and angrily kept downing cups of sake and glaring daggers at them both. That's why it caught me by surprise when he dragged Mameha up from her seat to act something out with him.

"When I perform, I do it like this." Here he sashyed past Mameha, moving with an almost clownish gait. "But when Bajiru-san performs, he looks like this." He grabbed Mameha and dipped her almost to the floor, raining kisses all over her face.

"What's he doing?" I heard the old composer whisper.

"He's making an idiot of himself, that's what he's doing!" I snapped loudly. I never should have said anything. I had knowingly set in motion my own doomsday clock, but I didn't care - I was far too consumed by rage and bitterness to care about anything anymore.

"Oh, Hatsumomo-chan, you're jealous, aren't you?" Shojiro said in the same teasing voice we'd used against so many others we laughed at.

"Of course she is," Mameha agreed in the same patronizing tone. "But you two are such good friends, you absolutely must make-up. Go on, Shojiro-san, don't be shy; you have to do her the same as you did me. It's only fair."

"You're right - come on, Hatsumomo-chan." He tried to lift me to my feet, but I was in no mood to be kissed. With the help of a few others playfully pushing me from behind, he finally managed to get me to my feet. I wasn't even trying to hide my rage at this point - with the cheering of the crowd, Shojiro's now patronizing attempt at affection, and Mameha smiling all the while, it seemed like all the world had come together simply to mock me. Everything I saw seemed coated in red; when he dipped me back and tried to give me a kiss on the lips, I snapped and bit him as hard as I dared.

With a shreik, he instantly jumped back, holding his lip. He honestly didn't look as if he knew whether to glare at me in anger or just continue staring at me in wide-eyed shock and fright. To punctuate the sentiment I was feeling, I drew my hand back and slapped him. But nothing could sate the uncontrolled rage I was feeling towards the traitorous ex-friend.

Then Mameha stepped forward. "Hatsumomo-san please, _do_ calm down." With those words, I finally understood the depths of Mameha's hatred for me. As you'll recall, those were the same words I'd said to her at the party in which I met Koichi-san, the one I chased her out of in disgrace. That, running her childhood friend, Hatsuoki, out of Gion, attacking her in the school, ruining her kimono, blackmailing her maid, stealing her boyfriend's gift and blackmailing her for it, his subsequent refusal to see her, and many more acts against her - all of it she'd stored up and fed to her grudge in hopes of one day getting revenge. She didn't want my status or popularity, she wanted my life in exchange for all the trouble I'd caused in hers. And she got it - Mameha had won.

The knowledge that I'd been bested once and for all drove me over the edge. I threw myself at the first person I saw - which happened to be Shojiro - and started pummeling them. In a moment, the theater director had me around the waist and pulled me off him, restraining me. That's when the mistress of the teahouse appeared and declared the party to be over. But that didn't stop the host from getting one last word in.

"You monster, you bit me!" Shojiro shouted at me in angry indignation. At this point, the mistress nodded at the director and went to go comfort Shojiro. Meanwhile, the director grabbed me by both arms and marched me back into the teahouse, down the stairs, out into the entryway, and gave me a forceful shove out the door.

"Don't ever come near us again," he ordered as I stumbled out into the street. He then kicked my shoes out behind me and slammed the door shut.

Immediately, remorse set in. I'd done the absolute worst thing that anyone in Gion could ever do - I'd attacked a patron. With so many guests to bear witness, the tale of what I'd done would rip through Gion like fire by sunrise. Someone was probably already on the phone with Mother. No geisha would ever willingly be associate with me again, and certainly no man would invite a woman known to be both crazy and violent to any of his parties. I knew instantly that I'd just attended my last engagement.

My career - my life - was over.

Sullenly, I gathered my shoes and made my way towards the Kamo river, fully intending to throw myself in. I made it to the middle of the Pontocho bridge and stared over the edge at the darkly churning river, the water black and freezing in the cool autumn night. But then I thought better of it. What good would it do to kill myself now - I was already dead. Being a successful geisha was all that I'd dreamed about, even as a small child. Without it, my life had no meaning and I was hollow as corpse. No; there was no point in dying twice. Besides, to kill myself then would mean that I would be forever known as "Hatsumomo, the once-great geisha who attacked Bando Shojiro VI at a party and drowned herself in the Kamo river the same night" - that would be just too much for any departed soul to bear.

Instead, I walked back into Gion and over to the dingiest, cheapest teahouse I knew - the Shirae - and gave the mistress every sen I had on me to put me in a private room for the night and keep the drinks coming. Just grateful for the cash, she didn't ask questions but just led me to a windowless room in the back that wasn't much larger than a closet, where she delivered a bottle of cheap sake and two glasses, obviously thinking that I expected company. I didn't bother to correct her, but just opened the bottle and poured myself as much as it could hold.

I might not drown myself in a river, I thought, but I would drown myself in this.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

_Next chapter is up and the dark days have begun. And because we're no longer in the book, I can do away with the disclaimer again!_

That night, I drank until I completely blacked out, something that was soon to become a habit with me. Very early the next morning, I awoke to the mistress shaking me and telling me that it was time to leave. When I reached up to put a hand on my throbbing head and found that a few of my hair ornaments had gone, she told me that I had given them to her in exchange for more drink. I halfway didn't believe her but didn't care nearly enough to say so. I simply gathered myself up as best that I could and walked out into the cool morning. Mercifully, the sun had only just risen so the streets were still mostly empty - I only had to put up with the stares from a few passerby before I finally got to the okiya.

As soon as I arrived, the first person I saw was Sayuri stepping out of the entryway and dressed for school. Our eyes met as she stepped out of the way, but I didn't even bother giving her so much as an ugly look. What was the point; not only was I already soundly defeated, but I now understood that Sayuri was only the weapon in Mameha's revenge. I still sorely resented her success, but I also knew where the true blame lay. Inside the okiya, as soon as Auntie caught sight of me she sent off one of the maids to go inform Mother before approaching me herself.

"Come along now, Hatsumomo - Mother wants a word with you." Like the condemned to the execution grounds, I followed her stoically up the stairs where the maid remained to open the door for me. I could only imagine their inner-glee as they shut it behind me, knowing full well that it was the last they'd ever see of me.

As I walked in and took a seat, Mother's room was as I'd never seen it - clean and completely devoid of the usual clutter. The account books were all stashed away, her ever-present abacus was gone, there wasn't a single sheet of paper anywhere to be seen. Mother herself stood smoking her pipe, staring out the open window at the growing daylight. She remained that way for a few minutes longer before shutting the window and slowly taking a seat, looking at me with a gaze of what I took to be cold disappointment.

"21 years," she began, her voice still and demeanor calm. "21 years; that's how long you've been here. I still remember that night you caused that fire - yes, I knew it was you - and delivered Akimitsu's letter to me, proving that you were her daughter. I admit I had my doubts, even after I ran my own cousin out of town to acquire you, but they eventually dissapated as you proved talented and cunning enough to become a successful geisha. This okiya was almost on the brink when you came here, but your popularity helped make it one of the wealthiest in Gion. But you were always far too prideful, picking fights with other geisha and running recklessly ahead; your success made you complacent. I knew years ago that your years of cruelty and misdoings had finally caught up with you. And now look at you - a worthless drunk who even her wits have abandoned."

I tried to interrupt. "Mother-"

"Stop," she raised a hand to cut me off. "I'm not your Mother anymore. If you think there's anything in the universe that you can say to make me keep you here after what you did - and have been doing - then you are sorely mistaken. It's true that you and your years of service are the reason behind our current lofty position, and we truly do owe you for that. If things were better, I'd simply have you retire and allow you to live out your life here. But times being what they are, I'm afraid that we simply cannot afford to keep someone who is both dead weight and a liability, even out of obligation. Not to mention that I can never fully trust you to not try to take your revenge on Sayuri, our principal earner."

Here I gave a derisive snort. "You and I both know that Sayuri is hardly talented or scheming enough to do this to me. Really, Mother, why don't you just say what you mean? We both know that you and everyone else in this wretched okiya have been praying for this day for years. Be honest."

"Honest?" Mother snapped. "You want honesty, fine. Honestly, in the past I was willing to overlook your faults when you were young and still earning your keep. But now your appeal has fallen and your pile of misdeeds has become to high. When your life was no longer as you wanted it, you lost control and now you've even gone so far as to attack one of your own patrons. You're only lucky your little lapse in judgement didn't cause Shojiro any true harm or else they probably would've pressed charges; if you think you're unlucky today, imagine if the police would have to come and collect you. You may like to think yourself clever, but anyone with truly good sense would never have let themselves get this far. No; this is where we must part ways."

Here she reached under the desk and pulled up a thick cotton robe of the type the maids wore in the winter. "This is an extra maids uniform - it's for you to keep, as I imagine you have nothing else."

"I have a whole collection of kimono, don't I? They did belong to my mother - you wouldn't have gotten your hands on a single one if it wasn't for me."

"You don't honestly think I'd let you have a single one, did you?" she laughed. "Regardless of how I got them, they belong to this okiya now. I thank you for you contribution, but unless you have them money to buy them or the power to take them from me, they'll stay right here. Instead, you get these." She set two items on the table, a white envelope and a framed picture of Akimitsu, my mother. "Shizue sent it to me years ago, just before she died. I decided against giving it to you, but now that you're no longer a member of this okiya, that's no longer my decision to make. It's rightfully yours to do whatever with. The envelope contains your earnings for the month - consider it a parting gift from me. For all your years of service."

I opened the envelope and counted it - it contained Y800. I used to make that much in a day. I wrapped both in the cotton robe and stood to leave.

"Now that you've succeeded in losing your home and ruining you own career, tell me; what do you plan to do with youself now, Hatsumomo?"

"I currently have no idea," I said quietly. "And when I figure it out, if you don't mind, I'd rather keep it to myself."

"Fair enough," Mother shrugged, relighting her pipe. "Just to prove that I have no ill will towards you for how things turned out, I'll give you until the day after tomorrow to figure it out. All your prior engagements have canceled on you and I've already called to have your name struck from the registry, so you'll have plenty of time to think. And while you're in your room, I suggest you make your last act in Gion writing an apology to Shojiro for you actions last night. Think of it as my last order."

I simply nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind me. In my room, I was met with a large bucket of water lying on the floor and a bundle of cloth on the table. The bundle was a large, thick canvas bag for carrying my belongings, and the bucket, paired with the block of soap behind it, was meant for me to bathe and wash out my geisha hairstyle. The water was still hot - the maids must have brought it up while I was talking to Mother. I placed the robe on the floor before stripping off my soiled kimono and getting rid of my last vestments of geishahood. First, I took the opportunity to wash the previous night's grime off of my skin before moving onto my hair. Years of wax build-up made my job very difficult and it took more than 5 vigorous washes before it came completely clean.

Once I'd dried myself, I put on a robe of the type I normally wore before putting on a kimono and got to work grinding the ink for my "apology" letter. I didn't bother thinking of an actual apology - if Shojiro was truly anything like me, then he wasn't the forgiving sort and all the letters in the world couldn't repair our shattered friendship. And I couldn't care less about mending their ties to the okiya. Instead, I had some parting words of my own: "Traitor. Hatsumomo is dead. You've killed her." I wrote it in the very center of a blank sheet of paper before folding it up and placing it in an envelope. I didn't sign either - he would recognize my handwriting.

I was about to go and give my letter to Mother when a knock came at the door. In a moment, Pumpkin came in and took a seat across from me. She looked very unsure of what to say or do in this situation and was simply trying to not look as desperate as she felt. Finally, she cleared her throat.

"Hatsumomo-san, I-"

I lifted a hand to stop her. "Pumpkin, I know you're dense, but even I'm sure that you know that I've never liked you. Your sheer lack of talent cost us both the opportunity to have a place to live out our lives, and now it's come to this. But you should know that I no longer blame you for it - it's simply your bad luck that fate pushed you into a life that you couldn't be less suited to. And that's why I've decided to tell you this; the weekend you experienced your mizuage, Kanda-san approached me with the idea of betrothing you to his apprentice, Noboru-san. Now that Mother is throwing me out, your place here is safe at least until times change for the better. Unless you want to spend the rest of your life in abject failure, I suggest you use this time to forget about what few patrons you have and focus on seducing Noboru-san. If you can get him to marry you, then he'll have to pay off your debts and release you from this life. Then you really will have a place to belong, because it certainly isn't here."

With that, I stood up and strode right past her into the hallway to Mother's room. I went in to find things back to normal, Mother puffing away over her account books. I handed her the letter.

"Did Pumpkin tell to you yet?" she said, taking it and immediately putting it aside.

"She hasn't told me anything."

"Of course she hasn't," Mother sighed. "I'm placing Pumpkin in Auntie's room until your departure."

"So I'm to be quarantined, am I?" I quipped humorlessly.

"Think of it as a period of enforced solitude. Now that your reputation is tainted beyond all repair, it would do us well to keep our remaining geisha away from you."

I wordlessly turned and left the room. Back in my room - or, soon to be Pumpkin's room - a tray of food sat on the table, a simple bowl of rice and a glass of sake, and obvious parting shot from the maids. Not that it mattered to me; I wasn't a member of the household anymore, so I didn't care what they did. As I ate, I marveled at how calmly I was handling the who terrible situation. Most girls unfortunate enough to find themselves in my shoes usually spent it in tears or plotting their subsequent suicide. I was doing neither and, without realizing it, had done what most people during that time were doing and hardened myself. I was only able to face my fate with any composure because I'd already turned to stone.

Now full and the sake ripping the edge off of my hangover, I drew the blinds and laid down to sleep off the rest. When I awoke that evening, I spent the night staring deep into the empty glass, thinking hard about what I was to do now. I was detirmined to at least save myself from the shame of Miyagawa-cho - but where else could I go?

By the next morning, I'd formulated the best plan I could - all there was to do was wait until dark to implement it. The hours ticked by slowly, but eventually night settled in and everyone in the okiya went to sleep. I waited one more hour before slowly opening the door and creeping down the stairs to the walkway outside. From there, I crept quietly across the dirt path and into the kimono storehouse.

Mother may have laughed in my face when I told her that those kimono were rightfully mine, but she forgot that what wasn't given to me, I still had no problem in taking. I slowly pulled the door aside and hit the light switch before quickly scaling up the ladder to the second floor and cracking the door just wide enough to admit myself. I couldn't very well take them all, so I had made my choices carefully; standing in front of the red lacquer cases, I knew exactly what I wanted. In a few minutes, I'd located the chest holding the summer robes and dug through it to find the kimono given to me by Hiyama-san when I first became his mistress, the orange robe with the fierce embroidered tiger; it was one of my favorites. I took it out and laid it aside, still in it's tissue wrapping, before putting the chest back and dragging out another one, this time for spring robes. I searched through the trunk until I found the illicit silk robe I took from Mameha. She may have succeeded in running me out of Gion, but I would be dead and buried before she got her hands on this robe - I'd sooner burn it.

Placing the said kimono on top of the other one, I put the chest back before grabbing them both and dropping them to the first floor, then left and shut the door behind me. Back on the ground, I squeezed into the cracked doorway and grabbed the robes. I was just about to take my haul and leave when a thought stopped me. Crouching down, I reached in between a stack of extra linens and felt around - a few moments later, my fingers struck something hard. It was the pine box I'd placed my old apprentice hair ornaments in and hid after I turned my collar. I still had no use for the things, but I could definately use the cash from selling them - I placed the box on top of the stack and inched back out the door, killing the lights on my way out.

As stealthily as I could, I shut the metal door and replaced the latch. Sticking to the quieter dirt path, I reentered the okiya where all was just as I'd left it. I moved quickly as I could without rustling either the tissue paper or the jewelry, moving my way down the hall and up the stairs. Every step brought the risk of someone walking out into the hall and catching me, but all stayed quiet. Finally, after what seemed to be the longest walk I'd ever taken, I made it to the safety of my own room and firmly shut the door behind me. Breathing a sigh of great relief, I placed the box on the table and lit a candle before packing the stolen kimono into the bottom of the canvas bag and pushing the bag back under the table where it's contents couldn't accidentally be discovered.

I looked over at the little clock on the makeup stand. It was after midnight; I blew the candle out and prepared to go to bed. I wanted to leave early the next morning, before the streets became busy and I had too much of an audience for my departure.

Two days ago, I woke up a geisha; tonight, I was going to bed a theif; and tommorrow, I was to be homeless.

* * *

The next morning, I awoke just before dawn to the sound of Auntie placing a tray of food on the table. I waited until she left before stirring - today was the day of departure, and I had nothing to say to anyone. It might sound strange that I chose to say nothing to any of the people I'd lived with for over twenty years, but I knew perfectly well how happy they were to see me leave in disgrace. What else was there to be said?

I ate quietly before setting to the task of packing all of my earthly belongings into the large canvas bag; my almanac, the box containing my apprentice hair ornaments, my jewelry box, my money box, my mother's photograph, the tortoiseshell hairpin from Tomihatsu, and the envelope containing my last month's pay. Thankfully, they were all small things, so the bag wasn't very heavy. Of course, I left my make-up behind - now that I wasn't a geisha any longer, they were useless to me - but on impulse, I grabbed my dancing fan from the table and dropped in into the bag as well. I'd been a dancer all my life, and I suppose that there were some things that I simply couldn't bear to be rid of.

With all my things packed and the stolen kimono nestled safely in the bottom of my bag, I had no other reason to stay - I put on the cotton robe Mother had given me, made my way down the stairs, past the still-sleeping maids, and into the entryway, where I slipped my bare feet into a pair of gray _zori_ and walked out the door of the Nitta okiya, never to return. I willed myself not to look back as I wandered up the street; my pride simply wouldn't allow it. Besides, not a single person in there would ever miss me and, honestly, I didn't have anyone in there I was too sorry to part with either.

Standing on the corner in the faint morning sun, I figured that I might as well go and say goodbyes to the people I would miss. Seeing as how she was closest, I turned my direction to the Inoue okiya to see Sakura.

It was still quite early when I knocked on the front door, but it wasn't a long wait before a maid opened it. She didn't believe me at first when I told her who I was, but she allowed me inside anyway and led me to go sit in their reception room. A few moments later, Sakura walked in wearing robe of orange silk; when her eyes caught sight of me, she let out a horrified gasp.

"Hatsumomo-san, is that really you?" she cried in worry and confusion, rushing to the table. "What's happened?"

"Hello, Sakura. As you can see, I've lost my place in Gion. My rivalry with Mameha has finally caught up with me and I've been exiled from Gion because of it. I'm no longer a geisha."

"Oh, no..." Sakura looked extremely saddened and distressed by this news, but not surprised. "So the rumors are true... Well, you've come to the right place - as the woman who made me what I am, you're perfectly welcome to live here."

I immediately waved the idea away. "And do what? My reputation is damaged beyond all hope of repair - I've become so toxic that if it ever became public that I was living here, it might even damage the reputation of you or Umiyo-chan," I reminded her, referring to her younger sister who was only a few months from turning her collar. "Gion is closed off to me forever; I'll never entertain again, not in this lifetime. I have no choice but to leave. I'm making my rounds around Gion and saying my goodbyes before I go. My next stop is your sister, Kohaku. No matter what you might think of each other, I highly suggest you keep in touch and remain close, especially if this war gets any worse. If I've learned anything from this tragedy, it's that people in Gion have a tendancy to run away from a sinking ship. Should anything happen to you or Gion as a whole, you'll want to be one of the lucky ones with an ally to rely on."

Sakura bowed and thanked me for the advice. Really, the girl was sweet - even though I was now no better than a begger and she was under no obligation to even speak to me, she still treated me as her older sister. As I departed from her okiya, Sakura suddenly threw her arms around me before quickly backing up and giving possibly the most pronounced bow she'd given in years.

"Farewell, older sister," she said. "I sincerely hope we'll meet again someday. In the meantime, we'll both miss you terribly." I knew she was talking about her adoptive mother, Kotoko-san, although posthumously - Inoue-san died the year before of an illness, making Sakura the mistress. But since she was still also the principal geisha, they'd hired an old family friend to watch the okiya's books until Sakura could afford to retire.

Back out on the street, I walked the several blocks to Kohaku's apartment. She was still Takui Matsuda's mistress and informant and, years ago, he bought her freedom and set her up in an apartment of her own by Marunouchi park. It was just as well; not long after Mameha dumped her daughter, the old bat sent Tamame off to live with a relative in another geisha district. And after their principal geisha (Kohaku) left, she closed the Katsuraga okiya for good.

Knocking on the door, the maid answered it and initially fixed me with a look of disdain, obviously thinking I was a beggar. When I told her who I was, she still looked skeptical but still let me in. Kohaku was still at the school at the time, but she told me that she'd be back shortly for breakfast. About a half-hour later, I heard the front door open and Kohaku walk through the door.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" she demanded as soon as she saw me.

"Your older sister, Hatsumomo," I answered back, "the ex-geisha."

"Hatsumomo-san? Oh my goodness... What's happened? I thought you were a runaway maid!"

"My bad luck and Mameha finally caught up with me, and I've been thrown out of my okiya. I have no choice but to leave Gion and I'm saying my goodbyes."

"I see..." she nodded absently, taking a seat at the table. "I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"Just remember that this is the height of your career. You're twenty-three years old, Kohaku-san; things will only soon go downhill. I suggest you start planning how to maintain your independance now. You've already been Matsuda-san's mistress for an uncommonly long amount of time - keep him interested long enough to get your own collection of kimono and you'll be alright. I know you're already halfway there." After giving her the same sermon I did to Sakura - to take care of her sister and rely on each other in times of need - I thanked her for the tea and went on my way.

It was fully light outside by this time, revealing an overcast sky and streets full of people attending to their daily lives, but no one appeared to recognize me without the trappings of a successful geisha; I was a ghost in the city I used to own. With this bleak thought, I drifted the few extra blocks to my last destination - Korin.

Now there was a sad story; Korin's okiya, which had never been wealthy to start with, had suffered even more as the war dragged on and shortages got more frequent. Although it wouldn't become mandatory for a few years yet, they'd already dug up their garden to plant vegetables to help alleviate the cost of food. But that didn't stop them from having to make hard decisions, like selling off geisha they couldn't afford to feed - the most recent to go was Pumpkin's cousin, Natsu. To make matters worse, Awajiumi dumped her as his mistress a few years before in favor of a younger girl, taking his payments with him and officially crippling the okiya. She even had to quit attending the little school because they could no longer afford the fees, shutting her off from the main network all geisha used to uncover new business; without it, she was effectively stuck in the mire without a rope or even just an old stick. Things looked dark for them, darker than most.

When I knocked on the door, Korin herself was the one to answer it.

"Aiyaa, Hatsumomo-san, is that you? What happened; I hardly recognized you." She invited me in to go sit with her and the mistress in the reception room. I told her what happened as the lone maid poured a cup of watery tea for each of us. Afterward, we all sat in silence, reflecting morosely on our own private misfortunes.

Finally, after a long while, Korin closed her eyes and sighed, " I'm very sorry to hear that, Hatsumomo. We've been friends for a long time."

"I think it's I who should be apologizing to you. Part of the reason we became friends in the first place was my promising to finally put Miss Perfect in her place. But instead, she runs _me_ out of Gion!"

"Nevermind that," she grimaced, waving the idea away. "As you can see, I have much bigger things to worry about than Mameha's I'm-so-much-better-than-you attitude, and I can see you do as well. We sorely miss the income Hyakurin was earning, but we simply couldn't afford to feed four mouths." Hyakurin was Natsu's geisha name, you see. "On my own, I was never as popular as you or Mameha, but now that I'm older and men aren't willing to waste money on a mid-level geisha like me, things are even worse. Only the most beautiful and popular young girls can make a living in Gion anymore. Meanwhile, I'm getting fewer and fewer calls every month; soon I won't be getting any. Before long, we'll have to start selling off kimono to make ends meet - once that happens, we might as well close."

During Korin's lamenting, the mistress got up from the table and left somewhere; here she came back carrying something in a small, green lacquer box. It was an _o-bento_ containing six small balls of rice.

"For your travels," she told me kindly. "Now that we both rarely leave the okiya for more than a few hours, we no longer have much of a use for these, so it's okay." I thanked her profusely for her kindness before saying my final goodbye.

Back on the street again, it'd been hours since I last had food, but I put the _bento_ in my bag and resisted the temptation to eat it - I didn't know how long it would be before my next meal. With my goodbyes all said, I turned my feet towards my last stop in Gion, the train station.

It was a good distance from Korin's okiya, but thankfully the cool weather kept me from perspiring. As soon as I arrived, I went to wait my turn in line at the ticket booth; when I finally got to the front, I bought one ticket to Shizuoka, one way. The place where my mentor was buried and where I'd experienced so many moments in my career, it only seemed fitting that I go there to die as well.

I must admit that I felt a bit intimidated, sitting there without an escort to make sure no one harassed me, but I knew better than to let it show. The train arrived close to two hours later, where I was promptly admitted on board and shuttled to the back with the other third-class passengers. By the time I got there, most of the seats had filled up, so there was no other choice but for me to stand and wait for one to become unoccupied. I spent most of the train ride to Shizuoka with my feet aching and the bag containing all my earthly belongings clutched to my chest like a child. I was very grateful when the train emptied enough to allow me to sit down.

It was nearly five o'clock when we finally pulled into town. It was just as quiet and slow as I remembered, although the people looked quite a bit unhappier. As I later found out, tea shortages and later rationing had all but decimated local business. It had started to rain, so I remained under the train station's awning and took the opportunity to figure out what to do next. The most pressing issue at the time was my lack of shelter, so I decided to focus on that. I asked a few passersby who looked like locals if they knew of inexpensive lodging, but none claimed to know. Finally an old woman referred me to a small inn called the Yamadera. I thanked her again and again and, as soon as the rain let up, followed her directions to the reported inn. It breifly crossed my mind that she might've made it up just to be rid of me, but I didn't have much of a choice.

Thankfully, the inn did in fact exist - it was new but was situated in a ramshackle building that looked like it was recently gutted by a fire. As I found out, the reason for this and the low rates was because the inn was run by monks for passing travelers. The tatami was new, but everything else was second-hand, including the beds. As I walked up to the desk, the young monk sitting behind it only glanced at me, without the slightest bit of interest.

"It's Y30 a night, Y40 if you want food," he said curtly. "You pay the first night up front." I slapped the money on the desk as he opened the enormous registration book. Flipping through the thick tome until he found that day's date, he took the money before handing me an inkpen. "Sign your name here," he said, pointing to an empty slot.

I was about to sign it normally, when I stopped - I didn't know what to sign. I was no longer the geisha Hatsumomo, but was also somehow unwilling to go back to my birth name, Chihiro. On the spot, I wrote down the first name that came to mind - Reiko Kasuga, my own made-up alias; "Reiko" from Kohaku's birth name, "Kasuga" a random surname I chose from one of my old patrons.

An attendant suddenly appeared and led me down the hall to my room, a dark, windowless space with just enough room to fit a small table and a futon, and was lit by a single gaslamp from the ceiling. There was a body length mirror propped up against one of the walls.

"Dinner will be in an hour", the attendant said simply as he closed the sliding door behind me. Finally alone, I sat down, exhausted.

I'm afraid that I must've sat too long, for in that moment of stillness, reality sunk in. I'd been thrown out of my okiya. My longtime rival had beaten me - or rather, gotten me to beat myself - and successfully ran me out. Outside, there was no Gion and there never would be again. My name had been struck from the registry and I'd been cast out in disgrace - I was no longer a geisha. Everything I'd worked for over my entire life lay in smoldreing ruins around my feet and was never to be rebuilt. Hatsumomo was dead.

There in that stuffy, joyless room, I laid down right there on the tatami and sobbed.

I awoke to the sound of the paper door to my room being slid back. For the breifest of moments, I thought that it was the sound of Auntie or Pumpkin coming into my room and that it'd all just been a nightmare, but reality set in all too fast. I was still in Shizuoka and the sound was simply an elderly monk bringing in dinner on a tray, a bowl of rice with vegetables and tea. For a moment, I thought about asking him for a glass of anything alcoholic, but I knew better; if this was an inn run by truly holy men, they wouldn't have meat available, much less sake. Sober as it was, it was still the first bit of food I'd seen since I left the okiya and I wolfed it down - Korin's gift could wait until later.

Full, I got up to go take stock of my new surroundings while there was still sunlight, and caught sight of myself in the mirror. The stringy, matted hair around my shoulders, the plain cotton robe, the bare feet; I really did look like an itinerant maid! Anyone who saw me must've thought I was running away from my employer. I wondered how to remedy the situation when I remembered a pawnshop I passed by on the way there. I didn't want to waste any of the little cash I had, so I went into my bag and dug out two pieces of jewelry, a pearl hairpin and a ruby brooch. Sticking them firmly into my robe, I walked out and into the early evening.

The pawnshop was in an old building with a series of apartments above it. It was owned by a bullish, middle-aged woman who didn't even bother to say a welcome, but just glared at me suspiciously. She became even warier when I placed the two priceless jewels on the shelf and asked her how much she could give me for them. If she truly thought I stole them, she said nothing but simply grabbed one and held them up to a magnifying glass to ensure they were genuine. While she was doing that, I was about to ask her if she knew of a place to buy clothes, when I saw a stack of Western-style dresses laid across a wooden rack behind her. My entire life I'd worn only Japanese-style garb, but I looked suspicious as a maid and couldn't even begin to figure out how to tie an obi for myself, so I had no other option but to don a much simpler dress.

"They're real," she finally grunted, stating the obvious. "I can give you Y600 for both." They were each worth easiily double that, but her demeanor didn't invite haggling and I was just happy to get even that; I agreed to sell.

"By the way," I said taking the money, "those dresses over there..."

"Y50 each," she said. "Shoes are an extra Y20." I bought 2 dresses - one pink, one red - and a pair of Western shoes that I could slip my feet right into like _zori_, but had a heel about an inch high. I'd never walked in heels before either, but after spending years in _okubo_ as a girl, they weren't too hard.

I went back to my room at the inn and changed into one of the dresses I'd just bought - the zipper in the back gave me some trouble at first, but I got the hang of it. The dress left my arms exposed and only went just past my knees. I wasn't used to exposing so much skin, but it was all I had at the moment. Looking at myself in the mirror, I thought that I might be taken for a modern young woman, if it wasn't for my messy hair and unmade face. Finding it an adequate disguise, I threw my hair into a long braid and left to go in search of alcohol.

The sun was almost completely down now, a few bright streaks of red burning across the sky and dying the clouds like strips of bloody gauze. Shizuoka's only teahouse was closed down, not that I would've been comfortable there anyway. A few minutes of walking yeilded an _izakaya_ next to a fish restaurant. The place was old, but obviously more well-kept than some of the buildings in town. It was evident that this place never saw a shortage in business.

I'd never been in such a place before, but as my only public source of drink, I took a breath and walked in. Taking a seat at the wooden bar, I ordered a glass of cheap beer and got to work summoning that sense-dulling haze that was to get me through the rest of my life. A few glasses deep, I was suddenly accosted by a man. He was older, roughly forty, and looked like a small businessman, with his shirtsleeves rolled up.

"Well, you're a new face," he said to me, smiling. "Did you just blow into town?"

"This afternoon," I shrugged, before taking another swig.

"That accent sounds familiar... Say, you wouldn't happen to be from Kyoto, would you?"

"Sure - Gion," I mumbled. I was really in no mood to talk, but saw no point in being rude and making more enemies in the world. He continued to try to chat with me until I suddenly realized what he was after. I'd seen a few other women at the bar chatting with men, but I was so focused on finally getting a drink that I hadn't noticed - they were prostitutes.

My first instinct was to tell him off for trying to come to me with such a request, when I stopped myself. What did I have to lose? I had no skills, never had a job outside of being a geisha, hadn't cleaned a single thing since I was a child, and had no formal schooling in anything outside of the geisha arts. I currently had Y900 to my name and couldn't pawn my belongings forever. Really, what choice did I have?

Resigned to my fate, I let him talk me through several more drinks until I was drunk enough to go through with the thing. As flirtatiously as I could, I invited him outside and tried to think of someplace we could go; I didn't want to do it in the street but I certainly couldn't bring him back to the inn. Finally, I settled on a tiny alley beside a shuttered building across the street.

As I led the way and prepared for the worst, it occured to me that this was the exact opposite as the day of my debut. That day, I drank sake in the sunlight, showered by cherry blossom petals; now I drank beer and whiskey with strangers, cloaked in darkness and sneaking in alleys. But now Hatsumomo the geisha was gone. Like the negative of a photograph, in her place was Reiko Kasuga, the prostitute.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

_This is it; the LAST chapter of Bruised Peach! Enjoy._

I made Y20 for my efforts that night. As soon as I got the money in hand, I hurried several blocks away where I promptly threw up. Whether it was from the stomach-full of alcohol or the shame of what I'd just done, I wasn't entirely sure. As soon as I got back to the inn, I crept quietly through the darkened halls until I got to my room. Shutting the door behind me, I cut on the gaslight and stuffed the evening's earnings into my money box before sitting at the table, staring at nothing for a long time. Eventually, my eyes happened upon the bento I got from Korin - figuring that now was as good a time as any, I opened the lid and slowly ate the riceballs she'd given me, which turned out to be stuffed with cabbage.

The following morning, I located the nearest pharmacy and bought a pack of contraceptive herbs from a kindly old woman. But when I looked in the bag, I was surprised to find a box of condoms alongside my purchase. I took the hint and learned to use them, finding them to be much less costly than the herbs, not that they were cheap either - in wartime, rubber goods were one of the more expensive black market items to buy. I was lucky enough to find a person who made them and bought them first-hand, but I still kept a pack of herbs on hand just in case that connection should dry up.

I spent the next few days asking around town for an inexpensive place to stay. Eventually I was reffered to a bordinghouse on the other side of town, located on the edge of a residential area. It was run by an elderly couple whose adult son, as I later found out, was training to be a fighter pilot at a base somewhere in Northern Japan. The house was old, the wooden beams creaky and the floors scuffed from decades of use, but the traditional paper screens had been replaced with Western-style wooden doors for privacy when they converted the place from a family home to a boardinghouse. There was a plum tree in the small rectagle of grass behind the house, the few leaves brown and shriveled this time of year. The only other inhabitants were a mother and her two young children, a young man who was a medical student at the local university, and an old man who I found never left his room, but simply listened to his scratchy old records all day.

The rent was cheap and affordable on my whore's salary, but I'd have to make my own meals in the kitchen downstairs. I didn't know how to boil water at the time, but I didn't think I could stay at the inn any longer; the monks were beginning to get suspicious about my nightly comings and goings. I handed them the first month's rent and asked how soon I could move in. By that evening, I was in my new home - a second-floor room about as large as the small bedroom at the okiya. The old tatami was lined in cotton and the room contained a small table, an old wooden dresser, and a small mirror mounted on top of the dresser; I was just glad to have a window again, although it's numerous cracks ensured that the room would be hot in the summer and frigid throughout the winter.

The first thing I did upon arrival was take out the two kimono along with my fan and hide them well underneath the dresser, after checking to make sure there wasn't anything already in there, inanimate or alive. I placed the few articles of clothing I had into one drawer and the boxes containing my money box and jewelry in another. With all of my posessions squared away, my next step was to place Tomihatsu's tortoiseshell comb and the photo of my mother side-by-side on top of the dresser and light a stick of cheap incense I bought the day before for just that purpose. Having never really known my mother - I considered Tomihatsu as more of a parent to me than anyone - I placed it up as more in memory of who I once was than anything, and what I once had.

If the couple suspected how I was getting my money every month, they said nothing. The old woman, however, loathed me for some inexplicable reason. She made it a point to ignore me throughout the day and found ways to torment me, such as locking me out of my own room when I came home in the mornings or burning my share of rice on the occasions she cooked for everyone. She even used the war as a weapon against me, once locking me out of the cellar during an air raid; as always, the husband was summoned to right his wife's mischeif and he opened the door to let me in. The old crone's hatred remained a mystery until one day close to the end of my stay there, when I discovered a photo of thier son standing next to a woman of about my years in a housewife's kimono. At this moment, the young mother appeared and was kind enough to explain that that was his wife, their daughter-in-law. When he left to go train, he could only afford to take a few family members with him to live in the relative comfort and safety of military housing; of course, he chose his wife, leaving his parents behind. Obviously convinced that their faithful son would've taken them instead if it hadn't been for her existance, the old woman never forgave her and it now appeared that her rhumy eyes mistakenly saw a resemblance between us - I was to be the substitute for the true object of her wrath.

As bad as my life was, things weren't much better elsewhere. Well into the thick of the _kuraitani_, we slowly began to realize that this war was going to last much longer than any of us thought. Soon after, the rationing started and food became even harder to come by. They even began rationing our electricity, forcing us to use candles and gas lamps at night. A number of fires resulted. At that point, we thought our lives couldn't get any bleaker; then the bombing started. Our little town didn't suffer any direct hits in the time I was there, but the explosions came close enough that we could smell the smoke for days afterward. Every day, stories poured in from throughout the nation about towns being decimated, hundreds, sometimes thousands being killed in a single night. And I knew that, through it all, Gion was as insulated and safe as ever.

Sakura and sometimes Kohaku wrote me letters, keeping me informed of the city's going's-on in my absence. Through their letters, I found out when Shojiro died of illness in the summer of 1942, even before it appeared in the newspaper. I heard about Korin's okiya burning down later that same year, and her sad fate in the factories. It was also from them that I learned that the Nitta okiya had been raided by the military police and their things auctioned off as punishment - I tried not to feel vindicated. I wrote them back on the infrequent occasions I could afford postage. When Sakura wrote to me about her worry when the first rumors sprang up of the government shutting down all the geisha districts, I wrote her back advising that both she and Kohaku begin pooling their vast resources together to survive whatever was to come.

When the geisha districts really did close at the start of 1943, the worry I felt for my apprentices couldn't begin to eclipse the bitter joy and triumph I felt. Every geisha there was just as unskilled as I was and faced a future twice as bleak as I did when I first left. Any geisha who couldn't find someone to hide them was almost certain to wind up a prostitute like me, or worse, in the factories. Mameha I knew would find someone to hide her if the Baron didn't, but Sayuri - well, I had read in the papers about General Tottori's disgrace. Let's see her _danna_ help her now. It felt very fitting that the place that had cast me out should fold like a child's stack of cards, forcing everyone out behind me.

In a way, I almost felt lucky - times were three times worse than when I left. The girls who found themselves ripped from their insulated lives now would have a hard time of it even trying to become prostitutes. At least I still had a place to call home.

* * *

One May morning in 1943, I awoke to the familiar sound of the wind whistling through the cracks in the window. The room was hot, but I was accostumed to it. Putting on the cotton robe I'd kept all these years for walking around the house, I grabbed a flask I kept on the table and prepared to face the day - I found that a bit of sake in the mornings helped to prevent and cure the sometimes pounding headaches I had during the day.

The blooms of spring had since faded, leaving only green on the trees and in the nearby fields. The plum tree outside my window had all of it's leaves in, but the fruit was still unripe. Anybody who saw it would've considered it a lovely scene, but all that beauty hid times of terrible misery and suffering. Even in this little town of Shizuoka, no one was ever happy.

It was my turn to go into town and buy groceries, so I went downstairs to use what little rice was left to make breakfast. No longer a kept woman, I'd made it my business to learn how to cook in the years since I'd left Gion, but only managed to learn to make rice and boil vegetables. Everything was quiet as I stepped out into the hallway - the young student had long since graduated and moved elsewhere, and the young woman and her children were still asleep. The owners were usually up by this time, eating breakfast or otherwise milling about the house, but I didn't hear them either. Perhaps they were out. But then I walked downstairs and saw them sprawled across the living area floor and table - they were clearly dead.

The police were summoned and a short investigation conducted. It wasn't long before they announced that they'd found an open can of rat poison in the kitchen and traces of it in the tea kettle that sat on the table in front of their dead bodies. The suicide explination became even more convincing after the police went through their belongings and found a letter from the hated daughter-in-law that had arrived the day before; their beloved son, who'd finally earned his pilot's license just a few years ago, had been selected to be a kamikaze pilot in an upcoming misson. So far as they or anyone else was concerned, he was already dead.

With the mystery solved, the old couple were cremated and the remains sent to their daugther-in-law and son's soon-to-be widow in the north. We wondered what would happen to us when, a month later, a military policeman came by and informed us that none of us were the rightful owners so the house was now government property. We had to be out within a week.

That night, rather than going out like I usually did, I stayed in my room thinking about what to do now; I knew everyone else was doing the same. This was the cheapest place in town and besides, everyone here knew by now what I did for a living and probably wouldn't rent to me anyway. I could no longer stay in Shizuoka. The geisha districts were closed, flooding the place with prostitutes, so I saw no point in trying to go back to Kyoto; Osaka was in ruins; and I was already as far into the countryside as I was willing to go. Unable to decide, left my room and retrieved a map of Japan I knew to be in a drawer downstairs. Stepping around the salt cones that littered the house, I got it back to my room and cut on the gaslight, taking a seat at the table. From there, my method of choosing was simple; look in my almanac, which advocated travel in the direction of the Dragon, then shut my eyes and pointed to a random city in that direction. My finger landed closest to Tokyo - Tokyo was my destination.

On the appointed day a week later, I began packing. I had acquired a few more things since coming here, but not that many; just a few more dresses, a shawl for the winter, and a purse to carry my night's earnings. Some creative packing and I had those, along with everything I brought from Gion, back in the same canvas bag. I'd kept a low profile these few years, so I had no goodbyes to say this time around, but would be going straight to the train station. I hauled my bag down the stairs and was ready to walk out when I noticed the young woman in the kitchen. She'd pickled the plums off the tree and was using the rest of our rice rations to make riceballs. She could only find a few containers to put them in, so I gave her the green one, which I'd kept. She put in as many as she could, and I thanked her for her kindness, then left.

It was still quite early when I finally arrived at the station, so the train wasn't nearly as crowded as last time. Besides, trains going into Tokyo were almost always empty these days - the city was taking such heavy bombing that people were lining up to escape into the countryside, not the other way around. Most would consider my move risky, if not suicidal, but I didn't care. My life was such a fractured mess, I was looking forward to one of the American's bombs ending it all. Taking a seat, I stared blankly out of the window as the scenery rolled by - summertime forests and fields broken up by burnt-out, jagged remains of houses, businesses, and the occasional piece of military equipment. We even passed by a few whole towns that were leveled, a field of blackened pieces of timber all that remained of what once was.

Finally, after six long hours, we pulled into Tokyo station. The first thing I noticed was that the place was in ruins. Huge chunks of the ceiling gaped open, letting sunlight pass freely through as cleaning crews tried to sweep up the results of the last bombing before the next one came through. The second thing I noticed was it's size - it was almost as big as the Kaburenjo Theatre and outright dwarfed the station in Shizuoka. It would probably be grand had it not been in pieces. As I came to realize, that description fit in perfectly with the rest of the city, as well. Having lived my entire life in small, relatively insular communities, I was taken aback by how simply huge and spread out Tokyo was. And how beaten up; buildings that I'm sure once stood dizzyingly high sat cut down to size from multiple air raids and whole blocks were reduced to rubble.

I was beginning to get scared that I'd come all the way out here just to get swallowed up by this city - and for a while I did wander around, lost and a bit disoriented - but I found salvation in the form of an advertisement sitting in the window of a square, two-story building: room for rent. I walked into the first floor, which served as a pharmacy, and asked the old woman at the desk who to talk to about the room.

"That would be me," she said, matter of factly. "I own this whole building, including the room upstairs. Rent's Y600 a month; can you make it?"

"I'm afraid not," I sighed, and prepared to leave and start my search over.

"Well, perhaps we can help each other out. You consider yourself a smart girl?"

"I had a very sucessful career before the war."

"Really? Doing what?"

"I'd rather not say, but it wasn't doing this," I said, alluding to what she probably already suspected.

"Have it your way. In any case, I need someone to help me run this place - not as young as I once was and people always medicines, especially now. If you'd be willing to work for me during the day, I'd be willing to cut your rent in half. But no pay." At half price, the rent there was cheaper than the boardinghouse; I readily agreed.

Grabbing a set of keys from her waist, she led me behind the counter and up a short flight of stairs in the back. Unlocking the door, she opened it to reveal a room as big as the large bedroom at the okiya, although nowhere near as nice. The tatami was dingy and spongey as if it were once soaked, and almost certainly had mold; there was a table, cabinet, and writing desk, all creaky and terribly chipped; a roach ran freely across the floor; the glass window panes were each cracked from the shockwaves of the explosions; and the whole room smelled strongly of herbs from the pharmacy below. Handing me the key, she said something about starting in the morning and left, shutting the door behind her.

I stood there for a moment, stunned by my new surroundings; somehow, things were worse than before. I went over to the window and gazed past the cracked glass into the half-ruined city. In that moment, I was just like everyone there - hollow, locked in a permanent sense of dispair, with their lives in ashes all around their feet. In the years to come, I'd find that I was like a lot of the nation - I'd walked into a war almost certain I'd win, only to come out broken, bruised, and forced to endure the ultimate humiliation. However, unlike the rest of the country, reality could make me live through this nightmare, but nothing could make me face it; I went back to the table, grabbed the flask full of sake, and downed it, letting the alcohol soothe my nerves and cloud my brain. I felt myself slip into the familiar and welcoming haze, allowing me to face the hell in which I lived.

I was supposed to be a star. Now I was nothing.

**END**


	47. Letter From the Author

**Disclaimer** - I do not own any characters, locations, or dialogue for Authur Golden's original "Memoirs of a Geisha" book or movie. However, since I thought them up, I do own: the following characters - Sakura, Kohaku, Akimitsu, Shizue, Kanda-san, Noboru-san, Hiyama-san, Katsuraga-san, Takashiro Madara ("Taka-san"), Tamame, Ren and Takui Matsuda, Kotoko Inoue, Umiyo, Yonro, Isuzu-san, Old Man Crane/Vulture, Natsu/Hyakurin; and the events in chapters 1-17, 21, 27, 28, 30, 31, 34, 39, 41, 45, & 46.

* * *

_If you are reading this, you have just reached the bittersweet end of "Bruised Peach". Congratulations! This might seem a little unecessary, but "BP" is my best and by far my longest piece (more of a novel than a short story) and I thought this was a good way to end 4 years of more-or-less constant writing. I wanted to use this time to thank all you readers for your support and admiration, even when my upload times got spotty and I had to stop writing altogether to move. A lot of your reviews were so kind that I almost cried several times, I really did :)_

_I also wanted to use the opportunity to pitch something. As I'm sure you've noticed, the ending is not what was promised in the first chapter of Hatsumomo ending up in a jorou-ya (I'll get to correcting that shortly). That's because, halfway through, I got the idea for a sequel. She didn't seem to me the type of personality to just lay down and die, so I thought up a story where she'd make her come-back. Please, leave a review and let me know if you'd be interested in reading such a story and, if it be the will of the audience, I'll try to start posting the new story later on this year!_

_Once again, thank you so much for reading "Bruised Peach"!_


End file.
